


Turtles Forever

by Bleachanimefan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 86,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachanimefan/pseuds/Bleachanimefan





	1. Not So Average Day

  
A flicker of spark, a fire.  
A building engulfed in it.  
A baby, crying.  
Glowing, ominous red eyes.  
"It's okay little girl, I've got you. Yuuki, my little princess."

  
Dark brown eyes shot open as the teenager quickly shot up. She grasp her dark brown jacket tightly trying to catch her breath.  
 (What was that?!  What a weird dream...)

  
"Whoa hey Yuuki are you okay?"

  
"What?" Yuuki looked over to see her two friends staring at her, concerned. She smiled and laughed softly, and answered "Yeah, it was a crazy dream." trying to reassure them.

  
One of them replied "Maybe it's was from studying too much."

  
She smiled sheepishly "Yeah, I guess so."

  
"Hey, we're about to go to a night club. Want to with us?"

  
"Yeah! C'mon Yuuki! Let's have some fun!" 

  
Yuuki looked down and started to gather her books putting them into her book bag. She stood up and replied   
"No. I really need to get home. You know how my parents can get. They will think it be the end of the world if I'm not back in time, even if I'm a minute late."

  
 "So! It doesn't mean that you can't rebel every once in a while! Honestly, you're not a robot. You study harder than any of us! You're practically a teacher's pet! Heck, you get grades higher than the whole freaking class! You deserve it!"

  
 Yuuki shook her head and replied "Sorry, guys."

  
 Yuuki turned around and walked over to the door. As she was just about to open it, she paused when she heard her friends voices  "I told you she wouldn't stay." 

  
"I mean really! It's not like it would kill her. It's like she's not even human or something! Who likes school THAT much!? I'm telling you she's defiantly an alien!"

  
Yuuki opened the door and walked out shutting it behind her "Who needs them."

  
Yuuki walked down the street lost in thought, blocking out the noisy surroundings, of cars honking, people chattering, police sirens around her. Every once in a while she would look and smile looking at all of the scenery of the tall buildings, florescent vibrant neon lights. Advertisements being shown on big screens. She let out a sigh in content.

  
New York! New York! What a city!

  
As she was walking across the crosswalk she noticed that the sky was getting a little darker. She looked over at the dark alley way in deep thought

(Dad said never to go through them. That there could be gangs hanging out there. I think it was the Purple Dragons? He told me that he had arrested a few of them. I really shouldn't but...)

Yuuki continued to look at the dark alley which seemed to be drawing her in (It's the only quickest shortcut back home.)

Gathering up her courage she began walking towards it (It will be in and out! Nothing is going to happen...)

As she walked in, she began to feel as if the buildings were closing in on her and felt felt as she was being watched. She quickly turned around to see nothing behind her. She let out a sigh (You're being paranoid, Yuuki. Nothing is going to happen.)

As she turned around, she jumped as something flew by, landing on the ground in front of her. Yuuki bent down and picked it up.

  
A dart.

  
She studied it closely to see a small red symbol with the shape of a foot. Then she heard breathing behind her and quickly whipped her head around. She began backed up slowly as she saw five figures dressed in dark garb.

Ninjas? In New York? 

  
She began to overwhelmed with panic and fear, not able to move, as they started to approach closer to her.

  
Yuuki quickly shouted "B-Back off! I'm w-warning you! My Dad's a c-cop!"

  
They continued silently approaching even closer to her until one of them raised his hand reaching out to grab her.  
Yuuki quickly shut her eyes and flinched and screamed "No!"

  
She felt nothing and slowly opened her eyes to see the five ninjas slowly and silently backing away.

  
Then before she could blink, four figures quickly jumped down in front of her. She let out a gasp in fear and shock. Standing in front of her were four green, colored masked humanoid turtles with ninjas weapons.

  
 The red one pulled out his sais from his belt and twirling them and spoke "I guess you yahoos didn't get the message the first time we've kicked you're butts!" 

  
Next the purple one spoke "Um, actually Raph, they were kicking our shells."

  
The red one rolled eyes and replied "Whatever! Yeah, so we were outnumbered. But, now we can even the odds!"

  
Then the blue one spoke "Guys we need to stay focused and that includes you, Mikey."

  
The blue one turned to look when he received no response "Michelangelo?"

  
Yuuki jumped as she noticed the Orange masked turtle was looking at her. He made a big smile and waved "Hi there!"

 

Yuuki couldn't contain it anymore.

 

She let out a blood curdling scream. 

 

  
Her vision went dark and she fainted.

 


	2. Let's Kick Some Shell!

Michelangelo caught Yuuki before she hit the ground and replied "Oops."

He carefully laid her down before turning his head to see his brothers frowning at him.

Donatello retorted "Nice going, Mikey."

Michelangelo replied "What? I just wanted to say hi."

Raphael replied "What did you expect was going to happen? You're a walking, talking, five foot turtle armed with ninja weapons."

Leonardo quickly blocked an oncoming sword with his katanas and deflected pushing the ninja back knocking them off balance. Then he jumped and spin kicked them sending them flying face first into the brick wall. He looked over his shoulder to his brothers.

He yelled "Less talking more fighting!"

Raphael yelled "Then what are we doing standing around here for? Let's kick some shell!"

Mikey looked at the purple masked turtle and yelled "Donnie throw me!"

Donatello nodded and grabbed his brother's hands and swung him. Michelangelo kicked two ninjas squarely in the chest before back flipping back wards. Another ninja charged at him and he quickly pulled out his nunchucks and swung them connecting with their target.

Donatello quickly blocked an attack as he quickly threw one straight into a garbage dumpster.

The turtles gasped as more ninjas jumped down from the buildings.

They were going to be surrounded.

Leonardo quickly replied "Guys time to disappear."

Raphael punched an ninja in the face before yelling "What?! No way! We can totally take these guys!"

Leonardo quickly sheathed his katanas and ran over to Yuuki picking her up in his arms "Raph, c'mon!"

Raphael growled in frustration as he reached into his belt and pulled out a smoke pellet and threw it onto the ground. It exploded creating a huge smoke once it vanished the the turtles were gone along with also Yuuki.


	3. Shell Shocked

 Michelangelo loudly replied "We were awesome!"  

Donatello smiled and happily replied "Yeah we totally kicked some butt!"

Raphael mumbled under his breath "If you call running away a victory. I still think that we should stayed and fought."

Then he narrowed his eyes at Leonardo, practically glaring daggers at the back of his head and replied "Ian't that right, fearless leader." 

Leonardo replied "Raph, don't start."

Donatello whispered "Shh, guys quiet. We might wake up, Master Splinter."  

As the turtles walked into the lair, a blinding light quickly came on.

They jumped as a voice answered "And where have you four been?"

They looked and saw a giant rat approach them "Master Splinter!"

Splinter frowned and replied "How many times do I have to tell you about sneaking up to the surface?"

The turtles opened their mouths but Splinter held up his hand and stopped them.

He snapped harshly  "I don't want to hear another word." 

Michelangelo quickly answered "But sensei! You won't believe what happened! We ran into those ninjas we'vie told you about again! They were targeting her!"

Splinter looked and noticed the unconscious woman in Leonardo's arms.

His eyes widen in disbelief as if he had seen a ghost and softly replied "She's alive..."

Leonardo noticed his father's and asked "Master Splinter what is it? What's wrong?"

Donatello asked "Do you know her sensei?"

Splinter answered "All will be explain later. Come, let's find her a place to rest." 

 

  
Yuuki groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up rubbing her head.

She softly mumbled "Man, what a dream."

Her eyes widen as she looked around to see a Japanese style room.

(This isn't my room.)

Yuuki quickly scrambled to get up and she walked out to see a huge lair and a pond in the center of it. She also noticed a couple of furniture and multiple TV's. She felt panic begin to build up within her as question after questions began to race in her mind.

Where was she?

How did she get here? 

Mostly and importantly, who brought her here?

 

She looked to see what appeared to be an exit and quickly made a run for it until something jumped down from above blocking her escape.

She backed up when she saw the blue masked turtle and soon after three more jumped down.

They jumped and their eyes widen in alarm as they saw her getting ready to open her mouth.

Before she could blink, the blue masked turtle had quickly appeared in front of her and covered her mouth with his hand "Don't scream."

The Orange masked turtle let out a sigh of relief and replied "Please don't. My ears can't take it."

Yuuki looked at him (He's a turtle how can he have ears?)

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the blue one spoke "Now, I'm going to let go. If I do, promise that you won't scream."

Yuuki hesitantly nodded her head and he released his hand and backed up giving her some space.

Yuuki looked at each one of them and "W-Who are you guys?"

 

The Blue masked turtle smiled and bowed slightly and replied "I'm Leonardo."

The red masked crudely replied and smirked "Raphael."

The purple masked quickly replied "Donatello."

Yuuki jumped as the orange masked turtle loudly replied "And I'm Michelangelo!"

She looked at them and asked "Where am I?"

Leonardo answered "You're in our home."

Raphael chimed in "The sewers."

Yuuki nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a voice behind her "Ah, I see that you are awake."

 

She turned around and her eyes widen in shock to see a giant rat, sitting down in front of her. Splinter sensed the girl's uneasiness and smiled and warmly replied "You are safe here. We mean you no harm. I am Splinter."

Splinter continued "Let me tell you the story of how we've come to be.

"I have memories, memories of what you might call normal. I remember a day that started like any other but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A boy carried a glass jar with four infant pet baby turtles and a old man who was crossing a street when he was almost run down by a large truck. As the truck swerved a metal canister bounced out in the back. It smashed opened revealing a glowing ooze which covered their bodies.

I took pity, gathering them up in a coffee can. I took them to my burrow. The next morning, i awoken to find that the four had doubled in size. The ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere except above ground. I knew that the people of the surface would not understand. We are so different, i was amazed by their dexterity but even so i was not prepared for what happend one day...they actually spoke my name.

Soon, they all were speaking. Intelligence followed soon after realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place. I began teaching them ninjutsu the arts of stealth and power and all that i knew of this world from a battered book on Renaissance that i fished out of a storm drain. I chose names for each of them: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and...Michaelagelo. Together they are..."

The turtles gathered around and high threed each other "Turtles forever!"

Yuuki meekly smiled at them until she heard Splinter spoke "And you, you look so much like your mother but you've got his eyes."

Yuuki and the turtles all looked at him surprised and confused by what he had said.

(What is he talking about?)

Leonardo asked "Um sensei, what do you mean by that?"

Raphael pitched in "Yeah, what the shell are you talking about?"

Splinter smiled and answered "My sons you know the story of how I've lost my beloved master, Master Yoshi." 

He looked at Yuuki and bowed and replied

 

"My Master's Daughter Has Returned Home."


	4. Coincidence? I Think Not!

Raphael asked, still feeling stunned by the information he had just heard "Wait sensei. You're saying that this pansy, right here. She is the daughter of the great ninja master, Yoshi?!"

  
Splinter looked at him and smiled and said "That is correct my son."

  
Yuuki shook her head and backed away from the elder rat.

  
She stared at in disbelief and answered "You've got the wrong girl. I know who I am. I am Yuuki Winters. The daughter of Michael and Sarah Winters, a police officer and a doctor. I haven't done a violent thing in my entire life! Don't lie to me! "

  
Donatello asked "Why would we lie to you if we rescued you?"

  
Yuuki commented "I've only just met you all that 's enough for me"

  
Raphael growled "Oh, so this is the thanks we get for saving your butt! We shoulda just let those guys take you!"

  
Yuuki frowned and replied "You don't scare me, turtle."

  
Raphael shouted " You're asking for it!"

  
Donatello and Michelangelo held him back

  
" Raphael, no! "

  
"Chill dude! She didn't mean it! "

  
Yuuki heard  someone clearing there voice and looked to see that it was Splinter.

  
He spoke "I know that this all seem strange to you. I'm sorry but it's the truth. You are my master's daughter, Hamato Yoshi 's."

   
Yuuki covered her ears and shouted in anger "I don't want to hear anymore! I want to go home! Take me home now!"

  
Splinter let out a sad sigh and looked down  "As you wish."

  
He continued "My sons will take you home."

  
As Yuuki turned around getting ready to walk away.  
She heard Splinter replied softly "If you ever wish to visit. You are always welcomed to our home."

Leonardo watched as he saw his brothers follow after Yuuki before glancing over at his father.  
He questioned him "Father, are you sure about this, just let her go? She was just attacked by these ninjas we've told you about."

  
Splinter didn't answer as if he was in deep thought.

  
Leonardo pressed "I know that you don't want to talk about them but just who are they?"

  
Splinter answered "I do not wish to discuss this, Leonardo. As I've told you and your brothers before.  I don't want you to become involved."

  
Leonardo mumbled softly "I think that we're already involved."

  
Unfortunately, Splinter heard his remark. He slammed the end of his walking stick onto the floor, making the turtle jump in alarm. He saw Splinter walk over to him and tapped him with his stick on his plastron.

  
Splinter quickly retorted "Do not interrupt!"

  
and continued "These people are dangerous! So I must ask that you stay away from them."

  
Leonardo looked down, silently, disappointed.

  
Splinter pinched the bridge of his nose then "But, there is another matter we must address. It involves Miss Yuuki. "

  
Leonardo silently looked up Intrigued as to what he had to say. He had kept it silent from his brothers, besides his master, for a while, but there was something about her that drawn him towards her. He felt like he known her a long time. When he was just a turtle tot he had always sensed a presence of someone who was watching him while he practice meditation or his katas.  He brushed the thought aside.

  
No, it couldn't have been her.

  
He heard a voice called out to him  "Leonardo! Did you hear what I've said?"

  
Leonardo answered him "Yes, sensei?"

  
Splinter replied "I want you and your brothers to look after her, protect her."

  
Leonardo faced his father and bowed and replied "Hai, father."

* * *

  
There was a long awkward silence as Yuuki and the turtles walked throughout the sewers as no one said a word. The turtles silently with one another wondering what to say not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was.

  
Michelangelo broke the silence as he quickly walked up beside Yuuki  "So, where do you live?!"

  
Yuuki quietly answered  "Between Eastman and Laird."

  
The turtles looked at her surprised.

  
Yuuki asked "What?"

  
Michelangelo happily answered "You live close to us!"

  
He quickly hugged her making her jump slightly, as she was completely caught off guard, not expecting it.

  
He continued "I can't believe it! I have a baby sister! And we're neighbors!"

  
Donatello answered "Mikey, she's the same age as us, technically older."

  
Raphael pulled the orange masked turtle off of her and replied "You'll have to excuse Mikey. He's an idiot."

  
Michelangelo answered "I am not! Besides she doesn't mind, do you, Yuuki?!"

  
Yuuki couldn't help but smile at him. She made a small laugh and answered "No. I've actually always wanted to have a big brother."

  
Michelangelo stuck his tongue out at Raph and replied "Told you so!"

  
The turtles and Yuuki climbed up the ladder. Leonardo slid open the sewer lid, before checking to see if it was clear and climbed out. He turned around and held his hand out. Yuuki stared at his hand for a minute debating it for a few seconds then took it and he pulled her up helping her out. His brothers followed behind. They peeked out into the streets then looked at Yuuki.

  
Michelangelo looked down sadly and replied "I guess this is goodbye."

  
Yuuki smiled hugged him and answered "I have a feeling that we'll see each other again. Probably, sooner than you think."

As she was getting ready to walk across the street. She turned around looking at the brothers and smiled softly "Thank you." The turtles watched as they saw her went into the house.

  
A loud voice of a woman shrieked out "MY BABY!"

  
Michelangelo replied "I think she's going to be fine."

  
Donatello walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder "Come on Leo. Let's go home."

  
Leonardo looked back one last time before running and jumping down into the sewers following after his brothers.

* * *

  
As entered entered through the door after she took one step. She squeaked as her body was met with a huge weight and she felt arms wrapped her tightly crushing her. She struggled to try and breathe and saw that it was her mother hugging her tightly.

  
Her mother quickly scanned her over  and bombarded her with questions "What happened?! You've been gone almost all night! We were worried sick! We have almost half of the city police looking for you!"

Yuuki heard a voice from behind her mother "Honey, I don't think she can answer you with you squeezing her to death. Let her breathe. " She looked to see that it was her father.

  
Yuuki replied softly "I was on my way home but I was attacked."

  
  Sarah's eyes widen in shock until her eyebrows scrunched down into a frown. 

She yelled angrily  "What?! Who attacked you?! You tell me now! I'll make them regret that they ever messed with my baby!"

  
Yuuki quickly replied, trying to calm down her hysterical mother "They were ninjas."

  
Yuuki's father looked at silently surprised, including her mother, by what she had said.

  
She continued "BUT! I was saved! By these four turtles, they helped me!"

  
When Yuuki finished, she looked at her parents who were staring at her surprised and with disbelief by what she had said.

  
Yuuki asked "Did I say something wrong?"

  
Michael softly answered "No sweetie. But, where is all of this coming from?"

  
Yuuki asked "What do you mean?"

  
Yuuki saw her mother walked out of the room for what seemed like a minute then came back carrying a small box . She handed it to her and she opened the lid. She reached her hands inside her eyes widen in surprise as she pulled out some drawings. 

The first one had four small green figures on it with colored masks covering their heads.Yuuki's mouth dropped a bit realizing who they were.

  
Michael replied "When you were a little girl. You would have these weird dreams and tell us about them, about of these turtle like creatures and ninjas and draw them. "

  
Yuuki looked at the next drawing, on it was Leonardo, who appeared to be sitting down with his legs crossed in meditation. 

  
Her father smiled and replied "You drew this particular one a lot."

   
Yuuki put it down and picked up another drawing. She felt her blood run cold and her eyes widen as she saw what it was. A man dressed completely in metal armor with glowing red eyes.  

    
Sarah shuddered "You would have nightmares about him for months."

  
Yuuki placed the drawings back into the box. She sat quietly trying to process everything. How could she have seen the the turtles if she have never met them until just now? Sure, when she was little she always been a little different from other kids her age. She would always know what was happening behind her as if she had eyes on the back of her head, like she sensed it. Now weird visions or dreams? This was becoming too much for her.

  
Yuuki's father noticed her quietness and asked "Is something wrong, dear?"

  
Yuuki looked at her parents and replied "There is something that been bugging me. "

  
Her father asked "What is it?"

  
Yuuki continued "I had a dream. There was this fire, an apartment and in it there was a baby, crying."

  
Yuuki saw her parents look at each other silently before her mother quickly answered "It was just a dream! "

  
Yuuki's father retorted sharply "Sarah! ...  we have to tell her."

  
Her let out a tired sigh and nodded "I know...I know."

  
Yuuki looked at her father and he continued "That baby you saw. That was you. We wanted to tell you when you were older, when you were 18. Fifteen years ago, it was just an ordinary day on the job until I got the call. I was the only officer in the scene. I called for backup just in case and went on in anyway to see if there was anyone who needed help inside. There was a man but he was already gone. As I was about to leave I heard the sound of someone crying a quickly rushed and found that it was you. You immediately stopped as I picked you up. And now you know the rest. We adopted you."

  
Yuuki looked down and softly mumbled "So then... I'm not your daughter. "

A loud voice shouted " YUUKI WINTERS! "

  
Yuuki jumped, not expecting it. She looked and saw that it was her mother "I don't ever want you to say that! Or even hear those words come out of your mouth! It doesn't matter if we're not related, blood or not. You ARE my daughter. OUR daughter! "

  
Yuuki felt arms wrapped around her as she saw both of her parents hugging her. Her father replied  "Maybe you should get some rest. It's been a long day. You can actually sleep in tomorrow since it's the weekend."

Yuuki made a tired smiled "Yeah, that sounds great."

  
  



	5. NANO Part 1

  
Yuuki slowly opened her eyes got up after a good nights sleep. She looked over at the alarm clock in the dresser beside her bed to see that it was after noon. She climbed out of her bed  and got dressed putting her red sweater and blue jeans on.

"Today's going to be a new day."

As she walked down the stairs heading to the front door, she grabbed her dark brown jacket, hanging from the coat hanger, and slid it on. She placed her hand on the knob and  turned to open it.

As she did a voice called out from behind her  "Sweetie, wait before you go, take this."

  
She turned around to see that it was her father. Yuuki looked down to see that he was holding out something to her.   
She frowned and replied "A taser? Seriously, that's a bit overreacting don't you think?"

Her father answered "I want you to be able to defend yourself."

  
Yuuki stared at it, debating on whether or not to take it, until she made up her mind and replied "Okay, I will take it to make you stop talking."

* * *

  
As she was walking down the street after a couple of blocks. She came across a sign of a store and stopped.  
She looked and read it "Second time around?"

  
She opened the door and and a small bell ringed as she did and walked in.

  
A woman's voice answered "I'll be out in just a minute! Have a look around the shop. "

  
A woman wearing a dark purple shirt and brown jeans, with vibrant red hair put up in a bun with two strands hanging on the side of her face and emerald green eyes walked out. She smiled "Hello, I'm April O'Neil!"

  
"Do you see anything that you like?"

  
Yuuki replied "I'm just browsing."

  
April asked "You're not much of a talker are you?"

  
Yuuki didn't answer.

  
She continued "You look like you've got something on your mind? Want to talk about it?"

  
Yuuki answered her "Not really... "

  
"I don't know. Yesterday was kind of a weird day for me."

  
April made a small laugh and smiled "I can relate. What happened?"

  
Yuuki continued "I was attacked by people who i don't have a clue as to why. Rescued by these four strange creatures. Then I find out that my entire life's been not what I thought it was. It's like a dream that I can't wake up from."

  
April's eyes widen in surprise "Wait a minute. Did you say four creatures?"

  
Yuuki asked "Yeah, why?"

  
She heard the woman muttered something softly under her breath "She couldn't possibly mean them could she?"

  
Yuuki asked her "Do you know them?"

  
April nervously answered " What?! No! Of course not! You were definitely dreaming! They don't exist! It was all your imagination! Yep! That's all it was!"

  
Yuuki eyed at her suspiciously (Why do I get the feeling that she's hiding something?)

  
Then there was a loud knock on the back door and a voice shouted "Yo April! You gonna let us in or what?!"

April quickly shouted in a panic "Guys, wait! Don't come in! "

  
The door opened before she could finish and Yuuki's mouth dropped a bit when she saw who it was, Michelangelo, along with Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael.

  
Michelangelo grinned when he saw her "Hey it's you!"

  
April looked at the brothers and Yuuki confused and replied  "Wait a minute? You know each other?!"

  
Donatello replied "Yeah, April. This is the girl we've told you about."

  
Yuuki looked her and replied "So that's why you were acting so strangely. But why all of the secrecy? You could've just told me."

  
The brothers, and April stared at her silently as if she had told them something strange.

  
Yuuki looked at them confused "What?"

  
Leonardo answered "We can't be seen by people."

  
Raphael replied "Yeah, we aren't exactly what you call normal. Nobody can know that we exist. If they did they might want to dissect us. And I ain't a fan of that."

  
Donatello answered "Remember how you reacted when you saw us? How would you think they would react?"

  
Yuuki began to feel a little guilty. This is what they had to face their entire life? Staying hidden from everyone else. The only ones of their kind on this whole _planet_. That has got to be lonely. Perhaps, she had been too quick to judge them.

  
She replied softly "I'm sorry."

  
Michelangelo made a big grin and replied "No biggie!"

  
Leonardo gave her a stern look and replied "You can't tell anyone."

  
Yuuki nodded and replied "I won't."

  
Donatello pulled something out from his belt and walked over to Yuuki and handed it to her and replied "That reminds me. Here. I made this so you call us in case you need us."

  
Yuuki looked down at her hand to see a small shell shaped cell phone.

  
She smiled softly and replied "It's cute. Thank you."

  
Donatello made a bashful smile.

  
Can a turtle blush? Apparently, they can.

  
April replied "Now that you're here. We can get straight to business."

  
Raphael asked her "Yeah, why did you call us over?"

  
April answered him "I'm a little nervous about these robberies that's been going on. The jewelry store that was robbed was right on my block. So that's why I asked you over for a sleepover tonight."

  
Raphael replied reassuringly "Don't worry, April. We've got a covered."

  
Michelangelo looked at Yuuki "Do you want to stay the night?"

  
Yuuki shyishly answered him " I-I don't know. "

  
Michelangelo persisted "Come on! It'll be fun! We'll tell scary stories and watch movies and don't forget pizza and sodas! Did I forget to mention pizza!?"

  
Yuuki answered him "Okay. But I'll have to call my parents to let them know."

  
She opened her shell cell and called "Mom, I'm going to be staying the night at a friend's place."

  
Yuuki heard her mother's voice on the other end "What for?"

  
"For a sleepover."

  
"I don't know....Let me talk to their mom."

  
Yuuki quickly looked over at the brothers and whispered "She wants to talk to your mom?! What am I supposed to tell her?!"

  
April held out her hand "Give the phone to me."

  
Yuuki handed her the phone and she answered it "Hello! This is April!"

"Yes! She's in good hands!"  
" I'm telling you she will be fine! Don't worry! "  
"Okay! Bye!"

  
April handed the phone back to her "Sheesh! That has got to be the most persistent woman in the entire world!"

  
Yuuki smiled sheepishly and shrugged "She's very overprotective."

  
The brothers smiled and answered "Our father's the same way."

* * *

A loud crash woke Leonardo from his sleep. He quickly jumped up in alarm from the chair he was sleeping on "Guys!"

  
He reached down and shook Michelangelo's shoulder. The turtle groaned and stirred a little then mumbled in his sleep "Can I have another s'more?"

  
Then the Orange masked turtle felt a hard smack on the head. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Leonardo "What?" Soon after Raphael and Donatello had woken up too.

  
Leonardo quickly put a finger to his lips "Shh, Noise, downstairs."

  
Yuuki stirred a bit, hearing a commotion outside, until she slowly opened her eyes. She mumbled still half asleep "What's going on?"

  
She saw that the brothers were gone and quickly got up and ran down the stairs until she made it to the backdoor. When she opened it and was surprised as she saw Raphael flew passed her as he was knocked back. She looked to see what it was and her mouth dropped to see that it was a giant robot. Then she noticed a man cowering beside it. They must be ones who were robbing the stores.

  
Leonardo looked at the purple masked turtle and asked "Okay? What is that, Donnie?!"

Donatello answered "Um, insufficient data, boss."

The man backed away from the brothers and ran and his behind the giant robot and yelled "This can't be happening! Martians! Just when things were finally going my way. We get invaded! Don't let them catch me kid!"

  
The robot raised its arms and quickly brought them down. The brothers dodged out of the As they slammed into the ground. Raphael swiped at the machine with his sais but they weren't making a dent in it. It swung its arms and he jumped out of the way. Michelangelo ran towards it and jumped swinging his nunchucks. The robot swatted him away. Michelangelo landed on his feet and looked down to see Donatello rummaging through his bag and pulled out a small flamethrower.

  
Michelangelo asked him "Shouldn't you be having an idea right about now?"

Donatello replied "Hold that thought. Just keep it busy."

Michelangelo grimaced and replied "I knew you were going to say that." before jumping back into the fight to help his brothers. The machine turned its attention towards Leonardo and threw a fist at him. He easily dodged it and quickly slid under.

The man cheered "Don't let them aliens get you kid! Knock em' flat!"

Leonardo glanced over at him and shouted with authority in his voice "What do you know about this?!"

  
The robot made a horrified face as it saw Leonardo interrogating the man, who it thought was threatening him.

  
It shouted in a child like voice "Daddy!"

  
Yuuki was surprised by what it had just said. This thing just called that man It's daddy? It sort of reminded her of a little kid. She couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

  
The robot sung its arms sideways and knocked Michelangelo and Raphael, who were blocking it's way, back sending them flying. Then stormed over to Leonardo and wrapped its arms around him tightly, slowly constricting him.

  
Leonardo groaned and yelled "Donnie! Any time now would be great!"

  
Donatello quickly ran over holding the flame thrower. He raised his arms up and quickly ignited it. The robot screamed and shrieked in pain as the flames made contact. It's grip loosened and Leonardo quickly slipped out from its arms. The robot flailed its arms around wildly as it tried to escape. It swung its arm making contact with Donatello's chest knocking him back. Then it grabbed Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo in It's arms throwing them on opposite brick walls. It quickly picked up the man and ran.

Yuuki quickly ran out and replied, worried "Are you guys okay?"

She heard April's voice "What was that thing? Casey! Oh no!"  
She looked and saw a man wearing a red tube shirt and blue jeans and a hockey mask. She saw April help him up and supported him.  
He groaned in pain and asked "So, uh, did I win?"

Donatello bent down and picked up a scrap of the robot which had fallen off "Hey guys, this stuff is moving."

* * *

  
Everyone went inside April's store and Donatello placed the piece of scrap metal under the slide of the microscope and looked into it.

  
He replied, astonished by what he had saw "Whoa, defiantly something you don't see everyday."

  
Michelangelo asked, curious "What did you find?"

  
The purple masked turtle moved aside and replied "Take a look."

  
Michelangelo looked into the microscope. He saw tiny white but like robots rapidly moving around.  
"Ew! What are they?"

  
Donatello answered him "Nanobots. Microscopic robots working together."

  
Raphael asked "Are they dangerous?"

  
Donatello replied "They're moving randomly. Probably, when they were cut off from the main group. They became mindless, unmotivated."

  
Michelangelo grinned and replied "Oh, like when Raph goes solo. He becomes mindless, unmotivated!"

  
Raphael answered "Yeah, speaking of mindless. Did that thing seem kind of lost to you?"

  
Michelangelo replied in agreement "Yeah, like a little kid."

  
Donatello frowned as he looked into the microscope and replied, concerned "Uh oh, it's reproducing itself and if each nanobot make copies of itself and the copies make copies. This thing could really become unstoppable."

  
Leonardo answered "Then we stop it now! Is there any way to trace this thing?"

  
Donatello thought for a moment and quickly answered "Each nanobot have an unique power signature. Hey, I bet the battle shell could get a lock on it."

  
Michelangelo asked "And once we've find robo boy, then what?"

  
Donatello answered and picked up the flamethrower "As much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology." Then ignited it and continued "It does seem susceptible to extreme heat."

  
Yuuki, who had been silently listening the entire time, asked "Do you really have to destroy it?"

  
Raphael looked at her like she was crazy and replied "Maybe you haven't seen that it nearly smashed our shells."

  
Yuuki persisted "It has emotions, even though it's a machine. It can feel pain! Maybe if you talk to it. It can be reasoned with! "

  
Leonardo replied "We're not taking any chances. If things go south and it goes on a rampage. There's no telling what it would do."

  
Yuuki softly replied "Let me try talking to it. Maybe it will listen to me."

  
The brothers stared at her in silence, surprised by what she had said. She was willing to face a ten foot tall deadly machine?! Had she lost her mind?! She had no years ninja training like them. She is going to get squashed by that thing!

  
Finally, Leonardo shook his head ,disagreeing, and argued "Absolutely not! You are not coming with us! You are staying here with April and Casey!"

  
Yuuki frowned and walked right pass him towards the door "I'm going! You can't tell me what to do!"

  
Leonardo shouted "Get back here! This discussion is not over! I said you are NOT going!"

  
Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo stood in silence watching the two argue not wanting to get in the middle of it. They have never seen their brother so angry and frustrated, usually he was the calm one. He never let anything get to him.

  
Michelangelo looked at Donatello and silently whispered "What the shell is going on?! I've never seen Leo act like this!"

  
Donatello replied "I wish that I could tell you, Mikey. But I'm just as confused as you."

  
Raphael made a small smirk, that none of them noticed. He knew what it was, specifically who.

  
He was so going to enjoy this...

 


	6. NANO Part 2

  
Before Yuuki could blink, Leonardo had quickly rushed in front of her blocking the door, preventing her from leaving.  
Yuuki let out annoyed growl and slammed her foot onto the wooden floor as she stomped it. She raised her hand and prodded the turtle's plastron with her finger. She looked up at him staring directly into his eyes hidden behind his mask. 

  
Yuuki shouted "What if it was you and your brothers!? What if Splinter was evil and he raised you, manipulated you, to steal like that guy is doing to that poor robot?!"

  
Leonardo quickly answered "This has nothing to do with you!"

  
Yuuki felt her eyes began to feel wet as tears began to fill the corners of her eyes. They slowly began to fall down her cheeks as she hiccuped and answered "Yes it does! That robot is exactly like me!"

  
 Leonardo's eyes widen in shock along with his brothers. They stared at her in silence. She did have a point. She could've been found by some crazed lunatic, luckily she wasn't. Leonardo shook his head and let out a exasperated sigh. There's no way that she could come with them. She would get hurt. He had to try and talk her out of it.

  
The blue masked turtle narrowed his eyes looking at her and replied, sternly "You are not going and that's final. "

  
Yuuki was about to say something until a voice replied "I'd say let her do it."

  
Leonardo and Yuuki turned their heads to see that it was Raphael.

  
Leonardo exclaimed, shocked "Raph?! You're not actually considering this?!"

  
Donatello answered "She kind of does have a point, Leo."

  
Michelangelo agreed and answered  "Yeah, even if it's a crazy one."

  
 Leonardo looked at his brothers with disbelief. He finally gave in. He looked at Yuuki and replied "Fine, you can come. But, if you get hurt. I don't want to hear any complaining about it!"

  
Yuuki looked at the red masked turtle. She could've sworn that she saw him wink at her. Must have been her imagination.

  
Raphael shouted "So what are we waiting for?!"

  
Casey who was banged and bruised up from fighting earlier, was lying on the couch. He quickly sat up "Just let me grab my golf-"

But as he did, he yelled out in pain and grabbed his side "Ah!"

  
He fell back on the couch and groaned "Ow!"

  
April reached down and held him down by his shoulders keeping him from getting back up again. She replied "You aren't going anywhere, mister. You wait right here till I get some more bandages."

  
Raphael smirked and asked "You wouldn't be milking this boo boo thing would ya, Case?"

  
Casey groaned as he looked up at the red masked turtle "Hey, show a little concern, shell for brains."

  
Raphael replied "You owe us pal."

  
Casey answered "Definitely, ow!"

* * *

  
The brothers and Yuuki quickly climbed into the battle shell. Donatello started it up and drove. Leonardo sat in the passenger seat  looking out of the window silently sulking.

  
He replied  "I can't believe we're doing this."

  
Yuuki looked at the blue masked turtle and asked "Why are you so protective of me? You don't even know me."

  
Leonardo turned his head looking behind him and answered "I made a promise to Splinter."

  
 "Well, we all did, so I thought."

  
 His brothers said nothing but each one could feel eyes on them.

  
Leonardo was furious. How could his brothers agreed to go along with this? This was a terrible idea! Then her question entered his thoughts: Why was he protective of her?

  
 The light green turtle glanced over and looked at her and his eyes trailed every inch of her. From her long black hair, down to her big dark brown eyes and fair pale skin. He was entranced. She was quite beautiful, for a human. His eyes widen in shock. 

  
 (No, Leo! You can't! You both live in different worlds...She's already suffered enough. You would only hurt her more.)

  
He heard her ask something breaking him out of his thoughts.

  
 Yuuki asked "Is that all? "

  
He needed to think of something fast. 

  
Leonardo quickly answered her "Yes. What else would there be?"

  
 Yuuki frowned and looked away from him crossing her arms.

  
 Leonardo asked "What? Did I say something wrong?"

  
 Yuuki softly replied "It's nothing."

  
 She couldn't help but feel a little angry and disappointed. Why did she feel like this? She glanced over at the light green turtle, while making sure that he wasn't looking. She had to admit. He was pretty handsome, even if he is a turtle. Her eyes scanned the well toned muscles of his arms, then moving downwards towards his calves of his legs. She couldn't help but feel impressed.

  
She broke out of her thoughts when she heard Donatello replied "We're almost on top of it. It should be right through there."

  
Donatello drove the battle shell through the entrance of the dump. Everyone stepped out looking around. There was nothing there. There was no sign of the giant robot and robber. Only piles among piles of garbage and junk.

  
Raphael looked around scanning the area "Where is that thing?"

  
Donatello looked down checking the scanner and replied "My locator says it's right here."

  
Michelangelo answered "I know it's been used before guys. But, I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

Leonardo quickly noticed something and he pushed his brothers and Yuuki behind cover.

Raphael let out an angry growl and he looked up at the light green turtle "What the shell Leo?! What didcha do that for?!"

Leonardo quickly covered the red masked turtle's mouth and pointed silently. Raphael looked at where he was pointing and saw that it was the giant robot talking with the man.

  
Leonardo replied  "Okay let's think of a plan on how we're going to do this." 

  
Michelangelo tapped the his brother' shoulder asking  "Um, Leo. Does the plan involve approaching the tall giant robot, directly?"

  
Leonardo gave his brother a confused look and said "No that would be stupid. Why do you ask, Mikey?"

  
Michelangelo pointed to where Yuuki was, to find that she was missing. He replied "Yuuki 's gone."

  
Leonardo quickly shouted "WHAT?! "

He, along with his brothers, peeked up from the cover of piles of garbage to see the one person he was looking for, storming up towards the tall giant robot.

  
Before he could do anything to stop her, a hand stopped him from getting up. He looked to see that it was Raphael. 

The red masked turtle narrowed his eyes at the blue masked turtle and replied "If we go out there now, then all shell **_will_** break loose. If she really needs us, we'll be there."

  
Leonardo let out an exasperated sigh "You better be right about this, Raph."

* * *

 "Hello there." 

The man and the robot both jumped at the sound of a voice

Yuuki  focused only on the giant robot and yelled "Wait! I just want to talk."

 "I'm Yuuki what's your name?"

  
The robot looked at her confused by what she had asked. Then It mumbled in a child like voice and answered "Name?"

  
Strike one...

  
Yuuki smiled softly and replied "Yeah, what's you're name? This guy that you claim to be your father. Surely, he would've given you one, if he loved you? Any loving parent would."

  
The man quickly answered, interrupting "Of course I've given it a name. It's kid. "

  
Yuuki turned her head and frowned at the man and replied "That's not a real name. Who in their right mind would name their child that?"

  
The man shouted "Who cares! Kid squash her already! She's in league with those aliens! They want to take you away from me!"

  
Yuuki ignored him and looked up at the giant robot and asked softly "You do know that what you're doing is wrong, don't you? "

  
The robot turned its head and and asked innocently "Wrong?"

  
 Strike two...

  
Yuuki answered "Yes, you can't take something that isn't yours. You have to pay for it. If he really is your father. He would've told you that. The values from right and wrong."

  
The man shouted "The only thing that you're going to do, is pay with your life! Kid, what are you standing there for?! I'm not going to ask again. I order you to destroy her!"

  
 Yuuki looked at the him and replied coldly "Real parents don't use their kids as tools for their means.."

  
Strike three...

  
The robot quickly turned his attention back towards the robber. Yuuki took a step back as It nearly stepped on her with its feet as it went straight towards the terrified man. It bend down until the man could see his own scared reflection on the screen. The robot was furious and snapped "You used me!?"

  
The man was sweating bullets and he backed up. He quickly replied "No! Kid! I took you in off of the streets, remember!? Don't listen to her! She is twisting words around! She trying to make us fight each other!"

  
  Yuuki made a small cough, interrupting, making the robot turn its head and look at her. She answered "I'm just like you. But, luckily, I was found by someone good and not by some crazy lunatic. You can too. You have a choice. You have to choose what you want and who you want to be...NANO."

  
NANO's eyes widen at what she had said. She had given it a name.

It looked asked softly in a child like voice "Will you be my mommy?"

Yuuki's eyes widen in surprise. Well she wasn't expecting that. She couldn't help but made a small smile.

She softly answered "Yes. If you want me to."

NANO looked back towards the man then grabbed a steel bar and tied him up with it bending it like a pretzel so he couldn't escape from his bindings. 

 NANO looked back towards Yuuki and asked "Did I did good?"

She smiled and answered softly "You did." She paused for a second then continued " But you really should shrink down before you cause any more property damage. "

As NANO shrunk down, it quickly hid behind Yuuki as it saw the turtles emerge from their hiding spot. Michelangelo quickly  fused over arms opened wide and hugged her tightly lifting her slightly off of the ground as he did. 

He replied, happily "Hey, you actually did it! My crazy baby sister actually did it! "

As he set her down, Yuuki looked down at the ground in deep thought not saying anything. Donatello noticed and asked "What's wrong?"

Yuuki answered "Yeah, that solves one problem. But, NANO can't stay with me. My parents would freak out."

  
Michelangelo answered "Maybe it could stay with us."

  
NANO's eyes widen in fear as it clinged to Yuuki, hiding itself behind her leg from the brothers "No! I don't want to! They hurt me!"

Yuuki replied "Well that answers that question. NANO's terrified of you guys."

Michelangelo asked "What about April?"

  
Donatello replied "Yeah, She could use an extra hand around the shop. "

  
NANO looked at Yuuki, unsure "What if she doesn't like me?"

  
She answered "She will."

* * *

As the battle shell pulled into an empty alley. The brothers and Yuuki, holding NANO climbed out. They walked towards the antique shop and Leonardo opened the door. As he did, a plate came flying nearly hitting him. Instead, it smashed against the wall beside his head. 

Casey yelled "Take care of me I only got hurt because I was saving you!"

April shouted "Oh! So you think that I need saving, is that it?"

Casey replied "You twist around everything that I say. Bah, Women!"

April yelled out "Of all of the myopic misogynistic-!"

Casey shouted "How can you even talk if you won't speak English!?"  
  


The brothers and Yuuki stared at the fight going on not sure who should step in and break them up. As they were afraid that if they did, they would get involved.

Yuuki answered "NANO's going to be staying here with you. "

Casey and April didn't hear her and they continued to argue.

 "Okay we'll be going now!"

Yuuki bent and set NANO down.

She replied "I'll come and visit when I can."

NANO wrapped its arms around Yuuki's neck and she picked it up as it hugged her. Then it looked at the brothers. It stuck it's tongue out at them blowing it at them.

  
  


 


	7. Darkness On The Edge Of Town

In the sewer, Michelangelo skateboarded making loop de loops as he did.

He shouted "He is the Alpha dog! The thrash meister! The undisputed God of the half-pipe!"

"Wahoo!"

  
Raphael skated in his roller skates behind him "Who needs half pipe we've got full pipe!"

"Wahoo!"

"Alright!"

The two of them rode into the lair. Leo and Donnie followed behind, one on a scooter and the other on a bike.

  
Donnie went up a ramp and exclaimed out "Going for Amplitude!

  
Leo followed after, on the same ramp, and grinds a table "Going for grinditude! Woo!"

Splinter walks out from the kitchen holding a tray with teapot, two cups and muffins. Leo speeds past him  
"Excuse me sensei!" He calls out as he rides past his master. Splinter walked over to the couch where Yuuki was sitting in and sat down the tray on the table by the TV. 

"Heads up sensei! I mean down!" He heard Donnie shouted out from behind. Splinter quickly ducked as the turtle jumps over on his bike. Splinter pours the tea into the cups then looks over to his right, annoyed. He jumps over the table just as Raph skates by, easily landing on the other side.

"Nice recovery sensei!"

  
Splinter let out a sigh and reached down to grab a muffin, but Michelangelo grabbed it "Hey thanks sensei!"

Splinter sat down and tried to turn on the TV but all off a sudden the entire lair went pitch black as the electricity went out. Yuuki heard a crash as the turtles collided into each other.

   
"Nice wiring job, don." Mikey comments, sarcastically

"I guarantee is not my wiring. Maybe it's a blackout?" Donnie answered him

  
"Maybe. Now, you want to get your foot off of my shell?"

Splinter lights a match and ignited a candle.  The turtles were in a pile tangled up in each other.

  
"Ah, keep that flame away from Mikey. He scarfed down a while chili pizza for dinner." Leo warns as they tried to untangle themselves. 

  
"Clearly, there is a power failure. I suggest that you investigate and see if it can be fixed." Splinter tells them

  
We're all over it!" Mikey quickly answers. He picks up his skateboard. Raphael puts his wheels on his skates away. Leo folded up his scooter and Donnie folds up his bike.

Mikey looks over at Yuuki "Do you want to come along?"

She turned her head looked at Splinter. He smiled and gestured towards the brothers "Go. We can discuss whatever you want to tell me, later."

Yuuki stood up and ran after the brothers, as they ran off with their rides, following behind them, trying to catch up. 

"And hurry up. I do not wish to miss my favorite program." Splinter calls out.

He  silently watched as they left. Running his hand down, rubbing his short scruffy beard. For a couple of days, he noticed that there was something distressing the young woman. She had dark circles that were beginning to form around her eyes, from lack of sleep. She was extremely jumpy and alert. She would jump at any loud sound making her eyes dart around wildly. Whenever he and his sons asked her what was wrong she would dodge their questions. There was something that was obviously bothering her. He was shocked as well as pleased when she approached him timidly asking if they could talk. The old rat let out an long tired exasperated sigh. 

Kids...

* * *

  
From a tall building, the brothers and Yuuki perched over the city on top of a water tower to only see darkness. No lights, a total blackout. Leonardo commented "You know, I don't think that Splinter meant that we should investigate this far."

Raphael answered "You can never be too through especially when it comes to topside time."

  
Donatello explained "This whole side of town is dark. A substation must have gone out."

  
Leonardo frowned "This isn't right. Shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something?"

 Raphael replied "Yeah, it's totally dark down there."

  
 "Which means there's only one thing for us to do."

Everyone looked at each other making a mischievous grin.

* * *

At the staircase in front of a museum, Raph and Mikey grinded down a railing.

 "Banzai!" The turtles shouted.

Leonardo stopped his scooter and asked "Guys, do you really think that we should be doing this? What if somebody sees us?"

  
Raphael smirked and retorted "That's the beauty of bit, Leo. Nobody can see us. It's pitch black."

  
Michelangelo replied "Get with the program bro. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to session some surface terrain.

Yuuki watched in silence as they have fun. She wasn't exactly a sports type person and wasn't the best skater or bike rider. She had zero balance. Michelangelo noticed, and skated over to her. He grinned and held up his skateboard handing it to her "Wanna try!?"

Yuuki quickly shook her head "No, I'm terrible at it."

Michelangelo persisted "Come on! Live a little! If you fall off I've got ya! Don't worry!"

Yuuki looked at him then at the board then took it from him setting it down. She placed her foot on top getting ready to push off. As she did she tensed up as she saw the board started to move slowly. She quickly frozed not moving a muscle. 

Michelangelo commented "You're not going to go anywhere if you don't move."

Yuuki shouted "I want off!"

Michelangelo replied "What?! But you haven't even tried it yet! "

Yuuki yelled "Get me off of this thing!"

Michelangelo replied "Just try it! Look, I'll give you a little push. I won't let go. I promise!"

Yuuki quickly shut her eyes as she felt a push. She slowly opened then looked down to see herself moving. She felt a surge of adrenaline rush through her. She made a small smile "Okay you can let go. "

She heard Michelangelo answered "Oh, I've already did! "

Yuuki's eyes widen in disbelief. What?!

She looked behind her to see Michelangelo grinning. 

"Yep! You've been riding all by yourself!"

Yuuki shouted "You lied to me!"

"Oh come on! I did it to give you confidence and look at you! You're awesome!"

"Except I don't know how to stop!" 

Michelangelo quickly shouted "What? Use your foot!"

Yuuki quickly slammed her foot down but as she did she was catapulted off of the skateboard, losing her balance. She quickly shut her eyes expecting pain but she felt nothing. Slowly she opened her eyes to be met with a yellow plastron and blue. She looked up to see Leonardo looking down at her "I think that's enough riding for now."

Yuuki blushed as she felt her face grew red and she quickly got off of him.

Donatello quickly rode over and whispered and pointed "Hey check this out."

The three brothers and Yuuki looked to see two ninjas dressed in black climbing up the side of the building. Yuuki frozed in her spot.

Mikey asked "Didn't we fight those clowns before?"

  
Donatello answered "Yeah, and we nearly got waxed."

Raphael smirked and twirled his sais "Who's up for some payback?"

Leonardo looked at Yuuki "You wait out here and stay hidden."

Yuuki softly answered "But... "

The blue masked turtle cut her off and interrupted "These guys attacked you and whoever they are, they're obviously after you. And you can't fight. Don't argue this time. "

Yuuki frowned "Fine. "

As she saw the brothers run into the build she whispered softly "Be careful."

* * *

Inside of the museum, the two ninjas walked over to a glass case containing a sword. One used a device to cut a circle on the glass without raising the alarm. The other one wore a metal glove. Just as they tried reach to grab the sword, a shuriken flew last and land on the case beside them.

"Gift shop's on the first floor boys but they don't take kindly to shoplifters and neither do we." Leonardo replied

The first ninja drew his sword while the other tried to make another attempt at the case but another shrunken was thrown.

  
Raphael smirked "Now, before you try to make off with the goods. You might want to consider a few things. One, you're outnumbered. Two, don't let the pretty faces fool you. We're tougher than we look."

  
Michelangelo nervously answered "And three, don't we're about to get our butts seriously hammered!" as he saw more ninjas jumped down from above surrounding them.

An ninja attacks Leo with a staff but he raises his katanas and sliced it half. As he did blades came out from the ends. He charged at Leo, who blocked the blades with his shell, breaking them. Leo raised his leg and kicked knocking the ninja into another.

"Whew! Saved by the shell!"

  
Raphael spun around in his skates "Check it out blades in blades!" He and a ninja with a sword charged at each other. He jumped and flipped over them as they sliced, who ended up slashing a couple of cases instead. 

Raphael made a smug smirk "You break it pal. You bought it!" He skates away as the ninja chased after him.

  
"Speaking of buying!" Then he quickly turned around and punches them sending the ninja flying into a gong.

Donatello faced off with an ninja with a naginata. He got on his bike and rode towards them. He raises his bike uppercutting the ninja sending them flying into an armour display  
"Alleyoop!"

He noticed another ninja runs in from behind. Donatello pulled out his bo staff  
"Charge!" He yell and knocks them into a large vase.

  
Michelangelo skated on his skateboard "Wahoo! Bowling for ninjas!" He knocks one ninja into two more. He twirled his nunchucks taunting "Na-Na-Na-Na-Na!~" An ninja with a kusarigama threw the chain wrapping around the turtle's arm.

  
"Uh-Oh, Heads up!" Mikey replied as he jumped raising his skateboard hitting the ninja squarely in the chest, knocking them down.

  
"Way to pick up that spare!" He reached down ripping off the symbol of the ninjas outfit

"And a trophy to boot!"

  
Three ninjas surrounded Leo as he tried to fend them off with his swords. He struggled as he tried to push them back "Little help here!" He called out to his brothers.

  
They all rushed towards him "We're on it!" The ninjas jumped out of the way and the brothers collided with one another.

  
Mikey groaned and commented "I sense a teamwork training session in our future."

  
"Double-time, they're getting away!" Leo ordered

  
The ninjas started to escape. One with the metal glove quickly runs back to the display case and grabbed the sword, pulling it out. The brothers quickly blocked them. The

"Just put the sword back, Sparky. We'll call it a draw." Raphael replied

The ninja raised the sword and light emitted and resonated from it. A shockwave blasts out knocking the turtles back. Leonardo groaned holding his head as he slowly sat up on his knees. He quickly looked up to see the ninja sending over him raising the sword above their head getting ready to bring it down. He quickly blocked it off with his katanas. Light began to emerge again from the sword. Leonardo struggled to push it away from him but it was inching closer to his face. He was still recovering from that first blast, now this!? No! It cant end here! Not like this!

Then suddenly, vase flew by, past Leo, instead, hitting the ninja in the face. The ninja was knocked back and Leo looked behind him to see Yuuki.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Leonardo shouted

"You're welcome!" Yuuki frowned as she replied

The ninja groaned as they held their head then turned their attention towards her. Yuuki's eyes widen as she saw the ninja narrowing their eyes directly at her. She began back up as she saw them slowly starting to advance towards her.

But, a ninja stopped them "We've got what what we've came for! Come on!" and they both escape. Distant sound of police sirens are heard.

  
"How about best two out of three?" Mikey asks

  
"What was that sword?" Donatello wondered

The sirens began to grow closer.

Leonardo quickly commented "Hold that thought. We've got to book it!" and the all quickly left.

* * *

At the lair the turtle and Yuuki showed Splinter the symbol that Mikey ripped off from one of the ninjas.curiously

  
"What does the symbol mean Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked curiously

  
Splinter frowned and simply answered "Trouble."

  
"Who are these ninjas?! Where do they come from?! Who do they work for?!" Raphael questioned

  
"What do they want with a magic sword?" Mikey asked

  
Donatello commented as he explained "Nope, not magic. Probably more of a self-perpetuating oscillating frequency generator."

  
Mikey looked at him confused "Um, in English, Einstein?"

  
Donatello answered "It packs a shock wave that will knock you flat on your shell."

  
Raphael exclaimed "We gotta go after these creeps!"

  
Splinter snapped looking at the brothers sternly "No. A wise ninja does seem out an enemy he does not fully understand."

  
Leonardo replied "But sensei, Bushido demands that we've right for honor and justice and -!"

  
Splinter answered harshly "Bushido also demands that you honor your master's wishes!" The brothers and Yuuki eyes widen in shock, staring at him silently.

  
Splinter answered "I will meditate upon this matter further, goodnight." He slid the door to his room shutting it.

  
 "Underground, again." Michelangelo complained

Yuuki let out a tired yawn and rubbed her eyes "I'm going to take a nap."

Michelangelo replied "You can rest in my bed if you want?"

 Yuuki made tired smile "Thanks." and she walked off towards his room.

Donatello thought for a moment then an idea flashed in his head. He quickly runs towards his lab.  
Raphael asked "Where are you going brainiac?" 

  
Donatello walked over to his computer and answered "There's more than one way to seek out your enemy." quickly typing away on the keyboard.

* * *

  
Michelangelo sat on the couch reading his comic book eating chips then he looked behind his shoulder staring at Splinters room "What's up with the big cheese? He's been zoning in there all day."

Leonardo replied "It's that ninja symbol it's got sensei all weirded out." as he practiced his katas.

Raphael punched his punching dummy "Enough of this waiting around. I'd say that we head topside kick ninja butt, take ninja names and find out the whole ninja story for ourselves." He kicked the top with so much force that the head came off and flew landing in a bag of chips that were laying next to Michelangelo, making him jump. 

Michelangelo replied "Whoa, remind me never to get on your bad side, dude."

Raphael replied  "Too late." and began walking towards the lair entrance

Leonardo quickly blocked him preventing him from leaving "Hang on, Raph. No one's going anywhere."

Donatello shouted from his lab while on his computer "Hey guys! Check this out! I've hacked into the power company's computer system. Looks like there's another blackout down by the South street seaport."

Raphael replied "I smell a rat and I don't mean Splinter." 

Leonardo answered "Hang on guys. Splinter told us-"

Raph pointed out as he interrupted "Not to go after the ninjas. He didn't say anything bout not investigating power failures." He walked away along with Donnie and Mikey behind him.

Donatello replied "Excellent, I have a few new surveillance toys i want to test."

  
Leonardo let out a sigh and quickly ran after them "Wait up! It's tough being a leader."

They all left the lair. Unbeknownst to them that Splinter was watching as they did.

* * *

At the bridge, in the middle of the night. The brothers looked to see the whole part of of town was pitch black.

 "Total blackout. Just like last night." Raphael replied

 Donatello explained as he dug through his bag "But this time I've came prepared." Then he pulled out a pair of goggles.

Michelangelo quickly grabbed them, putting them on "Awesome! Total turtle vision!"

  
Donatello took them back and correct corrected him "Night vision, actually."

  
Leonardo asked "How do we survey such a large area?"

  
Donatello pulled something else out from his bag "I've came prepared for that, too. I've been dying to try this puppy." He unfolded it, setting it up, a hang glider.

  
Leonardo raised an eye, concerned "You mean you haven't tested it yet?!"

  
Michelangelo argued "Dude, how do you test a flying machine in the sewers?"

"We'll stay in touch via shell cell. I've worked out all of the theoretically aerodynamics." Donatello runs off towards the edge of the bridge and jumps off "It's practically full- and started gliding "prooof!"

  
Raphael replied sarcastically "But, is it Don, proof?"

Donatello heard Leo through his shell cell "Don, Don?!"

  
Donatello answered "I'm okay! No, problem! Just forgot to compensate for the wind drag on my bo staff. He noticed a strange beam emitting from a cannon hitting the water  "Guys I'm picking up something strange down on the river."

  
"What is it?" Leo asked

  
Donnie answered "It looks like they're searching for something under the water."

  
Leo demanded "Who's searching?"

  
Donatello scanned again to see two technicians with the same red symbol from that the ninjas were wearing earlier. He reported "It's our ninja buddies again. They have that sword they stole rigged up to some kind of vibrational cannon. I'm over on pier 16."

Leo replied "We're there."

  
Donnie went in closer towards the beam of the cannon "I'm going in for a closer- LOOOK!" but he accidentally got caught in it and began to spiral out of control.

  
Leo answered concerned "Don! What is it?!"

  
"Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down!" Donatello guided the glider towards the water and landed in it.

Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo chewed static on the other end of the shell cell then silence. 

  
Leo quickly replied into the shell cell "Don, can you hear me? Say something bud."

  
Then they heard Donnie gasp on the other end as he came out of the water "Man that water stinks! And this is from a turtle who lives in the sewers!" and commented.

"Yes!" The three turtles smiled happily and exclaimed as they pumped their fists into the air. They kept moving until the cannon came into their view.

  
"I have a visual on the cannon. I only see two guys but that just mean the others are hiding." Leo explained. Just as he did, several ninjas appeared from a nearby boat, surrounding them.

  
"I hate it when he's right!" Mikey muttered

  
"Let's turtlelize em!" They three brothers shouted out. They fought more ninjas on the boardwalk. Then Leo jumped onto the boat and fought the others that were on it. Meanwhile, as Donnie was running along the boardwalk trying to regroup with his brothers. He was ambushed by several ninjas who were hiding in another boat. He jumps onto to it and fought them. Raphael climbs up the net attached to the mast of the boat. A ninja uses a man a and cuts it. As Rapheal fell, he quickly pulled out his sai and stabbed the bottom of the pole stopping himself.

  
"Why you!" He glared as two ninjas surrounded him and let an irritated growl

  
Michelangelo grinned as he backs up twirling his nunchucks at the ninjas "Avast scurvy sea dogs! Arrg! Shiver me timbers and blow me down!" He laughs until he bumps his shell up against a wall. He turned around looking at them nervously

"okay, about that blow me down part?" They charge at him but a sail falls landing on top of them. Michelangelo looked up to see Leo.

He grinned and exclaimed "Thanks, bro!"

Raphael fought two ninjas until one with a kusarigama threw the chain at him and he blocks of with his sai.

 He smirked "Nice try, dipstick." The other ninja wraps the chain around Raphael 's legs and he trips over the railing hanging upside down. The other ninja jumps down and raises the blade getting ready to swing it down. But Leo quickly swings in on an role and cuts Raphael down and he land on top of the ninja. 

  
"Who says that i've never cut you a break?"

  
Raphael stands up and shrugs and twirled his sais "Not pretty but I'll take it!"

Donnie faces the two ninjas and throws them both onto a life boat sending them down to the water. Then he regrouped back towards the three turtles.

"I think this teamwork effort gets the most improved." Leo replied

Donatello looked over towards the cannon "School's not out yet. " Then he saw a helicopter above it and pointed

 "That's one cool shell chopper!"

  
Michelangelo saw it pull something out of the water from what appeared to be a suit of armor "What's up with barnacle bill?"

  
Raph commented "Whatever it is, it can't be good." and it flies off.

The turtles quiche headed towards the cannon. The two technicians turned it off and was about to leave when Leo appeared from the edge of the scaffolding  
"Now boys, there's a small matter with some stolen property as need to discuss."

They panicked and began to back up until Donnie appeared on the other edge  
"Dude, you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys." Raphael appeared beside him. They ran off in a different direction until Mikey appears on the other edge making an angry face. One of the techs tried to shoot a laser at him. Mikey ducked down narrowly dodging the beam. Leo climbed up and kicked the tech and the laser gun let out another beam hitting the cannon making it to haywire. It came on letting out a beam from the sword connected to it and began to spin out of control until it aimed at the docks towards the city.

"It's overloading! I can't control it!" One of the tech tried to stop it

The other one shouted "Who cares we're leaving!" and the helicopter came back and they jumped into it.

"They're getting away!" Raphael shouted

"I think we've got bigger problems." Donnie pointed out

  
The cannon blasted the shore of the docks causing it to crumble.

"Talk about bad vibes!" Mikey replied

  
"Not funny, Mike." Raph retorted

  
"Don, can you shut it down!" Leo shouted

  
Donatello climbed on top of the cannon and he used his bo staff to open up the panel "Well I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator but crossing the power terminal could result in a feedback loop. It might -" 

  
Leo shouted "Donnie, whatever!" Then he looked at Raph and Mikey and ordered "Meantime, let's point this thing away from civilization!"

As they tried to push the cannon away, a police copter appeared "This is the police! You on the pier stop where you are!"

  
"Hurry up don! Before we end up on America's most wanted Reptiles!" Raphael exclaimed

  
"Almost there..." Donnie informs them. He pulls a cord and the cannon started spinning knocking him off.

  
Leonardo shouted "We've got to steady this thing!" He noticed a crowbar and grabbed it and held the cannon in place. Donnie reached up and grabbed the sword but pulled his hand back as It shocked him "Ow!"

  
Leonardo saw the glove and tossed it over to him "Here try this!"

  
Donnie  put it on and grabbed the sword. As he did the cannon immediately shut off but during the struggle the scaffolding was beginning to weaken and started to wobble.

"Let's get out of here!" He yelled

The brothers quickly jumped down just in time as it started to call into the water along with the cannon. The cannon caused a blue explosion as it went underwater.

"Whoa, awesome light show." Mikey replied

They saw the police copter began to come closer

"Speaking of light shows." Leo pointed out

The brothers quickly avoided the lights from the copter and quickly vanished, disappearing, leaving without a trace. 

* * *

At the lair, they showed Splinter the sword and he studied it while wearing the glove  
"The design is unmistakably 11th century Japanese but the metal is unlike any that I've ever seen. "

As He explained to them. Then placed it on a stand "Clearly, there is more to this sword than meets the eye. Best that it remained out of the wrong hands."

As everyone went off to their own things. Leonardo walked by Michelangelo's room and peeked inside. He saw Yuuki, whom appeared to be sleeping peacefully, curled up in the bed. He walked over to the side of the bed and gently brushed her hair out off her face. He made a small smile then turned around walked out, leaving her alone.

 "Thank you."

 


	8. Dreams Or Reality

Yuuki opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She began to feel uneasy as she looked around. This was the same dreams that she was having constantly. She hoped that it didn't end the same. Her eyes scanned the room to see a Japanese style room. She looked up to see a familiar red symbol above her. She backed up feeling scared. This must be their headquarters. But why was She here? How did She even get here? She was just at the turtles lair, sleeping. 

She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. She realized that she wasn't the only one in the room. As she turned around, there was a Japanese man with dark blue hair and two scientists standing in front of her. Yuuki wondered why they haven't noticed her and she walked over to them and waved an hand in front of their faces.

Nobody answered her. They couldn't see her. She felt her entire  body froze as she heard the man speak. His voice was like ice cold and without emotion, which send shivers down her body "For a long time longer than you can possibly imagine. My enemies have managed to elude me."

He stood up and walked over to a case which contained a metal body, that the helicopter fished out, which was worn out and corroded after years of being in the ocean and was covered in seaweed and barnacles. "Here at last is proof of there presence in this city and all it cost me was the sword of Tengu!" The man let out an angry growl and he swung his arm smashing it against an empty glass case that used to hold a sword. It was the sword that the ninja used on the turtles. They must have gotten it back from them. What did he call it? The Sword of Tengu? 

One of the tech scientists answered "Master! There were extenuating circumstances! These four strange creatures. They came from nowhere!"

The man bent down and picked up a picture that was on a small table and held it out "Were these the creatures you saw?"

 Yuuki peeked over the two scientist's shoulders to get a better look. She gasped as she saw four red thermal figures on it. They were holding ninja weapons like the turtles. In fact it was them. 

The two men nodded and answered "Oh yes."

 The man waved them off and replied "That will be all."

The two scientist's bowed and walked away but as they opened the door a someone was waiting there for them. Yuuki took a step back, overwhelmed. This guy was huge! He was built like a walking freight building. He had blond hair out up in a long tail and a long giant purple dragon tattoo on the right side of his arm.  He grabbed the scientists and they let out horrified screams and slammed the door leaving Yuuki alone with the man. She tried to calm herself down to keep herself from trembling but she couldn't. Fear began to consume her. 

(Calm down! Get a hold of yourself! This is only a dream! It has to be! This is only a dream! Nothing can hurt you.)

 She nearly jumped as she heard the man let out an anguish growl as he picked up an gauntlet. He brought it straight down stabbing through the picture, of the turtles, and the table "These freakish thorns in my side must be removed permanently! I will rest until all of my enemies lies broken and battered and my feet especially Hamato Yoshi daughter!" 

Yuuki let out a small gasp. Her eyes widen and she quickly covered her mouth. He paused for a second. Then he slowly turned his head. Yuuki 's eyes widen in horror as she saw him looking in her direction. No...looking directly right at her. 

* * *

  
Everyone were each doing their own thing. Raphael at his punching bag throwing in a few punches and kicks. Michelangelo sitting on the couch in front of the TV watching it. Donatello in his lab, tinkering. Leonardo and Splinter practicing meditations. They all stopped when they heard a blood curdling ear piercing scream. It was Yuuki. Leonardo was first to make it to Michelangelo's room and stopped at the door entrance. He saw her tossing and turning in her sleep as if she was fighting something.

Yuuki screamed "No! Get away!"

 He quickly rushed to the bed and shook her "Yuuki! Wake up!"

As he tried, a fist quickly shot up, hitting him in his beak. He grabbed his nose and hissed in pain. Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael walked into the room. Donatello walked in the on the other side of the bed and sat her up began to shake her attempting to try and wake her up. 

A voice shouted  "Stop! Don't move her!" Donatello immediately stopped. He looked and saw that it was Splinter.

 "Sensei, she won't wake up. We gotta do something."

 Splinter replied "Wait it out."

The four brothers looked at each other then back towards Yuuki who was still groaning and tossing and turning. Then suddenly, she stopped. Everything went silent.

Michelangelo broke the silence and asked "Sensei?" Splinter held up his hand and the orange masked turtle paused.

Then before anyone could blink, Yuuki was launched sending flying into Raphael and Michelangelo, crashing into them. Yuuki groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up to see Leonardo, Donatello, and Splinter looking at her in concern.

She heard a groan underneath "Do you mind?" She looked down to see that she was sitting on top of Raphael who was on top of Michelangelo. She quickly got up, getting off of them.

Yuuki asked "What are you two doing on the floor?"

Michelangelo answered as he took Raphael 's hand as he got up "You were screaming in your sleep. You wouldn't wake up! What happened?!" Yuuki felt eyes on her as everyone waited for an answer.

Splinter raised an eye and asked "Do you wish to tell us something?

  
Yuuki shrugged and answered "It was just a nightmare."

  
Leonardo narrowed his eyes at her in question and replied "It seemed more than just a nightmare."

  
"I've had them before. When I was little, my parents told me that I would have these strange dreams of a man in metal armor...and you guys. It eventually went away but now they're back, constantly now. " 

  
 Splinter made a small smile and replied "I believe you have a gift Miss Yuuki."

  
"Not many could do this, even at such a young age. What you've been experiencing is astral projection. When your mind and spirit leave the body, an out of body experience. Also, the way of a ninja. It seems that you're more in touch with your spiritual side." He finished as he explained.

  
Yuuki asked "You mean what I've been seeing. They're actually happening?"

  
Splinter nodded then made a stern face and replied "Yes, it is. But, It is also dangerous, to let it go unaided. Looks like it's time to begin your training, little ninja."

"I'm afraid it's the only way, to control it. Without it would be unwise. What if you end up in someone else's body instead of your own next time?"

 


	9. The Way Of Invisibility Part One

Yuuki struggled as she tried to walk. She teetered and wobbled across a balance beam with Splinter following beside her until she turned her head and looked at him and asked "How long do I have to walk on this?"

Splinter replied, calmly "Until you've learn balance."

Yuuki frowned and replied "That's not very helpful." Then she let out an long sigh "I've done this a hundred times now. I think I'm ready for the next step."

 Splinter turned around facing his back to her, silently, not answering.

Yuuki asked "Splinter?"

 Before she could blink, the rat quickly spun around and threw his walking cane. Not expecting it, Yuuki fell backwards, as it hit her, knocking her off of the beam. She landed on the floor with a hard thud. Yuuki groaned and looked up to see the old rat standing over her looking down at her "Until you have learn this lesson then we will continue with the next step."

He held out his hand helping her up "That is enough for today."

Then turned his head to the brothers who were sitting the entire time watching "My sons, it is your turn now." Splinter left the training room leaving Yuuki and the brothers alone together.

Yuuki let out an frustrated sigh "I'm never going to get it right."

Michelangelo walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "It's just going to take a little time that's all. You'll get it! "

Yuuki asked "How long did it take you guys?"

Donatello answered " Well, me, Raph and Mikey eventually got it within two years. "

"And Leo?"

Michelangelo answered "Surprisingly, three. "

Yuuki looked at him surprised then back towards the blue masked turtle who was quietly meditating. I wonder why it took so long for him...

Michelangelo grinned and replied "Come on! I bet you're dying to see me in action!"

Raphael answered, sarcastically "More like make a fool out of yourself."

* * *

In the lair, Splinter lit a candle blowing out the match then turned around and faced the brothers while Yuuki watched. They were standing on bamboo poles. Splinter replied "My children, tonight our training will be focus on combining two essential disciplines: the way of balance" then he clapped his hands and the whole lair went black. The only light source were the candles, illuminated the dark. He continued "and the way of invisibility. " 

Mikey looked at Donnie and asked "Dude, you put in a clapper?"

Splinter goes up to him and wacks the turtle on his hand with his staff "Ow! "

 "Michelangelo, the way of invisibility, also includes the way of silence. I suggest that you want to employ both, if you wish to avoid my walking stick." Then he flips and jumps onto another pole.

He lands near Leonardo, and tries to hit him but Leo flips dodging the staff and lands on another pole. Donnie tries to attack Splinter. He ducks and the turtle lands on an pole instead. Raph does the same attempt his brother had done. But, Splinter dodges with ease. Yuuki watched in amazement watching the the rat master move fluidly with such grace and style. Next, Michelangelo flips and lands on a different pole. He looks around then clapped his hands, turning on the lights. He grins when he saw Splinter in front of him

"Peek a boo! I see you!" He grabbed the staff as Splinter attacked but the rat uses it to his are and throws him off balance nearly knocking Mikey all the way off.

 "Hey, don't I at least get points for creativity?" Mikey asked

 "A creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body." Splinter claps his hands, turning the lights off, again. 

"We must learn stillness and alertness for they are the only defense against the unexpected."

Yuuki heard some one call out "Hey guys?"

 "Uh-Oh."

Then, she heard the turtles and Splinter let out a surprised yell as they were knocked down.

 Yuuki was met with a huge weight as it collided into her. She groaned and slowly sat up squinting her as she could barely see in the dark. Her eyes widened in surprise to see that it was Leonardo. His face was so close to hers. Any closer and they would've kissed.

Splinter quickly turned his head staring angrily at the intruder who had invaded their home. He jumps and tackles the person, landing on top of them, knocking them to the floor. The brothers turned the lights back on and saw that it was Casey and quickly ran over to them.

Leonardo quickly replied "Master Splinter, no! He's okay!"

 "Master Splinter, this is Casey. The nutca-uh the guy we've told you about." Donatello stammered out

 "Remember, the vigilante?" Michelangelo replies

 "We've figured it'd would be okay to give him access to the lair." Raphael said

 '"you know for emergencies. "

Splinter got up and bowed in respect "Forgive my rash action. "

Casey took off his hockey mask answering him "No problemo."

Then Splinter pointed his staff at his head "Although next time, it would be wise to heed an ancient Japanese proverb "Phone first." and he walks away going to gather up the poles that the man had knocked over.

Casey noticed Yuuki looking at him "We haven't been properly introduced, Casey Jones."

Yuuki answered softly "Nice to meet you."

Casey looked over his should at Raphael and asked "Hey Raph, Is she always like this?"

Raphael answered "She'll open up when she wants to."

Yuuki frowned " You do know that I can hear everything that you're saying, right?"

Casey grinned "Finally something more than three words!"

Yuuki rolled her eyes and asked "So how's NANO?"

"It's doing alright. You know it's actually kind of cute when's it's not murderous rampaging machine."

Yuuki quickly replied "Hey, watch it. That's my kid you're talking about there."

Casey looks around the lair in amazement as he wondered around while accidentally kicking pole, to Splinters annoyance  "Wow Raph! Your cribs even more awesome than you'd said!"

 "You didn't come all the way down here for the nickle tour. What's the 411 street-side?" Raphael asked

 "Graffiti. It's all over town... " Casey explained 

"I think i speak for everyone in the room, when I say, duh." Mikey retorted

"We're New Yorkers Casey. We've seen graffiti before. " Donnie points out

 "Yeah, tell us something that we don't know bonehead." Raphael replied

 Casey shook his head "Uh-uh. Not this kind. I think somebody's trying to send you a message." then he pulls out a photograph. The brothers and Yuuki leaned in for a closer look. On it was a tag with the sword and four turtles being skewered on it. Yuuki backed away feeling a little disturbed by it.

"Blech! Talk about getting to the point!" Mikey exclaimed, in disgust

 "Do all of the tags look like this?" Leonardo asked curiously

 "Some are a little more graphic." Casey answered

He noticed a sword sitting on a stand and walks over to it "Hey cool sword. Looks just like the one in the graffiti. " He reached down to try and pick it up.

 "Casey, No!" Donnie warned.

As he picked it picked it up, the sword let out a shock sending him flying into a bookcase.

 Donatello looked at Raph and asked "Remind me, who's idea it was to invite him down here. " 

The turtles, Yuuki and Splinter helped him up.

"I thank you for this information, Mr. Jones. But, now we must return to our training. " Splinter said

"Wait, don't you guys want to put the smack-down on the scum who did this?" Casey asked Mikey explained

 "Well, yeah. But it smells way to much like a set-up."

 "Someone's is just trying to get under our shells...or back. Why should we stoop down to their level?" Donnie replied

Casey pulled out his bat "But this is a matter of honor! What about all of that Bushidoodoo you guys are always talk about?!" 

 "That's Bushido. Which has nothing to do with payback with a bunch of nasty wall doodles. " Leo pointed out

 "Sorry Casey, but I gotta go with my bros on this one." Raphael answered, smiling.

Casey put away his bat until he noticed a multi set TVs. "Say..." He sat down on the couch eating a slice of pizza

 "Say, what's on the tube?" The brothers and Yuuki stared at him bewildered. 

* * *

Mikey reached over for the last slice of pizza but Casey grabbed it before he could. Casey sat down going through a box full of DVDs. Leonardo approached them turning off the TV and yawned "Woo, sure is getting uh late" Casey had been there since he had arrived, and everyone was getting annoyed .

 "These the only DVDs you got?" Casey asked, angrily

" Yeah, in fact, why don't you borrow some and bring them back?" Mikey quickly replied

Casey walked over to the DVD player "That's okay. I'll just watch them here." He answered while trying to press the eject button "Come on! Eject, Eject! You useless piece of -" He slams his foot on it breaking the DVD player while Leonardo, Yuuki and Mikey stared in horror. 

 "Uh, I think your player's broken." Casey replied, nervously

 "Uh no problem. I'll fix it. In the morning?" Donnie called out

Casey walked over Donnie 's work station. He over the turtles shoulder "Whatcha working on?"

Donnie quickly covered it up and answered quickly "Boring stuff! Really boring stuff."

Casey turned his head to see Raph punching with his punching bag. He quickly runs over and tackles the turtle to the ground "Hey Raph. Let's wrestle!" They rolled around in the floor trash talking each other until Splinter slammed his staff down in front of the

"Raphael, normally I discourage excursions to the surface, but I think it's wise to take our "guest" out for a breath of fresh air and take Yuuki home as well."

" Topside! I'm all over it! " Raphael exclaimed

"Booyah! " Casey shouted

 "Come on, you maniac." Raph commented

" Maniac? Who you calling a maniac?" Casey retorted 

* * *

On the surface, Raphael, with a slightly terrified Yuuki on his back, and Casey flipped across the rooftops trash talking each other.

"Nim rod! "

"Lightweight!"

" Geek-face! "

Casey paused when he heard a sound nearby "Spray paint?"

 "Spray paint? What kind of lame trash talk is that?" Raph asked

 "No, listen." Casey said. They looked down from the rooftops to see three purple dragons tagging a wall with a dragon devouring four turtles. Raphael set Yuuki down then turned to look at her "Wait here and I mean it. " Yuuki nodded asking no questions. Raphael smirked the rubbed her head "Good girl." She knocked his hand off.

Raphael and Casey dropped down between them " Hi, we're the neighborhood clean and green. Doing our part to stamp out taggers. " Raphael growls as he sees a dragon come at him with a chain. He dodges and kicks them aside. Casey's another holding two baseball bats "Dude you're totally stealing my act. "

As they were fighting a third thug quickly took cover behind a dumpster and pulled out his phone "We got one." As he finished, Raphael grabbed him and three him against the wall. Yuuki watched quiet impressed as she was Rap h and Casey easily defeat the other two dragons throwing them into a pile together.

 "Piece of cake." Casey commented

" Don't be so sure. Phone boy called for back up. " Raphael replied as he saw two ninjas drop down from the rooftops "and here it comes."

 "Whoa! Those things aren't human!"

Raphael twirled his sai "In case you haven't noticed, neither am I. " They charged at them, only to find that they completely vanished.

 "Where'd they go?!" They both were knocked back by the invisible ninjas.

" They must have some kind of, what do you call it, Cloaking device?" Raphael groaned as he sat up

"Cloaking device? What are they, Klingons?" Casey questioned

Raphael sees one of the invisible ninjas walk through a puddle of water and jumps at them. But was caught instead as they grabbed his belt lifting him into the air. Casey quickly grabbed the spray paint lying on the ground next him spraying the ninja with it.He hits them with his hockey stick causing the to drop Raph and one of their orange eye device to fall off. He tried to attack the ninja again but it grabs his hockey stick. 

Casey's eyes widen "Uh-Oh." Him and Raph were tossed into a scaffolding knocking them both unconscious.

* * *

Yuuki watched in horror as she witnessed what had happened. She turned her attention towards the ninjas, only to see one of them had vanished. She heard a puddle splashed from behind. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned around to see the ninja with one of its eye pieces knocked out. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the taser gun, and made a quick rush at the invisible ninja. But they quickly intercepted it and grabbed her wrist, painfully twisting it. She shut her eyes and screamed in pain as they pulled her arm behind her back, making her drop the taser to the ground. In a flash, her vision went dark as she felt a sharp jab on her neck.

 "Targets apprehended."

 


	10. The Way Of Invisibility Part Two

Raphael groaned and he slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh, where am I?"

He squinted as he saw a bright light being shined on him. He tried to move but couldn't. He was strapped down to a table. He frowned (Well, this can't be good.) A machine with needles lowered down in front of him and started poking all over him  "Hey watch where you're poking those things! When I get outta here, I'm gonna -"

A noticed a giant man walk up from behind, Hun. The head honcho of the Purple Dragons. He held up one of Raph's sai in front of the turtle, taunting him "This is some nice steel. How about you tell me who gave them to you?"

 "Yo momma.~" Raphael retorted as he made a smug smirk. Hun threw the sai's both landing each side of Raphael's head.

He walked over and pulled them both out "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you."

Then throws them onto a table and picked up the turtle's shell cell "You know I get a little clumsy with people who don't answer my questions." Then he crushed it with just two of his fingers with ease. Raphael noticed another one just as Hun picked his up and broke it. It was Yuuki's.

(Aw, shell,...Don't tell me they got her too!)

Raphael let out an angry growl "Where is she?"

Hun smirked "Who?"

"Don't play games with me! Where is SHE?!" Raphael shouted

Then, Raphael heard a door open. He glared as noticed the invisible ninjas they were holding someone, Yuuki. They dropped her onto the floor near Hun's feet. She fell with a thud, still unconscious. Raphael felt some relief leave his body knowing that she was okay, for now. But, they needed to get out of here. He needed to get the Hun's attention away from her.

Raphael noticed the giant purple dragon tattoo "Hey nice tat. Purple Dragon or some big ugly chicken?"

In a flash, Hun's face was in front of his as he grabbed Raphael's head and pulled the blinding light closer to him "Let's start with just exactly what kind of freak you are anyway?"

* * *

Back in the lair, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello were continuing their training with Splinter on the bamboo poles. Splinter noticed that something was off. He turned his head to see Leonardo staring off, which was unusual for his son to be distracted. 

"Is something the matter, my son?" Splinter asked, concerned

  Leonardo broke out of his trance to see his sensei staring at him.

He quickly answered "No, it's nothing, sensei."

(Why does he have the feeling that something is wrong?) Leonardo shook his head trying to shake it off.

 "Don't sweat it, sensei. Leo's just bummed out because Yuuki left. He likes her!" Michelangelo replied as he grinned mischievously and laughed. 

"I do not Mikey! She's a girl who just happened to be my friend, that's all." Leonardo quickly answered, stammering

"Yeah, your girlfriend.~" Donnie commented, smiling

 "Focus on your training." Leonardo replied, sharply

Splinter raised an curious eyebrow, at what heard. This was news to him. Then turned his attention back towards the blue masked turtle. The realization hit him...his son was in love. His thoughts were cut short when someone entered the lair knocking down the poles along with him and the three brothers. They turned the lights back on to see that it was Casey, again.

"You can almost set your watch by this guy." Mikey replied, dryly

Leo helped him up "Casey, What happened?"

"Where is Raphael and Yuuki? " Splinter asked

"The invisible ninjas took em!" Casey exclaimed

Mikey and Donnie at each other "Invisible ninjas, huh?" 

"This story wouldn't involve Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, by any chance?" Mikey replied in amusement

 "I got proof!" Casey argued, then he pulled out the orange eye, that he knocked off one of them.

Donatello took it from him and studied it "Oh, some kind of optical device. Heavy duty hardware. "

Leo frowned as he used his shell cell "Raph and Yuuki aren't answering their shell cells." 

 "Ah!" Casey let out an angry yell. He picked up a stool and threw it in frustration "This is all my fault!"

 "Don't worry. I installed tracking signals in the shell cells, just in case." Donnie explained then he noticed he wasn't getting anything "Interesting, not picking up a signal." 

 "Aah!" Casey kicked the couch, flipping it "We'll never find em! "

 "I may be able to calibrate the scanner to trace the comm's signal from your invisible ninjas."

Mikey saw Casey break a wooden chair "Better make it fast. We're running out of furniture." Mikey murmured to Donnie.

* * *

 "We've been over this again and again, freak. I'm only going to ask you this one more time. Who do you work for? How long you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology?" Hun demanded

 "Planet? Technology? Boy, you're barking up the wrong shell." Raph replied

Hun smashed his fist in the table causing it to rock "Answer me!" 

"Come to think of it. Who do you work for? I mean, you look way too dumb to be in charge of this." Raphael asked

Raphael and Hun heard a soft groan. They looked to see Yuuki slowly sitting holding her head.

"Look who decided to wake up." Hun smirked. He walked over to her.

Yuuki heard foot steps thudding as they got close and Raph yell out "Get away from her!"

She looked up and she gasped as saw the huge man from her dream. He grabbed her shirt and her up until she was face to face with him. Yuuki coughed and nearly gagged as she smelt cigarettes from his breath "My master's been expecting you. He asked us to bring you to him. But, what he didn't specify was how you were turned in. He wouldn't mind if I roughened you up a bit."

Yuuki's eyes widened in fear when she saw Hun smirked "Your old man's been given my men and me a hard time. Deliver this message to him."

Before she could react, she felt the wind being knocked out of her as Hun delivered a fierce punch directly to her stomach. Hun let go and she slumped to the floor coughing frantically trying to regain her breath. The world began to spin as she tried to sit up. Yuuki could her Raphael scream out something but she couldn't make it out as her ears began to ring. Then she felt something hard made in contact on her right eye and she fell to face forward onto the floor when Hun kicked her. She curled her body up into a ball to protect her self after oncoming blow after blow.What seemed like hours, Hun threw her and she skidded across the floor and slammed hard against the wall with her back. She felt herself began to drift in and out of consciousness as she saw Huns feet began to walk away heading towards Raphael. 

 Raphael let out an angry growl "You just made a big mistake!"

Hun looked at Raph "Big talk for someone's who's tied down." Then he walked over and grabbed the saw from the machine above his head "Your choice. You can talk or you can let the DNA do the talking for you. Now, is there something that you want to tell me?" Hun lowered the saw inching it closer to Raphael's face.

A voice shouted out "NO!"

Yuuki quickly jumped onto Hun's back biting his shoulder.  "You little Spider monkey!" He slammed her against the wall hard making her slump to the floor. As, Hun was distracted Rapheal manged to free his arm out from his restraint

"Hey!" He called out. Hun turned around only to have a gas mask shoved into his face "Sweet dreams, lard butt!" He falls back, dazed. Raphael grabs the saw and cuts off the rest of his restraints, freeing himself.

He stops by the table and grabbed his sais and his and Yuuki's shell cells "Don will kill me if I leave these."

Then he quickly rushed over to Yuuki "He really did a number on you. You still with me?"

"Did I win?" Yuuki asked she groaned out

"Hang on, we're getting out of here." Raphael picked her up carrying her behind his shell. He burst through the door to see that they were on a boat, with the city not to far off within the distance. 

Raphael walked to the edge of the boat looking at the water "Good thing turtles are amphibious."  

He looked over his shoulder at Yuuki "Can you hold your breath?"

 "I'll try." Yuuki groaned as she answered

"Hang on tight." Raphael replied

* * *

Stockman, who was watching the interrogation the entire time, scolded "You fool! I was this close to obtaining a DNA sample and you let him escape, with the girl nonetheless! He is going to have both of our hides! "

Hun makes a spy smirk "Precisely I let them escape. To lead us to the others. Even as we speak, a squad of foot tech ninjas, are trailing the creature and the girl. So now it's so it's up to your invisible boys. Better hope that they don't blow it."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lair. Donnie gets a blip on his scanner "I'm getting a signal it's Raph and Yuuki! "

"Wahoo!" Casey shouted happily but also broke a lamp in the process.

 "This guy's bad news even when there's good news." Mikey whispered to Leo

"It's faint but at least we've got a blip that we can follow." Donnie explained until he noticed a few more were trailing behind the other two "Make that several blips."

"The invisible ninjas signals?" Leonardo guessed  

"Raphael and Yuuki may not even be aware that they're being followed." Splinter replied 

 "Which means we've got to find them before they bring in some seriously unwanted house guests." Leo ordered

Mikey looks at Casey "We already got one of those."

"So, uh, how do we stop something we can't see?" Casey asked, curious

Donnie pulled out some goggles "Already got that one covered: turtles vision heat sensor goggles. After all, an invisible body is still a warm body. " He handed them out to Leonardo, Mikey, and Casey, putting them on.

Mikey looks over at Casey who was wearing the goggles over his hockey mask "That's a good look for you."

 "Let's go."

( Hang in there just a little longer. We're coming.)

* * *

Raphael carried Yuuki and he stopped in an area with an big whirlpool in the center of it. He walked over to the wall setting her down to rest.

"You still with me?" He asked

Before she could answer, Raph noticed Leo and Donnie "Hey! Huh?"

The shouted "Banzai!" as they landed in front of him and started fighting.

Raphael looked at the confused "Uh, guys what are you?" 

"Ever heard the one about the invisible ninjas?" Donnie called out. Then an ninja grabbed Leo and threw him over Raphael, landing on his shell. 

Casey leaned down by the there's head "Hey did I mentioned that these guys were really strong too?"

Leo groaned in pain "Ugh, might've been some useful info." As he got up, he, Donnie, Mikey, and Casey saw Rapheal fighting the ninjas but to no avail.

Raphael let out an irritated growl "Come on! Show yourself! Where are ya you lousy-!" But he was cut off by a punch, and was left feeling dazed.  

 "Uh, think we should give him a hand?" Mikey suggested. The three brothers and Casey jumped in.

Casey pulled out his hockey stick and striked a pile of dirt near his feet "Fore!" which landed on two ninjas near Raph. He could now see them.

Raphael smirked "Ah, much better." He kicked the two ninjas as they tried to grab him sending them flying, lying on their backs.

 "Now you see em"  Mikey grinned as he hit two ninjas "Now you don't. "

 "Their cloaking controls should be somewhere around their chest plate." Donnie informed

 "You mean here?" Leo slashed two of the ninja's chest plates revealing themselves and Donnie swung his staff taking both of them out.

" Can I call em or what?" Donnie gloated

Raphael twirled his sais "So I guess that's that?"

They heard Casey yell and looked up to see him being hung over the giant whirlpool by a invisible ninja "Drop your weapons and surrender."

Leo narrowed his eyes until see he saw that they were surrounded  "My grip is loosening. I suggest you drop your weapons. Now. "

 "Don't do it! Guys I'm not worth it!" Casey called out

" You know he's got a point? " Donnie commented

"Drop your weapons." Leo replied, firmly

Donnie looks at him "What?" 

"I said, drop YOUR weapons." Leo ordered

The brothers threw their down in front of them. Then suddenly a realization hit Raphael. He turned his head to see that Yuuki had vanished. During fight, he had completely forgotten about her. He looked around until he spotted her above the ninja holding Casey tryin to walk across on a pipe. He nudged Mikey signaling him to look up. He and Donnie looked staying silent. 

"Where is the girl?" The ninja holding Casey asked

Yuuki weaved and wobbled nearly losing her balance. She took in small breaths trying to calm herself down stabilizing herself. She remembered Splinter's advice "The way of balance and the way of invisibility." She can do this...

 "I won't repeat myself. Where is she?" The ninja replied growing impatient

A shout called out from behind him "Right here!" Yuuki jumped down landing into the ninja knocking him down along Casey.

Donnie hits a ninja out of his and makes a quick grab for his staff. Casey reached out in time and caught it as the ninja falls into the whirlpool. He flings Casey over him and he pulled out his baseball bats and he and the brothers knocked the other ninjas into the whirlpool.

 "Uh, can someone get me down?" Yuuki asked as she clings onto the pipe above them.

Leo held his arms out to her "Jump I'll catch you. " She leaped and landed into his arms

 "Thanks i owe you one." Casey, thanked

"We take cash, personal checks, and most major credit cards." Mikey joked 

Casey stretched his arms out into the air "Man, I'm beat maybe I should crash at you guys place tonight?" The brothers looked at him horrified .

"No!" Leonardo said quickly "I mean nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed. "

 "We'll give you a ride and have you home in no time." Donnie suggested 

 "We'll carry you up the stairs, tuck you in. Heck, we'll even read you a bed time story." Mikey replied

Yuuki laughed "You guys are so funny." As Donnie, Raph and Mikey led Casey away walking to the Battle shell to take him home. 

Yuuki looked at Leo "Hey." 

"Hey." Leo replied awkwardly

She smiled and replied softly "Thanks you know. For the rescue."

He quickly answered "It was no problem. It was noth-" then paused when he saw her covering her right eye "Why are you covering your eye?"

"It's nothing! Really! Just a little mishap!" Yuuki answered quickly

Silently, Leonardo took her wrist moving her hand away. He gasped when he saw a bruise a forming around it and was starting to swell. Anger began to cloud his thoughts.

He shouted furiously "You call this little?!" 

"It's fine really. The worst part's over. Let's just go home." Yuuki replied

He reached out and gently touched it. Yuuki hissed in pain as he did "You need to put some ice on that."

Yuuki felt anger full her entire body and she slapped his hand away from her face "Stop babying me! I'm not a baby! I swear, you're no different than my parents and everyone else! I'm sick of it! I'm not helpless! I'm tired as being treated as such!" 

Leo's eyes widen as he looked at her with disbelief shocked by her sudden outburst and stammered "Yuuki, I-...I never said that you were."

Yuuki let out a tired sigh "Let's just go." 

Leonardo watch as she walked away and let out an exasperated sigh. He just doesn't understand girls. Then followed after, piling into the Battle Shell.

* * *

Back at the foot headquarters, Stockman, Hun, and the Japanese man spoke in front of a line of foot tech ninjas "Another operation marred by the sickening stench of defeat. No doubts that you are both well aware of my extremely limited tolerance of failure!" The man exclaimed, angrily

Stockman gestured to Hun "It was his fault, this bumbling oaf let them escape!" He accused.

Quick as lighting, Stockman was grabbed by the man "The plan was sound! And get it was your creations who failed to, how did you put it, "Deliver the goods?" He growls then threw the man towards two foot tech ninjas and gestured. They began dragging him out of the room.

 "Wait where are you taking me?!" Stockman, demanded

Hun makes a smirk as they dragged him out of the room "Take your hands off of me! I am your creator!"

The Japanese man turn his attention towards Hun "What did you learn from your interrogation?"

 "I've worked over a lot of tough guys in my day, but I'm telling you, these turtles never even heard of your enemies, let alone worked for them." Hun explained 

 "Hmm, then perhaps they can be useful to me when the time comes to confront those enemies."

* * *

 In a black room with white lights, a black circle with a white outline is in the middle of the room, and three purple seats are on the far end of it. In those seats, seated three people with abnormal light blue hair. A man in a trench coat approached them walking into the lighted circle.

Masters, it is true. Our enemy has discovered our presence in this city." The man replied

One spoke "And what of- "

 The second one spoke "The four-"

Then the third one finished and asked "Creatures and Yoshi's daughter?"

 "Still an unknown factor. We need more information." The man replied

 " Learn all you can about them. "

"If they pose no threat-"

 "Do not engage them."

" But, if they are in the employ of our enemy-"

"Take the necessary steps."

The three of them all said at once "Neutralize them."

 The man bowed and walked away, silently, said nothing.


	11. Fallen Angel

Night time grew dark in New York City. It was the perfect time to rob a store. Dragon Face and a few other purple dragons walked into an alley and used crowbars to pry open the shutters of a store. Dragon Face walked up to a girl. She had purple dyed hair,  who was also wearing a torn sleeveless hoody and a piercing above her right eye brow.  

 "Clutch time, Angel. Think you got the juice to be a Purple Dragon?" Dragon Face replied then he handed them a brick he picked up from the ground.

Angel smirked "Oh, yeah. I've got the juice." Then she took it "Watch this!" And throws it at the window breaking the glass to the store.

The rest of the Purple Dragons quickly looted the store while she watched. Dragon Face smashed opened a cash register taking the money and stuffed it in bags. He turned and faced her "Nice going kid. One more test and you're in." Then  he tossed her a bag with a cut of her share of the money. Dragon Face walked out of the back store to make sure the close was clear. He signaled the rest to follow. Once he stepped out, a green foot smashed right into his face, it was Mikey. They see Donnie, Leo, Raph, and Casey with their weapons ready, along with Yuuki who was standing beside them who was staring at them with hatred.

 "See guys? Ya never know what kind of fun you're going to find on an old nightly training run." Mikey replied

 "Now class." Leo pointed his sword at Dragon Face "Who can point out, what he did wrong?" He asked.

 "Besides being a badly dressed, law breaking, good for nothing, lowlife street punk?" Raph asked

Dragon Face gets up "Bust em up Dragons!'" He shouted. All of the Dragons charged at them, instead of Angel.

 "Wahoo!" Casey hollered as he knocked out a thug with his hockey stick.

 "When are these Dragon goons ever gonna learn?" Leo, asked as he kicked down one

 "Green beats purple every time!" Mikey commented as he knocked back one, hitting him by Angel.

Raph knocked down two more " They're going to be black and blue by the time I'm finished with them. " He replied.

 "Run for it! " One of them called out. Angel ran off following them around a corner.

Donnie notices "We got runners! " He pointed out. 

 "Don't worry it's covered." Raph called out as he fought more dragons.

A dragon came after Yuuki she side stepped as they swung their baseball bat at her. Anger began to fill her thoughts as rage came over her. She grabbed his wrist then kicked at his foot tripping him to the ground. She began kicking him repeatedly. Again and again. She heard someone call out to her but she kept continuing what she was doing. They grabbed her arms pulling her off of the downed Dragon.

She struggled to break free out of their grip "Let me go!"

" Yuuki that's enough. They're down!" Leo shouted

"They haven't payed enough!" She argued

Leonardo narrowed his eyes directly at her "I said, STAND down." He ordered firmly with authority. 

Yuuki frowned and crossed her arms and looked away from him "Whatever." She grumbled softly.

Donnie, Raph and Mikey looked at each other then back towards the feuding two. 

"Man, It's like having another Raph and I thought one was bad enough." Mikey commented, not liking to see his baby sister acting like this.

Donatello frowned "She's changed ever since you two were kidnapped." Then looked at Raphael "Raph? What exactly happened?"

"Hun beat the crud out of her." Raph answered not taking his eyes off of Yuuki.

"So, now she's directing her anger at all Purple Dragons." Donnie explained

Even though she's been gaining more confident with herself. She's becoming more cocky. More angrier. That was unsettling for them. 

 "I just hopes that she snaps out of it." Mikey replied

* * *

Angel, still holding the bag of money, ran around the corner. She bumped into Casey, who was wearing his hockey mask, falling backwards.    

 "Going somewhere?"

Angel glared as she looked up at him. His eyes widen as he recognized her "Angel?" She got up and ran. A thug tried to hit Casey but he pushes the into the brick wall and chased after her.

Angel tried to climb up a fence but Casey grabbed her foot. She kicked at him, dropping her at of money "Let me go creep!" He quickly grabbed it, blocking it "Wait! Angel! It's me, Casey!" Casey shouted. Then pulled up his mask showing his face to her.

Angel gave him a surprise look "Casey?" Then jumped down from the fence " what are you doing here?! " She demanded.

 "Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." He answered

 " What? The purple dragons? They're my posse! My family!" Angel explained, as she made a smile and made a small laugh.

 "But you got real family at home." Casey pointed out

 "Yeah, well, who asked you loser? If I wanna be a Purple dragon it's my own business!" Angel retorted

Casey took out his hockey stick " Until you start breaking the law" pointing at the bag lying on the ground "then It's my business."

Angel bent down and picked up "Yeah, well I don't see no badge on you." She sassed.

 "And I don't see no dragon on you." Casey put away his hockey stick back into his duffle bag " Not yet. Why don't you quit while you're ahead? "

 "I'm not quitting! Tonight's was my first test! Tomorrow is my initiation! Then I'm going to wear my Dragon with pride!" Angel placed her hand on her chest then walked away. Casey followed after her.

 "Those dragons come with a price. You don't know what you're getting yourself mixed into?"

 "Yeah, maybe your right!" She shouted as she hit him knocking him back with the money bag. Then ran towards the fence and climbed over it "But, I can still take care of myself! "

Raph ran up to him with the others as Angel ran away "Casey, what happened? Who were they?"

Casey got up "Her name is Angel. I know her from the neighborhood. I promised her grandmother that Id keep an eye on her.  Keep her out of trouble. " He explained. 

"Is she a Purple Dragon?" Leo asked

" Not if I can help it." Casey replied with determination

* * *

Outside of a building, that was an illegal underground fighting arena. Casey followed two purple dragons, while disguised in a trench coat. He watch as they gave the bouncer standing outside a salute. They held up three fingers. He walked up doing the same and walked in. He saw an initiate get knocked out by a thug holding a pipe. The crowd cheered.

  "Is the initiate worthy of the dragons?" The announcer asked. The crowd booed while some pointed their thumbs down. Casey shook his head in disgust.

"Let's bring out our next initiate! Give it up for, Angel!"

He made a horrified look as he saw her jump into the ring.

"Does she have what it takes to call herself a Purple Dragon?!" The crowd booed and also cheered as two more jumped in.

 "Aw, geez" Casey commented

Angel managed to take out two with little problem. That is, until one came up behind her holding a pipe above her head. Getting ready to bring it down.

"That's it!" Casey exclaimed

He pulled out his bat and jumped into the ring "Angel, watch out!" Then, he swung his bat knocking the thug out from behind.

Angel knocked down a thug in front of her and looked back at Casey surprised "What are you doing here?! How did you find me!?" She shouted angrily as she demanded.

 "Your new posse was about to cave your head in." Casey answered. He noticed the crowd of purple dragons started to walk towards the ring  "Come on I'm getting you out of here!" Before he could do anything, Hun punches him knocking him down

Hun smirked and laughed "Hello, Jones. Long time no see." He picked Casey up by his head  "Think that I don't know that's you under the mask Jones? I'I'I've got eyes and ears all over town. Word is you'I'I've been disrespecting the Dragons." Then he threw him to the floor.

Casey tried to get back up and hit the giant with his bat, but Hun knocks him down and breaks his bat in two. As the crowd cheered as they watched, Angel could only stare in horror. She backed away, scared. She couldn't take on Hun. She watched as she saw him picked up Casey then slammed him into the ground. She quickly turned around and ran away.

 "Lock this piece of garbage. Well play some more with him later."

* * *

Back at the lair, Donnie was working on the Battle Shell until Mikey came up and joined him.

"Watcha doing?" Mikey asked curiously

 " Working on a remote control system for the Battle Shell." Donnie answered

Mikey reached out and touched a piece "Sweet!"

Donnie slapped his hand away "Ow! "

"Don't touch. These are highly sophisticated sensors. When they receive a remote signal, safely guide the Shell to the signals point of origin." He explained

 " And this is the remote doohickey?" Mikey asked as he picked up an remote,

 "That's it but it's not finished yet" Donnie answered as he closed the hood to the Battle Shell "so please don't -" Then the engine suddenly came on. Donnie let out a surprised he'll and he backed away from it.

"Uh, you were going to tell me not to press this right?" Mikey asked nervously

They quickly jumped out of the way as it started to move taking cover. Raphael was punching his punching but until he saw the Battle Shell coming for him from behind "Whoa!" He quickly jumps out of the way. But his bag gets destroyed instead. It drives up to Leo who was reading a book in a chair. He looks up as he saw it getting closer and bolted out of his chair dropping his book "Yikes!" He ran towards the couch "Excuse me sensei!" grabbing Splinter as the vehicle turned now going after both of them.

Leo quickly looked and saw Yuuki who sitting down trying to meditate. The Battle Shell was now coming after her from behind. She doesn't even see it, as she was too focused into her meditation. He set Splinter down and tackled her away from being run over. She yelped in surprise as he did, then blushed as she her face was close to his plastron. It makes a circle around and went after Donnie and Mikey. Donnie quickly grabbed his notes and lamp, while Mikey stared at it shaking his knees.

 "Shake a leg shell- for- brains!" Donnie called out. They quickly dodged out of the way as it smashed right into Donnie's lab.

 "Donatello, your Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering. A true testament to your mechanical skills" Splinter crossed his arms "And I never want to see it in our home again."

 "Oops." Mikey replied

Donnie smacked his arm "Ow! "

* * *

Casey was in a cage with his hands bound in chains. He tried to pull and break out of them. "Listen up hairball it's going to take spot more than chains to bring down Casey Jones! You hear me!? I will not rest until everyone of you dragons are behind bars or pushing up daisies! "

Hun walked into the room and laughed. Casey scowled, glaring up at him."Big words vigilante. Have i ever tell you how much fun I had burning down your father's store when you were a kid?" Hun replied

"At least I had a father punk!"Casey spatted out. Hun grabbed him by his shirt through the cage pulling him towards him.

 "Laugh now sucker. Cause tonight the dragons are having a little smackdown contest" He lets go and Casey fell to the floor as Hun dropped him "And you're the prize. Who ever wins gets to wax your sorry butt once and for all." Then he walked out shutting the door behind him.

Casey tried to struggle with his chains again. Until he heard a noise then a tile dropped out from the ceiling landing on the floor. Angel Jumped down from it.

"Angel?" He asked, surprised

 "I -I heard the whole thing, Casey. " Angel pulled out a lock pick "I'm so sorry that I've gotten you into this mess. Man. I'm going to get you out of here! I swear!" She frantically tried to pick the lock on the cage open "ugh! I can't do it!" But it broke instead. She threw it away in frustration and she covered her face and cried "This is all my fault!"

 "It's alright, Angel. Don't worry." Casey comforted her

"What are we going to do?" She asked quietly

Then an idea popped into his head. He knew of a few people he could rely on. Who had has back no matter what. "Listen to me. I have some friends who can help. Real good friends. Go to the abandoned warehouse at the corner of Eastman and Laird. Ask for Raphael. Hurry!" She nodded without any hesitation and ran off.

* * *

Angel arrived at the warehouse and stopped to catch her breath. She peeked into a boarded window.

 "Raphael!? Raphael!?" She called out. She received no response. She looked around confused.

"This is Eastman and Laird, right? " She asked, herself

Suddenly the garage door opens and the blinding light of the Battle Shell were cut on. The turtles and Yuuki were standing in front it. Angle stared at them stunned and her mouth dropped slightly in awe "Whoa."

 Raphael walked up to her and crossed his arms "Alright, kid. This had better be good."

* * *

Everyone piled into the Battle Shell and drove down the street towards the fight club "Okay, I know Casey hung out with some weird dudes but you guys are off the charts!" Angel replied in amusement

 "No way I'm going out like this!"

 Raphael was wearing shades, a white hat , and light brown hoodie, a black and red jacket and white pants

He picked at his pants "Tell me people don't really dress this way." He commented.

Yuuki smiled "I think you pull it off great!" Raphael felt his cheeks grew hot as he blushed.

"It's a good look for your Raph. Kind of like a hip-hop catburgler, storm trooper thing." Mikey grinned and made small chuckle 

"Don't laugh green boy. You're next." Angel smirked as she handed him his clothes setting them down on his lap. He silently looked down at them then back at her. 

* * *

As the they arrived, at the club. Angel looked back at them

"Just be cool. And follow my lead." Angel whispered. She walked by the bouncer holding up three fingers. The brothers and Yuuki do the same. Each wearing their disguises. 

 "Good thing it's only a three fingered salute." Mikey whispered to Raph. They strolled in into the club, completely full of Dragons. Yuuki frowned in anger while staring at them all. Leo grabbed her shoulders gesturing her to keep  moving.

 "Sheesh, It's like we'I'I've walked into an ugly convention." Mikey commented

 "Hey then you must feel right at home, Mikey." Raph tells him

 "Knock it off guys I'm trying to blend here." Donnie replied. He looks around the crosses his arms being aloof. Mikey and Raph copied him.

"You wanna look like a Purple Dragon? Try better your butt kicked by a ninja turtle." Raph replied. 

 "I'm down with that." Mikey laughs and fist bumped him

Yuuki shook her head "You guys are dorks." She laughed out.

Leo stepped in front of them "Okay, guys take note. We'I'I've got exits there." He points to his left " And there. "  Then he pointed behind him to his right "Guards posted around  the perimeter. Everyone's pretty heavily armed. So can we try and avoid a fight?" He explained as he asked. Donnie Mikey, Yuuki and Raph stared at each other.

 "Yeah, right. What was I thinking?" Leo rubbed the back of his head

Suddenly, a cage is powered in the middle of the ring. Hun is inside. Yuuki growled as she saw him. He held up a microphone. Casey is lowered down into the cage. " Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of our most hated enemy!" Raph pulled out his twin sais out of his hoodie pockets, in anger.

"Lousy thugs. I'I'I've got your most hated enemy right here." He growled out

"Easy Raph let's not blow our cover just yet." Leo, warned

Hun puts Casey's mask back on him and walked out "So who's ready to battle it out for a shot with the vigilante." The announcer boomed and a few thugs entered the cage. "Come on! Come on! Come on! There's got to be more takers than that? The honor of the Dragons is at stake here!" Then, Casey is lifted back up.

"How are we going to get him down from there?" Donnie asked

 " I know how to get to the catwalk. " Angel quickly suggested

Leonardo looked at Donnie and Mikey "Go with her. Nothing fancy. Just stick to the shadows and cut him loose." He ordered.

 "And what are you guys going to do?" Mikey asked

Leonardo looked back towards the cage "We'll make sure that spotlight stays in the cage. Now go." 

Yuuki glared dangerously at Hun, practically daggers. Then she started walking towards him but a hand caught her  shoulder.  "Where do you think you're going?"

She shrugged it off to see that it was Leo. 

"I want pay back for what he did to me!" 

Leo narrowed his eyes at her "I don't like the way you're acting right now. That is not what we have been training for you to do. It's only supposed to be used for self-defense. For now you're sitting on the side lines." Leo replied, sternly

Yuuki stared at him with disbelief "Leo!" He walked away with Raph towards the ring.

Yuuki huffed and crossed her arms "Fine. Whatever."

"To tell you the truth, Leo! I actually kind of like it! She's not much of a pansy anymore!" Raph, replied

"I'm not so sure about that Raph. It's not like her." Leo, commented

 "Last chance to face in the cage! Any takers? Any takers at all?" 

Raph and Leo climbed into the ring.

 "Is this going to work?" Raph, asked

 " You know a better away to buy some time? Besides you need the practice. " Leo replied

"Moi?! I'm the one who needs practice?" Raph, replied in fake shock

"Three new initiates have entered the competition!"

 (Three?) Leonardo raised an eye. He turned to see who it was and gasped, it was Yuuki.

(Aw, shell... ) 

"Let's show em how purple dragons treat newbies!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Donnie, Angel and Mikey walked across the catwalk. Near Casey was two guards

"We just got to take out those goons without drawing too much attention." Donnie replied

"Any bright ideas?" Mikey asked

Donnie pointed to a spotlight "Yeah, a real bright idea."

* * *

Down below in the cage, a thug was knocked down. Raphael jumps and grabbed the wall of the cage. Another thug comes after him but he flips himself up making them crash head first into the wall. He jumps off and crashes into another thug, landing on them, as Leo does the same. A Dragon comes after Yuuki she quickly steps to the side and stuck out her leg, tripping them. Then she body slammed her elbow into their back. He screamed out in pain as she did. Leonardo flinched when he saw her do it.

(This was not her. The Yuuki he knew was never this violent. She was always gentle and down to earth.)

Raphael sees a thug come up from behind. He dodges two punches from them before unleashing a barrage back, knocking them out. Leo, while dodging, kicked another dragon before he ended back to back with Raph 

  "Okay, Raph! Maybe you're a little unclear on the concept of buying time? We still got to leave a few of them standing."

" Oh, sorry." Raph, replied sarcastically

* * *

Back at the catwalk the two Dragons who were watching Casey, were also watching the fight. They were also a little terrified of the female who was fighting.

"Psst! Hey guys." Angel whispered. The two of them looked at her and she quickly turned the spotlight "Light's on." Blinding the two of them. Donnie and Mikey kicked them, knocking one down while the other went over the railing. They were dangling over the edge trying to hold on.

 "Light's out. " Angel churned off the light and Mikey pulled the man up, and he passed out.

 " Angel, thanks for stopping by. And you brought company. " Casey commented

"Hey what are friends for." Donnie asked as he pulled a lever lowering him down then undid Casey's bindings. 

"Here I brung you a present." Mikey pulled out a baseball bat holding it in front of Casey. He cried out a tear of joy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hun and Dragon Face watched the fight. Leo was being chased by an thug. He quickly slided under another one and they ending up colliding with each other. He gets back up and adjusted his outfit "Geez we can barely move in this stuff. What's the deal with humans and clothes?"

 Raphael dodges an attack from an dragon and kicked them  "You ever seen a human in his skivvies? Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight." He commented. Suddenly, he was grabbed by a thug and they swung the turtle around sending him flying out of his clothes, revealing himself. 

Dragon Face quickly stood up" Hey it's one of them kung fu lizards! " He pointed out.

"On no." Hun replied, angrily

Raphael stood up throwing away his shades that was wearing " Turtles! Tur-tles! Any of you lamebrains know a turtle when you see one?!" He replied angrily

 "Uh Raph. I think a biology lesson is the least of our problems right now." Leo replied. Hun breaks open the cage door off of its hinges with his ferocious strength.

"You!" Hun threw a lunch at Raph. He quickly blocks it. Leonardo and Yuuki shed their disguises off throwing them away not really needing them anymore.

"You... " Yuuki replied darkly

Hun recognized Yuuki and made a smug smirk " How's the eye?"

Yuuki cried to make a charge at him but Leo held her back. She struggled from his grip " I'll give you more than a black eye! Fight me and I'll show you!"

 " What's the matter lard butt! Still mad that I walked out of your Q&A? " Raph, replied sarcastically

Hun grabbed Raph and slammed him against the wall of the cage, pinning him "In case you'I'I've haven't figured it out reptile that time I let you escape."

"Hate to break up the tearful reunion-" Leo quickly threw Yuuki aside then jumped on Huns back and chopped him on the ears. Hun dropped Raph and he grabbed his ears in pain.

  "Dragons! Get em!" Dragon Face ordered. A much of purple dragons from the crowd charged into the ring.

"Sorry dudes. Bad appreciation day is next week. " Mikey replied

Donnie and Mikey jumped off from the catwalk throwing their clothes off, joining the fight. Donnie knocked down a female purple dragon while Mikey swung his chucks hitting Dragon Face, knocking him out. 

Raphael tried to throw multiple punches at Hun but they were having little effect"Do me a little favor and be a little cooperative little mountain and just -" Hun punches him sending Raphael flying "Gooo" He crashed into the cage wall "Down." Then replied weakly. Leonardo sees a weakened piece of metal above Huns head. He quickly pulled out his swords and sliced it sending down on the giant. Hun gets up to see Leonardo trying to help Raphael and grabbed the big metal bar. He swung it into them knocking them back. Yuuki quickly jumped onto the mans back punching him in the face repeatedly. She felt his hand grab her and he flung  her off sending her back into cage wall hitting her head.

 "Looks like our bros and friend could use a hand. " Donnie replied to Mikey. They quickly jumped in and kicked Hun against the cage wall. He gets back up.

"Why wont you just stay down!?" Yuuki shouted angrily

"Don't look now but tiny still wants to dance." Mikey commented. Hun grabbed the wall of the cage and breaks it off with his brute strength causing the entire cage to come tumbling down on top of the brothers and Yuuki. Hun knocks the debris away and started walking towards them as they tried to get up. Yuuki groaned as she tried to push apart of the wall off of her which was pinning her down. 

Leonardo and Raphael jumped over pulling it up dragging her out of it. With his back turned Leonardo felt his swords leave their sheath as they were pulled out. He turned around to see Hun hold them above his head getting ready to swing them down. But, a hand tapped him on his back. He turned and the next thing he knew. He was flung backwards into the stands when Casey hit him. Raphael smirked and gave him a thumbs up.

Leo and Don looked saw some Purple Dragons approaching. They about to be surrounded.

"Take us out of here Donnie." Leo quickly ordered

 " I have just what the doctor ordered! " Donnie takes out the remote to the Battle Shell and pressed a button on it.

"Oh taxi!" Mikey called out. The Battle Shell crashed through the arena scattering the Dragons in the process.

" About time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change. "Raph, replied. 

Casey and Yuuki approached a downed Hun, lying on the ground.

"This is for my dad!" Casey growled as he lifted his bat, preparing to hit Hun with it

"And This is for what you did to me!" Yuuki roared out as she lifted her foot, as she got ready to stomp Hun with it

Angel pushed Casey aside "What are you doing?!"  He replied in disbelief

Leo quickly locked his arms under Yuuki's pulling her back "Leo!"

"Stopping you for making the biggest mistake of your life!" Angel shouted

He realized what he was about to do "Thanks " Casey smiled and nodded

"Hey what are friends for?" Angel asked and smiled

Yuuki struggled to break free out of the turtles grasp until he let go. She turned around and faced him.  "Striking a wounded warrior, when he's defeated, is not in the Bushido code! That is not our ninja way!" Leo exclaimed, furiously

"He's not exactly a warrior." Yuuki looked down away from his eyes and grumbled

"Yuuki!" Leo shouted, harshly

"Well, what about me!? I was down! He kept hitting and beating me over and over! I couldn't even defend myself! Need i remind you that it was him who gave me a black eye!? What's the honor in that?!" Yuuki cried as she shouted

Leo stared at her for a moment then he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer into a hug wrapping his arms around her. He whispered into her ear "Not like this. This is not you."

Yuuki eyes widened in realization. What had she almost done?! She cried into his shoulder burying her face into his plastron "I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

Leo pulled back, smiling. Yuuki's face was covered in tears and snot dripped from her nose. It wasn't a pretty sight.  He wiped her face with his hand "It's okay. You better now?"

Yuuki blushed and looked up at him and answered softly "Yes. " She saw Leo bring his face down closer to hers. She and Leo's felt their hearts fluttered as their lips were now, getting closer.

And closer...They both closed their eyes.

Closer....

"Come on you two love birds! We gotta go!" They quickly opened their eyes to see Raphael slamming his hand on the side of the Battle Shell. Oh, right. They were still at the underground fight club. They quickly hopped into the Battle Shell and Donatello slammed his foot on the pedal and drove off.

* * *

Later, Angel and Casey walked until they came to house. The turtles and Yuuki watched from afar from an alley. Casey knocked on the door and an old woman answered it. She was shocked when she saw Angel.

 "Angel?" She asked

Angel wrapped her arms around her and threw herself at her "Grandma!" She exclaimed.

"Told you that i would keep an eye on her." Casey commented

"Thank you Casey." She hugged him "Thank you for bringing back my Angel. " Then she took his hand leading him inside with Angel following, after "Now iv'e got pie in the oven and I insist that you join us."

"Pie?! Hey Case. How about you introduce your grandma to your friends?" Mikey replied out in a fake hurt tone 

Everyone headed back to the Battle Shell.

"Forget it Mikey. We're ninjas we stick to the shadows."

"The unsung heroes of the urban jungle."

" The silent protectors of the way of Bushido. "

"Like shadows into the night!"

Donnie started it up and drove away. "So what kind of pie do you think it was?" Mikey asked. Raphael reached over and slapped him "Ow! What?!"

Yuuki laughed and smiled softly but soon it dropped. She felt extremely guilty. She apologized to Leo but there were still a few more that she need to apologize to 

"Guys, I want to say I'm sorry. For the way that I was acting. I hope that you can forgive me ." She replied sincerely

The brothers gave her a surprised look.

 "It was nothing. I'm just glad that you're back to yourself again. " Donnie replied as he looked up at the rear view mirror and smiled

"You can be pretty scary when you're angry." Raph snickered

"Yeah having one Raph is bad enough." Mikey replied as he grinned

Yuuki teared up and smiled and replied happily

"I love you guys!" 

 

 

 


	12. The Garbage Man

At the dump, Michelangelo, skateboarded amongst piles of trash '"Alright! Fifteen and totally extreme! Booyah!" He skated past Leo, Donnie, Raph, NANO and Yuuki who were searching through the trash gathering up some items.

Raphael made a disgusted face as when something red and gooey was stuck in his hand. NANO pointed his finger and laughed at him. Yuuki, silently scolded them, while making a stern face, and they immediately stopped.

"Hey, Don. You don't want something that's so gross that you don't want to touch it right?" Raph asked as he shaked his hand trying to get some of the goop off.

 "If it's going to improve the lair. We can use it." Donnie answered as he stood up

Wahoo!" Mikey exclaimed as he skated past

 "Why isn't Mikey helping? It's not fair" Raph complained as he crossed his arms

 "Raph, would you rather have Mikey happy or Mikey bored?" Donnie asked as Mikey skated past Raph, who had a dead panned look on his face "Right."

Mikey stopped in front of a fire and Donnie pushed up a cart from behind "Hey thanks for the shopping cart guys." Donnie replied as he looked at some of his homeless friends

A man in a red scarf, wearing a dark green jacket and green and red hat stood up "Hope you found some useful items amid the refuse, my friends."

 "Sure did, professor." Donnie answered

 "Them guys in the turtle suits are back." One man looked at his friend sitting beside him, asked

 " Yep. "

"Ever wonder why they dress up like that?"

 " Nope. "

The professor walked up to the brothers "Here are some things we've picked up for you. An undamaged circuit board for you sir." He said as he handed Donnie's gift.

 "A near mint condition comic book for you my green lad." He hands Mikey a comic book "Last time you said that you were collecting them."

"Thanks professor." Mikey replied, happily

Then, the professor walked up to NANO, who quickly hid behind Yuuki's leg "And for you my little robot friend, a teddy bear!" The robot stared at it in wonder beaming happily then took it from him

 "What do you say?" Yuuki looked down and asked 

 "Thank you!" NANO joyfully exclaimed

The professor made a small chuckle "No problem at all my little friend."

 "Here we've got some blankets and warm clothes." Donnie replied as he handed them the man

 "One mans refuse is another man's treasure." The professor replied, gratefully "You know, there is a theory that we're all recycled."

 "Another theory that's the fifth one today." One of the homeless, complained

 " Yup."

 "The big bang theory says that all matter has been exploding, then imploding the exploding since the beginning of time. Our very molecules are being recycled." The professor explained.

Raph looked at Mikey, confused, who shrugged in response.

 "Did you get any of that?" The blond man asked

 " Nope. "

 "You know I've just finished a book on the big bang. I'll bring it by later." Donnie replied

 "Much obliged Donatello, much obliged." The professor replied as he shook Donnie 's hand

Raph looked around at the homeless people "Hey are there fewer of you than usual?" He questioned

 "A lot of guys have gone missing lately. Plus its weird that they don't take their stuff." The blond man answered

"Yup."

 " I have a theory about that." The professor pointed out

 " Another one? "

 "There has been talk...of a terrifying figure that takes us away in the dead of night. His name is whispered in fear they call him...The Garbage Man." He turned towards the brothers and Yuuki and replied ominously

They all laughed, all except for Yuuki and NANO. NANO looked up hugging his teddy bear tightly to her thinking quietly. She had a disturbed expression on her face. (They can't be what my dad mentioned, that he was investigating, could it?) She shook her head shaking off the thought.  Raph laughed as he walked back to the Battle Shell with the others "You almost had me going there. The Garbage Man. Geez. Gotta roll guys!"

Donnie stayed behind "Be sure to let me know if your friends show up or if anyone else disappears." He replied to the professor and they shake hands

Then, they drove off in the Battle Shell.

"That was majorly creepy. You think any of it's true?" Mikey commented as he read his new comic book

 " What ever it is, if the professor's worried, we should take it seriously. " Donnie warned

 "Seriously, huh? Guess that leaves Mikey out." Raph replied as he snickered

 " What?" Mikey asked, accusingly

* * *

Just minutes after they left. Back at the dump, the professor lectured his friends on another theory "And so we see in conclusion that the space time continuum is -" a sound made him pause. His eyes widened in shock "My word." A bright red light engulfed them. They gasped as a truck crashed through the fence barrowing towards them. The professor shielded his eyes from the bright red light. The others ran away shouting and screaming out in terror. They truck smashed into a dumpster and the dump started to catch on fire as they ran.

The professor looked in shock. Two men tried to climb over a fence, trying to escape. But, they were  caught in it's claws at it reached out and grabbed them. It threw them in the back of  the truck. As the blond man and his friend ran trying to escape one of them tripped. And the truck captures them too.  The professor found himself backed up against the fence as the truck starting driving closely towards him.

"You shall not have me you behemoth!" He declared out

The truck reached out and grabbed the fence wrapping it around the professor

"Monstrosity!" The professor manged to yell out as it dropped him inside. Then it drove off crashing through the fence .

* * *

While riding on the Shell Cycle Donnie drove up to the dump. He pulled off his helmet. He looked in shock at the devastation and destruction he saw. 

"What the shell? Professor? Are you okay?" He called out. He received no response.

"Professor?" He pulled out his flashlight looking around

"Professor?" He stopped when he saw a small trail of oil on the ground. He reached down and sniffed it "High-grade hydrologic fluid." He followed the trail until he came upon some tire tracks "That's one big tire."

* * *

Donatello called his brothers and they arrived and the dump, along with Yuuki and NANO. Leonardo scanned the tracks looking them over. "All i know is that something attacked them. It's really big and really dangerous." Donnie explained.

 "Hope they're okay." Mikey replied worriedly

 " Don can you do an internet search for police reports?" Leonardo questioned

 "Already checked. Nothing on missing homeless. Nobody's noticed or cares." Donnie explained

 "Well, except for my dad. " Yuuki commented. The brothers looked her.

 "He's been some investigation on his own, off the clock. But, even be wasn't able to find anything. He told me that they left no trace. They would always escape." She explained.

 "But there is someone out there snatching our buds!" Raph growled as clenched his hands into fists

"We need to hit the streets." Leo suggested

 "It's trench coat wearing time!" Mikey exclaimed as he hopped out wearing a trench coat and hat. But it was too big for him and a little baggy. All of them, except for Yuuki and NANO, put on their trench coats

Yuuki stared at them "You guys look awesome!"

And they took turns asking around the neighborhood.

* * *

They walked inside of the lair exhausted. Mikey collapsed on the couch next to Raph. Leonardo put his swords back into their sheaths.

NANO exclaimed out "I saw a squirrel! It was doing like this!" He mimicked.

The brothers looked at the robot in silence, while Yuuki smiled "Anyway, Have you got anything don?" Leo, asked as he leaned in

 "Virtually every we've talked to knew someone who had disappeared. I've programmed ain't a marker for each one." Red dots appeared at different locations.

 "Whoa, looks like all of the action's done by the docks." Mikey explained as he pointed out

 "Then that's our next stop." Leo ordered

* * *

At the docks, Mikey stood hovering around a barrel of fire holding his hands out "Can someone explain to me why it's always me who's the bait?" He complained. "Especially, when we're hunting shark?"

 "Geez, what a whiner. I almost wish that he would get grabbed." Raph muttered

Leo let out sigh in disappointment "Nothing's happening. Let's call it a night."

Donnie turns back to the screen "Come back, Mikey. We're out of here." He called out.

 "Sure -" Mikey paused when a red light flashed on him "Thing? Guys the shark is here and he's humming at me like jaws!" The truck started speeding up towards him.

"Hit it! " Leo ordered Raph. He slammed his foot on the pedal. Before the truck could grab Mikey the Battle Shell slams into it knocking it out of the way. Mikey quickly jumped in through the door. 

"It's a garbage truck!" Raph shouted out as he slammed into it "A stinking garbage truck!"

"Garbage Man drives a garbage truck, whats the problem Raph?" Mikey replied. The others weaved back and forward from the fast speed. Raph drives onto a sidewalk and stopped to see the truck still going.

"He's making a run for it!" Donnie called out

 " Hit it Raph! " Leo shouted out. Raph drove the Battle Shell chasing after it. The back  of the truck opened up and a flamethrower came out. The window is engulfed in flames and Mikey lets out a high pitched girlish scream.

"What is this, twisted metal?!" Yuuki shouted out as she tumbled nearly falling over.

The Battle Shell emerged from the flames and Mikey makes a sheepish laugh "Sorry about the girlish scream." He replied and Raph shakes his head.

"What kind of garbage truck has flamethrowers?! "Raph exclaimed out

 "Hurray! We're doomed!" NANO shouted out

" No, NANO that's bad!" Yuuki replied

"I think that robot has a screw loose?" Mikey whispered to Donnie

The Battle Shell catches up to the truck. Raph, growled clenching his hands tightly on the steering wheel. The truck pulled out a saw blade from its side and sliced through Donnie's computers.

He quickly moves out of the way "Whoa!" And falls on the floor along with Mikey , Leo, and Yuuki.

 " I don't know about you guys. But I've had enough of this. " Raph exclaimed out. He pressed a button. The Battle Shell boosters came on and he slammed into the truck. It starts to swerve. The brothers and Yuuki and NANO cheered out.

"You like that? Then you're gonna love this?" Donnie puts a hand on Raph's shoulder " May I? "

"Be my guest." Raph answered. Donnie pushed a button and a missile fired directly at the truck. They smiled as it exploded in contact.

 " Yeah, look at 'em!" Mikey exclaimed out. But everyone let's out a shout in surprise when the truck comes out unscathed from the blast.

 "We need bigger missiles!" Mikey murmured

The truck leaked out oil "Hang on!" Raph shouted  We got major oil slick here!" The Battle Shell began to spin out of control, making Mikey nauseous.

" Whee!" NANO raised its hands up enjoying the ride

"If you guys forgot what we had for dinner, I think I'm about to remind you." Mikey moves away and started to throw up. The truck crashes into the dock as it drove and the Battle Shell spun around beginning to stabilizing itself as Raph tried to maneuver it. There was no time for him to hit the brakes they were going to crash.

 "Everybody, Hold on!" Donnie warned and pressed a button. A hook came out from the back and patches itself into a post before it could land in the water. Everybody jumped out of the back door. As Mikey landed he noticed something "Look!" He pointed out. The truck lands into the water, sinking. They run up to it, cheering and pumped their fists into the air. Mikey does a little dance 

TMNT! What you get is what you see!" He singed

"You know, seriously. You're only embarrassing yourself." Raph, dead panned

 "Now let's see who crawls out of this thing."  Leo murmured as they look down into the water where the truck crashed into.

Raph pulled out his sais twirling them "I've got a few things to discuss with them."

Then a red light shined from underneath the water.

 "What the shell?" Leo muttered as they see that it was moving away towards the place ahead of them.

* * *

Back in the lair, everyone gathered around for a meeting. 

"So it turns out, that this is the best-run land-fill operation not just in the city but the entire country." Donnie explained

"Best run doesn't mean best. It's just profitable." Leo corrected him

"Come on Leo. What could they really be up to put there? They're right in the middle of the city harbor!" Raph argued

"If business is as good as Don says then anything they want to. A few payoffs in the right hands can go a long way. We need to check this place out." Leo explained

 "And if your friends are there then it can't be good." Yuuki softly commented

"They're your friends too, Yuuki." Leo pointed out

Yuuki gave him a surprised look. It was weird for her, to hear those words. That she had more friends to care about. It made her happy.

"Something stinks on that island and it ain't't the garbage." Mikey replied in a German voice.

 Raph patted him on the shell "Yeah, keep trying Mikey. Someday you'll get a winner."

"Hey come on. That was pretty good! You think so, don't you little dude?" Mikey whined as he looked at NANO for some help

"Yes!" NANO 

" Ya don't do you?" Mikey replied as he made a frown in disappointment

"No!" NANO quickly answered

* * *

They arrived from a tunnel near a land fill "Looks harmless." Donnie murmured

 "It's quiet maybe too quiet." Leo whispered

 "Now see, how does Leo make that line work? " Mikey complained

"Enough!" Leo holds out a hand stopping him

Yuuki looked down at the water below her then back towards NANO who was standing beside her. She stopped the brothers before they could jump in "Wait! NANO can't get wet. They can't swim."

She heard NANO answered "I don't have to swim mommy. I can fly!"

Yuuki raised an eye, confused. What? And the next thing she knew she was grabbed from behind by NANO as they picked her up and flew off, with Yuuki screaming, leaving the stunned turtles behind at what they had just witness.

They quickly jumped into the water swimming after them. They arrived at the land-fill where Yuuki and NANO waited for them.

Mikey stepped into some large goo and made a disgusted face  "Ugh! I don't want to know what I stepped in. "

"Mikey, focus!" Raph scolded him. They looked up and saw some search lights and some workers coming. They quickly climbed on top of the garbage pile undetected. Donnie gasped in shock. They see the land fill covered in garbage like a utopia.

"Unbelievable. " Leo murmured

Yuuki felt like she was going to like from the overwhelming smell coming off of the garbage. She noticed something and tapped Donnie shoulder "Look!" She pointed out. The brothers saw their homeless friends doing work around the land-fill, with their feet shackled. One of them fell down and a worker shocked them with stick.

"This is making me sick." Raph muttered, getting ready ready to jump in. Leo pushes him down.

Then something emerges from a pool of Orange goo " Ew, gross!"

The good reveals the truck that they saw earlier. It drove out dumping the people that it captured.

 "That's it!" Raph growled

"Hold on, Raph. Look." Leo stopped him

The truck opened up to reveal an overweight man, with stains on his shirt, two moles on the side of his face and also wearing a truckers hat. He laughed evilly with drool coming out from the side of his mouth.

  "That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Mikey murmured

"Just this once I totally agree with ya." Raph muttered in agreement

"Greetings filth." The man called out to everyone. Then he turned on the microphone "Garbage is power. "

"If that's true then this guy's superman." Mikey retorted

"Before I brought you to this island you were nothing but human garbage. No home no per purpose, no value." His workers shocked the people from behind "But now I have recycled you, given you work, shifting through the refuse that the city has stupidly squandered." The turtles stood up taking their weapons out, tired of hearing him, while Yuuki and NANO remained hidden "To build my fortune , behold the birth of my empire, invisible to the outside world until it's too late."

The professor stood up "I'd rather be a free man living in the streets than be a slave to your stinking empire!" He replied, defiantly.

"Guards! Silence him! Get these ungrateful beats back to work! NOW!" A henchmen shocked the professor from behind

"That's it! Time to take out the trash! " Raph exclaimed. The brothers jumped down.

Mikey sleded himself down the garbage pile "New concept, guys! Garden sporting! Yahoo!"

The workers sees them and charged. Donatello pole vaulted himself into the workers kicking them back, along with Raph.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey boarded him self into a couple henchmans knocking them back. Leonardo cut off the shackles off of the people. They picked up some pipes and chased after the workers.

 " This is just like a big action movie ain't it?" The blond man asked while he and his friend watched

"Yep."

Donatello ran up to the professor "Professor! Are you alright?" He helped him up.

" Never better, Donatello. "

"Well it looks like your buddies have the guards pretty much under control." Donnie pointed out as he gestured towards the people who were attacking and chasing the guards

"And may I take this opportunity to encourage you to kick that so-called garbage man's stinking derriere." The professor replied

Yuuki looked towards NANO "Ready to put those powers of yours to work?~" She replied as she smiled

NANO exclaimed happily "Can I?! "

Yuuki nodded " Go nuts."

NANO grabbed some piles of metal in the trash making itself huge then ran down to join the fight, with Yuuki riding on its back. They charged at the Garbage Man.

"What's this? They're sending in freaks? Against me? I'll dispose of this genetic refuse!"

"It's garbage day, fat man! It's time to take your can out to the curb." Mikey replied

 "What?!" The Garbage Man demanded in anger

" Uh, how about we take you to the dumpster, smelly boy!?"

Yuuki slapped her forehead "Mikey just stop."

"You! Shut up!" The Garbage Man shouted then threw a claw at Mikey and he dodges out of the way. Leo attacks and jumps on him swinging his swords the Garbage Man backs up knocking Leo to the floor. He moves up the ramp firing missiles and they dodge out of the way, running towards him. The Garbage Man begins to laugh silly and spewed out sewage holding them back.

Donnie throws his staff at one of the pipes " What?" Sewage explodes on him and Donnie grabbed his staff

 "You freaks." The Garbage Man sneered then began shooting fire at them. Yuuki nearly ducked in time. NANO shielded her with its body. Yuuki's eyes widen with worry as they screamed in pain. 

"Are you okay?!" She quickly shouted out

" I'm okay, Mommy. " They answered

Mikey dodged and slid down the sewage. Raph was covered in it

"Can we finish this?" He asked

" Hey Dude, you gotta hit the showers " Mikey replied 

"I will recycle everyone of you into the ground." The Garbage Man exclaimed

"Hey, garbage brain! If you fight as bad as you smell, we are in trouble!" Mikey joked

"I told you to shut up!" He lunges for him and Mikey jumps over him running up the ramp " Grr! Come back here! " Then chased after the turtle.

Mikey found himself cornered as he came to a cliff "No place to run." The Garbage Man came up from behind him

"Now I've got you!"  Donnie opened up a panel, behind the man, and try to tinker with it. Leo jumps at the Garbage Man but was knocked back, and landed on top of Donnie, interrupting him. Raphael jumped in and tried to kick him but was knocked back as well. The Garbage Man reaches out and grabbed Mikey with his claws lifting him. He struggled to get out of his grip.

" Mikey!" Yuuki shouted out

The Garbage Man moved towards the cliff preparing to drop him "prepared to get recycled. "

"Put him down freak!" Raph yelled out. Donnie aimed his staff and threw it at the control panel behind the Garbage Man. The machine shorts out and starts to move on its own towards the cliff. Mikey managed to escape and he flips over him landing in front of his brothers. The cliff began to crumble from underneath of him eventually giving out, sending him into the water.

"For sure he can't swim." Donnie explained 

" Not in that thing. " Mikey replied

"We gotta a do something." Leo pointed out

"I knew that you were going to say that." Raph answered

"No sign of him here." Leo reports

The brothers jumped into the water to search but couldn't find anything.

 " He's gone. "

"He got eaten by a shark. " NANO replied happily replied

* * *

As a raft sailed away, all of the homeless people watched as it did.

"What's up professor?" Donnie asked, curiously as to why they didn't go on it to return to the city.

 "We voted to stay here. There's food and shelter. The Garbage was right about one thing: people do throw away alot of valuable items. "

 "Watch out for him. Something that evil always comes back." Raph warned and Mikey kicked the ground

"See that worked! How do you come up with those?"

"Keep recycling the old one's Mikey. Keep looking for something new." Raph replied as the sun raised up to start a new day.

 

 


	13. The Shredder Strikes Part One

In the lair, Leonardo and Raphael locked weapons with each other. Raphael pushed and kicked Leonardo off. Leo quickly dodges as Donatello bo staff swung at him.

"You know what I like about weapons practice? The weapons." Raph replied, showing his sai. Then He looked at Yuuki, who was sitting watching the brothers spar, and winked.

Yuuki rolled her eyes but also blushed "Show off." She mumbled softly

Michelangelo jumped and swings his nunchucks at Raph's sai. The nunchucks wraps around it. He flings Raphael over his shoulder, flipping the turtle, throwing him to the ground. He grinned and spinned them "Too bad that you're stuck with those lame toothpicks and not a real weapon, like the nunchucks.'' He bragged. Then Donatello 's staff smacked him, while he was distracted, knocking him to the ground with Raph

 "Sorry, Mikey. But the bo staff is where it's at." Donnie retorted as he spinned this staff. Michelangelo and Raphael got up and faced him getting ready to attack.

 "Boys, put away the toys." Leonardo smiled as he pulled out his katanas. He jumped into the air "The double katana is the only way to play." And knocked them all down.

"What did I tell you? Double katanas pretty sweet huh?" He bragged.

 " Nice one, Leo." Donnie deadpanned 

 "Lucky." Raph growled

 "Not so lucky for my tail, it just got kicked. " Mikey, commented as he rubbed his head getting up

 "Well fought, Leonardo." Leo hears from behind. He turned to see that it was Splinter. They all get into a straight line facing him.

 " Thank you, sensei. " Leo replied bowing his head

 "You have won, but do you know why?" Splinter pointed out

 "Well, I have the superior weapons. I read where sword Master Mushashi said" the katana blade holds the soul of steel and is the truest guide to the warrior way.", which is kind of how I feel. " Leo explained holding them up

 "Many things are said but few are true." Splinter replied to Leo's shock

 "Master Splinter's got that look." Raph smirked

 " I think somebody's gonna get it. " Donnie called out

Mikey chuckled at the though of Leo being scolded by Splinter. 

"Michelangelo!" Splinter called out

 " Huh?" Mikey asked in confusion

Splinter pointed his walking directly at him "Do you think I am funny?"

 "Um, yeah. I mean sometimes." Mikey replied nervously and Donnie smacked his own forehead

 "There was that one time where you told that joke about the ox and the sparrow. It wasn't really a joke but it was funny and-" Donatello elbowed him in the gut, shutting him up

 "I mean no, Master Splinter." Mikey finished

Splinter sighed and walked in front of Leo. He placed his staff down and faced him with his hands behind his back "Leonardo, attack me with your katana." He ordered

Leonardo looked at him with uncertainty " Master Splinter, I-"

 "Do it. _Now_!" Splinter demanded

Leonardo swung his sword but quickly fast as lighting Splinter grabs it with both of his hands. Leonardo lets out a surprised gasp. His brothers and Yuuki's mouth dropped, stunned as well.

 "Is this the great and glorious weapon of which you speak?  Helpless before an old rat such as myself? Again with both." Splinter replied. Leonardo attacks him both this time and Splinter blocks each swing with his staff, effortlessly. He knocks them out of Leo 's hands and pointed his staff under Leo's chin

 " In the hands of a true ninja master anything can be a deadly weapon. " 

Raph, Donnie and Mikey laughed, except for Yuuki who stared silently.

 "Remember, our weapon is only as good as the arm who wields it, Leonardo." He throws his staff at the punching bag and Raph lets out a groan, disappointed as it was destroyed

 "Until you have learned this lesson, you have learned nothing." Splinter finished, and Leo looks at him in shock. Leo hung his head down and made a sheepish face. Yuuki saw him run off in frustration and she quickly followed after him.

* * *

Late at night night, on a rooftop, Leonardo stood on top of it. He pulled out his katanas "I don't get it. " He walked over to a stack of newspapers "What haven't I learned? My skill's the best its ever been." He sliced the string and kicks the new papers up into the air.  "I just don't get it!" In a fit of frustration, he sliced them all up into little stars. He wanted as they all started fall before him

 "Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords are to me."

 "Leo?" A soft voice called out to him from behind  

Leonardo turned his head and saw that it was Yuuki. She panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath "Yuuki? What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous for you to leave the lair alone? How did you even get up here?!"

She made a sheepish smile "You didn't really make it easy for me. "

Leos eyes widen in realization. He stared at her with disbelief "You jumped rooftops?! What if you have fallen?"

"Scream?" Yuuki shrugged

Leonardo let out an exasperated sigh "Why am I even arguing with you?"

"So your swords? They're really special to you?" Yuuki looked as she pointed out to them

" Yeah, Master Splinter gave to them me when I was ready to use them." Leo, replied

Yuuki stared at him for a moment then continued "I do believe that Splinter was right about one thing. Weapons don't really matter it's the _person_."

Leonardo raised an eye at her  "Yuuki, what are you trying to say?" He asked curiously

Yuuki looked at him staring deeply into his eyes "Leo, I lo-" Then the next thing she knew she was trailing farther away from him as a foot ninja grabbed her jumping away.

"What the?!" Leo exclaimed out in shock

He let out a growl in anger and clenched his fists. This needs to end now. It's time that he find out what these people want. He chased after the ninja jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

Leonardo jumped down into an alley silently following the ninja. He was then carrying Yuuki while entering into a building. Unbeknownst to him he was being followed as well. Raphael Donatello and Michelangelo peeked from a corner. Leo walked up to the door then looked back see anyone then entered, alone. The brothers quickly ran up to the door.

 "Man Leo's been acting funny all day. And I don't mean ha ha funny. I mean funny funny." Mikey explained 

 "It's not like him to go off like this."  Donnie pointed out

 "Yeah, he's acting like me." Raph commented as he crossed his arms

 " Oh great, that's just what need, another copy of you. Now, another me would be a different story. That would have been a good thing. " Mikey replied

 "Are you guys coming?" Donnie interjected as he jumped to the rooftop. They followed him up and looked down from the widow.

Inside of the building, Yuuki was roughly thrown into the floor. She slowly sat up and looked around "H-Hello?" She nervously called out. She let out a shout in surprise when she saw the foot insignia hanging on the wall. She quickly stood up and backed away. As she did, a few ninjas jumped down from surrounding her in a circle. Her eyes started dart around wildly looking at every single one of them. 

Leonardo jumped over them landing in front of Yuuki quickly pulling out his swords "Hello guys. Mind if I joined in?"

 "13 against two?" Donnie asked as he held his staff in his hands

 " That's kind of unfair. I mean there's only thirteen of them. " Mikey commented as he held his nunchucks. They were about to jump in until Raphael stopped them

 "If they need us we're here. Let's see what this is about." He assured. 

 Leo looked over his shoulder at Yuuki "Stay close to me no matter what." She nodded.

Three ninjas made their move. They launch themselves at Leo and Yuuki. Leo kicks two of them knocking them back. The other one throws a lunch at Yuuki and she quickly side stepped tripping them. They fell into on top of three ninjas.  Another one draws their sword making a charge at her from behind. Leo flips her spinning her around kicking them out of the way. One comes up from behind Leo. Yuuki tapped them on the back they turned around and she punches them in the face sending them flying last Leo. He looks in surprise then smiled. Eventually, all thirteen ninjas were defeated lying in the floor. Then they heard someone clapping slowly.

A man appeared from the shadows "Impressive, very impressive." he commented and stopped. 

 "My agent said that you were good. But their description doesn't you justice. " He stepped out from the shadows revealing himself to them. Yuuki backed away when she recognized him.

 "I am Oroku Saki, eighth generation ninjutsu master. And you two are?" He finishes and gestured towards the two of them.

Leonardo puts his swords away, seeing that he was unarmed. He introduced himself "Leonardo, and this is -" then gestured to Yuuki waiting for her to answer. She said nothing.

She said nothing to the man. She looked at him in silence, slightly shaking. She felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest. 

Saki's, stoic face turned, as his mouth made a smirk "Stubborn. Just like your father." He looks into her eyes as if he was staring right into her soul "You certainly have his eyes."

 " You know Master Yoshi?" Leo asked questioning

Saki made a sly smirk "He and I were acquaintances."

He looks at Leo, intrigued "You're... appearance is very striking, it's -."

Leo shakes his head "It's not a costume, although I know that's hard to believe." He interrupted.

 "Hm, much easier to believe than you can imagine. I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary and you two are extraordinary. But I did not ask you both here to flatter you."

 "We have important matters to discuss." Saki finishes 

"What do you want? " Leo asked

 "Yes, I felt it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know." Saki explained

 "There are definitely things I need to know! Like these ninjas, your ninjas have been trying to break out heads for months now!" Leo demanded

 "That is exactly why we need to talk. We have been fighting each other when we should actually be on the same side. Fighting against our true enemy."

Leo crossed his arms "I think that we have the scars to prove that you are the true enemy."

Saki narrowed his eyes at "I see, to you nothing is clear now. You have been caught in a middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourselves. But you must know that there is a force. A corrupt and evil force, that is out there right now, working it's insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world. It is an organization devoted to obtaining power, through crime, political manipulation, corruption in a global level."

 "Woah." Leo commented in shock. Yuuki looked at him with bewilderment.

(He's not really buying this, is he?!)

* * *

Donnie, Mikey, and Raph leaned in trying listen to the conversation.

" What's he saying? " Donnie asked curiously

"Somthing about onions or maybe pepperoni and sausages in a deep dish crust." Mikey rubbed his stomach thinking about pizza. Raph growled and slapped him on the back of the head.

"What? Its hard to hear! I'm hungry!" Mikey complained

* * *

Saki walked up to a wall with his back turned "Unfortunately, the only thing stand against this evil is me and my humble army of ninjas." 

 "We stand alone against them as my master did and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good. I was hoping that you would find it in your hearts to join me and fight against this evil. We could stand together."

Leo was speechless "Well, I-I" He felt something pulling his arm. He looked and saw that it was Yuuki "Leo, let's go. We need to go now."

 "I could not ask you to decide here and now. Meditate upon what you have heard today and come again tomorrow night with your answers." Leo bowed while Yuuki didn't and they walked away. Saki stopped them "Wait. There is one more thing." He clapped twice and a ninja brought out a sword to him and a tessen. "This sword has been in my family for 300 years. It was drafted by the Master Toshi Kurahara in the sixteenth century. It is said that in the forging-"

 "Kurahara folded over the metal 700 times to remove any impurities." Leo finished his sentence

"Yes, you are impressive. It is for you to keep." Saki held the sword out to Leo

Yuuki grabbed his arm before he could do anything " Don't take it. I want to get out of here now. We need to go. _Now_."

"No, I-" Leo answered unsure

"Take it." He placed it into Leo's hands then picked up the tessen opening it. It was black and white and two dragons on the side of it, with a ying and yang symbol on the center of it. Yuuki stared at it taken in by now beautiful it was. Saki held it out to her. She stared back, debating. She felt weird and was drawn towards it as if it was actually calling, crying out to her, to her very soul.

She looked back at the man and shook her head not taking it. Saki frowned in disappointment "Very well then." He turned towards Leonardo "I wish for you to have this gift as a token of my sincerity." He bowed replied before walking back into the shadows. Leo looked down at the sword while his brothers stared down from the window.

 "Geez, and I thought Master Splinter told us to never take swords from strangers." Mikey commented

* * *

Someone scanned Leo and Yuuki as they leave t he building. He and his partner had blue overcoats and wore good medallions around their necks "They are leaving now. We better report this back to the council." One of them replied. The other held out his wrist and a pink screen hologram came out, showing the three people, the council.

 "Yes?"

 " One of the turtles, Leonardo, and Yoshi's daughter, have spoken to Saki. We do not know of the outcome. " He explained

 "Find out -

" What the turtles-"

"And she would do. If they-"

 "Are with Saki, we may be forced -"

 " To destroy them. " All three of the replied at the same time

* * *

Leonardo leaped to the roof top, helping Yuuki up as she climbed up the fire escape ladder. He looked down and admired detail and craftsmanship on it "This is beautiful." He commented in awe

Yuuki grabbed it pulling it down breaking his thoughts " You shouldn't have taken that sword, Leo. There is something wrong about that man."  She replied disappointed

"What do you mean?" Leo asked

"I don't know how to explain it but he gave off an evil presence. He was in the dream that I had. " She explained

"Oh, Leonardo.~ You have some 'splaing to do.~" Mikey called out in an Ricky Ricardo accent jumping down along with the other brothers

 "Nice letter opener. Is that the price for selling out these days."Raph replied sarcastically

 Leonardo shook his head  "It's not what you think, we were invited to-"

 "Join up with them?!" Raph interjected

 " No! "Leo exclaimed out "I mean, yes, but it's different than we thought.  They're not the enemy at least I don't think they are. Everything that Master Saki said-"

 "Master Saki, what's up with that?!" Raph demanded inching closer to Leo making him clinch at what he'd s

 "I thought that we already had a master? Master Splinter." Donnie pointed out

"Remember him Leo? Real hairy guy, about this tall? I don't think that we can just ditch him." Mikey replied

"I'm not talking about ditching anyone!" Leo exclaimed in defense "We were only talking about working with another group of ninjas in a fight against evil." He explained

Yuuki looked at with him with disbelief and sadness, not believing what was coming out of his mouth "Leo...please don't tell me. That you're not actually buying his story. Remember, that it was _his_ men, that kidnapped me and Raph. It was _his_ men who attacked us."

"That's right!" Raph agreed

Leo looked at Mikey "Mikey, you're always going on about how we should do some good, serve a better purpose. Well, here's a greater purpose."

"I don't know Leo." He asked hesitantly

" What's this thing got? Some sort of mind control device? Cause you're losing it, Leo?! " Raph replied snatching the sword from him

"Hey give that back, Raph!"  Leo tried to reach for it

 "You can just get your new pal to give you a new one." Raph argued pushing him back. Leo lets out an yell and jumps on Raph tackling him to the ground

Yuuki stared at the two of them in shock to see them acting like immature children "Both of you stop it! Right now!"

"Give it back! " Leo screamed as he wrestled Raph

 "Guys, stop it! This is not going to solve anything!" Yuuki shouted out

Donnie and Mikey watched them argue and fight not getting involved "A fight between Leo and Raph? "Mikey asked

"Oh, I didn't see that coming." Donnie replied dryly as he shakes his head

Mikey noticed something was wrong "Yuuki! Don't get in between them! Stay out of it!" He shouted out

It all happened so fast, Leo threw Raph kicking him over him. Raphael smashed into Yuuki with his shell knocking her back as well. She and him fell off from the edge of the rooftop. She screamed Leo immediately dropped the sword "Yuuki! Raph! NO!" He exclaimed out . Leo, Mikey, and Donnie ran to the edge to see Raph hanging from it when be jabbed his sai into the wall, with Yuuki dangling in one arm.

"And you say katanas are the best weapons." Raph deadpanned

They helped them up.

 "I'm such an idiot. You both could've been seriously hurt." Leo replied looking down, ashamed, while avoiding Yuuki's eye

Yuuki smiled sweetly "We're both fine, Leo. No harm done." He looks at her in shock. How could she have forgiven him so easily?

"Well, you got one thing right. You are an idiot but I don't bruise that easily, sword boy. " Raph replied hitting Leo on the shoulder

"What are we going to do, Leo?" Donnie asked, holding the sword

 " What I should have done in the first place: Talk to Master Splinter. " Leo explained

* * *

At the lair, the brothers sit with their legs crossed facing Splinter, while Yuuki sat down leaning her back against a column. They have told him everything that had happened. He looks down at the sword in his hands and let out a heavy sigh "My sons.Yuuki. I had hoped this day would never come. I know who these people are." He admitted as he explained

 "I have always known." He held up the torn piece of cloth with the insignia " This is a symbol of the foot ninja. Their leader is Oroku Saki, but he has another name. He is...The Shredder. I have often told you about my beloved Master Yoshi. But now it is time that I tell you the whole truth...to all of you. "

Yuuki looked at him as she listened in (What sort of crazy stuff was my father mixed up in?!)

* * *

 _Yoshi kicked his foot into the air as he practiced his ninjutsu "_ As you already know, my master was a ninja of great power. One of the greatest practitioners of ninjustu in many centuries." _An unmutated Splinter watches and copied his movements in a cage_ "I was his pet rat and I learned ninjustu by mimicking his moves." _A sound of a baby's laughter filled his ears. Splinter twitched them and looked he saw Yuuki reaching up for him. Yoshi stopped and smiled then walked over to her picking her up._

 _She giggled and babbled softly. He kissed her forehead "It's okay. I got you, Yuuki. My little princess." He replied lovingly. He smiled looking at Splinter. Happily, Yuuki reached out towards Yoshi's face and cooed softly then she let out a big yawn. She laid her head on Yoshi's shoulder falling asleep. Splinter watched as he saw his Master took her into into another room then came back and resumed his training_ "For many years, I was happy. We were...a family."

_Suddenly, Hun smashed the door opened._

"But, that life ended, when the Shredder sent his foot ninjas to attack my master." _Hun pointed to Yoshi and two foot ninjas came into the room. One attacked and Yoshi threw them to the ground. He kicked the other one away. Splinter watched helplessly from his cage. One of the ninjas trapped him and Splinter let out a growl. Yoshi used the ninjas weight against them then kicked them into Splinters cage knocking it down in the scrabble, breaking it._

"My master battled honorably. " _Yoshi kicked a ninja into a table. Hun pointed a gun at him shooting out strings the wrapped around his wrists and legs. He struggled with all of his strength_ "Through his dishonorable ways, the foot ninja overpowered him." _Hun pushed a button and the strings shocked Yoshi. He let out a yell in pain. Splinter looked away. Hun grinned evilly as Yoshi looked up at him. Hun stood aside and a man in a metal armor walked in. "Then the Shredder entered."_

_Splinter crawled closer in shock. He let a squeak in surprise when he saw Yuuki peeking in from the room she was in. She had climbed out of her crib. She saw the shredder and Hun and started to crawl towards them, holding her baby blanket. Splinter let out an alarmed squeak. He quickly ran after her, while the men were distracted, stopping in front of her. She remained hidden from them. Yuuki clapped her hands happily at Splinter. He pointed and she turned around to where he was pointing at as she saw one of her toys lying on the floor then crawled away. Splinter turned around and looked at the intruders._

 "They accused my master of working for their enemies." _Shredder held up his gauntlet which was also attached the the stun gun that Hun had. He signaled Hun_ "They wanted information." _He shocked Yoshi again. He let out a howl in pain._  "They were relentless, but my master only said one thing." _Splinter saw his Master slowly get up on his hands and knees, sweating heavily_

 _" He who lives without honor...will end with without honor. " Yoshi spatted out_ _defiantly with his last breath, then collapsed on the floor, defeated._   _"This is a waste of time. Finish him." The Shredder ordered. Hun pulled out a sword. Splinter looked in horror. "_ I tried to save my master." _Splinter jumped on Hun before he deliver the blow. He hit and slashed at his face._  "My efforts were in vain, though I did leave my mark. " _Hun screamed and dropped the sword. He threw Splinter off, as he left three scars on Huns face, sending him flying out of an opened window._

 _The Shredder growled at the interference "I will finish you myself." He declared. He raised his gauntlet and brought it down delivering the fatal blow to Yoshi. Splinter shuts his eyes haunted, by the sound._ "The Shredder had taken my master Yoshi from me, your father, from the world." _He lets go and falls down landing on top of some trash until he landed in a puddle._

"Not long after I found you, my sons. And you all know the rest."

Yuuki stared at Splinter with sadness. This Oroku Saki person, The Shredder, had taken everything from them. A loving master. A father that she, can barely even remember. Whom she will never get to know. Yuuki felt torn. She began to feel distraught and anger.

 "I have never told you this because I did not want your training to become tainted with the poison of hatred. I did not you to feel the sorrow...that is still in my heart. But you need to know who Saki-The Shredder really is. He serves no great purpose. He fights no great evil. He _i_ _s_  great evil. Any endeavor he undertakes, he does for his own selfish gain."

Donatello noticed Yuuki whom was silent "Are you okay?"

Yuuki answered not looking at him "I'm fine."

 "Man, I'm such an idiot." Leo scolded himself hitting his knee "I coulda told you that. " Mikey replied as he bumped Leo's arm"you've been played bro. He saw you coming a mile away." Donnie commented "So what are we going to do about it?" Raph asked

 "if the Shredder wants an answer, I think we should give him one." Leo punched his hand with a fist "Turtle-style."

As the the brothers and Yuuki got up to leave, Splinter grabbed her arm, stopping her "Yuuki, you must stay here."

She looked at him confused and with disbelief "What?! Why?!"

"The Shredder will attack you with no hesitation whatsoever. You have only just begun your training. You are not ready to face him." Splinter explained

"So we just sit here with our tail between our legs then, is that it?!" Yuuki shouted

" Do not raise your voice at your Master!" Splinter snapped out, harshly

Yuuki stared at him with wide eyes, silently.

"There is another reason I do not want you to go. Your anger, it will defeat you, if you do not control it."

Yuuki lowered her head looking down "I'm sorry, Splinter." She answered softly.

" That is alright, my child. "

She continued "But, I must go. The guys have always been there for me when I needed them. It's time that I be there for them."

Yuuki ran off following after the brothers

" Yuuki! No! " Splinter called out to her but she was already out of ears reach.

He frowned as he saw her left. He bowed his head and silently prayed. He hoped that all of this goes well.

Let everyone come back safe.

  
  



	14. The Shredder Strikes Part Two

At night, the brothers and Yuuki stood on top of a rooftop. It started to rain. Foot ninjas appeared, glaring at them with weapons drawn, waiting. Leonardo held out the sword "Tell your boss that the answer is no...and that he can have his sword back." He threw it away and it landed into a fan vent. The sword got caught in it.

Thunder struck again, as clouds began to grow darker as the storm grew fiercer. More ninjas appeared coming out of hiding. Leonardo pulled his swords out "Lets dance." He growled out. The fight began.

Leo knocks away two ninjas with his swords. Raph kicked one away and punched another. Yuuki kicked one away then jumped back as one came at her with a sword. She quickly narrowly ducking in time, as they swung it. She she was about to sweep her leg to trip them. One came flying crashing in the ninja. She frowned and turned her head "I had that one Raph!" She complained. Raph made a smug smirk "Gotta be quicker next time, then." She crossed her arms and pouted as he continued to fight .

"Check it out. " Mikey replied as he twirled his nunchucks "Nunchucks are not only good for playing drums." He hits several ninjas "But they're good for giving a leg up for a fellow turtle." He finishes. Donnie flipped over some ninjas  "You said brother. But a bo staff certainly comes in handy when a teenage turtle finds himself in a middle of a circle of angry, ugly set of ninjas." He replied as he knocked them out with his bo staff.

"You guys still going on about weapons? Weren't you listening to Master Splinter?" Leo asked as he knocked one down with his katana. He stands in front of them "It's not the weapon that matters. It's the ninja who wields it!" He finished then smiled at Yuuki. She looks away shyly. Leo put his swords away and looked down at the defeated bunch of foot ninjas. The battle was over.

"Well, all in a day's work." Donnie commented, smiling 

"Turtles rule!" The brothers shouted out together. Donnie and Mikey high-threed each other, while Leo and Raph did the same. 

The victory was cut short as a door busted open. Hun stepped out.

"Not him again." Donnie replied shaking his head

" We've beat him before, we can do it again. " Leo, declared as he punched his fists

"Yeah." Raph growled

Mikey looked at Yuuki "Maybe, not a little too crazy this time?" He asked while he grinned.

Yuuki shook her head "You're never going to let me live this down aren't you?"

"I've been looking forward to this rematch." Hun replied as he cracked his knuckles

"Bring it" Leo replied, and the brothers drew their weapons "If you got the guts."  Lightning struck. Hun let out a big roar and charged at them. They do the same. Hun jumped and knocked Donnie down. Raph charged at him with his sai, Hun jumps out of the way. He  sweep kicked his leg knocking Raph down. He turned to Leo and picked him up throwing him to the ground. Mikey charged throwing his nunchucks at Hun. He grabbed them and flung Mikey into Donnie crashing into him. Yuuki make a charge at him jumping up into the air, getting ready to kick him. He grabs her leg, blocking it. He smirks evilly.

Yuuki's eyes widen as she was being slammed into the ground then he flipped her her his shoulder slamming her into the ground again. She let out a groan in pain and He picked up her shirt lifting her up into the air getting ready to punch her. Leo groaned as he got up and gasped as he them. He quickly charged at Hun letting out an angry yell and kicked him in the face, making Hun drop her. Hun stumbled back. He sees the sword stuck in the vent and grabbed it pulling it out.  Hun charged at Leo swinging the sword down on him. Leo blocked it with his swords and pushed Hun off. He flips over Hun kicking him in the back making Hun staggered forward. Hun lets out  a furious growl and He charged at Leo again. He knocked both of Leo's katanas out of his hands, disarming him.

"No! Leo!" Raph shouted 

" Get back! " Donnie yelled

 "Look out!" Mikey exclaimed

  Yuuki slowly sat up holding her head. Her eyes widened as she saw Hun was about to bring the sword down on Leo. Her body reacted. She quickly rushed towards them, jumping into the air and kicked Hun multiple times. The brothers watched in awe as they saw her kicked him into a window and Hun fell down it. He crashed onto the floor, knocked out cold.

She panted and collapsed to her knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw that it was Leo. He smiled "Looks like you've got your kicks down, no problem."  She made a small smile.

Leo helped her up and the other three brothers rushed over hugging her and congratulating her.

"I think we'll sleep well tonight." Mikey replied in relief starting to feel exhausted

"That was not easy." Donnie commented

Raph bent down and picked up Leo's swords then handed them to him "Here bro. "

 "Thanks Raph." 

* * *

Two men, from before, watched from afar on a building, unnoticed. A pink hologram came out from one's watch on their wrists as he turned it on

"Your report?"

" Council members of appears that the turtles and Yoshi's daughter are against him. "

"Good, yet it remains-"

"To be seen if the enemy -"

" Of our enemy, is our friend"

"Monitor them further and keep us informed."

* * *

"Come on guys. Let's go home." Leo replied to his brothers and Yuuki. He turned around and walked away until he stopped and let out a gasp in shock

"Aw shell!" He muttered

Lighting struck out, as more ninjas appeared before them. Yuuki looked at them feeling completely exhausted. The brothers noticed and they pulled out their weapons making her get behind them. The foot ninjas drawer out their weapons as well. But they didn't attack, they backed away. Yuuki's eyes widened as she saw a man in metal armor walked up.The same man who have haunted her dreams ever since she was a little girl, The Shredder. She felt her entire body freeze in fear.

Leo narrowed his eyes into slits glaring at him.

The Shredder raised his gauntlet into the air "Those who are not with me are against me and I crush anyone who stands against me!" He roared out, menacingly

 

 


	15. The Shredder Strikes Part Three

The brothers and the foot stared at each other, waiting to see who would make the next move.'

The Shredder voice haunted Yuuki to her very core "The time for games is at an end! No more charades!" The Shredder roared out. He pulled off his helmet revealing his face to them, Oroku Saki. The brothers armed themselves getting ready. "You see me as I am, it will be the last thing that you will ever see." He smirked, evilly.

Mikey whispered over to Donnie "Geez, someone loves the sound of their voice?" He replied sarcastically .

Saki put his helmet back on then raised his gauntlet pointing directly at them "Prepare to face your destiny and your doom!" Leonardo looked back over his shoulder to see her shaking frantically and breathing out of control. She was slowly losing her confidence.

"Well, he's your friend ,Leo." Donnie commented

 "And he certainly have a strong sense of style. I mean outfit." Mikey replied

 "Yeah, but something tells me he didn't get all dressed up for nothing. " Raph replied. Thunder struck, as rain began to pour down more heavier.

 "Guys, we are in the fight for our lives." Leo replied seriously

 "Foot ninja! Attack!" The Shredder roared out as he ordered. The ninjas charged at them "Destroy them!"

Yuuki felt someone push her out of the way "Don't just stand there move!" Raphael shouted as he pushed her out of the way from an ninja as they jumped bringing their sword down on her. Leo kicks one away. Donnie back flips knocking one back.Raph clashes with the ninja holding the sword. He kicks them back Mikey faced three ninjas until he turned his head to see the Shredder walking towards Yuuki, completely frozen in fear. He quickly jumped over the ninjas and ran towards the Shredder swinging his nunchucks.

The Shredder grabs them not looking at him then flung Mikey aside sending him skidding to an edge of the roof. Donnie spinned his staff knocking away some ninjas until he saw the Shredders pursuit. He quickly  jumped into the air bringing his staff down.The Shredder kicked him sending him lying on his back. He gasps when He saw an ninja lunges for him in the air bringing their sword down on his face. Raph quickly blocks it with his sai stopping the sword inches away "Watch your back, brainiac!" Raph warned

 "Isn't that what you're for Raph?" Donnie asked smugly. Raph knocked the sword out of the ninjas hands and punched them. He threw away the sword sending it flying into an generator. It exploded, setting off an large fire.

   The Shredder continued his advance towards Yuuki, still paralyzed in fear. He raised his gauntlet bringing it down on her until Leo quickly jumped in and grabbed her rolling out of the way. He felt her trembling in his arms. He frowned in concern then looked up holding his kanata in one hand facing the Shredder, glaring at him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lair, Splinter opened up the door to his dojo. He stepped out and looked around . He doesn't see the brothers and Yuuki around. It was quiet, too quiet.

He frowned in suspicion "They should've been back hours ago..."  He muttered out loud.

He walked over Donnie's work station and picked up an note reading it. He puzzled in thought "Hm, what was the one thing that I told them not to do?" His eyes widen in realization "Face the Shredder!"

"I am sure that is what they have done!" He sees the remote for the Battle Shell on the table and grabbed it, just in case. Then walked towards the elevator 

 "I must find my family!"

* * *

The fight grew intense on the rooftops as the fire began to spread. Mikey kicked an ninja away but he gets kicked into more of them and they knocked him back, lying on the ground. Donnie walked up to him "Nice landing." He replied dryly

 Raph saw the Shredder heading towards Leo and Yuuki and he leaped at him. The Shredder knocked him back kicking him. Leo tried to snap Yuuki out of her shock shaking her. Nothing. He gasps when He saw some foot ninjas surrounding them backing them into the edge. The fire spreaded even more, separating him from his brothers.  His eyes widened as he saw the Shredder walk through it, completely untouched.

Leo growled (That is not normal! Nobody can survive that!)

He laughs evilly "I will finish you two first!" He raised his gauntlet at the two of them. But, the roof started to crumble giving away.

"What?!" The Shredder demanded . The fire completely engulfed everyone. Leo quickly picked Yuuki up carrying her bridal-style. He jumped off from the roof before it could reach them. Yuuki screamed as they fell. He sees an car and quickly flipped over on to his shell pulling Yuuki towards his plastron,  protecting her. He bounced of and landed with a groan on the ground. They were both unharmed, little to worse. Donnie jumped off grabbing onto a streetlight before he slipped loosening his grip falling into the street. Raph jumped falling into an dumpster landing softly into piles of trash. The lid shuts protecting him from falling debris from the the roof. Donnie groaned as he held his head. He gasps as he saw Mikey struggling trying to push the huge piece of debris off of his leg  "I can't take you anywhere, Mikey." He replied.

 "Hey, I was trying to move but the building just jumped out and attacked me." Mikey answered innocently

 "Let's get you out of there." Donnie used his staff to push it out of the way. 

Mikey let out a groan in pain" Ow! I think I hurt my ankle! "

 "Duh! Come on. I'll help you." Donnie replied. He helped him up supporting Mikey and over his shoulder. The walked away from the flaming building avoid some falling debris. They turned their heads back and let out a gasp in shock

 "Uh-Oh."

 " Oh, man."

They saw the Shredder emerge from the building entrance which was completely blocked off by fire, unscathed.

 "Tell me that I'm not seeing what I'm think I'm seeing." Mikey whispered

 " I wish I could Mikey. I wish I could." Donnie answered gravely

 The foot ninjas gathered around around the Shredder waiting for orders. "Find the turtles and bring me Yoshi's daughter.They can not be far. Do not allow them to escape!" Sirens could be heard in the distance. He lets out an growl in irritation "Foot ninja! Disappear! Report to me when you have found them. I want to finish them myself!" Shredder demanded. He and the foot ninjas disappear as the  police arrived. The car door opened and Michael stepped out off it.

He frowned as he stared at the engulfed building in fire "Well, this brings back memories."

 "Hopely, there was nobody in it this time." His partner answered "How's your daughter been doing?" They asked .

Michael made a soft smile "She's been hanging around her new friends alot lately, it's almost like she's never home. Her mom drives me crazy with her constant worrying. But, I'm sure Yuuki's fine."

* * *

Yuuki felt some one shaking her gently. She opened her eyes and saw Leo close to her face.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked

She felt tears began to burn her eyes and looked away covering her face with her hands "I'm a coward." She softly muttered as she cried.

"Splinter is right. I'm not ready."

She felt Leo pull her hands away from her face turning her head making her look at him. He wiped her tears away

"You're not a coward. It happens to anybody. " He replied "Besides you took out Hun no problem. I think that you have the makings of being a ninja." He smiled and winked at her.  Yuuki felt her heart fluttered by his complement. Leo helped her up but she noticed he tensed up. "Leo, what's wro-?" Leo quickly covered her mouth with his hand telling her to be quiet. Her eyes widened when she saw two foot ninjas in front of them. Leo and Yuuki remained hidden in the shadows under a stairwell. They looked around until they ran away. 

 "We gotta find Raph, Mikey, and Donnie. We got to regroup." Leo replied

 "We can't be much help if those guys find us first." Yuuki commented . She felt her hair being rustled as Leo rubbed it "Now that's being a ninja." She smiled

 Leo and Yuuki vanished into the shadows, to find the others.

* * *

Foot Ninjas jumped from the rooftops. Raph peeked out from the dumpster "Man, if these foot goons don't finish me off, the stink of this dumpster will." He muttered silently. He climbed out with an banana peel stuck to his shoulder. He flicked it off in annoyance.  

Donnie helped Mikey as they walked "Don, we need to go back. Mikey asked, worried

"I-I know but you're in no condition to fight, Mikey. Let's get your ankle wrapped up and then we'll start looking for the others." Donnie replied. He and Mikey stopped in an alley to rest. Let's text for an second. " Donnie explained. He looks up until he sees someone in the distance, the Shredder and some of his foot ninjas.

 "Woah! It's the Shredder!" 

" And some of his little friends! Look! " Mikey pointed out as more ninjas appeared at the other end of the alley. They look at each other then up to a staircase above them. Donnie held his hands out helping Mikey up before climbing up himself, escaping them.

The Shredder and the ninjas gathered "Nothing? Keep searching!" 

Donnie looks down from an window that they climbed into before turning back towards Mikey. They were in a bathroom.

" My ankle is killing me! You better leave me here, I'll only slowing you down." Mikey replied

 " Can the noise, Mikey. It's just a sprained ankle. We need to wrap it properly." Donnie replied while looking through the medicine cabinet. He saw no bandages. He turned around and saw some stockings hanging above Mikey on a shower curtain rack. He smiled and snapped his fingers taking them. Then wrapped it around Mikey's ankle.

Mikey saw a brush and picked it up"While you're doing that. I'll brush my long flowing locks. " He replies with an laugh.

Donnie looked at him with an blank face "Nice." He replied dryly.

They both a door creak open. Their eyes widen as the saw a little boy walk in rubbing his eyes. He sees them and his mouth dropped. Donnie put his finger to his lips shushing him while Mikey made a sheepish smile.

"Mom! Mom! There's two giant turtles in the bathroom! And one of them got your stockings! " He shouted out as he ran to get his mother. Donnie and Mikey both made a sheepish smile.

 "See! mom! See!" He drags her into the bathroom, to find them both gone. She crossed her arms looking down at him and raised an eye "But,... they were there I swear."

Donnie and Mikey and hanged from a clothes line, watching.

Two ninjas appeared in an alley and one of them sniffed "Something around here really stinks." 

"Don't look at me." The second one replied in denial

Hands reached out from behind, grabbing their heads smashing them together. Raph stepped out from the shadows.

He sniffed his armpits "I don't smell that bad,... do I?" He asked. He doesn't notice another pair of hands reaching out from the shadows and they grabbed him, pulling Raph in.

He struggled to get out of their grip until they mysteriously let go. He growled and turned around facing them. He looks in shock "Master Splinter!"

 Splinter shushed him, to lower his voice "The others. We got split up." Raph explained

"Come we must find them." Splinter replied

* * *

Leo and Yuuki found themselves backed up against a wall as they were cornered by ninjas. Leo glared as they got closer. Neither of them could do anything in the tight space. A man in a trench coat jumped down in front of them facing the foot ninjas. He pulled out a sword. It started to illuminate in blue. Leo and Yuuki looked in shock at him.

Donnie and Mikey struggled to walk until two people appeared in front of them. Donnie quickly set Mikey down drawing his staff. He sees Raph and Splinter.

He lets out a sigh in relief " Am I glad to see you guys! "

"We heard you two miles away" Raph replied. He heard a groan and saw Mikey.

 "Mikey are you okay?" He asked in concern

 "I don't know if I can make it. Raph, is that you? The lights are turning out. It's all going dark. Tell Raph,...tell Raph." Mikey answered quickly

" I'm right here Mikey! I'm right here next to ya. " Raph assured

Mikey grinned "Tell Raph... that he's always been a big cheese head!" Raph frowned at him.

"Psych i can't believe that you tell for that! Oh, oh, the lights are turning out!" Mikey replied as he laughed.

 "I'll turn your light's out for real wise guy. Raph warned, as he raised his fist to punch the turtle.

"Raphael, Michelangelo, quiet down. If we can hear you so could the foot ninja. We must move more quickly than this." Splinter scolded them

 "We could always leave Mikey behind." Raph suggested that

"Hey!" Mikey yelled, offended

Donnie searches himself " I didn't bring the remote for the Battle Shell of I can get it-" Splinter pulled it out handing it to him "Here." Donnie grinned "Perfecto, sensei! Looks like we-" his face dropped when he sees an army of foot ninjas. "We're surrounded." Donnie replied nervously as he saw some more jumped down from behind .

Donnie pulled his staff "Master Splinter! Use the remote! Get the Battle Shell." He spins his staff jumping at the ninjas. Raph joined in to help him. Splinter tried a button, nothing happens. He wasn't exactly tech-savvy when it comes to technology. Back at the warehouse, the Battle Shell headlights came on and smoke came out the back. Splinter tried another button, confused. The Battle Shell backed up into some boxes. Splinter makes an annoyed look. 

Raph kicks, disarming three ninjas. Splinter continued pressing buttons.  The satellite dish comes out of the top and goes back in then back out then back in again. Splinter made an annoyed growl and pressed again. A missile cooked out get ready to launch until it stops and continued again then stops going back into the Battle Shell.

Getting tired and irritated , "Donatello here" Splinter hands Donnie the remote "I will fight you will drive." He jumps into the fight smacking ninjas left and right with his staff. " Activating remote." Donnie replied as he pressed the obviously big red button that was sitting dead center on it. The Battle Shell activates and started to drive to their location.

Splinter swings his staff finishing off the last ninja "Master Splinter! You kicked butt!"  Raph commented as an ninja groaned out in pain.

* * *

Back at the cornered alley Leo and Yuuki stared at the man with the glowing sword, as they prepared for a fight. The man slices and slashed all of the foot ninjas weapons in front of them and defeated them. They both look in shock. He threw an ninja on the ground then sheathed his sword back into his trench coat.

 "Okay, that's new." Leo commented

The man turned around and walked towards them. Leo held out an arm in front of Yuuki as he got closer.

 "You're definitely a ninja but you're not one of them. " Leo replied. He looked nothing like the foot who were loyal to the Shredder.

 "I am simply a guardian. Beyond that I cannot tell anything more." The man replied

 "That's...pretty helpful." Leo raised an eye at him skeptically

"I am sorry but I cannot reveal everything to you now. Just know that you are caught up in a battle much more than you can imagine."

Yuuki raised an curious eye at the man. That was almost similar to what the Shredder had said. "" We had pretty much heard similar to Orockwho Socktea."

Leo gave her an look while the man made a small laugh "Oroku Saki." He corrected her. Yuuki blushed, embarrassed. Japanese names aren't exactly her strong suit yet, as she was still learning her heritage.

 "Yes, it was only the truth, that the Shredder told you. But, know this... " The man takes a step closer "By rejecting The Shredder and his evil, you have made an ally today."

Yuuki let out a sigh in relief and Leo smiled putting away his swords. They stepped up to the man and shook his hand.

 "Slow down, you drive too quickly." Splinter scolded from the back of the Battle Shell as it drove up to Leo and Yuuki "And that turn was too sharp." 

 "Master Splinter you've been backseat driving the whole way." Leo an Yuuki squinted their eyes at the bright headlights. The window rolled down. Donnie leaned his head out of it "Hey need a ride, you two? "

Leo and Yuuki smiled, glad to see him. Leo replied "Sure guys, we like to introduce you to the-" He gestured towards nothing. The man had mysteriously vanished.

"To the mystery ninja." Yuuki softly replied in wonder  

* * *

 Everyone piled in the back off the Battle Shell.

Yuuki felt arms wrapped around her tightly as Mikey hugged her "I'm glad to see that you're okay!" She hugged him back "Good to see you to Mikey."

 "We were all pretty worried." Donnie replied

 "Yes children, but now you are all safe." Splinter replied as he stepped up before he raises his hand and smacked them all in the cheeks.

Yuuki yelped holding her cheek in pain and began to tear up "Why?!" She shouted out

"Ow!" Mikey exclaimed

 "Hey" Donnie replied as he rubbed his

"What was that for!" Raph exclaimed in pain

" For being so foolish!" Splinter snapped out as he scolded them.

 "You should have tried to face the Shredder alone. He is too powerful." He explained .

 "You're telling me. I've got bruises that got bruises." Donnie answered

 "And did you see the way The Shredder walked right through that fire?" Leo asked, curious

"Yeah, it was like he was the shreddinator of somthing." Mikey replied in an German accent

"You have stirred the hornets nest. He will not rest until he finds us." Splinter replied

"What should we do, Master Splinter?" Leo asked. Master Splinter stays silent thinking until an idea popped into his mind. "Let him find us. I have long wished to avenge my Master Yoshi. Now is the time." He narrowed his eyes, seriously.

"But how do we let him find us?" Donnie questioned

"Sit still." Splinter simply answered

" I don't know Master Splinter. Sitting still isn't exactly one of our strong points. " Mikey commented. Splinter glared at him. 

Mikey made a sheepish smile "Right, sitting still it is. I like sitting still. Sitting still is good!" He quickly answered nervously. 

Splinter looked at Yuuki "And you. You will wait here in the car."

Yuuki mouth dropped, shocked "You can't bench me! I want to prove that I can do it! Please ...I know that I can. " She faltered.

"You will wait here until we come back." Splinter replied

Yuuki looked at each one of the brothers for help but they stared in silence.

"Let her do it, sensei." A voice answered . Everyone looked and saw that it was Leonardo.

"She can do it. I know that she can."

Splinter looked at him for a while before turning back towards Yuuki who was clasping her hands together giving him a puppy dog pout, staring at him with big eyes . Splinter let out an exasperated and placed an hand on his forehead

"Very well."


	16. The Shredder Strikes Part Four

Later, a gauntlet reaches out and scratched the side of the Battle Shell. The Shredder and the foot had arrived. But it was quiet. Too quiet. He pointed above them to a building. He and his ninjas jumped up on top of the roof. The Shredder narrowed his eyes at the brothers and Yuuki resting underneath it a water tower. Splinter was sitting on top of the tower in a trance meditating. He opened his eyes as he heard them. They were waiting for him.

 "Dude" Mikey commented, nervously while scratching his neck and Leo gave him an look. 

The Shredder glared.

 "Let the butt kicking begin." Raph replied as he pulled out his sais glaring back at him

(I CAN do this) Yuuki thought as she positioned herself into an stance, determined.

Leo looked at Yuuki and she smiled and nodded. He pulled out his swords spinning them pointing them at the Shredder.

 "Foot ninjas! Attack!" The Shredder ordered

The brothers and Yuuki yelled as they charged at them. "Remember my children, even the mighty oak bends before the raging storm wind." Splinter replied

 Mikey gave him an confusing look, Splinter sighs placing a hand on his head "I mean be careful and don't be overconfident." 

Yuuki punched an ninja as they came at her. Raph tackles two to the ground and kicked one away. Leo stepped on their heads as they tried to get up knocking them back down and kicked an ninja. Mikey wrapped a bo staffed wielding ninja with his nunchucks around their staff and kicked them away. Unfortunately, it was his sprained ankle.

 "Ow!" He exclaimed holding it in pain hopping up and down. Mikey sweep kicked a ninja with the same foot again "Ow! Ow!" He repeated until he kicked an ninja away "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He complained not noticing the Shredder coming up behind him. He turned around and the Shredder punched him straight at the water tower. He slid down grabbing his foot in pain "YEOW!"

Donnie knocks out an ninja before stopping a ninja coming at him from behind. Then he clashes with another one that jumped for him. Donnie spinned his staff, distracted. He doesn't noticed the Shredder had jumped in from behind. He raised his gauntlet getting ready to bring it down. Yuuki notices and quickly jumped kicking Donnie out of the way. The Shredder glared at her before bringing down the gauntlet. Raph quickly blocked it with his sai, pushing her out of the way. He kicks the Shredder back. The Shredder back flips growling "Get them!"  He ordered annoyed. A ninja throws stars at Leo and he deflected them spinning his swords. Four ninjas with swords came at him and he quickly blocked them. He struggled a bit gritting his teeth until he pushed them back then kicked the ninjas sending them all flying.

Donnie jumped spinning his staff attacking two ninjas.

 "Hold your staff higher with your left foot in that position." Splinter called out to him. "Geez, now you're Back seat ninjaing me, Master Splinter" Donnie complained. Shredder stood in front of him then he punched Donnie, knocking him back into a wall. Leo clashed with an ninja and kicked them away. With his back turned he doesn't notice Shredder from behind. Shredder raised his gauntlet bringing it down on the unsuspecting turtle.

"No!" Raph blocked it with his sais. Shredder picked him up by his belt and flung him to the wall beside Donnie. Mikey was surrounded by ninjas. Yuuki jumped in to help him taking out some. Mikey grinned "Hey! Thanks!" While distracted , the Shredder knocked him into the wall sending him crashing into Donnie. Yuuki saw the Shredder coming after Leo as he was fighting some ninjas. She charged at Shredder but he quickly turned around and kicked her away. Sending her flying into the wall, hard. She slumped to the ground along side the three brothers.

"Yuuki!" Leo called out to her in alarm. He rushes over trying to get to the others until Shredder blocked his way. Shredder knocks him into the wall.  

The looked up as they saw The Shredder walking towards them. They let a gasp as he raised his gauntlet.

 "None of you will leave here alive!" He shouted getting ready to bring the gauntlet down on them to deliver the fatal blow.

 "Shredder! No!" Splinter flipped off of the water tower over him blocking the gauntlet with his staff. Splinter let out an angry growl "You destroyed my family once! I will NOT let it happen again!"

 "No man or freak can defeat me!" The Shredder roared in anger

 "That remains to be seen!" Splinter retorted. He struck him with his staff. Splinter jumped to the water tower glancing at it. He gestured to the Shredder with his finger. The Shredder charges at him throwing punches and kicks. But Splinter quickly dodges out of the way. He ducks as he saw the gauntlet slashed at him slicing the beam to the water tower. Splinter gets an idea and he move moves away allowing Shredder slice more beams as he jumped out of the way.  The tower starts to creek. Shredder notices. 

 "THIS IS FOR MY MASTER YOSHI!" Splinter declared. He kicks the beam knocking the water tower over sending it tumbling down on top of the Shredder and his foot ninjas. He tried to make a run for it but it was too late. Water came out rushing out of it like a river. Sweeping up everything in its path. The brothers climbed up on top of the wall, pulling Yuuki up just in time. The Shredder went over the rooftop landing on the ground. He noticed a shadow growing closer above him and looked up. His eyes widened "NOOO!" The water tower crashed on top of him, silencing him.

 The brothers and Yuuki looked at the rat master in shock. Stunned by what they have witnessed.

 "Master Splinter." Leo replied in shock

 "Are you okay?" Mikey asked in concern

 "Come we have avenged my Master Yoshi. Let us go home." Splinter replied

Yuuki looked down at the wreckage below silently. Leo walked up to her "Well, you did it! Like I said that you would!"

" Yeah, let's go home." Yuuki replied softly

 "I'm all over that!" Donnie replied happily

 "Yeah." Raph replied

 They all walked away. 

Unbeknownst to anyone, a gauntlet raises out of the wreckage below from the water tower. 

* * *

Back at the lair, Yuuki snuck in to the training room while everyone celebrated. She walked up to the wall that hung weapons, looking at each one. She stopped when she saw a fan, like the one Shredder had offered to her. She stared at it as if it was pulling her towards it, like before. She reached out to take it off of the rack until a voice from behind called out "You've been staring at that tessen for a while now."

Yuuki jumped and quickly turned around to see that it was Splinter "Master Splinter!? I uh-" Yuuki blushed, embarrassed, knowing that she was now caught

 Splinter walked up to her then took it off of the wall. He unfolded it showing it to her "This is a tessen, a Japanese war fan. Although, it has beauty if wielded as such. In defense of can block off flying projectiles. But, silently, it can also be deadly."

 " Almost like you. " Splinter commented as he smiled. Yuuki made a sheepish smile.

Splinter folded it back up "I believe you've had found your weapon, Miss Yuuki."

 He bowed his head holding it out to her.

Silently, Yuuki stared at it for a moment before making her decision. She took it from and bowed her head in respect ready to accept training from her sensei.


	17. The Unconvincing Turtle Titan

At night, a manhole slid open as Leo climbed out of it along with his brothers and Yuuki. They flipped over a car, except for Yuuki who ran around it, then took cover around a corner of an alley. "Remember that the purpose of this training exercise is to master the way of invisibility." Leo whispered to them then runs down as they followed staying in the shadows of the building, unseen.

 "Haven't you noticed how much safer the streets are since we put the smackdown on that Shredder dude?" Mikey asked. They stopped and looked at him

 "Looks like we really accomplished something for the greater good" Mikey pointed out with his hands on his hips.

Everyone busted out laughing, besides Yuuki who frowned at them as they did.

"Greater good? Please." Leo replied as he waved his hand

 " What are you, running for office?" Donnie asked sarcastically

 "Ha, get over yourself already." Raph commented

Police sirens could be heard growing closer to them.

 "Fine, make fun but I still think that we could still be doing a whole lot more to help people." Mikey explained as they quickly hid behind a dumpster as the police car drove by them. They peeked up from the dumpster to see where it was going, curiously. They gasped in shock when they saw a building on fire. The fire department was struggling to try and put it out. Everyone watched in interest until they saw a little girl cry out who was stuck on the building.

Her parents tried to get through the barricade but a firefighter pushes them back "You gotta stay back." The girl coughed with tears in her eyes. Yuuki watched in sadness wanting to help.

 " We gotta help that kid!" Mikey yelled out as he was about to jump in. 

Leo stopped him "Hang on the fire department got it covered. Besides, we'd get spotted."

 "But we could -"

 "Don't worry Mikey. It's covered." Donnie answered as he looked up and smiled

 "But what if they don't get her in time?" Mikey asked 

 "Then he will." Raph replied as he pointed to the sky.

A man in a silver suit a dark blue cape and mask flew up in front of the moon. "Wow." Mikey replied in awe" The man flys towards the window where the girl was "It's really him." Mikey murmured. They saw the man grab the girl from the window "Silver Century." Mikey explained. Silver Century flew down to the girls parents letting her run to them "Mommy! Daddy!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged them.

"My baby!" The mother replied in relief as she hugged her "Oh, you're safe! "

The building began to explode. "Stand back." Silver Century replied to the firefighters. He flew up then took in a deep breath and blowed the fire out like it was a candle and everyone cheered as he flew away. 

 "See, now that's what I'm talking about. There's a guy who doesn't have to stick to the shadows and look what he's able to do." Mikey commented as Donnie and Raph walked away

 "Hey that's it! We should become superheroes!" He exclaimed out, excitingly. Donnie and Raph looked at him.

 "Ex-squeeze me?!" Donnie asked in disbelief

 "Yeah, yeah. Go on nightly patrols for crime, help the helpless, rescue...The rescue-less." Mikey explained slowly. "Isn't that what you guys already do?" Yuuki asked as she chimed in agreement, pointing at the other three brothers. Leo, Raph, and Donnie looked at her with bewilderment. 

"Oh, no. Don't tell me you're actually falling for this too?" Raph asked while looking at her. Yuuki shrugged her shoulders.

 " I think you've got your mask on too tight, Mikey. The oxygen's is not making it to your brain." Donnie replied as he pointed to his head. He and Raph jumped down into the streets.

 "Don't you get it? We'd have secret identities to protect ourselves. We can work out in the open!" Mikey argued

 "Reading way too many comic books, Mikey." Leo commented then he jumped down following after them.

Mikey hang his head down and pouted. Yuuki looked at him sadly.

* * *

Back at the lair, candles were lit. The brothers and Yuuki sat down in corners while Splinter Sat in the middle "Two greatest weapons at the ninjas disposal are placement and surprise. Tonight we perfect a move that utilizes both. Leonardo, flying dragon" Splinter explained spinning his staff.

He charges at the turtle and Leo flips over him with a kick and lands before bowing "Raphael." Splinter replied and Raph back flips and bowed " Donatello." Splinter ordered. Donnie charges before front flipping and landing. "Yuuki." Splinter replied and she jumped flipping over, but only making it halfway in the air then she fell and landed on her butt. She groaned and stood up rubbing it in pain "Need to work harder." Splinter commented and snickered then he looked towards Mikey "Michelangelo." 

Nothing...

Splinter looked over his shoulder to see the turtle, distracted, drawing something in his hands "Michelangelo." Splinter called out again before he wacked him With his staff.

 " Yow!" Mikey exclaimed in surprise 

"What are you doing?" Splinter demanded and Mikey stood up

"Uh, nothing. " He answered while quickly hiding a book behind his back

"Oh yeah? Let me see." Raph smirked and replied then he grabbed the book from Mikey

"Hey! Give that back!" Mikey shouted as he reached out for it

Raph laughs and threw the book back and forth in his hands. The he threw it to Donnie "Keep away!" Donnie called out as it did keeping it away from Mikey as he tried to get it back. Donnie threw the book back to Raph then to Leo. Leo opened it "Hey check this out." Raph, Donnie, and Yuuki came over and looked at it

"What is this?" Raph asked He pointed to five drawings "The NinJustice League?" He asked sarcastically

 "More like the Shell-tastic five." Donnie commented

 " The Legion of Sewer Heros. " Leo joked before the three of them laughed. Yuuki looked at them with disbelief then she frowned. She didn't have any siblings growing up but nobody deserves to be treated this way. She angrily stared at them in silence. 

 "Well, hardy har. Even our level headed leader gets a funny in."  Mikey interrupted

 " You're not really serious about this superhero kick, are you? " Leo asked in disbelief holding up the drawing

 "Why not!?" Mikey asked, snatching the book from his brother "Superheroes never have to hold back because they're scared somebody's going to see 'em. And would it be nice to get a little credit for the good we do?" He argued

 "You're intentions are noble, Michelangelo. But never forget who you are. You are ninja. You operate in the shadows." Splinter explained. Yuuki stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing .

 "But can't we accomplish so much more out in the open?" Mikey asked

 "There are many paths my son. You must choose the one that is true to yourself. Now let us return to our training." Splinter replied as he walked back towards the three brothers and Yuuki

Mikey looked down at the book "I'm sorry sensei. But I gotta get out to clear my head." He explained. He ran off getting into the elevator.

Yuuki turned her head and glared at everyone, furiously.

"Woah! What are you mad about?!" Leo asked slightly intimidated

"How could you all do that to him!?" She shouted 

"You're his brothers!" She pointed at Splinter " And your his father! You're supposed to support his dreams not crush it! You all should be ashamed of yourselves! I know that you all want to protect him but what you all did was wrong!" Then she ran off after him.

"Oh, look! It's wonder girl!" Raph replied sarcastically and laughed. Yuuki ignored him and got on the elevator. Leo stopped her "Let Mikey blow off some steam. He'll be back." Yuuki turned her head and glared at him "I don't want to even look at you right now." Leo flinched and quickly pulled back. She pressed the button ridding the elevator up.

 

* * *

Yuuki got off to see Mikey sitting on a wooden crate. He looked over his shoulder to see her "What do you want?" He replied a little angry

" Well, if you want to do this superhero hero thing. I'll help in any way." Yukki replied and smiled

Mikey looked at her surprised. Then he beamed, and jumped and flipped off of the crate. He ran over crushing her into a big hug "Really!? You'll be my sidekick!?"

Yuuki groaned at the force of it and answered "Let's not go that far. I said that I'll help. I have no interest in being a superhero. That's your dream." 

 He lets go of her and made a sheepish smile "Thanks." Mikey and Yuuki sat down, thinking "How do I get to be a superhero? Step one: Secret origin story covered." Mikey replied

"Step two: A cool mode of transport." He explained. The looked at the Battle Shell "The turtle mobile! "

 "Nah, too limited." Mikey shook his head.

Yuuki looked down at her feet seeing a hook and a rope. She reached down and picked it up "What about this?" She asked and held it out to Mikey.

He grabbed them smiling "These would do nicely."

* * *

They stand on top of a rooftop looking down on the city.  "Step three: go out on patrol." Mikey explained. They hear a scream and saw a man running away from a woman with her purse "Ah! Stop! Thief!"

Mikey gets his grappling hook and tied it to the satellite pole nearby. He slings Yuuki on to his back and swing down ,grabbing the man

 "Don't you know that bag clashes with that outfit?" Mikey asked and the man let out a terrified yell. Mikey throws him into the trash making the man drop the purse. The satellite pole breaks and Mikey crashed on the ground along with Yuuki.  

 "Okay, so I loose points for style." He commented as got up helped her up as well "Still, mission accomplished. Now for the sweet expression of thanks from a grateful stranger." He replied as he picked up the purse and walked over to the woman "Here's your purse lady. No need to thank -" The woman grabbed it from him in disgust and also terrified "Get Away from me, freak!" She wacks Mikey with it and ran off.

" Me. " Mikey finished

 "Yeah! Well, you're welcome lady! I actually hope that you get mugged again!" Yuuki shouted in anger as the woman ran away from them

"Yuuki let it go." Mikey grabbed her shoulder stopping her

 "She can't talk to you like that!" Yuuki looked at him

 " I said let it go." Mikey replied

He lets go then walks over to a window looking at his reflection "Maybe I'm approaching this wrong. Step four :  Work on an appearance that doesn't actually freak out the people your trying to protect, if your a mutant turtle." Mikey replied thinking

"I need a superhero costume."

* * *

In April's shop, Mikey stood In front of April while Yuuki played with NANO "Then it dawned on me: If you want to act like a superhero, then you gotta look like a superhero." He explained to her holding the book in his hand. April took it from him looking at it "Pretty lame huh?" He asked as he looked down, forlorned

" No, not all. I think you should follow your dream. "

"You do?" Mikey looks at her shocked

 "We just gotta find the right look for you." She explained

Mikey walked behind a changing station then came out wearing a knight outfit.

"Nah, too cumbersome." April replied. Then he tried on a magician like out with a top hat. "Too formal." Next, a red  sweatshirt with a lighting bolt on it and a blue ski mask "Too mugger."

"Hang on...I think I got it! Introducing...Turtle Titan!" Mikey explained. He came out wearing brown boots , Brown gloves, the grappling hook on his side, a shield, and red cape with his initials on the front. 

 "Hmm...not bad."  April commented, smiling

"Looks great! But, I'd lose the cape." Yuuki replied " It would get caught in something. "

 "I wanna be a superhero!" NANO exclaimed happily

 " Looks like you've got an admirer Mikey. " April replied

* * *

Later at night, Mikey, Yuuki and NANO stood on the rooftops. They see a man crossing the road as cars dodged him "A citizen in peril! This looks like a job for...Turtle Titan!" Mikey replied as he swinged his grappling hook. The man had yellow eyes no pupils. A trucker eating a hamburger nearly choked as he saw him in the road. He turned his wheel and slammed his foot on the brakes trying not to hit him. But it doesn't slow down. Mikey grabbed the man just in time pulling him out of the way "Never fear, the Turtle Titan is-!" Then crashed into a wall. Yuuki and NANO cringed as he did.

NANO flew down holding Yuuki and walked over towards him.

"Ow!" He explained, rubbing his head

 "Sorry my bad. Hang on." Mikey replied to the man wrapping up his grappling hook. The man shook his head and wildly look around, confused. He noticed Mikey, NANO and Yuuki "Who are you?What's going on?!" He stood up and ran "Police! I'm being attacked by costumed freak who thinks he's a superhero! And a giant robot! They held a girl hostage as well!" He exclaimed in fear

Yuuki made a frown "Who are you calling a hostage pal?"  

 "Attacked? Dude, you were like this close to being road kill." Mikey replied with his hands on his hips. 

* * *

Mikey paced around on top of the rooftops while Yuuki and NANO watched "Man I gotta get some superhero respect in this town." He commented. Suddenly, They hear a crash to see a guy breaking into a window of Crazy Manny's. "Good old fashioned robbery. Now that's more like it!" Mikey commented happily. He took out his grappling hook.

The man took money from the register putting it into a bag. His eyes were yellow like the one before. Mikey , Yuuki and NANO appeared at the door "Beware Evil doers Turtle Titan is in the house!" Mikey exclaimed. The man ignored him as if he didn't hear him, still stuffing money into the bag. "So much for striking fear in the hearts of criminals." Mikey commented. He pushed the man up against the wall. 

 "Once again, the names Turtle Titan remember that. And you're name is -" He looks behind the man to see the same guy in the poster "Crazy Manny?" Mikey asked in disbelief. Crazy Manny eyes turn back to normal and Mikey lets him go."W-What's going on?" He looks around confused before seeing the three of them"Oh my gosh! Please don't hurt me! Take anything, I got a family!" He pleaded.

Yuuki looked at him confused "Wait, we weren't breaking into your store, you were." She explained. She frowned thinking. Something doesn't add up. "Why would I do that?" Manny asked "That's what I want to know." Mikey interjected as a small but crawled off of Manny's neck "Hey, that doesn't look like part of your inventory." Mikey commented as they saw it crawl away. Yuuki saw flashing lights and heard sirens at front of the store the police had arrived.

"Officer, in here! Some nut jobs are trying to rip up my store! They're holding a girl hostage as well!" Manny called out saving his arms

"Why does everyone assume that I'm a hostage!?" Yuuki shouted . Mikey grabbed her and he and NANO ran out the back door.

The bug sneaks out of the store during the commotion. 

A man in a red battle suit watches the scene and laughed maniacally "My mind control bugs are a success despite the inference of those fools." The bug crawls up to him and he picked it up

 "One more field test to see how far I can push my helpless puppets. Then I will take control of my true target. Muhahaha!"

* * *

Mikey paced around the rooftops in deep thought. Then they heard a crash and car alarms from behind. A bus was driving out of control "What is up with people tonight?" He asked in disbelief

 " This is too much of an coincidence." Yuuki muttered

Mikey grabbed Yuuki swing to the bus with NANO following behind landing on top of the bus. He quickly opened the hatch and they climbed in. Mikey approached the driver to see his eyes were yellow as well. He pushed him aside taking the wheel "Sorry pal. Nobody's going to break the bank tonight." He replied. Mikey pushed down the brakes, they didn't't work "Don't tell me you cut the breaks!" " Mikey... " Yuuki pointed to the river ahead of them "We're going to crash!" NANO let's out an ear piercing scream. The driver pushes Mikey down taking back the wheel "Have you totally lost it!" Mikey exclaimed before seeing the bug on the man's neck "Or have I totally found it..." He asked taking it off.

The man shakes head head confused "Where am I?"

"Offhand, we'd say that you were being mind-controlled by this mechanical doo-hickey. " Mikey replied smashing the bug into the pole "But you're safe."

"No, I'm not!" The man replied in fear as he saw that they were getting closer to the river. Mikey opened the door and Yuuki kicked the man out. Mikey gestured her to go first and she and NANO jumped out. Mikey jumped but his cape got caught in the doors as it shut.

"Mikey! I told you wearing cape was a bad idea!"  Yuuki shouted as she and NANO chased after the bus. The bus jumped off but instead flew over the river. "Huh?" Mikey looked up confused and saw Silver Century lifting the bus into the air. He flew it back setting the bus down.  

Mikey pulled his cape out from the door "Stupid cape." He muttered

" Are you guys alright? " Silver Century asked as he lowered himself down towards Mikey, Yuuki and NANO

"I-I...you...y-your him! Central Survey! Surfer Sundry" Mikey stuttered in shock

 " Silver Century, and you are?" He answered. Mikey stood up "Michel-I mean, Turtle Titan. I'm a superhero. Just like you. We'll not just like you. But I've always admired your work!"

"Uh-huh." Silver Century replied slowly

"First night on the job, huh?" He asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Mikey replied sheepishly

" Uh, listen Turtle Titan, is it?" Silver questioned. He gestured to Mikey. Mikey smiled and nodded.

"I admire your good intentions, but this is an dangerous occupation. If you're not careful somebody's going to get hurt, most likely you." Silver Century explained "You might want to call it an night." Mikey mouth dropped as he saw him fly away.

"Wait!" He called out  "You need to see this!" He explained and pulled out the bug. Silver Century flied back down to them "Someone been controlling people with these bugs. Making them do crazy things and then they don't remember."

He takes the bug from Mikey "Hm, looks like the work of my arch nemesis, Dr. Malignus." He replied in thought and flew into the air "You may have disabled it but it's still receiving an control signal." 

His eyes pinpoint the location "It's originating from that warehouse." He flew down picking up Mikey in his arms while Yuuki rode on NANO " let's go! " "Woah!" Mikey cried out in alarm

"Are you alright?" Silver Century asked

" Sorry, this is a first for me." Mikey explained

"First time flying?" Silver Century asked

"First superhero, team up!" He told him. Then Silver Century flew off into a different direction setting him down

"Hey, wait a minute. I thought you said the bad guy's warehouse was in the other direction?" Mikey pointed out

"Let's get one thing straight, Turtle Titan. There will be no superhero team up tonight." Silver Century replied, sternly

"But,-"

 "You've got a lot of heart, kid, and I appreciate the help, but you're in way over your head. You need to keep yourself safe and out of sight, while I deal with Malignus."  Silver Century explained before flying off

"You don't understand! I took this gig so that I wouldn't have to hide in the shadows!" Mikey called out as he flew away.

"Eh, what does he know?"  

"Mikey, we should stop. This is way over our heads." Yuuki commented

Without a boat or anything they were stuck "What I wouldn't give to have a turtle plane right about now." Mikey let out a sigh  

"Guess we'll just have to get across the old fashioned way." He runs across the bridge with Yuuki and NANO following behind

 "Yep defiantly need me a turtle mobile." He replied exhausted 

* * *

As Mikey and Yuuki and NANO walked inside of the safe house. The found out that Malignus had Silver Century under his control. They struggled until Mikey had enough His eyes narrowed and he threw his costume off

"You know, maybe Master Splinter was right, again. Maybe it's time to get back to the basics." 

 " Ninja Style!" He shouted out

"You've said it!" Yuuki replied in agreement

Mikey and NANO who grabbed Silver Century from behind, managed to grab the bug off of the superhero and crushed it.

Silver Century placed  both of his hands on their shoulders "Thanks Turtle Titan and NANO."

"You've earned your superhero team up. " He explained

"It's over Malignus. You've lost! " Silver Century declared angrily as he flew above him

"Only this round, Century." Malignus replied as the platform descended with him, before Century could reach him, trapping himself in the wires

"The game will continue." Malignus laughed evilly. Below the warehouse, the elevator descended down and the doors opened and Malignus stepped out 

" Muscle-bound fool. Doesn't he know that I always have an escape plan? " He commented

"Hi, there. Remember us?" Mikey called out with Yuuki and NANO standing in front of him. He and Yuuki kicked Malignus back into the elevator, knocking him out cold.

"Who needs a shield and grappling book anyway?" Mikey asked

"You've said it. Superhero work is tiring." Yuuki replied

* * *

 Mikey, NANO, and Yuuki watched from afar on top of a rooftop as they saw the police take Malignus away. Silver Century flew down to them. "Thanks for the help. You're welcome to team up with me anytime Turtle Titan and NANO."

"The names Michelangelo and for now on we'll leave the limelight to guys like you." Mikey explained "We can do alot more for this town in the shadows." He replied

Silver Century smiled and nodded "I understand." Then he looked at NANO "NANO, how would you like to be me out? 

NANO makes a shocked face then hesitantly looks at Yuuki "Mommy?" Yuuki bent down to it .

"Go. You can do a whole lot more good if you go with him." She replied 

Mikey and Yuuki watched as they saw Silver Century and NANO fly away.

"Come on. Let's go home." Mikey replied 

He and Yuuki walked until she turned her head

"Goodbye,...NANO." She replied softly then followed after Mikey .

* * *

 Back in the lair, Splinter walked up to the three brothers "And so my sons, we practice our moves very slowly so that we may execute them with great speed." Just as he finished, the elevator door opened and Mikey and Yuuki walked out of it. The three brothers run up to them.

"What do you know, it's Super Mikey and wonder girl?!" Raph replied sarcastically

"Returning to their secret turtle cave headquarters." Donnie teased

"How's life in the funny books?" Leo asked. Mikey grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV.

"In a Brooklyn warehouse, where the Silver Century has defeated and captured the criminal mastermind, Dr. Malignus. Any comments on the incident, Silver Century?" The newsman reported and looked at Silver Century 

"I just want to say that I couldn't have done it without the help of Turtle Titan, Miss Anonymous, and my new sidekick NANO. " Silver Century explained and the camera rolled in closer to the robot and it waved. 

"NANO?!" The three brothers exclaimed out in shock

Mikey turned off the TV.

"Guys, were those you the Silver Century was talking about?" Leo asked

Mikey stood up and faced them then smiled "I'm a turtle, not a titan. So, who's ready to get back to training?" He explained then bowed at Master Splinter.

Leo approached Yuuki cautiously "Are you still mad?"

She turned and looked at him. She smiled at him "No. I'm not mad."the

"So? Miss Anonymous? " Leo teased

Yuuki let out groan and slapped her forehead 

 


	18. The Shredder Strikes Back Part One

It early in the morning, the sun hasn't even started to rise yet.  In April's apartment, Raph slept on the floor with Donnie on top of the couch, and Mikey in it. Donnie's foot ends up in Mikey's face and he waved it away "Oh, jeez. What died?" He muttered in his sleep and rolled over on his side putting his face to the pillow . Yuuki slept in her sleeping bag that she brought over. She was sleeping silently with a few toss and turns. The brothers had texted her earlier saying that the sewers were being overrun with foot ninjas. And that they were staying at April's place for the time being until they have given up.

As they slept, Splinter who was sitting in a chair opened his eyes. He saw Leonardo standing in front of the window. 

 "Morning training my son?"

Leo turned to him "Yes sensei while the city's still quiet."

 Splinter walked up to him "Your discipline is commendable Leonardo. Have a good run."

Just as he was about to step out of the window "But I trust you that you are not thinking about scouting the lair alone.

Leo freezed. He turned around and faced him "Why would I do that? Just because the sewers are overrun by foot ninjas, so we're forced to hide here at April's like cowards?" That last question being more angrier than dismissive. 

 "You ask a question that is not a question. If we are to succeed against our foes, we will need to act together as a team, not as rash individuals." 

 "I understand, Master Splinter. I am curious though. With the Shredder gone, what are the foot ninjas up to?"

 Splinter got up from his chair and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder "Patience, my son. I have a feeling we will find out all too soon."

Yuuki groaned in her sleep and she woke up. She sat up rubbing her eyes and saw the two of them. She looks at Leo "Don't go." She replied sleepily

"I'll be back soon. You get some rest." Leo replied

Yuuki watched as she saw him leave then laid back down rolling on her side. 

(I have a bad feeling about this. I just hope that I'm wrong.)

* * *

Leo ran across the rooftops on his morning run. As he was running, one person popped into his mind, Yuuki. Every time he closed his eyes, she was there. Every time he meditated she was there clouding his thoughts. Every time she entered the lair to visit  him and his brothers and Master Splinter, she made his heart skipped a beat. 

He came to only one conclusion. He finally admitted it to himself. He was in love with her. No matter how hard he tried to shake that  thought from his mind. He couldn't.

Leo out a sigh in frustration and continued his run. As he jumped across a rooftop, he didn't notice a few foot ninjas in an alley. They started to follow him one of them drew their sword and lunges at him. Leo quickly ducked and kicked them away then quickly turned around facing the ninjas, glaring at them. He pulled his swords out. Suddenly, he senses something then turned and saw more ninjas. They gestured the ninjas to attack him. Leo looked and saw a rope. He quickly jumped landing on top of the fallen ninja he had kicked. He jumped off of them and grabbed the rope then cuts it and swings to another building.

The chase had begun.

* * *

back at April's, Mikey and the other brothers snored. He waved his hand in front of his face then slammed it into his face. He let out a yell in surprise waking everyone up.

"What?! What is it?!" Raph asked as he quickly pulled out his sais

Mikey chuckled awkwardly "Oh man. I slept on my hand and it got numb and it hit my face, I thought somebody slapped me. Don't you hate that?"

Everyone stared at him then Raph walked towards the bathroom "Words fail me." He muttered

Mikey quickly flipped over him beating Raph to the bathroom "First dibs on the bathroom!" He slammed the door in Raph's face. Raph let out a defeated sigh leaning his head on the door.

Yuuki snickered and let out a sigh in relief "Well at least I won't get to see you naked again."

 Raph turned to look at her "Oh then how come your face turned beet red when you saw me in just a towel?"

 Yuuki's eyes widened and she quickly blushed and looked away.

 "Hey, why are you blushing?" Donnie teased

 "Admit it, you liked what you see." Raph teased also

Yuuki rolled her eyes "You guys are so immature!"

* * *

Mikey made breakfast with the toaster burning behind him. April yawned as she walked in to see the others awake. "I really do have four turtles and a rat sleeping in my living room.  I thought I was just having a really bad dream."

 "You'll learn to live with it." Yuuki commented

 April sniffed when she smelled a burnt smell coming in the kitchen "Hey what's burning?!"

 "Mikey's cooking." Raph answered

 Mikey accidentally breaks the yolk in the pan. He whines then scrambled it "Hey scrambled is okay with everybody, right?"

 " Again!?" Everyone asked and he cringed. He noticed someone was missing "Hey where's Leo?"

 "He is engaged with his morning exercise." Splinter answered .

Donnie walked over to the window and looked out "If he doesn't get back soon. He's gonna get soaked. That sky's looking angry. " He commented, worried 

Thunder struck loudly as he finished. Yuuki looked over, concerned

(Please let me be wrong. Let him come back safe.)

* * *

Leo climbed up a building breathing and panting heavily as he did. He bent down to rest and take a breath until a ninja jumps out in front of him. Leo looks up and sees a small army of them. He backed up towards the edge of the building then pulled out his swords growling at them. They charged at him.

Leo quickly jumped stepping on two of their heads then kicked two down. He kicked and slashed with his katanas. He jumps down to see all of the ninjas defeated. He hears something nearby and turned to see more ninjas. He glared at them and thunder struck out. He looked up at the clouds as it started to rain. He stared looking at the ninjas armed with various different weapons. He lets out an irritated growl.

* * *

Raph catched a stray plate as it does at him "Got it. Thanks." Mikey threw some more dishes at him while April looks in worry "Ah, no!"

"One more!" Mikey throws another dish to Raph "Not the china!" April yelled out

She flinched as she heard it broke "Oops." She sighed and placed a hand on her head "Why should today be any different?"

 "Kids." Splinter replied as he read the newspaper

 "Sorry April." Mikey replied

" Yeah sorry. "  Raph replied "Uh you got any glue?"

"Don't sweat it. I realize that it's tough for six people...to share a one person apartment." April replied as he fixed her hair. Donnie helped sit her down "Don't worry well be out of your way as soon as we can." He assured her.

 "Don't get me wrong. I love you guys, I really do. It's just...my place too small." April explained " "We'll leave as soon as the foot ninjas are gone   from the tunnels surrounding our lair." Splinter replied

Mikey walked past them carrying six plates of food and toast. "Uh can I help you with that very delicate china, Mikey?" April asked nervously

 "No, thanks. I got it." Mikey replied and he threw them up into the air. April let out a shriek and covered her eyes, expecting shattering. But nothing happened. She looked and saw that the plates had landed on the table, neatly. 

 "Ninja training." Mikey laughed

He sat down and began to scarf down his food.

"Say what you can about Mikey, the guy knows how to scramble an egg." Raph replied with his mouth full. Yuuki frowned, "Don't talk with your mouth full." She replied a little grossed out.

 "One would think that table manners would be part of their training." April replied

 "One would think." Splinter answered

 "Shouldn't Leo be back by now?" Mikey asked "Hey of the five of us, Leo's the one You never have to worry about." Donnie replied

 "I hope you're right Donnie." Yuuki replied softly

* * *

Leo scowled as he faced the army of ninjas. He kicked one from behind  and fends off with another. He kicks three ninjas then split kicks two more. Eventually they were all defeated. Leo panted heavily starting to feel exhausted. He backs away and sheathed his swords. He looks up on I top of the building to see two foot tech ninjas. They jump down towards him and he jumped back out of their way. He quickly pulled out his swords.

They activated their camouflage, now invisible. Leo looks around not being able to see them. But he could hear their footsteps in the puddles as it continued to rain. One bite him in the shell and he growled before he was kicked away. He grunted as he waited for them to approach. But they knock him back. They picked him up and began to carry him to the edge of the roof. They threw Leo off and he screamed as he falls. He quickly puts his swords away and managed to grab the edge of the other building just in time. He slammed against the wall hard as he did. He lets out an growl in anger then climbed up and positioned with one of his swords out. He sees the footsteps of the tech ninjas. Leo reached up and pulled his masked around covering his eyes. He waited.

Drip.

Leo kicked away one ninja and they become visible as they were knocked down. One more to go... Leo waited in silence.  He hears more footsteps and jumped before swinging down his sword slashing the cloaking tech on the ninja. He kicked them knocking them out. Leo turned his mask back around to see both of the tech ninjas defeated. He bowed and running off. Two ninjas watched from afar.

* * *

Raph and Donnie washed the dishes from breakfast. Mikey peeked in from the doorway "Do you need any help?" 

"Keep him away from the dishes!" April yelled out. Mikey grinned and pulled his fist in the air "Yes! It worked!" He laughed and walked away. "Is it me or is he getting worse?" Raph asked Donnie. Lighting struck outside.  "Leo must be nuts to be out in this weather." Donnie replied as he handed Raph an dish to dry. "Ah you know Leo and his training. Nothing stops him."

* * *

Leo jumps back and takes a stance facing the ninjas. He stayed silent. Someone walks up from behind the group of foot ninjas towards him, Hun. He growled at Leo. Leo looked back completely unfazed. Hun cracked his knuckles and Leo gestured him with his hand. Hun charged at him and Leo jumps over him gesturing to Hun again. Hun grabbed a pipe next to him lunges at Leo. Leo jumped to strike him but was knocked back.  Hun inched closer towards him. For a split second Yuuki flashed into Leo's mind. He was not going to go down like this. the

Leo jumped over Hun again as he charged then disarmed him. Leo kicked him into a chimney and it collapsed on top of Hun.Leo turned his head looking at the other ninjas "Boo!" They backed away startled falling off of the roof. Leo runs off panting and stumbled as he did.

* * *

Raph and Donnie watched a football game on TV. "Panthers, Rams, Bears, they even have dolphins! Think they would have room for something little more...reptilian." Raph complained

" The turtles? My friend, unfortunately the lowly turtle has been saddled by society with the stereotype of being velocity unchallenged. "

"Say what?" Raph asked in confusion

Mikey walks in front of the TV "May I have your attention please!"

 Everyone turned to look at him. He burped out loudly. Donnie and Raph stared at him then clapped "Cool. " Mikey bowed at them.  "Eww!" April exclaimed in disgust and covered her face.  "This is what I have to live with all the time." Splinter replied 

" I'm so sorry for you." Yuuki replied as she shook her head

Donnie realized what he was doing and stopped " I can't believe i just clapped for that. " Raph stared at his hands before standing up "That's it! I'm gonna look for Leo so we can get this show on the road. No offense April but we need to get back to our lair. I'm going stir crazy." 

 "You are going nowhere until your brother returns! Sit!" Splinter replied sternly

"Man, what a ship. We gotta sit here on our butts while Leo's out there having all of the fun." 

April got up as she heard the tea kettle whistled then poured some into cups. She handed it to everyone until she reached Yuuki last and handed hers.   

As April handed Yuuki her cup of tea. The cup cracked in Yuuki's hands, spilling some of it, and she burned herself.

 "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? April asked worried as she went to get a wet rag to cool the burn

"I'm fine." Yuuki answered as she rubbed her hand   

Splinter stared at the cracked cup with an ominous look before continuing to drink his. 

* * *

Leo jumped across the rooftops trying to escape the ninjas and Hun. He had enough of this. He turned around and faced them pulling out his swords. He panted as a dozen ninjas approached him. He jumps and kicked them away defeating them. Hun makes an angry look and charges at him. Leo uses an antenna to knock him back. Hun wiped his mouth then looks up. He smirked evilly and laughed and backed away.

 Leo looks at them confused. He looks behind him and saw four ninjas, the Elite ninjas. They all wore same hats but wielded different weapons. He looks at them in shock. The ninjas stared at him. Leo jumped at them but they vanished as soon as he lands. They appear in front of Hun below. Leo positioned himself but all of them turned away from Leo and bowed in a different direction.

Leo looked in their direction and let out a gasp in shock "No." He replied in disbelief.

Standing in front of him was the Shredder, alive.

The Elite disappear then reappeared and they all cornered Leo in. He tried to fight them off but they quickly overpowered him. He kneels down completely exhausted and breathing heavily. Rain poured down on him and ran down his face. He gets back up and fights them again. But they were too strong. They knocked his swords out of his hands.

* * *

Back at April's everyone stared at the clock, it was 9:35. Leo should have been back hours ago. Raph punches his hands while Donnie pondered. Mikey scratched his  head "Guys, I'm starting to get worried. Leo should've checked in by now."

"I know this is a first, but Mikey's right. " Donnie replied in disbelief

"Master Splinter?" Raph asked. Splinter sighed in defeat and nodded "Go."

"Geez, what if something really happened to him?" Mikey asked as they started to leave.

Leo crashes through the window and everyone looks in shock and horror. He lands on the floor, bruised. Yuuki felt her heart dropped and split in two as she saw him. She quickly rushed over to him "Leo!"

 "Leo what happened?!" Raph growled as he demanded

Mikey kneels beside him and lifted his head up. Leo struggled as he opened his eyes. His vision was cloudy everything was spinning. "Who did this to you?!" Raph asked as his vision started to clear a bit. They all stared at him worried. Leo shuts his eyes as he drifted out of consciousness. Raph growled in anger and clenched his fist. "I'm gonna find out who did this!" He pulled out his sais and started to walk towards the window getting ready to jump out. 

 "No Raph...wait." Leo called out weakly to him. Raph returns to him and he bent  down and Leo whispered "He's back...The...Shredder."  Leo murmured quietly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, closing them. His head fell back. Everyone let out a gasp in disbelief. They looked towards the broken window that Leo had crashed into.

The Elite bowed and handed the Shredder Leo's swords. He takes them and breaks them into pieces as they scattered into the air. He tosses them aside and laughing evilly.  


	19. The Shredder Strikes Back Part Two

Yuuki cupped Leo's face gently with her hands trying to wake him up. But she received no reaction. 

 "Leo..." She whispered, sadly

"W-What did he just say?!" April asked in fear

 "He said...the Shredder's back." Mikey explained

 "No way!" Raph replied and everyone looked at him "We were all there. We all saw what happened that night on the roof!"

 "There's no way any human could have survived that." Donnie explained, shaking his head

 "We're not dealing with just any human. This is the Shredder." Raph pointed out

Mikey walked over to the broken window looking outside "If you read the comic books, you know the bad guy always comes back! Always!"

 "We need to get Leo out of here!" April explained, pointing to the door

 "She is right. We must leave now." Splinter replied

 "Guy's we've got company!" Mikey yelled out as he saw several foot appear from the rooftops across the apartment.

 " What's the plan!? Leo's always the one with a plan! So what are we going to do without Leo to come up with a plan?!" He replied, nervously

"No time for a plan." Raph answered pulling out his sais "Why not?" Mikey asked looking at Raph. A foot ninja crashes through the window. Yuuki yelped and she covered her body over Leo's as glass flew as it shattered. Mikey let's out a girlish scream. He and Raph backed away. Mikey jumped towards the couch and kicked it towards the window trying to barricade it and for some cover. More ninjas crashed through the widows, including from the back in the kitchen.

 "Master Splinter, grab Leo! We'll cover you!" Donnie replied to Splinter then he turned towards the ninjas. He blocks a sword with his staff. Another leaped towards him and he fends them off. Mikey and Raph joined in helping Donnie. April, Yuuki and Splinter lifted Leo up and carried him behind the couch taking cover away from the fight. Raph blocked a sword with his way then he jumps over them and a ninja down. Mikey spinned his nunchucks but he was grabbed by a huge ninja by the shoulders and thrown over the couch. The ninja jumps on top of the couch holding his weapon up getting ready to bring it down on Mikey.

 "No." Splinter replied before he back flipped and kicked the ninja away from Mikey. Mikey peeked up from behind the couch "I will hold them off. Help April and Yuuki get your brother down the stairs and out of the antique shop." Splinter joined in the fight and he swung his staff hitting some ninjas.

Yuuki heard a groan. She looked down to see Leo had regained consciousness "My swords...where are my swords?" He asked hoarsely "Yuuki?" He reached out for her and she took his hand. It crushed her heart seeing him like this.

"I'm right here, Leo." She replied softly

 "Take it easy bro. We're getting you out of here." Mikey replied before peeking out

Splinter glances back at April and Yuuki, worried. He backhands an ninja. More ninjas came through the window and one aimed an arrow at Splinter. He catches it, breaking it in half.  "Enough, Donatello and Raphael cover the rear. Michelangelo,  I told you to help April and Yuuki get Leonardo downstairs." Splinter ordered. He jumped back and smacked more ninjas. Two ninjas approached Mikey and he smacks them away with his nunchucks. As he made a path, April and Yuuki helped Leo up supporting him as they wrapped his arms across their shoulders

 "I can walk." He replied, weakly. They struggled to hold onto him.

 "Stop being stubborn." Yuuki replied

 "Leo lean on us." April replied to him "April, Yuuki...leave me. Get away if you can. This is our fight, not yours." Leo explained shaking his head. Yuuki stared at him with disbelief. "Not my fight!? Look  Leo, we're all family now. I could never run out on you!" April declared. Yuuki nodded "Same goes for me."

 "Let's go." April replied as the two of them helped walked Leo towards the door. April opened it to see more foot ninjas standing there. One lunges out at her. She yells out in shock. Leo kicked door shut. They busted through. Mikey quickly runs towards them and kicks them back knocking them back, sending them tumbling down the stairs.

Mikey walks out to make sure the close was clear before coming back "Ladies and gentlemen, turtles and rat, run, do not walk to the nearest exit!" He explained pointing towards the stairs

Donnie knocks out several ninjas "Raph, this bus is leaving!" He called out. Donnie and Raph backed away as the ninjas inched closer towards them. 

Mikey walked down the stairs first, on guard. "Be alert. The shop is our exit and they know it." Splinter whispered

 "Make yourself useful and go scope out the store." Donnie replied to Mikey. He gulps nervously "N-No problem." He replied walking down the stairs. He sneaks last a door before opening to the shop. Mikey peeked in, it was dark and it showed no signs of anyone in the room "It's quiet. Maybe too quiet. Always wanted to say that." He looks around more until he saw four ninjas with hats in the corner of the room. Mikey let out a gasp as they saw him and they started to inch closer.

 "Nice hats." Mikey commented before shutting the door. He ran back up the stairs as Donnie was coming down "Wrong way Mikey." Donnie replied "Wrong way my foot...poor choice of words. There's a major ambush down there!" Mikey explained pointing to the door "We don't have a choice. They're pouring in through the windows upstairs." Donnie replied

"What's the story down there?" Raph called out from the door upstairs as he fought the ninjas  "There's some seriously mean looking guys down there!" Mikey called back "Mean looking, duh?" Donnie retorted, pushing last him "Don, wait!" Mikey replied to him as Donnie opened the door.

He jumped in with his staff ready. He sees the four ninjas. "Nice hats." Donnie commented. One of them throws  his weapon and Donnie dodges and crashed against the wall. Another throws his spear directly at him. Donnie gasped.  

He dodges it as the spear landed inches near his head."Woah!" Donnie exclaimed. He crawled under it to the door. "Raphie we've got trouble down here!" He shouted out "Like I don't have trouble up here!" Raph retorted as he kicked two ninjas back. Splinter makes his way down The stairs to see. He sees the four ninjas and recognized them "The Shredder's Elite guards. They are the deadliest of warriors. Lethal assassins." He finished.

"Raph, the guys ran into something bad in the shop!" April called out "Hey I got my hands full up here!" Raph shouted as he kicked a ninja back. Yuuki reached down to her tessen getting ready to assist him. 

"No...don't go." She heard Leo murmured as he drifted in and out

"Okay, I'm right here Leo." She answered

Splinter walked back up the stairs "Go! Assist your brothers. I will protect Leonardo." He replied to Raph. Raph leaped over April, Yuuki and Leo and entered the room.

"Woah!" He exclaimed out in surprise as he saw the four four ninjas

 "Nice hats." Raph commented. Mikey and Donnie nodded. "Yeah, we thought so too." Mikey replied "Say what you will about the foot, but they do not skip out on the headgear." Donnie replied as the ninjas got closer to them. Splinter gets surrounded by ninjas. He punched and kicked them all. He pushes one into the railing of the stairs, breaking it. Splinter was hit and was disarmed as he dropped his staff. He rolled back to the railing grabbing two sticks. He faced the ninjas fighting them off before kicking his staff up, catching it.  B

"Master Splinter, he's getting worse!" April called out

 "We can not stay here any longer." He backed away from the ninjas. He punched one off of the stairs. " So are we gonna to do this, or what?" Raph asked as he Donnie and Mikey looked at the foot Elites. They charged at them as well as the Elite. Raph leaps and kicked a soldier while Donnie kicked two. Raph is kicked Back towards the door as Donnie was kicked back to the wall, near Raph. Mikey dodges an Elite and smacked him with his nunchuck. He leaps and kicked him into a display case. Donnie blocks a weapon before he was kicked back into a display case. He ducks as an Elite swings his weapon at him, breaking a vase, instead.

   "Hey try not to wreck the shop. At least try not to wreck it too badly." Donnie warned before he sweep kicked the Elite

Raph jumps dodges a weapon from an Elite and jumps back landing back to back with Mikey "Just need to catch my breath." He pants as the ninjas walked closer to them "Yeah, can we call a time out of something?" Mikey asked as the two tried to fend the Elites off. "Yikes!" Mikey exclaimed as he dodged a weapon from behind. Next, he was punched back into a display case. Mikey flipped over the ninja as they tried to bring their weapons down on him but stabbed the case instead. He lands near a suit of armor and quickly jumps out of the way as the Elite sliced it to pieces. Mikey falls back and lands on the floor. Another ninja appeared from behind "Uh-Oh."

Donnie gets his staff knocked out of his hands as he tried to fight one of the ninjas. He hears Mikey and turned to see the ninja getting ready to bring it down on the defenseless turtle. Donnie gasped. He quickly grabbed the Elite in front of him and flipped him over him sending them crashing into the other Elite, knocking them away from Mikey. They vanished in smoke. Mikey got up and he and Donnie looked in shock. They reappear behind Mikey and he quickly moves out of the way "Yipe!" Mikey exclaimed as he ran away. As April and Yuuki helped Leo down the stairs, Splinter jumps over them after he finishes off the last of the ninjas upstairs. He runs into the shop. 

April and Yuuki stumbled back as they were pushed as Leo was ripped out from their grasps. They looked and saw Hun. He held Leo up by the tail ends of his mask. Yuuki glared at him. "Your friend doesn't look too well. Should I put him out of his misery?" Hun smirked as he asked lifting Leo's head up with his finger. Mikey stumbled back to the door and saw Hun "Leo!" He exclaimed out but was pulled back into the fight in the room.

Yuuki growled and took a step " **Put...him...down."**  She replied darkly as she glared dangerously at the man

Hun answered "As you wish." Then he threw Leo across the room. He hits a pole  and lands near Raph, groaning.

"Leo!" Raph exclaimed out, helping Leo. He tried to help Leo walk but only to quickly move him as as an Elite appeared near them.

Yuuki nearly cried at the state Leo was in. He couldn't move. He couldn't fight to defend himself. She grinded her teeth turned her head looking at Hun, seething in anger

 "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" She roared at him in 

Yuuki quickly kicked Hun below his belt and he yelled out in pain "You want to play dirty, fine! I can fight dirty too." She frowned as she narrowed her eyes at him.  She let out a gasp as she saw Hun got up. She groaned in frustration. She let out an irritated growl and backed up to the door as he walked closer to her. As Yuuki entered the room April smashed his face with a vase. Huh stumbled back and Raph kicked him back out of the room. April quickly closed the door.

Raph and Yuuki ran up to Leo helping him sit up. He groaned in pain as they did. Donnie and Mikey joined them. They looked up to see the Elite then the front door bursts open, the Shredder stepped in.

  "On crud." Raph commented under his breath

" It's really him, like Leo said." Mikey replied as the Shredder walked in, and lighting struck.

"You freaks have been a thorn in my side for long enough." The Shredder replied. Splinter quickly jumped in front of him. "No one opposes the Shredder. And I will have my revenge from our last encounter. Say farewell to each other..while you still can." He declared

"Oh yeah, Mr. Spiky pants?! Well, your the one who should be saying farewell...to, uh,... to yourself!" Mikey retorted nervously

"Oh yeah, Mikey. That got 'em." Raph dead panned "Hey! I'm under a lot of pressure!" Mikey argued

 "Silence!" The Shredder shouted out "This attack is nothing more than an cowardly gambit. Wearing us out by sheer numbers. It is not our way of the true warrior!" Splinter replied "Guys, I'd say we shred his butt once and for all, for Leo! You with me?!" Raph declared  "To the end!" Donnie answered, spinning his staff "Which hopefully isn't going to be anytime soon, right?" Mikey asked nervously. They charged at him. Shredder punches Raph down and knocks Mikey to the floor. Donnie leaps with his bo staff but Shredder grabs it and flings him to the floor as well. Yuuki got up getting ready to join and help them but Leo reached out and grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Leo I have to fight." She replied

"No...." He called out to her, weakly.

She bent down and April came over, helping to move him away. Donnie is knocked back into a pole as they did.  Splinter jumps in as well as the Elite.

  "Finish them off! The rodent and Yoshi's daughter are mine!" Shredder ordered

The Elite jumped to finish off the brothers as Splinter charges at the Shredder. The Elite surrounded the brothers, Yuuki and April. Suddenly, a light shined in from the window, coming closer. A motorcycle crashes through, with a man wearing a hockey mask, riding it. He turns it around looking at the ninjas then revved it up and rammed into them,  knocking three ninjas outside the window. It started to rain. He turned to the last ninja and drove into them knocking them back into a display case. He took off his hood "Now that's what I call crashing a party!" Casey commented

" Casey!" Raph exclaimed

Casey pulled out his bat "Though I've never seen a lame-o party in my life." He replied, hitting a ninja with his bat. He stepped up to Yuuki and April. "You okay babe?" He asked April "Don't call me babe." April deadpanned. Yuuki looked at the two of them smiling. April noticed and blushed "What are you smiling at?!" She stuttered, embarrassed. "Nothing." Yuuki replied , shaking her head. Shredder growled at his sudden appearance "Obliterate him!" He demanded.

Ninjas surrounded Casey cane he pulled out his hockey sticks "This can't be the band. I want rock and roll, man! Good thing, I brought my own drumsticks. Now who wants to be the drum?" He replied "Goongala! Goongala!" They all charged and he clashes with them.

During the fight, Hun busted through the door. He looks around until he sees Yuuki and April in the corner defending Leo. He walked up to them and they quickly cover Leo with their bodies "You want him, you will have to deal with us first!" April exclaimed. Yuuki narrowed her eyes at him. Huh smirked "That's the idea. Those green freaks feel great affection for you two. Losing you should take the right out of them." He raised a fists but was stopped by Casey.

"Hun! Never! _Ever_! Threaten her!" He declared. Huh tries to throw a punch at him but Casey jumps out of the way and wacks him with his hockey stick knocking Hun into some ninjas. He turns and looked at April "Casey, I-I..." She smiles at him " Yeah, well, i, Uh... " Casey scratched his neck sheepishly "What a day, huh? Well gotta run!" He answered nervously, April smiled again, and he joined the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, a police car pulled up at the front of the store. The officers rolled down the window to see the fighting going on inside through the broken window

"Well what do we have here? Looks like a major rumble in the jungle." One replied.

The second one reaches out to the radio "Come in Central. Yeah looks like we're going to need back-up on this one."

* * *

Back inside, Raph jumps up and hits a ninja from behind. He looks over his shoulder to see Leo struggling to stand up "Mikey look!" He called out "Leo!" Mikey exclaimed

"Leo you cant do this!" April replied

"Leo stay down. You can't fight, not like this." Yuuki pleaded to him 

"I have to. They need my help." He replied, before he fell to his knees in the floor. He looks up to see the Shredder.

Yuuki quickly rushed in front of Leo holding her tessen nervously in one hand, defending him. The Shredder laughs "Pathetic." He raises his gauntlet.

"Noooo!" Splinter shouted out and kicked him away from them "You strike a wounded warrior! You have no honor!" He growled glaring at the Shredder "I fight to win!" Shredder replied

"You're a coward!" Yuuki shouted out. They both looked at her. The Shredder glared. "Only a coward sends people to do his dirty work! Only a coward would attack someone when they are down and outnumber them! You have no honor!"

"He who lives without honor will end without honor!" She exclaimed out defiantly

Splinter and Leo looked at Yuuki in shock. She had come along way. Splinter teared up slightly and smiled "You are my Master's daughter."

"Enough of this!" Shredder roared out. He swipes his gauntlet and Splinter and Yuuki dodges out of the way. He quickly grabbed Yuuki before Splinter or she could react and painfully pulled her arm back pinning it to her back. He kneads her in the back of her legs making her call to her knees. He raised the gauntlet above her head. "No!" Splinter exclaimed out "Call off your freaks or she dies!" Shredder demanded.

  Suddenly, they both look to see a bookcase falling as Leo charged into it. Yuuki managed to quickly break free, just in time while the Shredder was distracted and jumped away.

Yuuki looked up to Leo being to fall over. She quickly rushed to Leo before he fell and caught him "Leo,...why?" She whispered softly. She received no answer as he fell unconscious in her arms. Splinter looks at them in sadness  "Leonardo." He whispered. He looks back to see his son's not faring too well against the ninjas. Mikey leaps over the ninjas, as Donnie was hit and knocked back.  Raph tried to defend himself but was punched. They surrounded the three brothers.

 "No. I will not allow you to destroy my family! My sons, retreat." Splinter replied as he jumped over the Shredder then kicked over a shelf knocking it down on him "Great." Raph replied as he punches a ninja "But, Where to?" Splinter jumps over to April, Yuuki and Leo. April looks behind her to a door "Back there!" She yelled out, pointing to it  "You got it! " Mikey answered and jumped over to the door. 

He opened it "Everybody in here! We can hold them off!" Mikey shouted. As Raph and Casey fended off the ninjas, April, Yuuki and Splinter helped carried Leo inside, they ran in after them. Shredder busted through the shelf. Mikey quickly locks the door. "Well this is great! Small, dark, and no way out!" Raph commented as he put his sais away "Perfect for making a last stand."

"It's a walk in cooler. The shop used to be a grocery store once upon a time." April explained "Fascinating." Raph mutters. Meanwhile, the foot tried to pry open the door. Sirens gets closer in the distance. Shredder sees the police outside. "Foot ninjas, disappear." He ordered and they do so. He grabbed a metal bar and barricaded the door with it, tying it around the handle. Then he pulls out an small orb and pressed an button on it then dropped it to the floor. The shop catches on fire. 

"Like the Phoenix, I have risen from the ashes!" He swipes an air duct making smoke come out "And into my fire you shall fall." He finished As the fire grew larger and more out of control. As the Shredder began to walk away, he stopped when he saw something lying on the floor near the bookcase. He bent down and picked it up, it was Yuuki's wallet. He opened it up and saw a picture inside.

Her adoptive parents, Michael and Sarah.

He glared at the picture before taking it and threw the wallet away.  

 "It's kind of quiet out there. You think they all just went home?" Mikey pointed out "Yeah, we've scared them off by running into a closet and locking the door." Raph replied sarcastically before he sniffed the air "Hey I smell smoke."

Everyone smelled it too. "I smell gas." Donnie replied "Mikey." Raph replied in a warning tone. Mikey shrugs his hands in response. "No, not that kind of gas." Donnie replied.  "Hey this doors getting kind of hot!" Mikey shouted as he tried to open the door "It's jammed it won't open!" "Gas plus flame equals...let's book now!" Casey added before he realizes, what was going to happen 

"We gotta get out of here!" Raph exclaimed. He and Mikey tried to prop the door open with their weapons. Outside, the fire causes an explosion knocking the police back. They run as the shop explodes into a huge fire.

The Guardians watched from the distance as more sirens arrived. He presses a button "We regret to report that we were too late. The Shredder is victorious. The mutant turtle creatures and Yoshi's daughter are...destroyed."

 "That is unfortunate."

 "Indeed our enemy is becoming too powerful. We must-"

"Accelerate our plan, immediately."

"Understood." The guardian answered and hanged up. He lets out a sigh and looks at his partner "I shook hands with the one called Leonardo and Yuuki. I called them allies. It is a great loss this day, a great loss." He replied sadly as they watched the apartment being completely engulfed in flames.

 


	20. Tales Of Leo

**30 seconds earlier...**

Police sirens can be heard. "I have risen from the ashes!" The Shredder exclaimed as Raph and Mikey banged on the door trying to get it to open. 

 "Trapped like rats. No offense, sensei. " Mikey commented

Splinter nodded in understanding. He looked at Leo as Yuuki supported his head in her lap "Leo's in really bad shape. We have to get him out of here." Donnie explained as he glanced at Leo

 "Working on it!" Raph replied as he tried to bust open the door with his sai

April got up and started to push a box out of the way  "What are doing?" Casey asked her

 "I remember when we first moved in, there was a hole in the wall where a cooling unit was moved." Raph helped her push the box to reveal a small vent "There! "

Raph pries it open with his sai. April crawled through, followed by Yuuki  "That's it, everybody book!"

Casey jumps out while the others carried Leo outside. Everyone runs getting away from the building "Move! Move! Move!" The place explodes. Everyone watched as the building was completely engulfed in flames. April cried as she saw the destruction of her shop and Casey hugged her. 

 "Forgive me Miss O'Niel but we must leave the past behind, for now. If we are to have a future. Leonardo Is badly injured and needs a safe place to heal." Splinter replied

 " What about the lair? " Mikey suggested

 "Shredder has an whole army down in the sewers remember? And we're in no shape to fight." Donnie reminded him

 "Hey, we don't run from nobody." Raph retorted as he punched his hands. Splinter places his hand on Raph's shoulder  "And yet we must."

April sniffed as tears ran down her face "But where?" She asked. Casey gets an idea.

 "Fellas i know just the place."

* * *

Casey drove down an empty road as it poured down snow. It was everywhere covering everything even the trees.

"You're gonna to love my grandma's old farmhouse. Me and my cousin Sid used to play there all the time when we were kids. " April didn't answer him as she looked down, worried.

 "April?"

 " ...how do you think Leo's holding up? "

In the back of the truck, so no one could see them, the turtles, Yuuki and Splinter are covered in blankets.

Mikey shivered "Man, it sucks being cold blooded."

 "Is he going to make it sensei?" Donnie asked beside Splinter

 "Only time will tell." He answered as he tucked Leo in. Yuuki saw saw Leo still shivering and gave up her blanket covering him up with it. Splinter looks at her concerned "Are you sure that you're warm?"

Yuuki answered " I'm fine. I have my jacket. Besides Leo is more important than me right now."

* * *

They arrive at the farmhouse. "This is it! Just like I remembered!" April stares at the house.

 "Ah, isn't it great?" Casey asked as a board falls from one of the windows. The place was completely worn down, dilapidated. "Great, does not even begin to describe this place."

Inside they carried Leo and placed him on the couch covering him up with a blanket. "Alright, so it needs fixing up. The place for a little fun down since grandma passed away." April tries to clean up the fireplace only to have soot come dropping down in front of her. She and Yuuki coughed as the dust stirred in the air.

 "When was that, the late jurassic? "Mikey asked

 "Dude, you live in a sewer." Casey retorted

Everyone heard Leo let out a groan  "Leo?" Donnie asked

* * *

Back at the foot headquarters, Hun reported to Saki who paced around in doubt. "The foot's back in business, profits are up, why aren't we celebrating, Master?"

 "Where are the bodies?!" Saki asked in response

 "We burned that building to the ground. I think we can safely assume that -"

 "We can assume nothing!" Saki angrily knocks over a torch stand " My enemies assumed that they had destroyed me, and yet it cost them dearly." He clenched his fists "I can ill afford to make the same mistake. I require evidence of their demise."

 "Scientific proof, perhaps? " 

The two then to see Stockman rolling up in a wheelchair. He had a patched eye, a broken neck and robot hand as punishment from his failures "I did not send for you stockman."

 " That was your first mistake." Stockman replied arrogantly

Hun growls at him getting ready to fight but Saki stops him.

 "Your arrogance is exceeded only by your inability to learn from your...punishments. What do you want?"

 "A simple exchange of goods and services." Stockman pulls out an device "I can provide you the most sophisticated DNA analysis of Miss O'Niel 's destroyed shop. You'll know beyond the shadow of a doubt if the turtles and Yuuki survived or not."

 " And in exchange? " Saki asked

Stockman wheels up to the metal body in the display case  "Full access to this fascinating artifact you fished from the East River. A brief glimpse of it's technological secrets allowed me to create the Foot Tech ninjas. Imagine what I might do were I given complete access to it? A win -win proposition, I'd say."

Saki walked up to him, now intrigued "Provide me with the proof that the accursed turtles and Yoshi's daughter are no more, and you shall be so rewarded. Fail me and your next punishment will be your  _final_  punishment."

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, everyone stared at Leo. Raph punches a wall in anger

 "Why won't he wake up?!"

 "Healing takes time and Leonardo Is recovering from more than just physical wounds. His spirit has been grievously injured." Splinter replied

 "You think he can hear us?" Donnie asked, curiously

 "Perhaps."

Donnie kneeled beside Leo "Hey, Leo. It's me Don. Listen, you're going to pull through this. I know you are. You have to. I mean, you know what kind of trouble we'd get in without you. Like remember that time I built that remote control car?"

_A car drives down the side of a tunnel. A younger Donnie controlled it with his makeshift controller. A younger Leo was watching. "Check out the turning radius on this thing Leo!" Donnie replied but the car swerved too hard and landed into the sewer water "Aww."_

_"Remind me to never let you behind the wheel of a REAL car." Leo replied as Donnie handed him the remote "Hang on, I'll get it."_

"There was all kinds of debris clogging up the tunnel, and the sewers were overflowing from the heavy rain we had. But I wasn't paying attention to that. I just wanted my car back."

_Donnie tries to fish his car out with a stick but he falls into the water "Woah!"_

_"Donnie!" Leo shouts and he chased after him. Donnie lands into an dead end as it began to overflow with water. He sticks his head out of the water "I'm stuck!" He tried to get his leg from the debris "I can't get my leg free. Leo!"_

_The water begins to rise, and he screamed "Leo!" Donnie is caught underwater and he tried to get his leg out, to no avail. Leo steps on some sticks sticking out of the wall before diving in. He pulls the debris off of Donnie's leg, freeing him and dragging him to the tunnel. He pulls Donnie up and they both collapsed on their shells panting heavily._

_"What, you didn't get the car?" Donnie asked_

_Leo turned his head looking at him with disbelief._

 "You really came through for me that day Leo. You always do. And I know you will again."

Raph hmphs. "Looks like you've got him hanging on your every word, Don." He pointed out. Leo turns his head and mumbles "Hey, I think he heard you Raphie!" Casey exclaimed

 "Maybe talking to him does help." April replied

 "It is said that a voice of a loved one can guide a lost spirit back to it's home."

Mikey steps up "Mind if I take a crack at it?" He asked, Splinter gestured him. He leans down to Leo "Listen, bro. Just...like concentrate on my voice. Come on Leo. You know how bogus you get when you set your mind on something. Like remember the time, you were trying to prefect your katas? "

_Leo practices as a younger Mikey walks by him, listening to music. Leo remained frozen_

_"Hey Leo. You seen my gameguy anywhere?" Leo gives no response and Mikey turns his head. He saves his hand in Leo's face. Leo doesn't blink  "Hellooo? Anyone home?"_

"Nothing in the world was going to break your concentration, but that wasn't going to stop me from trying."

_Mikey sticks his tongue out at him, nothing. Mikey makes an irritated look._

"You know how I hate to be ignored."

_Mikey blows up a balloon and takes a needle and pops it in front of Leo's face, he didn't even twitch. Mikey whines in annoyance then places a pair of fake glasses on Leo's face. He snickered and held up a mirror No reaction. He takes them off._

_Mikey juggles two onions before throwing them into his mouth, chewing them. He leaned in and burped right in Leo's face with onion breath. Mikey smirked wiggling his eyebrows_

"So then I decided, if I could make you laugh, maybe I should make you say "ow."

_Mikey twirled his nunchucks raising one to Leo's head, but Leo grabs it and sweep kicks him. He tackles him down pinning Mikey with his own nunchuck. He chuckles sheepishly_

_"Was I disturbing you?"_

"Leo, when you put your mind to something, you're unstoppable. So how about using that famous focus of yours to come back to us?"

 "Ha! If you ask me Leo's not coming back because he's afraid!" Raph retorted and crossed his arms

"No one asked you!" Mikey replied pointing his finger at him

"You know he's got his butt whooped and now he's too chicken to come back and face it!" Raph pushed past him and placed his hands on his hips

 "That's enough, Raph!" Donnie shouted

 "Well I say, who needs ya!? It's not like we can go on without you playing fearless leader." Tears appeared in his eyes as he tried to hold them in.

" Raph... " Yuuki replied softly. She looked at him surprised when she saw him crying. He was never the type of person to actually cry in front of everyone. 

"Back in the day, I always figured that I would be top turtle. I was the strongest, bravest. Remember the time I brought you to that closed off section in the sewers?" 

_A younger Raph and Leo appeared in from of a boarded up closed off section of a tunnel. Raph started to pull off the planks._

"We're playing follow the leader."

_" Raph, you can't go in there. " Leo protested_

_"Hey, it's my turn. You're supposed to follow my lead."_

_" But, Splinter says -"_

_"Splinta says, Splinta says! When are you gonna to think for yourself? That's what a real leader does? Now, catch me if you can!" Raph runs inside of the tunnel. Leo jumped over the planks chasing after him._

 " _Wahoo!" Raph used a board that was floating in the sewer water and surfed down the tunnel. Leo copied him. Raph quickly came to a stop when he came to dead end junction. He looks around confused "Dead end? " He scratched his head._

 " _Must have taken a wrong turn?" Raph hears something beneath him in the water, he looks down "Uh, Leo?"_

_Suddenly, a large albino crocodile bursts out of the water. Raph runs away screaming as it charged after him. The crocodile chases after him and Leo pushes Raph out of the way._

_"Come on let's jet!" He jumps over the croc's tail_

  _"No way! This walking handbag's intruding on OUR turf!" Raph protested_

_"You're the intruder shell for brains! Now let's get out of here!" Leo replied and he gestured Raph to follow him_

 " _Hey, I'm the leader this turn remember?" Raph replied as he punches his hands together. He jumps on top of the crocodile and started throwing punches to it's head. Leo shrugs and crossed his arms "Fine, handle it your way."_

_Raph starts to wrestle with the crocodile. He struggles as the croc shakes trying to get him off "May I offer a strategy tip?" Leo suggested, holding up a finger_

  _" NO!" Raph exclaimed as he struggled with his fight with the crocodile "I got him on the ropes! He's right where I want 'em!" Leo backs away as the crocodile throws Raph off and he hits the wall. He runs his head and looks up to see the croc's jaws coming towards him.  "Alright, that's it." Leo declared and he jumps on top of the crocodile. He presses a spot on its neck. It falls down fast asleep._

_"What'd you do? What'd you do?" Raph asked in anticipation. Leo wipes his head and chuckled._

_" Pressure points." He answered as he helped Raph up._

_"Alligator pressure points?"_

_"A little trick Master Splinter taught me. Come on He won't sleep forever. How about another game of follow the leader, as in back home?" Leo runs off and Raph follows behind him_

_"Lead the way."_

"I don't even know why I told you that story. I-I guess you just...I mean what I'm trying to say is." Raph covered the side of his head with his hand. Splinter walks up to him.

"Your brother hears you, Raphael. He understands."

Raph tears and he walks away looking out the window, in distress.

* * *

Back in New York a couple of mouser robots searched the burnt remains of April's shop. "Nothing. I've run every search pattern, every type of analysis, but there's no conclusive evidence that anyone, human or turtle perished in this blaze. I-I...can't to back to the Shredder with nothing, I, huh?"

A mouser walked up to Stockman, holding up a dirty red cloth in its mouth, wagging its tail. Stockman takes it and inspected "Hmm." He laughs "If I can't find any evidence." He bites down on the cloth and punctures two eye holes with his robotic hand "Then I'll just have to make some evidence."

* * *

Leo begins to sweat and Splinter stood next to him, wiping his forehead "Leonardo, my son. You must gather all of your strength and confront your fear just as you did many years ago."

Everyone looked at the rat puzzled "Come on sensei. Leo's never been afraid of nothing in his life." Raph replied

 "Not true my son. Do you recall, Leonardo, our earlier days?"

 _Splinter drags a bag of items_ "We were scavenging for food and supplies." _Leo gathered something out of the sewer water and pulled it out._

_"Come on my son. There are  more useful items to be found on the other levels." Splinter starts to climb a ladder and Leo slings his bag over his shoulder. He looks up questionably and gulps then starts to climb up._

_"These tunnels stretched for miles in all directions. To avoid losing your way, you must observe your surroundings carefully." Splinter tells him but Leo wasn't listening. He paused for a moment then looks down at the bottom. Leo eyes widen and he grips the sides ladder tightly with his hands_

_"Come along Leonardo we are nearly at the top." Splinter calls out to him and Leo shakes in his tracks not moving an inch_

_" I...can't. "_

_"Leonardo, you must."_

_Leo struggles as he climbed and he drops the bag and it falls into the dark void below, to the bottom._

_Leo quickly shuts his eyes "No! No!" He cries out in fear. Splinter picks him up and puts Leo on his back and climbed up the ladder._

"It was then I realized that you have an irrational and paralyzing fear of heights. In the weeks that followed, I worked closely to help you overcome your fear."

_Leo practices on posts. Later, he is blindfolded and practiced on much higher ones._

"Focusing on the way of balance. Gradually building your confidence."

" _Now my son. Remove your blindfold." Splinter tells him. Leo stops and takes off his blindfold. He gasps as he looks down to see himself very high up. He wobbles and fell backwards as he lost his balance landing into a hammock._

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever to conquer the dark imaginings  of your mind." _Splinter shakes his head._

"But I was unwilling to give up."

_Splinter and Leo crawls through a vent until they reach an drainage junction. Leo looks down in fear. Splinter grabs a pipe and begins to climb up "We must continue on Leonardo."_

_"Y -You go ahead Master Splinter! I'll go around the long way."  Leo replied nervously_

_"That could take hours my son." The pipe that Splinter was climbing begins to creak_

_" Th-That's okay, I could use the exercise." Leo dismisses. The pipe falls along with Splinter. "Master Splinter!"_

_Splinter's robe is caught on the edge of the pipe and it begins to rip "On no!"_

_"Master Splinter!" Leo called out to him. He jumps on to the pipe and started climbing up. As he reached the top, he clings to the pipe and looks down. He gasps and quickly shuts his eyes "Don't look down. Don't look down." Leo tells himself as he crawled over to Splinter. He reached out to him "Grab on!" Splinter takes his hand and Leo pulls him up and they crawled back but the pipe was beginning to break "We'll never make it back in time!_

_"Then we must forge ahead my son." Splinter pulls out an grappling hook and throws it across, to an opening. He picks up Leo and they swing across to the tunnel. Leo looks up at him confused, curious as to why the rat hadn't used it "But you could have saved yourself at anytime."_

_"And you would be still consumed in your fear. By focusing on the task at hand, you were able to clear your mind of all distractions."_

"Do so again. Ignore the fear my son. Let your spirit heal." Splinter finishes. He looks at Yuuki and gestures her to come closer

Her eyes widen in shock "W-What? Me!?" Splinter nods

Yuuki looks down sadly "I wasn't around when you guys were little. I have no memories that I can share." She replied

"You two share a bond that you will never know." Splinter commented

"Just try Yuuki." Mikey replied

Yuuki eat down next to Leo on the floor. She leaned in closer to him so that only he could hear her "Leo, can you hear me? It's Yuuki. You do not want to leave your brothers, leaderless. Trust me, they are a mess without you. I've always admired how you never give up you always had an answer for anything. You always found a way. You never gave up. Even when I did, you being as stubborn as you are didn't. You gave me hope." She begins to tear up and she tries to wipe them away "That is why you've got to fight Leo. Fight your way back to us. Fight your way back to me. We need you....I need you...I-I..."

"I love you." Yuuki softly whispered

She looks to see Leo motionless, not responding.

 "Is he?" Mikey asked

"No fear..." Leo softly mutters out. Everyone looks at him with wide eyes waiting in anticipation. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at them. They cheered out loud and April immediately hugs Casey, overjoyed. She realizes what she was doing "Uh, sorry."

" Oh, right." She replied, embarrassed

 Leo turns to look at Yuuki who was smiling in relief. He reached out and cupped her face softly "I didn't make you cry did I?" 

Yuuki shook her head taking his hand "No, I'm just glad to see you're alright."

 "We thought that you were gone bro." Raph replied

" I-I...was. But, you brought me back. All of you. Including you Yuuki." Leo answered hoarsely then smiled

"You have fought your way back son. You have done well." Splinter replied to him and Leo smiles "Thank you, sensei."

"The danger is past. Now we must let him rest." Everyone started to walk away

 "Hey Leo. If you need anything, I will be right outside." Raph called out to him

As Yuuki got up getting ready to leave, a hand reached out and weakly grabbed her wrist "Can Y-You stay?"

 Yuuki sat down next to the couch and eventually she fell asleep laying on top of the blankets on Leo. Leo woke up from his rest to see her. He stared at her silently, lost in his thoughts, thinking, as he remembered something she had said 

(Nah, it must've been my imagination....) 

He must be out of it more than he thought.

* * *

At the Foot Headquarters, Saki was looking over the evidence that Stockman had brought for him "This is your conclusive proof? "

"That is merely a souvenir of your victory. Consider it a gift." Stockman holds up the "This is my conclusive proof. Telltale traces of mutated DNA, or in layman's terms..."

" Turtle." Saki finishes for him

"Someone's been doing his homework. No doubt one as intelligent as you would recognize that sheer amount of DNA evidence recovered can only lead to one conclusion. "

 "The turtles and Yoshi's daughter perished in the blaze." Saki confirms

"So that's what you look like when you are pleased. I've always wondered." Stockman wheels away to the case "Now, about my reward? " 

 "I'll have a team of four scientists deliver it to your lab in the morning. Now if you excuse me I have other pressing matters to attend to." Saki walks away leaving Stockman, alone, in the room.

 " Of course Master." Stockman answered just as he had left.

"Fool you let your guard down the moment you believed your enemies vanquished. Soon the technological secrets locked within this artifact will give me power beyond reckoning. And that's when Baxter Stockman stops taking punishment and starts dishing out." He lets out evil laugh as he wheeled around.

* * *

Saki entered a dark room until he flipped on a light switch. A small light out up the center of of revealing two people who had bags covered on their heads. They struggled with their bindings as a ninja reported to him

 "Master we've brought them just as you have ordered."

Saki nodded and the ninja pulled the bags off of their heads and left the room, leaving them alone with Saki

" Let us go! What do you want with us?! Why are we here?!" The man replied

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" The woman growled and she spatted out at Saki

Saki smirked evilly then leaned in closer their faces

"Welcome to my Headquarters, Michael and Sarah Winters."

 

 


	21. Monster Hunter

Someone's footsteps thudded in the kitchen towards the scared redhead who was holding a mop "No! Noooo!" April screamed out fearfully "Casey Jones! I just mopped the floor!" She yells as she swung the mop at him which he dodges  "Out! You big careless jerk!" She exclaimed hitting him with the mop. He grabs it. "You can't kick me outta here girlzilla. This is my grandma's house and so pronto, it's my house." Casey argued "Casey Arnold Jones..." April warned From another room Yuuki answered "Can you guys keep it down I'm trying to make a phone call?"  "Ahh, I'll be outside if anyone needs me." Casey shouted running out the door. Splinter chuckles from a few feet away as he meditated.

"Yeah right, I needed a Neanderthal to give me a yell..." April muttered as she walked in to the kitchen. Raph walked down the stairs "Hey where is everybody?" He asked "Casey's been ejected from the ball park and April's in the kitchen. I think Mikey's out exploring the woods." Donnie explained as he tinkered with the toaster. "Despite explicit instructions to stay near the house." Splinter imputed as he continued to meditate "And Leo?" Raph asked The whole room went silent, Yuuki peeked at Raph as she thumbed the buttons on her shell cell then looked at Donnie

"He's...He's kind of been moping around out in the barn all morning." Donnie explained "Again?" Raph asked "Your brother has suffered injuries both physical and spiritual, Raphael. And he would need the support of all of us if his wounds are to fully heal." Splinter replied Yuuki fiddled the buttons on her shell cell trying to call again. But she just got a busy ring tone signal. She furrowed her browns as she frowned and let a sigh. Splinter perked his ears up "Is there something wrong, Miss Yuuki?"  "My parents aren't answering." "Maybe they're busy." Donnie answered  She shook her head trying to shake off the uneasy feeling "I guess so. but it doesn't sound like them." She sat up and walked towards the door "I'm going to go check on Leo." 

April huffed as she walked in and took a seat on the couch. She growled "What is it about Casey that gets under my skin? He's so -so UGH! Master Splinter maybe you can teach me to meditate so I wouldn't get so angry  at him." She explained  Splinter his eyes "Even mediation has it's limits."  then closed them.

* * *

 

Outside, Casey washed off the snow and much off of his shoes with a hose "Women, who needs 'em?" He muttered as Yuuki walked down the stairs heading towards the barn. They both heard loud chewing and crunching sounds and looked to see Mikey holding a bag eating some nuts. He held up a couple out to them "Nut?"  "You're the nut. " Casey said as he took one. Yuuki shook head head "No thanks. I'm not a fan of nuts." She declined

"Hey where have you've been all day? " Casey questioned as he took another  "Just wandering the woods." Mikey answered. "Yeah? Well, I've got news for you, nature boy. Crazy Man Hatchet next door, he likes wandering those woods too. " Casey retorted. "Tell me about it. He sicked his pit bull on me this morning." Mikey answered. Yuuki eyes widen in alarm "What?!" She yelled out.  "What?! He saw you?! " "For crying out loud Mikey. Even I know that we're supposed to keep a low profile up here!" Casey tells him, clutching his head.  

"Mikey, Splinter told you to stay near the farmhouse!" Yuuki scolded. "Relax, nobody was me. I'm a ninja remember?" Mikey assures as he showed off some moves "Low profile is my middle name." He finishes. As he did, a van pulled up in front of the house. The three peeked out before looking at each other. A buff woman steps out with short dark blue hair. 

 "Lets do this Parker." She says. "Affirmative doc, activating Sortie cam now." A voice from inside the van calls out. A small orb with a fan comes out from one of the tires and flies to her. "We're rolling in three, two, one..." Parker said.  "Welcome adventure seekers to another action-packed episode of '"The Monster Hunter" She replied to the camera. "Monster hunter?" Mikey asked. Yuuki groaned smacking her forehead.

 "Once again, I, Doctor Abigail Finn, am close to bagging a mysterious creature. You're hunted one way for the legendary green man of the woods." She says. "Green man? Oh no..." Casey mutters placing a hand on his head. "Like the Hero , Sasquatch, and Bigfoot-" "Woah, Woah, Woah, Hold it, Hold it! Hold up! Cut! Stop the cameras lady!" He interrupted as he walked up to her " This is private property." He tells her and she twists his arm "Ow! Oow!" He exclaimed "Sir what can you tell our viewers about the recent sightings about the green man who lives in these woods behind your home?" She questioned

"Look lady! You gotta go!" Casey demanded as he pulled his arm back "There's nothing out in those woods except uh...woods! Now come on!" "There's a monster out there and I've got proof. Parker! Let's go to the videotape." She replied. "Coming right up, Doc." Parker answered as he pulled up a video from the computers "This footage was taken in the woods behind your house by one of your neighbors this morning." She explains. A dog barks at Mikey 's silhouette and he jumps to a tree as it chased after him.

 "What do You have to say now, bub?" Abigail said sarcastically. Casey was at a loss for words. Mikey shouts out nervously and quickly hid. Yuuki gripped the side of the house "Crud." She muttered. "On boy." Casey replied as he looked at the tape.  "Are you sure you don't want to change your statement? Exactly what is it are you trying to hide?!" Abigail questioned as she grabbed Casey's scarf lifting him up "Uh Mikey, that is uh.."

Someone clears their throat and they looked to see April walking up "Hi there! Don't mind him he's kind of the village idiot." She explained making Yuuki snicker "Hey, wha-" April shushed him with her hand "I'm April and you are?" April asked "I'm Dr. Abigail Finn, Monster Hunter! "

As April talked to Abigail, Yuuki and Mikey pulled back to sneak away only to get smack on top of his head. He jumped and looked up to see Donnie leaning out the window "Donatello, give me a heart attack Why don't'cha?" Mikey asked "Don't tempt me lame brain. Do you have any idea who that is out there?" Donnie replied as point out the window. Mikey shrugs.

"That's Dr. Abigail Finn, brilliant biologist, gifted technologist." He explained as Mikey looked at Abigail "Sounds like your type, brainiac." Mikey commented as he looked at Donnie "She's also a certifiable lunatic. Goes around hunting monsters." Donnie replies. "She ever find any?" Mikey asks "Not yet, but the way she's drooling over that video of you? You may get to be her first." Donnie answered, closing the window. Mikey mouth drops. Yuuki laughs as she patted his shoulder "Sucks to be you, buddy." She walked away leaving the stunned turtle as made her way towards the barn.

 "Honestly, we've lived up here forever and the strangest thing we've ever seen is the occasional moose. Isn't that right, dear?" April replied holding Casey's arm "Yeah..." He answered nervously "The videotape doesn't lie!" Abigail argues "There's a monster back there and I'm going to hunt it!" She walks back towards the van and climbed in "Parker! Punch it! She ordered and the van drives off leaving a smoke of gas. Casey coughs as April fans her face as it did. 

* * *

In the farmhouse, "I'd say we go after that video tape" Mikey declares "Maybe this crazy doctor person will just give up and go away?" April answered nervously "Dr. Abigail Finn doesn't give up. If she can't find what she's looking for our there, she'll come looking in here. She's obsessed with monster hunting." Donnie explains "Hmm, those who become obsessed are often their own worst enemy." Splinter replies

* * *

 Inside the barn, Leo with his plastron and arm bandaged in a sling, pulls a piece of metal from the pile and it topples down as he did. He heard the door creek open but he didn't turn his head and look knowing who it was. "Hey Leo." Yuuki replies softly as she walked in. "Hey." He grumbled with his shell facing her. Yuuki walked up closer placing her hand on his shell "So how are you feeling?" He shrugs it off "Okay." He replies. Yuuki frowned at him "Just okay?" Leo growled then turned to face her "I don't know what more you want from me?! Just leave me alone." Yuuki stepped back shocked from his outburst. Then she walked up then poke his plastron "There's no need to snap! I'm just trying to help." "Well, I don't need you checking up on me every minute! I don't want your help! Just go!" Leo yells Yuuki shouted in frustration and anger then stomped her foot "Darn you and your stupid pride Leonardo!" She screamed out as she ran.   

  "Yuuki, wait!"

Raph saw Yuuki come running out crying and ran into the woods then turned his head back towards the barn. He walked inside and saw the blue masked turtle by the furnace fiddling around with a pile of metal trying to pull another piece out. He stared at the wounded leader with an emotionless expression until he called out "Looking good there, Leo." Leo turns around to see Raph with his arms crossed, smirking at him.

  "Raph I'm not in the mood." He retorts. "For what?" Raph asks " I don't need to hear how I messed up in New York, okay? I got my shell kicked. I let everyone down. I lost my swords!" Leo shouts as he hits the metal pile "Hang on Leo. I wasn't gonna say anything like that." Raph said as he picks up a bended pipe "I was going to ask you what you were doing out here?" He finishes. "Nothing." Leo answers sadly " Well, that's too bad, because I know exactly what you should be doing" Raph throws the pipe to Leo "And I think you do too. " Leo looks down at it. 

* * *

 Meanwhile, back with Abigail "The Green Man is close Parker. I can sense it. My ticket to the big time. The scientific community will no longer be able to laugh behind my back." She declares twisting her screwdriver on the orb "And our little cable access show will finally get a network deal!" She exclaims before hearing a sound below her. She looked down to see that the camera orb had broken.

 "Right." She said throwing it to the side. "Parker! How does the cryo chamber check out?" She calls out as Parker was doing something to the roof of their van "Aces Doc." He answered back, pressing a button. The back of the van doors falls back revealing a chamber with smoke coming out " Excellent then I'll deploy the Sonic Oscillator Retrieval and Taser Incapacitor Unit." She pressed a button on the remote "Go my little Sorties!" She said as she put on a headset and the sorties fly off.

"Parker! Man the console!" She Orders. Parker jumps down from the van "Right Doc." "Let the hunt begin"  She said running after the the orbs. Donnie and Mikey watched from above in a tree. "What'd she say?" Mikey asked as he crunched on a nut "I couldn't hear her because somebody was crunching pistachio nuts in my ear. " Donnie retorts "What?" Mikey questions. Donnie smacks his head as Mikey ate more nuts.

They jumped down to the van. Donnie looks around the front drivers door before he finds a stick. He wedges it between the lock as Mikey looks in the chamber. "Now if I were a videotape where would I hide?" He asks as he climbed up and looks inside "Mikey, get out of there." Donnie whispered as he jumps inside as well "For all we know this could be a-" An alarm goes off and the door closed behind them shut "a trap." He finishes.

Cold air began to come in from the vents "Um, oops." Mikey asks sheepishly "is it getting really cold in here or is it just me?" Mikey asks as he and Donnie rubbed their arms. "It's liquid nitrogen. Instant deep freeze." Donnie explains "Hey I'm a turtle! I'm already c-cold blooded." Mikey shivers "You'll be ice blooded if we don't get out of here." Donnie retorts

"Red alert! It's the cryo chamber doc!" Parker says to Abigail "I'm heading back to base camp. Parker, secure that chamber!" Abigail tells him, as she ran back "Copy that doc." Parker answers walking to the door. He finds that the lock is jammed. Donnie and Mikey tried kicking the door to no avail. Their arms and shells were beginning to turn white, starting to be covered in frost.

"We've got 15 seconds before we've become t-turtle siccles." Donnie explains  " It won't budge and i think my butts getting freezer burn." Mikey tells him. The extinguishers were on high "You're the brains of this operation Donnie. Come up with something!" Mikey explains. Donnie places his staff between the extinguisher and pipe and pries pries it loose. It falls back and freezes the door. "Mikey now the d-door!" Donnie exclaims. They kicked it open.

 "B-Brain freeze!" Mikey said as he grabbed his head and shivers "C-come on we have to go." Donnie said as they run off shivering, just as Abigail came back. She growls as she finds the containment chamber completely empty.

* * *

Yuuki walked back into the farmhouse to find Donnie and Mikey sitting down covered in blankets with their feets in a pan of warm water. "What happened to you?!" She asked concerned. They shivered until April came back and poured more warm water into the pan and they sighed. Casey laughs "I can't believe you bozos walked right into a trap." He comments. "I believe it." Splinter murmurs.  "All I know is it's a good thing the Green Man's not real. If that Dr. Finn ever gets her hands on him, sheesh! " Donnie replies.

"Hey that's it! Little miss monster Hunter is still out there hunting the Green Man right?" Mikey said as he stood up but April pushes him back down into his chair. "She wants green men, we'll give her some! Seriously butt kicking ninja green men. I have a plan." Mikey explains

"Do you mind if I help?" Yuuki asks 

* * *

In the barn, Raphael was heating up the furnace. Leo slammed the hammer down on the metal. He wipes away the sweat from his forehead. A searing pain jolt through his arm as he moved it making him drop the hammer. The turtles frowned then bent down to pick it up but Raph picked the hammer up and handed it to Leo. Raph places a hand on his shoulder. Leo smiles as he took it from the red masked turtle. As he went back to his work, Leo noticed that he can now move his arm. He pulls the bandages off from his plastron and continued working.

* * *

It was night time. Donnie, Yuuki, Casey, and Mikey were wearing a costume made out of long grass mixed with some moss and twigs and leaves. 

"Mikey this is your plan?" Donnie asks "Yeah, this is crazy and these leaves are itching me all over!" Casey complains. "Come on, you look great. Just follow my lead." Mikey assures them as they walked through the woods. " "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to just make everything worse." Donnie asks. "Because we look like idiots." Yuuki answered.

A sortie looks around before flying back to Abigail. "Parker the sorties have a signal. No, two. No, three, Four signals. the cryo-containment chamber repaired?" She asks in anticipation "Quick freeze is down, doc. But containment is good to go." Parker reports. 

"We'll hurl them to you and Parker! No mistakes this time." She tells him. Parker shook his head "Pain in the butt." He mutters to himself.

Abigail sees large foot prints in the snow. She follows them before she hears a growl. Something in the bushes moves before a large, green creature jumps of from it. Abigail backs away until she sees another one. "Goongala! Goongala!" One shouted from behind her. Another in a free jumps down in front of her raising its arms in the air towering over her "Ooga Booga Booga!" It screamed and roared.

 Abigail fired a net at the one that said "Goongala" capturing it. I got one Parker! Alert the media! I want a press conference at dawn. By then I'll have the other three. " She said as she pulled out a knife "Copy that doc!" Mikey throws a log at Abigail. She quickly jumps out of the way. It hits a sortie instead, smashing it into a tree, destroying it. "Crikey!" Parker exclaims as the sortie went off line.

"I knew that this was a bad idea." Donnie commented as he ran. Yuuki walks over to Casey "Goongala?" She asks as Mikey walks over to the two "Just get me out of here!" Casey tells them. They both pull the net off.

 Donnie jumps onto a branch as he was being followed by sorties. He threw some shurikens at them, splitting them in half. Abigail notices that the creature had escaped from the net. She growls in frustration "Parker send more sorties!" A hatch from her van opens and more sorties flies out. "On the way doc."

Casey, Mikey and Yuuki walked in the woods. "The look on your face when she netted you. Priceless!" Mikey chuckles as he got out of his costume. "Ha Ha. At least we've taught that loony doctor not to mess the green man." Casey replied as he got out of his before they heard a roar. "You can quit howling guys. Dr. Freakinstein went off the other direction." Mikey replies.

Donnie with no costume on walks up to Yuuki as she was getting out of hers. "That wasn't me. Was it you?" He said in confusion then looks at Yuuki. She looks at him confused and she shook her head "No, that wasn't me." 

Mikey gasps as he sees something walking up behind Donnie and Yuuki. It was a large green monster crouched down in the snow. "Psst, Donny, Yuuki right behind you." Mikey warns them. They both turned around and screamed. "The Green Man...He's -He's real?!" Donnie exclaims in shock.

They backed away from the creature towards Mikey and Casey. The creature sniffs the air as it smelled something then stated walking towards Mikey. "Aw, he likes you!" Yuuki replies. Mikey backs away nervously as it got closer then he noticed it was sniffing his bag.  "Hey there big guy. You smell these?" He questions as he held out some nuts towards the creature. "You like pistachios?" He asks as it eats them. The creature looks at him happily with its big eyes, smiling. It nuzzles Mikey's hand as he started to let it "What a smart creature you are. Yes you are, yes you are! " He replies as he continued. "Can we keep him?" Mikey asks.

Donnie and Casey gave each other a look. Yuuki noticed something was wrong as the creature starting roaring and howling as it was distressed by something. "Whoa easy there big fella." Mikey warns as the creature continued to roar. Yuuki hears beeping and sees the sorties surrounding them.  "It's those orbs they're upsetting him." Donnie realizes as the creature starts to get angry as it roars. The sorties starts to attack it with their lasers. The creature swung its fists at them as the sorties continued to fire their lasers. Mikey dodges a swipe from creature but gets hit from another swing sending him flying into the bushes. The creatures runs away as the sorties chased after it. Yuuki ran over to Mikey pull in him out of the bush. "Are you okay?" She asks, concerned. "That thing packs a wallop." Mikey answers as he groaned holding his head.

Abigail runs as she follows the signal. "The sorties have one Parker! A big one!" She exclaims happily as she ran. The sorties zapped the creature into the containment chamber. "Amazing." Parker comments from within the van. Yuuki, Mikey, Donnie, and Casey watched from the bushes. Yuuki flinched as she heard the creature howling in pain. (How can anyone be this inhuman?) She thought.

She stood up getting ready to help it until Donnie grabbed her arm pulling her back. The creature falls unconscious in the containment chamber. "No!" Mikey shouts as the door closes. "Casey and I will get that poor creature out of there and grab the video tape of Mikey strolling through the woods." "Mikey you have the pleasure of keeping doctor Finn busy." Donnie explains and Mikey nods.

Donnie looks at Yuuki "You keep on look out." He replies. "What do I have to to be on look out? Why can't Casey be the one?" Yuuki asks "Don't argue with me. We don't have time." Donnie answers. He and Casey ran out of the bushes as Mikey went into the woods.

 "Parker please confirm capture." Abigail orders as ran. "Bagged and tagged doc. And the press are on their way." Parker reports. She laughs but was tripped. She quickly stands up and pulls out a flashlight. Mikey watched at her from behind in a tree. He jumps down and speeds past her from behind to another tree branch and she quickly turned around to see nothing. She gasps as her gun was snatched from her hands as it was pulled away from her "No!" She exclaims, dropping her flashlight. She backs away in fear.

"Parker ! Parker! There's another one out here ! Hunting me! Do you copy?!" She replies into the headset. Inside the van, the feedback of the creature was cut off."Say again doc?" Parker murmurs. But the feed was cut off from her headset. He goes out to check and Donnie grabs the tape. Parker presses his ear beside the door and heard nothing. He bangs on it and hears growling and pounding on the other side. He shrugs and walks back into the van. Yuuki felt something tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see Donnie. "Come on!" He replies. He and Yuuki ran into the woods towards Mikey. 

 Abigail looks around in fear completely isolated and alone with no communication until her weapon lands in front of her destroyed. "No this can't be happening!?" She said in disbelief. Mikey pops out from behind her. "Boo!" He shouts and she screamed in terror running off. Mikey chuckles "A ninja a day keeps the doctor away." He comments before bumping into Donnie and Yuuki. He makes a girlish scream. "Donnie where's the green dude?" He asks. "Relax its all taken care of." Donnie assures him as they leave.

* * *

As Abigail approached the van, a few of the press were gathered at the back of it Uh doc?" Parker asked as he ran up to her "Last night was horrible Parker. Horror! But we did it!  We got one!" She explained clenching her fist "Doc ,Doc, I cant find it, the tape it's gone?!" He tells her "WHAT?! HOW?!" She demanded picking him up by his shirt. She smirks then places him down "I..I no longer need the tape  Parker. I've got a live specimen right here." She replied confidently as she hit the side of the van then walked towards the press.

"Today, I ,doctor Abigail Finn have captured a creature so rare, it was believed to be only a myth. Behold the greatest scientific discovery of all time.I give you the legendary Green Man!"

However, revealing Casey instead in the van "Yo! Help! save me from this crazy lady!" He exclaimed. The press laughed and started taking pictures as Abigail looks on in horror " No. No. How can this be? My monster. My-my reputation. My network television deal!" 

"You're the monster lady! She chased me through the woods all night long! She's loony, I tell ya! She's the one that should be locked up!" Casey declared. The press approaches her bombarding her with questions. From afar, Donnie, Mikey, and Yuuki from the distance.

"Donatello, you sly turtle."Mikey commented Donnie give him a thumbs up then high threed each other.  "Where's the Green Man?" Yuuki asked Donnie pointed towards the creature "Safe and sound. And for the record the Green man's a she. A mother. " He explained as two cubs crawled up to their mother.

* * *

Mikey took the film out of the tape and Casey walked up to the farmhouse still wearing his costume "See sensei? Told you the Green Man was real."  Mikey commented and Donnie and April name Yuuki laughed "Casey, what kept you?" Donnie asked "Those reporter's are even more vicious than that crazy doctor. They'll be making fun of Dr. Finn for months." He explained

Raph walked up "Hey guys come around back there's someone that I want you to meet."He led everyone over to the barn and opened the door "Allow me to introduce you to Leonardo, New and improved." He explained as Leo walked out fully healed and pulled out his swords "Uh, hey everyone." He replied nervously 

"Hey welcome back Leo!" Mikey replied as he placed his hand on Leo's shoulder as everyone cheered. Leo felt arms wrapped around him and he looked down to see Yuuki hugging him.  "I'm sorry." He replies. Yuuki shook her head "I'm just glad that your better." She answers. Leo smiles. "Guys, I think it's time to return to New York and finish our business with the Shredder. Once and for all. " Leo declares and they cheered holding their weapons in the air.

* * *

It was night time and everyone was down stairs preparing for the trip tomorrow. As Yuuki was finished taking a shower, she walked into her bedroom wearing a towel and one on her head. She grabbed a hairbrush that was sitting on the dresser and pulled the towel down and brushed her hair after drying it with the towel. She stopped when she heard a knock at the door and Leo's voice answered" Yuuki, you in here?" 

She set the brush down and turned her head and answered " It's open." Leo opened the door and his eyes widen when he saw Yuuki sitting there in front of him in nothing but a towel covering her. He blushed "Uh, C-Could you put something on? There's something I want to talk to you about." Yuuki looked at him and shrugged her shoulders "Okay?" She pulled the towel of undressing in front of the leader and he stammered. He covered his eyes and quickly turned around.

"I'm done."

Leo turned his head to see Yuuki sitting on the bed in her clothes looking at him. He let out a sigh then walked over and took a seat beside her. He clasped his hands together tightly. Yuuki looked at him silently seeing that he was nervous.

Leo answered "Do you think that we can do this? Beat the Shredder?" Yuuki simply and calmly answered "Yes." Leo stared at her with no expression. He groaned then laid back on the bed "How can you calmly say that? What if something goes wrong? What if someone get hurt or worse? What if you" Leo suddenly felt a weight on top of him. He looked to see Yuuki sitting and was now looking down at him.

She gasped as he sat up and his face was close to hers. She placed a hand on the side of his mask "I've never seen you without it on." "What are you" Yuuki pulled it up slightly until it was off and was now hanging around the leaders neck. She stared back to see two dark brown, almost black, eyes staring back.

Yuuki's eyes widen in shock as she felt lips against hers. She closed her them and deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. They break apart, heavily panting as they tried to catch their breaths. Yuuki noticed Leo's eyes shifted away from hers. She laughed nervously "Was it that bad?" Leo returned his gaze and shook his head "It was better than I've ever imagined."

Yuuki looked at him questioningly as she thought about what he said "Wait a minute, how many times have you thought about about kissing me?" Leo quickly answered, nervously "Uh, that's not important." He looked down and shook his head in frustration "It was a mistake. We can't do this." Yuuki looked at him with disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She frowned "Why not?" Leo gripped her arms looking at her " Yuuki, I can't give you a normal life. You deserve to be happy with someone who can give that to you." Yuuki shook her head "I don't want someone else. I want you." Leo looked at her astonished. He couldn't believe what he was hearing her say. Leo answered "Your life will be constantly in danger." She smiled sheepishly "Like it already isn't?"

She leaned in and rest her forehead against his "I don't regret meeting you and your brothers, Casey and April, and Master Splinter, Leo. Everyone is like family to me." 

She pulled back and smiled "I love you."

Leo reached out and placed a hand on her cheek "Aishiteru."

Yuuki's eyes widen and she screamed out joyfully and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning forward making Leo loss his balance landing on his shell. He reached up and pulled her face down towards his and kissed her again. He flipped her over until she was underneath of him then he continued as he softly planted kisses as he traveled down stopping at her neck and started nibbling on it.

Yuuki arched her back exposing her neck more to him as bit her lips as she tried to suppress a moan from escaping them but it slipped out "Mhmm, L-Leo!" She yelped and hissed in pain as she felt sharp pinch as he bit her a little too hard. She felt him stop and saw Leo pull back.

Yuuki reached her hand to the side of her neck and felt a small swell building up. She looked at him and smacked him repeatedly on his arm and he laughed. Yuuki blushed "Leo, you freaking gave me a hickey?! I'm gonna kick your shell all over this house." She groaned as she placed her hand over it "How am I going to cover this up?"

Leo took her hand away from her neck " I want everyone to see." He replied. "I want everyone to know that you're mine."

Yuuki felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks grew hot as she blushed at his words. She smiled taking his hand and placed it on her chest, on her heart  

"I am your's."


	22. Return To New York Part One

Later, at night, in the sewers. Water drops down from the pipes. Leo looks around the corner. He turns to Raph who was climbing a ladder as he jumped down "All clear."

Casey was nearby and he accidentally knocks a can. He smiles sheepishly. "Nice one, Casey." Donnie deadpans as the others emerge from the shadows. "Why don't you broadcast it to the door ninjas?" Mikey asks sarcastically.

"I'm telling ya. There's nobody down here!" Casey argues and they walked behind him. Splinter sniffs the air. He nods at Casey "I believe that you may be right, Mr. Jones."

April places her hands on her hips  "Well, that'd be a first."

Donnie turns a pipe and the rest move away from the walls. He opens a panel and types in a code and the wall moves revealing a door. It opens revealing, the Lair. "Welcome home, everybody."

"Ah, just as we left it." Leo comments as they entered.

"Cool!" Raph said "Home sweet home! " 

Donnie walks over to his computer station. "And you were worried the foot would find this place, Mikey."

"Heck yeah!" Mikey opens a cabinet. "I couldn't hear the thought of them harming my babies." He pulls out two bags of chips. "Hello, babies. Daddy missed you! Yes, he did!" Mikey misses the bags and Casey shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

Mikey eats a chip the grabs a carton of milk and starts to drink it. "Um, wouldn't that milk be about three months old?" Casey pointed out. Mikey makes a disgusted face and quickly spits it out "That would explain the chunks." He looks to see Casey covered in milk.

"I don't get it. Last time, the sewers were crawling with foot goons searching for us. Why would the Shredder send them all home?" Raph said as he punches his punching bag. Leo grabs it.

"Maybe he thinks there's no one left to search for?" He points out.

"You know, being dead might have it's advantages." Raph murmurs.

"Yeah, it just might give us the element of surprise." Leo answers in thought.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Mikey asks as he and Casey stepped out of the kitchen.

"He's thinking, what you think he's thinking." Donnie answers.

"If he's thinking what I'm thinking. Then I think we shouldn't be thinking. Wouldn't you think?" Raph replies pointing to Casey, who looks completely confused "Huh?"

"I'm just as confused as you are Casey." Yuuki replies.

"The Shredder believes us vanquished in the explosion at Miss O'Niel's. Thus, leaving our enemy vulnerable to a surprise attack." Shredder explains.

Leo gives a look in thought. "Okay, if we're going to do this. We need to find out about everything we can about foot headquarters."

"I don't know if I can hack the system. It was designed by Doctor Baxter Stockman himself" Donnie answers hesitantly.

 "To bad you don't know anybody who used to work with Stockman." April points out and the two smirked at each other. Donnie moves aside and April sat down cracking her hands.

Leo and Raph and Raph and Yuuki grabbed supplies. Splinter watched watched them "Remember, the battle you face today will be most arduous. You must go in prepared." Raph practices with his sai. "I'm prepared...to kick some shell!"

" I think Master Splinter meant a little something more. " Leo suggests. "I believe the time has come to return the sword to its former owner." He glances at the Sword of Tengu. Raph walks over to it. "Now you're talking." However, he was knocked back onto the couch when he touched it. Leo peeks over the couch holding the glove, smirking "Forget something?"

 "Uh maybe you should have the honor of carrying the sword, Leo. Since you're the sword guy." Raph said nervously

Leo puts on the glove and takes the sword off the stand. He stares down at it lost in thought. Splinter and Yuuki notices. "Are you alright my son?"

"I...I was just remembering the last time I tangled with Shredder's Elite ninjas. I...I don't want to let anyone down."

"You must look within and find the strength  that is yours and yours alone. You will not let them down I feel it in my heart." Splinter tells him. "There is something else we must discuss as well, away from the others."

He looks at Yuuki  "Miss Yuuki come here." He features them to follow him to his room. Yuuki tensed up as she stepping in after Leo, sliding the door a bit. Leo noticed her nervousness and took her hand holding it. Yuuki smiles and he leads her over in front of Splinter and now they were both kneeling in front of him. Splinter looks at the two of them "Judging by your closeness to each other I assumed that something has happened?" Leo and Yuuki looked at each other as they blushed. Yuuki nods at him and smiles "Hai, sensei." Leo answers, smiling as well.

Splinter made a small smile." I am happy for the both of you." Splinter replies. Yuuki and Leo both let a sigh in relief but Splinter held out his hand to tell them that he wasn't finished  "But...you two must not let your emotions get in the way of the mission."

"Sensei? what do you mean?" Leo asks.

Splinter face makes a stern frown" If the choice came down to your brothers being in mortal danger and Miss Yuuki, whom would you choose?"

Both Yuuki's and Leo's blood ran cold as they processed what the old rat had asked. Yuuki glanced at Leo to see him that he was struggling as he was battling his mind eternally on the decision then looked down to see his hands clenched. She couldn't make him choose her over his brothers. Suddenly, Yuuki sensed something to the side. She glanced over towards the door to see the tips of a tail of a mask move away as she did. It was orange. 

"I'll find another way. I'll sacrifice myself, if I have to." Leonardo answered.

Yuuki's eyes widen. Her head quickly shaped towards the blue masked turtle. She grabs the tails of Leo's mask, yanking him towards her making him look at her. She frowned "No, Leo. If it ever comes to that. Save your brothers. Not me. Promise me." 

Leo shakes his head "I can't promise that." He whispers out loud. 

"Leo!" Yuuki argues.

"NO!" Leo shouted. Yuuki's mouth dropped slightly, shocked.  Leo took her hand holding it "It won't come to that! I won't let that happen! We WILL beat the Shredder and EVERYONE is coming back."

Yuuki looks down and shifts her gaze away from him "Leo, don't make promises, that you can't keep." She replies.   

"My children, enough." 

They looked at Splinter. He lets out a sigh "There comes a time when a important choice might have to be made." He walks over to them then places his hands on their shoulders "Do what your heart tells you to do."

As Mikey asked away he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to lose anyone. Not Leo. Not Yuuki. Not any of his brothers or Master Splinter. He closes his eyes in frustration. He punched the brick wall beside him then leaned against it and slid down. What's a turtle to do? 

 "We're in! We're in!" Donnie shouts. Everyone quickly gathered around.

"We had to use three different dictionary attack programs to crack the encryption algorithm." April explains. "Then it was a simple matter of creating a dummy account and installing the remote access Trojan horse." Donnie and April high fived -threed each other. "Thrilling." Mikey deadpans.

"But, can you get us inside?" Leo points out.

"Never mind that can you get us to the Shredder?" Raph questions. 

April points to a map of the foot skyscraper on the com "Getting in is easy. Getting to the Shredder? Difficult, but doable."

Donnie points to the top "What concerns me is everything inbetween." He comments. 

"Bring it on!" Raph declares out loud, punching his hands.

"I can coordinate computer systems from this end." April explains.

"Great. Casey you stay here and protect April, just in case." He said while April gave him a look.

"We're going to be a four turtle wrecking crew." Leo replies as the four bring their hands together.

"Five." Splinter places his hand on top of theirs.

"Six." Yuuki places her's in as well.

"Let's roll." 

* * *

The drive in the Battle Shell towards the Shredder's lair. They barged in past the gate. "This is it" Donnie said. A missile pops out and fires at the door. They enter through the wreckage "We're going in!"

Foot ninjas immediately surrounded the area. They see the Battle Shell and backed away in shock.

In Saki's room, an alarm sounds. "Perimeter alarm." Hun reports. "Fine out what it is and take care of it." Saki orders. "This control. We're under attack. Commence lockdown."

The ninjas block the entrance. The door starts to close. The Battle Shell suddenly moves, charging at ramming speed. " Front armor down." As the doors started to close, a missile pops out. The Battle Shell manages to get inside just as the door closes. The rocket launches going straight at it's target. The ninjas immediately scattered jumping out of the away from the blast. The Battle Shell swerves around before stopping. Weapons comes out from the walls of the room. Lasers were fired but to no effect. The Battle Shell drives around the lasers taking no damage.  More missiles came out at the top of the Battle Shell. The lasers continued to fire and Hun appears. "Aw, crud. "

It fires at the lasers, destroying them. Hun exclaims in surprise as a missile launches at him and he quickly jumps out of the way. He pulls a bomb out and throws it under the Battle Shell. It exploded as it took damage. Hun pries open the back  "WHAT?!"

He is surprised to see no one inside " Empty...?"

* * *

Raph used a laser to make a hold on the pipes and kicks it open "Nice remote control work, slick." He tells Donnie as they stepped out.

"And they said hours of videogames are bad for ya." Mikey chuckles. Donnie gives a slight look of sadness.  "Poor Battle Shell. I really loved that oversize gadget gas guzzler." He murmurs.

"And I'm sure the next one you build, you'll love just as much. But, right now. Let's stick with the plan." Leo assures him as he helped pulled Yuuki out. Donnie was wearing a headset.

"April, stage one complete." He reports.

" Rodger that, Don. Uploading worm program now." April tells him. Casey appeared behind her, looking over her shoulder. "So what are you doing exactly?"

"I'm whipping up an virus to clog their communications network."

Hun rips open the door in anger and throws it. The ninjas backed away and his phone beeps. he answers it and Saki's face appears "Hun, report?"

" Sir, the truck was a decoy. " Hun answers.

Shock appears on Saki's face "What?! 

"There's something else you should know. I've seen this van before. It belonged to the turtles. If they're alive then Yoshi's brat must be too."

Saki 's face bore a look of displeasure. "Hun, search the building. And put all ninjas on full alert. And find Stockman!" However Hun's phone begins to static as well as Saki's as April's virus took effect.

"I can't hear you master. You're signal is breaking up!" "Security control this is Hun. Can anybody hear me?" He demands trying to get anyone.

The turtles, Yuuki and Splinter are at an elevator.  "Comms systems down. What's next?" April reports to Donnie as he tried to get it working.

"April, I'm having trouble getting in. Can you dig up an access code?"

  "Yeah, but it's gonna be tricky. They change the codes hourly." She explains.

"Allow me." Raph calls out and he kicked open the door. " Noisy, but effective. " Mikey comments which a shrug.

They enter the control room, to see ninjas everywhere. "That's a lot of ninjas." Mikey comments as they charged at them. "So are we doing this with banter or without?" He asks as they continued. "Definitely without."

Leo ducks from a ninja, as they attacked. He clashes their blades with his from behind.  He noticed two ninjas charging at him and he split kicks them away. Donnie hits one from behind with end of his staff then throws his bag at one of them before striking them taking it back. Raph fights with one before disarming two knocking them back.  He dodges a weapon coming at him from behind and disarms them kicking them into another ninja. Mikey twirled his nunchucks and chuckles. 

One of the ninjas throws a chain and he deflects it. They throw more at him and he easily deflects them back.  He taunts them as he jumps over one. One captures his foot as he did. "Uh-Oh!" they throw him off balance and jumped on him only to be kicked back.  He chuckles wiping his hands as he stands up.

Yuuki watched in awe until she quickly ducks out of the way as she sees a sword swing at her, nicking off a piece of her hair. She pulls out her Tessen facing them. The ninjas charges at her and she quickly steps to the side then ducks as they turned around slashing their sword. Her eyes widen as she was caught off guard as they kicked her knocking her to the floor. The ninja jumps in to the air with their sword above their head getting ready to bring it down.

She quickly rolls out of the way as they stabbed the floor dodging the blow. She throws her Tessen at them and they moved their head to the side as it flew past. She moves her hand telling the ninja to come get her. They pulled their sword to their side getting ready to charge at the defenseless girl until they was hit in the head and knocked out as her Tessen came back. She walked over and picked up her weapon off of the floor, smiling.

Splinter was surrounded by ninjas. He throws punches and kicks at all of them and they all fell down. 

 Leo hits one in the stomach and turns his head "Donnie do your thing!"

Donnie runs and propels his staff up to the controls. He knocks out an ninja at the panels and sits in the chair. "April, I'm hooking up. Prepare to download remote access codes!"

  "Creating synergistic interface now."

He quickly ducks as a ninja flies over him as they were thrown by Mikey "Do you mind? I'm working here." He said to Mikey. "Sorry. " Mikey shrugs.

Mikey kicks a chair to Raph who sits a ninja in it "Uptown express coming through!" Mikey calls out. He kicks the chair sending them over to Leo. He jumps over it and the chair hits the ninja he was fighting. Splinter jumps on to it and smacks two ninjas with his staff and jumps off. "This is fun!" Yuuki laughs. 

"Well, that was refreshing." Raph comments. 

"No doubt, more will be on the way." Splinter points out.

"April, we need another way out." Donnie tells April.

  "Main ventilation shaft. Duct is located in the northwest corner."

Donnie walks up to "Got it." He kicks it open.

Hun and more ninjas run into the control room to see ninjas, defeated and sprawled out, laying on around and groaning in pain. He growls and walls over to one and grabs them by their shirt lifting them up "Where are the turtles and Yoshi's daughter?"

They pointed as they groaned in pain at the moment vent "Turtles....The girl." Hun drops him to the floor and looks up at the shaft to see a tail and green foot. He turns towards the foot tech ninjas "Find them."

They disappear and Hun growls.

* * *

In another room, Donnie kicks open a shaft and they jump out. They looked around to find themselves in an weapon s room of some case. A variety of vehicle and tanks. Donnie whistles "It looks like I've died and went to geek heaven."

"Whoa, a turtle could kick some serious butt with this stuff." Raph comments. Mikey looks at one as he picks up an weapon from a crate "What do you think this one does?" Curious, he sees a button and was about to press it. His hand was slapped away. "Mikey, must you touch every button you see?" Yuuki scolded. Mikey ignores her and presses it anyway. The weapon spits out smoke in their faces, making them cough. Leo pulls him away . "That answer your question lamebrain?" He questions sarcastically. Yuuki shot a warning glare at Mikey. He laughs nervously "Sorry." Mikey answers sheepishly. 

Splinter walks past them "Come my children, we must keep on the move." Mikey throws away the toy, smirking at Leo who pushes him. They are walking throughout the room until Splinter suddenly stops "Wait... " He sniffs the air.

"What is it, sensei?" Leo asks concern

" I sense a presence."

They look around but nothing was there. "There's nobody here but us, sensei." Mikey replies, shrugging his hands. The brothers and Yuuki were about to move until Splinter stops them "No, something is here...something that cannot be seen."

Suddenly Yuuki was lifted into the air by an unseen force.  She felt something grasping her neck tightly as she gasps and for air.

"Yuuki!"

"Foot tech ninjas!" Donnie confirms. Yuuki raised her legs and kicked the ninja, knocking them off of her. They let go, and she falls to the floor coughing, holding her neck. With no hesitation, Leo rushed towards her as he out his swords. She stood up and pulls out her Tessen "I'm fine."  She replies.

They looked around and Splinter is punched and Mikey was knocked back. Leo was punched and Raph was knocked to the floor. Leo is knocked back again and Mikey falls to the floor from a punch. Yuuki tried to throw a punch but she was, instead, knocking her back. Raph was smacked as he falls on top of a table, breaking it. Donnie was hit as he fell back. He knocks his head against an cabinet.

"Don't worry I've came prepared for these creeps." He explains as he digs through his bag. However, it was pulled away from Donnie and thrown away from him and he is kicked to the floor. Yuuki jumps and kicks the ninja away from him "Maybe you shouldn't have said it out loud?" She comments." Yeah, I'll remember that." Donnie replies rubbing his he head.  Mikey struggles as he was hit. He manages to reach to a forklift behind him. He pulls the lever and laughs  "Ha! I'm your face invisible man! I smoked your transparent butt!" One of the ninjas behind him, clears their throat.

"Aw, shell." Mikey is kicked to the ground below. Splinter gasps and tries to jump to him, check on Mikey,  but an ninja stops him. Splinter battles the ninja until they disappear. The rat sniffs the air before he is kicked by one of the ninjas into a pile of boxes. Leo stands in front of Splinter, to try and fight them, but he gets smacked around.

"They're toying with us." Leo whispers to Raph

"Oh, yeah?" Raph asks. He sees a Vehicle and runs over to it and climbed in. "Then it's time to use some toys on them!" Raph worked on the control panel and the vehicle flies up. Splinter is kicked away by a ninja. Leo looks up  "What the?" "Hang on! I got your back!" Raph fires a laser and Mikey and Splinter dodges out of the way. The lasers hit the ninjas, making them visible. "Way to go Raph! The lasers messing up their cloaking controls!" Donnie explains as he and Splinter ducked dodging the lasers. "Whoa!" Raph spins around lasers firing. "Hey, bro, now you just gotta work on your aim!" Mikey calls out and Splinter turns towards the ninjas. "I only see two. Where is the third ninja?"

A large tanks emerges revealing the third ninja.

It fired a missile at Raph. "Time to get the shell outta here!" He jumps off and the missile hits the truck instead. Without no pilot, Raph 's vehicle drives out of control and crashes into the ceiling.

Saki felt his room start to shake by the crash "What's happening?" He demanded. "Stockman! Hun! Status report!" 

The crash causes a hold on the ceiling. "I always thought this room could use a skylight." Mikey comments.

He is hit by the third ninja. Donnie reaches into his bag "Hang on Mikey. I came prepared." He pulls out a shuriken and throws it, it sparks as he did, at the ninja right on its cloaking device, shocking them. " Electro shock shuriken. Instant short circuit. " Leo struggles with the ninja "Get him before he..." He is thrown away as they ninja turns invisible. Leo crashes into a scaffolding and it falls down on top of him.

"Leo!" Yuuki exclaims in worry as she and Raph, Donnie, Mikey,and Splinter run over to him. " Hang on bro! We'll get ya out!" Raph calls out. Just as they got to Leo. They look in as a tank emerges from the explosion. It was charging towards them. They quickly tried to pull the debris off of the leader. "Guys take cover!" Leo tells them. "And leave you? no way!" Raph answers. 

Splinter jumps to the tank and wrestled with the ninja, trying to turn it off. He manages to hit the button in time and the others pulled the rest of the debris off. "Finally, free at last." Leo said in relief. Splinter struggled with the ninja before he was punched. "Oh no, not with the invisible ninjas in the house." Mikey comments. He fires a missile and they jumped over it.  They managed to land safely only to be hit by the invisible ninjas.They are smacked around and tries to hit one of them "Yo Donnie, can't you shock 'em?"

"Not if I can't see 'em!" Donnie answers.

"I'll take care of that " Leo replied as he jumps. He lands near a pair of fire extinguishers and takes them "Raph! Think fast!" He shouts as he tosses them. Raph slashes at them with his sais. Smoke filled the room, revealing three ninjas. Raph and Leo and Mikey kicks at them and Donnie pulls out the shurikens and throws them shocking the three ninjas, knocking them out.

"Excellent work my children." Splinter tells them.

"And we put out all the fires too. " Mikey said.

"Which way now?"Donnie questions.

"Up." Leo replies, pointing to the huge hole in the ceiling.

* * *

They climbed up the hole to see a lab. " What is this place?" Splinter asks. "April, check the building's schematics. See if you can tell us where we are?" "All I can tell is you're on the 33rd floor. It won't display any information." April explains.  They see three mutants floating in containers. "It looks kinda familiar." Raph murmurs.

"It should. It's a Foot genetics lab." Donnie tells him

"Are you saying that this is just like that abandoned lab we've found deep under the city?" Leo asks in disbelief 

 "Dun Dun Dun Dun!" Mikey exclaims. Raph hits him on the back of his head. "Knock it off Mikey." He scolds.

An alarm blares in the room. Yuuki and Donnie glances at Mikey. "I didn't touch anything, honest."

The containers opened spilling out the liquid. They all stepped back as they saw Shredder climb out "Isn't that, Shredder?"

" I don't think so, Mikey." Donnie answered and two more emerged "I think they might be his genetic clones. "

"One Shredder is bad enough. Now we have these guys?!"

"MIGHT be?!" Raph asked as they backed away in shock

"Hey, Donnie. Got anything in that bag of tricks to deal with this?"


	23. Return To New York Part Two

The mutants move closer towards them with weapons in their hands. "What Are those things?" Leo asks curiously "My guess would be Genetically engineered hybrid clones. Recombinant genetic mutations of Shredder's DNA." Donnie explains as he spins his staff. "That's what I was gonna say. " Mikey comments as he twirled his nunchucks. Splinter blocks a blow from a lobster claws Shredder. A miniature Shredder charges towards Raph, who leaps over him. 

"Hold still...You puny little..." He growls as the Mini Shredder jumps onto a wall then lunges towards Leo. He blocks of with his swords. Raph grabs his sais from the floor and the Mini Shredder kicks him away then attacks Leo again. 

The four armed Shredder attacks Donnie from behind "Yo armed and dangerous How would you like some Nucks and Chucks?" Mikey asks before it grabs him and throws Mikey into the containers. 

"April can you find us a way out of here? Fire stairs, an elevator! Anything?!" Donnie asks. "I'm working on it. I'll have you an answer in an second." She tells him. "Do me a favor. Work faster!" He replies as he backs away almost falling into the huge hole. Donnie catches himself with his staff. His headset falls off and breaks to the floor below him. "Donnie! Donnie! What's happening?!" April demands.

Yuuki slid under the four armed Shredder as it swings at her. She rushes towards to where Donnie was and reached down "Donnie take my hand!" He takes it, pulling himself up. "Thanks-...Look out!"  Donnie pushes her away as noticed the four armed Shredder charging towards them, swinging it's claws. 

As the Mini Shredder fights Leo and Raph. The lobster claws Shredder fights Splinter. He backs away and bumped into Leo and Raph as they did as well.  

"My sons, on my signal." He tells them. The Lobster claws Shredder charges at them as the Mini Shredder does as well. Now!" Splinter exclaims. They ducked and the two mutants hit each other. The Lobster claws Shredder crashes into a control panel electrifying him. The Mini Shredder lands on it's back defeated.

 "Help." A strangled voice calls out. They turned to see the Four armed Shredder squeezing Yuuki and Donnie. Donnie punches it on the shoulder trying to get free. Leo and Raph attacks it from behind and the four armed Shredder releases them.

"Michelangelo, with me!" Splinter orders.  They both jumped on the container, tilting it. It falls down on the four armed Shredder. Mikey shell cell rings and he answers it "Mutant clone control, you splice ,em, we slice 'em." He said. "Mikey, is Donnie okay? He's not answering his shell cell." April explains. "Yo Donnie, it's for you!" Mikey calls out throwing his phone to him. Donnie pulls a new headset out from it.  

"April what'd you find?" He asks.  "Private elevator. Hidden behind a secret panel. Like also showing wiring leading to a control button under a lab table in your vicinity." Donnie runs to the tables and reached under one until he felt a button "Got it." He pressed it. The door opens revealing the hidden elevator. Right across the big huge hole on the other side of the room. "And how are we supposed to get across that? " Raph asks.  " No sweat i came prepared." Donnie explains throwing a grappling book at a pole above them. He swings hims towards the elevator then throws the rope back.

Mikey takes it and Splinter as well. Mikey boxes a Tarzan yell as they swing over. Donnie and Splinter looked at him.  "What? At least it ain't Cowabunga." He retorts then he throws the rope back. Raph takes it until something let's out a roar. Yuuki and Leo looked to see the lobster claw Shredder and Mini Shredder walking towards them. "I got this one." He tells Leo, handing him the rope. Leo grabs Yuuki's waist and the swing over to the other side. Leo throws the rope to Raph. "Later lobster lips." He calls out as he jumps off but the Clawed Shredder cuts the rope.

"Raph!" Leo shouts as they run to the edge of the hole. Raph dangles from the other side. " Yeah, what?" He asks sarcastically. Hun and the foot ninjas appeared below. "So the turtles and the girl really are alive. But not for much longer." He said as he ran up to a cannon and picked it up. He aims it at Raph. The Lobster claws Shredder begins to slowly advance on the turtle.  Leo looks down at Hun "Raph! Don't move until I tell you!" He orders. "Are you nuts?" Raph asks in disbelief. "Trust me bro." Leo calls out. "Hold that pose, you freak." Hun murmurs getting ready to fire.

"Get ready!" Leo says to Raph. The Lobster Shredder pinches his claws then strikes at at the turtle. "NOW!" Leo yells. Raph swings away from the four armed Shredder who was now in his place. Hun presses the button and the multi armed Shredder drops before the missile hits where Raph once was. Hun looks in shock as rubble tumbles down on top of him. Leo and Splinter pulled Raph up.

The four armed Shredder stands up as well as the mini Shredder. They glared at everyone from across the room.  "Ha, Ha! Denied!" Mikey mocks. They jumped over the hole. "Aw, shell." Raph mutters.

The clones advances slowly toward the group as Donnie tries to get the elevator to open. He dodges a blow from the multi armed Shredder and Raph stands in front of him and kicks it away. Splinter sacks the Mini Shredder with his staff. The elevator doors open and Donnie steps inside "Hey guys!" He called out. Everyone backs away from the clones towards the elevator. 

The door closes not before the multi armed Shredder grabs Yuuki, knocking her down. It began to pull her toward it. Raph and Mikey grab her hands holding on tight. She screamed trying to kick the creature off of her, frantically. It lets go as she kicked it of of her, ripping off a piece of her jeans. "Okay, did the Shredder like wake up one morning and say "Hey here's an idea. Mutant clones of me. Really ugly ones." Mikey comments, imitating the Shredder. They hear pounding on the other side of the door. The clones began to slowly pry the door open. "Hold that thought." Donnie tells him.He throws a shuriken at the door shocking the clones knocking them back.

  Leo uses his sword and lifts open the hatch above them "Everybody out! Double time!" He orders. Mikey takes out his nunchucks holding it out "Nunchuck express, going up!" He said as he propels Raph up. Raph reaches down to Yuuki and she takes his hands as she steps on to the chucks as Mikey pushes her up. Leo jumps up after her. Then Donnie and Splinter jumps up.  Leo and Splinter help Mikey up just as the clones opened the doors. Leo quickly closed the hatch.

   "Now what?" Raph asks as the clones banged on the hatch. Leo looks around until he sees the cables " Grab the counterweight cables." He orders. Th He clones try to get the hatch open. Leo pulls out his sword and Yuuki wraps her arms around him holding onto him as he held on to the cables. The mini Shredder appears from our of the hatch as the clones for it opened.  "Hang on!" Leo shouted as he he cuts the cables. They started to go up. They all scream. "Get ready it's about to hit." Leo warns. The elevator drops to the ground below them with the clones sending at jolt up towards them. The force knocks Yuuki off and she falls. Mikey quickly reaches out and grabs her on the back of her coat, catching her.  Leo lets out a sigh in relief "Nice catch Mikey!" He replies. "Thanks Mikey." Yuuki replied softly as she thanked him. Mikey  chuckles "No, falling on the job."  

   "My sons, Miss Yuuki are you alright?" Splinter asks. They landed on to a pole. "Yeah, peachy." Raph mutters as he climbed up to a door. Raph pries pries it open with his sai, pulling it apart. They stepped inside to see a long hallway with a door symbol on a door at the far end of it. "April, we the 4-1-1 on our location." Donnie said. "Do you see a floor number?" She asks in response. Donnie looks back before looking up  "72." He answers. "Hmm, that's weird." April murmurs. "What?" Donnie asks.  "There's a glitch in the schematic between the 71st and the 73rd floor. Let me run a quick diagnostic." She tells him.

* * *

They waited as they looked around the room. Yuuki felt a little unease. The room gave gave off an eerie vibe. "April, can you at least find us a way up? A stairwell of something?" Donnie asks.  "Nada 'fraid you guys are on your own this time." April said. Splinter stops them. "What is it sensei?" Leo asks concerned. "I sense something." He sniffs again. "Traps. We must proceed with caution. " 

Splinter jumps along the walls and lands on the other side. Donnie does the same. "There ain't no traps down there." Raph dismisses. "Raph!" Yuuki calls out to him as she tried to grab his arm but missed . He runs straight down the hallway. Raph steps on a trap and huge blade comes barreling towards him. He ducks and jumps over some saw blades as they came out. He steps on another tile and a pit opens up. He barely manages to jump across a lot of spikes below him, as everyone looks in worry as well as him.

Raph lands on the other side safely. He chuckles nervously. "Raphael, your rashness will be the end of you yet." Splinter scolds as Donnie crosses his arms. "Hey, I made it, didn't I?" He asks nervously shrugging his hands. " And what of your brothers and Yuuki? " Splinter retorts. Raph looks back to see Mikey. "No sweat Master. Mikey got game, Mikey got hops, Mikey be in the zone!" He replies as he runs across the swinging blades. "Hoo ya in your face you puny girly blades!" Mikey brags. Yuuki slaps her forehead "Oh my god..." She muttered softly.

Splinter looks on in worry as well as dumbfounded. Mikey moonwalks in front of a saw. "Go Mikey! Go Mikey! Go, go, go Mikey!" He sings as he danced. "Mikey, stop showboating!" Yuuki shouted at him. A saw cuts off the tail ends of his mask "Hey!"  Mikey exclaims before dodging the ax and jumps on the other side. He sits up and pats the cut off parts of his mask "The trendy new short headbands are in this season. All the stylish ninjas are wearing them." Mikey replies nervously. Leo leaps over them holding Yuuki. " No more, fooling around, Mikey! " He tells him, holding out the tail ends of Mikey's mask "Not today!" Leo exclaims.

 Leo walks over to the door and pushes it open. They stepped inside the foggy room, as Mikey tied his mask, to see five statutes in front of them. Five foot symbols in different colors. Splinter inspects the statue "These symbols each represents the five elements: Earth,  Fire, Water, Wind and Metal." Suddenly, one of them comes to life. "Look!" Leo exclaims. The other four beings had now to life as well and surrounded them. "Be prepared for anything my children. " Splinter replies. They mystic beings all aimed their tridents at them, knocking them back.

"Do technicolor bolts qualify as anything?" Mikey asks. He screams as they started to come closer.

Everyone stood up and drew their weapons and charged at them. Yuuki and Raph fought with the water one. "Whoa, you can't even touch these things." He exclaims. Mikey kicks a metal one. He holds his foot hopping up and down in pain "Ow! That's not entirely true!" The fire one throws fire at Donnie who deflects it with his staff. He runs away from more blasts. Wind begins to pick up and began to blow around furiously as a tornado was made. Leo gets caught in it. He manages to break out then glares at the wind mystic. 

Splinter hits the earth mystic splitting it apart. It rebuilds itself back together again. The mystic raises it's trident at Splinter and he quickly dodges as parts of the ground began to rise up.  Yuuki and Raph looked at each other then charged at the water mystic but they get caught and caged in water. Raph punches the bubble as he held his breath. Yuuki tried to slash at the water prison as she held hers as well.   

 "Raph! Yuuki! There must be a way to fight fire with fire." Donnie said as he dodges more fireballs being thrown at him. Splinter watches as he ponders. He looks up to see Yuuki struggling before she couldn't hold her breath anymore. Raph pounded furiously, at his bubble trying to break free, as he sees it. "Or magic with magic." Splinter murmurs and he quickly runs to Leo. He flips over Leo pulling the Sword of Tengu out. "Master Splinter want are you doing?!" Leo asks. Splinter's hands starts to burn.

"I believe that conquering our mystic foes requires a mystic weapon. " He explains. "But, you need the glove, sensei!" Donnie calls out throwing the glove to him. "Catch!"  It lands near the rat's foot. "There's no time Leonardo. Get your brothers and Yuuki to away from the temple." He answers. Splinter swings the sword sending a blast "Now!" He exclaims. Leo nodded. Splinter sends another blast freeing Raph and Yuuki from their bubbles. Raph pants heavily trying to catch his breath. Yuuki coughs. "You okay?" Raph asks. "Just give me a minute. " 

Splinter flips over the Mystics sending another blast "Fire melts metal." The metal mystic melts. He dodges a water blast. "Water quenches fire." He gives a blast towards the water mystic and it sprays water on the fire. "Earth swallows Water." He swings again and water is sucked into the earth mystic. "Wind scatters earth." He jumps into the air and swings. The earth mystic blows away as hot was hit by the wind mystic. "And I shall quell the wind!" Splinter starts to spin around creating a tornado. The turtles and Yuuki watched in shock.

The wind crashes into the temple and the whole thing comes falling down, destroying it. A hand shots out from under the rubble. "Master Splinter!" Leo exclaims in worry as they run to him. They dig him out of the pile and Raph and Mikey helped him up. " Leonardo, retrieve the sword. " Splinter murmurs. Donnie ha Leo the glove. Mikey looks down "Master Splinter, your hands." He said as he sees them smoking.  "The Sword  of Tengu is a potent mix of science and sorcery. Only a true master can wield it without the protective glove. But, there is a price to be paid. " splinter explains.

"Makes you wonder what's in store for us on the next 20 floors." Donnie points out as he pulled out the first aid kit. He gently takes Splinter hands and begins wrapping them up. Mikey gulps. "We still got 20 floors to go?" He asks. " If we can even make it that far. " Raph mutters. "There's no if about it. We will make it to the Shredder. Have you guys forgotten, how he forced us from our home? Burned April's building? Nearly, killed us all? Because I sure haven't and I'm going to see this thing to the bitter end!" Leo declares holding up the Sword of Tengu.

Yuuki walks up to him "I'm with you, Leo." She answers. "Me too. " Donnie said. "Me as well, bro." Raph said as he walks up to him. "We'll see this thing through together." Mikey declares. "All of us." Splinter replies. "April, any luck finding is a stairwell out here?" Donnie asks. "Best I can find is a private elevator on the west side of the building. But, I can't tell if it reaches your floor." She explains. 

Leo cuts off the curtain "Found it." The door opens. " So, where this take us, April?" Donnie asks.  "Straight to the top, guys. Straight to the top." She reports. The door closes as they stepped in. "There's no turning back now. But, no matter what happens today, I have never been more proud of you all. My ninja, my children." Splinter tells them. "Well, we had a pretty great teacher." Yuuki comments. Splinter made a small smile.

* * *

They  walk out of the elevator and walked towards the door. Leo kicks it open. The room is completely empty. Leo points and they walk in. Suddenly, a spear appears from out of the corner. The Foot Elite appears before them. "The Shredders Elite guard." Leo murmurs quietly. "You can do it bro. We're all in this together." Raph assures him. Then suddenly someone laughs. "You don't know how true that is, freak." Hun replies, cracking his  knuckles. 

Silence fills the room. Nobody moves. "What are they waiting for?" Raph asks in confusion.  "Orders." Leo answers. "Astute as usual, Leonardo." Shredder steps out from the shadows. Splinter steps up. "Your Elite guard will not stop me , Oroku Saki." He declares. Leo stops him "No, sensei. This is one I need lead." He explains.

  "Elite attack!" Shredder orders and the four charge.

The brothers charged as well as Yuuki and Splinter. Donnie blocks their weapons with his staff before he is knocked to the floor. The Elite leaps into the and, with his spear in hand. Donnie quickly rolls out of the way, leaving his bag and the spear stabs right through it. Donnie stands up and the Elite throws his bag away. Raph blocked hits being thrown at him before he rolls under the Elite and his hand gets pinned to a column by their weapon. Mikey dodges an ax before kicking the Ax wielding Elite "Ha! Missed!" Mikey brags. He backs up and bumps into a torch, it falls landing on his head.  "Ow! " He exclaims, rubbing his his head. Splinter runs up to him as he tried to assist Mikey. But, he was picked up by his robes by Hun. Leo backs away from the Elite and trips over Donnie's bag. He gasps as he sees the ninja jumping towards him. 

"Nooooo!" Leo shouts, blocking the weapon with his swords " You may destroy me, but I will not live in fear!" He yells, before kicking the ninja away. "Me neither!" Raph says before kicking the Elite he was fighting away. Splinter undoes his robes. Hun looks in confusion before Splinter kicks and punches him. He catches his robe and puts it back on tying it back up "In the words of an ancient master, it ain't over till it's over." He said.

Yuuki looks over at the Shredder to see him watching, observing silently, until she sees him look at her "I don't like this." She muttered softly out loud. She jumps over to Leo as she dodges a slash from an Elite. "Leo, something's up." Leo noticed as well. "I've had a feeling that you all didn't really perish in the fire." Shredder replies. They all looked at him shocked. "What do mean?!" Raph growls. The Shredder motions for a ninja and the nodded then disappeared. They came back with two people kneeling down with bags on their heads. He pulls them off. "How would you like to see the your parents?" Sarah and Michael, with duct tape on their mouths and tied up, widely looked around until they saw Yuuki and the turtles and Splinter. They shouted in shock. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, four giant turtles and a giant rat. They stared at Yuuki with disbelief. Yuuki's eyes widen in horror. "Ah, shell." Mikey mutters. " 

 The Shredder walked behind them facing everyone "Surrender now and drop your weapons or they will die." He orders. The brothers looked at each other. "What should we do?"Donnie asks. The Shredder lowered his gauntlet towards Sarah's throat and she whimpered as it presses "I guess they don't really mean THAT much to you." "No! Stop, please!" Yuuki exclaimed, dropping her Tessen to the floor. "Drop your weapons." The Shredder demands darkly. "Do it." Leo orders. The brothers and Splinter drops their weapons, besides Raphael.  Leo glances towards him "Raphael." He replies sharply. Raph growls "There is no way I'm giving up!" He shouts. "Raph please! They're my parents!" Yuuki cries as she pleads to him. Raph hesitantly drops his sais and kneels down. The Elite gathers their weapons up holding them. Hun ties their hands behind their backs. 

Holding the Sword of Tengu, Shredder walks over towards Yuuki and Leo. He grabs her by her shirt and lifts her up . "Yuuki!" Mikey calls out. Leo lets out a growl  "Leave her alone Shredder!" He shouts. Yuuki stared back at the red eyes staring back at her. "Yuuki, I will give you one last chance. Join me." Shredder replies. "The Foot can give you everything that you will ever want." Yuuki glared then spits in his face "I have everything that I want: My family!" She spats.

Yuuki found herself slammed back first into a column as she was thrown. She groaned as she fell face first to the floor. She was met by a blast of the Sword of Tengu as it hits her over, over, and over. Her body was filled with so much pain she couldn't move. The Shredder stomps towards her. A sickening crunch filled the room, as the turtles, Sarah and Michael, and Master Splinter looked in horror and anger as the Shredder slams his foot down right on Yuuki's leg, breaking it. "You foolish ignorant girl!" Shredder roars angrily. He kicks her on her sending her flying across the room. "You shall suffer the same fate as your father!" Yuuki looks up "He who lives without honor will end without honor." She replied defiantly. Yuuki falls unconscious. Splinter gasps. The Shredder held up the Sword of Tenth above his head "Perish!" "NO!" Leo exclaims.

 The room begins to shake as if it was an earthquake. "What is this?!" Shredder demands. A crater begins to form in the middle of the room. Leo quickly sprang into action. As he kicked the Elite holding his swords. They were knocked back and he cuts himself free. Raph does the same and he goes to free Donnie Mikey and Splinter. The Shredder turns around and was met with a hit in the face as Leo kicks him. He grabs the Sword of Tengu, sheathing it and scoops Yuuki up then jumps away. He lands in front of Sarah and Michael and sets her down cutting them free. Sarah immediately holds Yuuki in her arms "Oh, my baby!" Michael stares at him "Thank you." "Don't thank me. It's not over, yet." Leo answers and he stands up with his shell facing them pulling out his swords. A giant robot emerges from the hole, Baxter Stockman.     

"Baxter Stockman!?"

"In the flesh so to speak." He replies. "You will pay for your false report of the turtles and Yuuki's demise. However, you can redeem yourself. Destroy the turtles and Yuuki!" Shredder declares as the the turtles and Splinter glare at him with their weapons in hand. "You blind arrogant, ignorant, self-important fool. I didn't make this suit to help you, Shredder. I made it to destroy you. For every punishment you inflected on me, I will make you suffer ten fold! You will finally learn to respect my superior intellect."

"Stockman! I'll have your head for this!" Shredder exclaims shaking his fist. "No Shredder, I'll have yours." He turns towards the turtles "And you meddlesome creatures! You have interfered with my plans for the last time!" Stockman shouts. "You believe this guys rap? Whack-job city!" Mikey murmurs. "You'll pay! All of you! None of you will leave this room alive! You'll be crushed by the genius Baxter Stockman!" He declares, laughing evilly.

"Dangerous whack-job city." Donnie corrects Mikey as they all look at him.

Leo glares at the Shredder, full of rage. If looks could kill Shredder would be dead from where he stood. He glaces back towards Yuuki lying unconscious in her mother's arms. 

This ends now.


	24. Return To New York Part Three

The turtles got into their defensive stance as Baxter Stockman walks towards them laughing evilly. "Do you know what the beautiful thing is about my brilliant plan? I used you, Shredder." The Shredder's eyes widen. "To transform me into this ultra-cyborg you see before you, a truly superior work of genius. But all good things must come to an end. It's time to his you adieu."

"This is just great. Yuuki's out cold, and now we've got this lunatic and Shredder fight against! It's just not fair!" Mikey shouts.

  "You done?" Raph deadpans.

Mikey thinks for a moment "Yeah." He replies.

"Incoming!" Raph shouts as they jumped out of the way from incoming missiles. The missiles hit the ceiling as well as two foot tech ninjas.

"Don, you guys okay? I'm picking up multiple explosions! Guys? Guys? Do you copy?!"

 Everyone struggled to get back on their feets "Can't talk right now, April." Donnie jumps over a missile and lands safely "Kinda busy staying alive! Call you back later." He tells her. Donnie sees a pole falling down on top of him and he quickly moves out of the way. Stockman faces the Elite who were standing in front of their master. 

"Out of my way." Stockman fires a missile at them knocking the Elite into the hole. Shredder jumps up and climbs onto his back. Stockman throws him off sending him flying into a wall. "Now where did Hun Get to?"

Stockman sees him near a torch "There you are ." Hun grabs it and swings it at the cyborg, but no effect. Stockman takes it away and leans in to his face "I've been so looking forward to this. It's payback time." He said as he picks Hun up by his neck. 

He throws Hun against a column who groans in pain "Oh, that felt good. Now, I'm going to take you apart piece by piece a lovely irony wouldn't you say?" Stockman replies, laughing evilly. He looks in surprise as he sees the Shredder jump up and strikes Stockman's shield with his gauntlet. When the Shredder lands he sees the slash marks, disappear.

"WHAT?!" Shredder shouts in disbelief.

"It's self-healing polymer acrylic. Just one of the 39 patent items I've developed using tour resources." Stockman points out to him. The Shredder growls, narrowing his eyes. "You made it all possible Shredder."  Stockman laughs evilly. "And didn't suspect a thing! You pompous, overflown, ignoramus! But the time has come for you to be indicated in my really strong armor. " Stockman grabs him and smacks Shredder into the wall before throwing him.

"It took everything seven had to beat the Shredder last time." Raph murmurs.

"And robonut just took him out in just 4.5 seconds! The Shredder and Hun!" Donnie points out.

Mikey raises his hand "Um, can we go home now?" He asks nervously

"And now the freaks. It's most fortuitous that you're here,really. You're on my list of parties responsible for recent misfortunes in my life. The charges are: ruining my genius work, interfering with my brilliant schemes, and hampering my destiny as the world's foremost criminal and scientific prodigy."

Stockman fires his missiles at the turtles and they jumped out of the way. A stray missile hits a column and part of falls down directly right on top of Sarah, Michael, and Yuuki. Sarah quickly shields Yuuki with her body as Michael covers hers with his. Nothing happens. They slowly opened their eyes and gasp when they saw the brothers and Splinter struggling to hold it up. 

"Move it already! This thing is heavier than it looks!" Raph shouts at them as he struggled to hold the column with his shell. 

Leo angrily attacks Stockman but was knocked back. Donnie and Mikey tried to throw in a hit but were knocked back as well.

"Is that all you got?!" Stockman asks as he fires off more missiles. Donnie and Mikey throw their ropes around Stockman's legs. 

"Rope? Rope? You try to stop me with rope?" Stockman asks, laughing " How positively primitive."

"I've got your primitive right here." Raph yells. He leaps and kicks Stockman's shield. Stockman wobbles loosing his balance as he falls back into the hole, crashing down as he fell. The turtles looked down the hole.

"That's one minor annoyance disposed of. Now to finish, you fools!" Shredder said. The brothers braced themselves as they got into their stance getting ready to fight. Stockman flies out of the hole, landing in front of them. 

"You insufferable nitwits! Dr. Baxter Stockman, is not so easily dismissed!" He declares and released fire.

"Kiss your shells goodbye, freaks." He said. They jumped out of the way. Leo jumps up, bringing down his katanas katanas. Stockman shoots lasers at him, but missed. Leo slashed at the cyborg, slicing his arm off. "My robotic arm! Noo!"

"It's nothing, just a momentary nuisance. My backup systems -" Shredder slices off Stockman's leg and he hops. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey kicks him out the window and Stockman falls down below. "This is just a minor setbaaack!" He shouts and they hear a crash. 

"I'm gonna miss that guy...not!" Mikey exclaims and they turned back towards the Shredder.

"Alright Shredder. Let's finish this!"

"I intend to!"

Suddenly, a explosion goes off right next to them, knocking everyone back. Stockman appears again... "Man, that guy just doesn't give up!" Michael shouts, annoyed. "Tell me about it." Mikey comments.

 "My internal jet packer. I spared no expense. And should I?After all, you were footing the bill Shredder!" He aims his missiles at them and they jumped out of the way. Mikey crashes into a column rubbing his head.

"Can somebody please shut down that flying toaster oven?" He asks in exasperation

"Maybe we can pull his plug. Leo, his exosuit power supply. Those radium power cells on his back!"

"On it!" Leo answers. He runs towards Stockman. " You peons stand no chance against my vastly superior intellect! I Dr. Baxter Stockman shall -!" He slices at the cells and Stockman crashes down to the floor.

"Finally, shut him down and shut him up!" Mikey sighs in relief, but Stockman gets back up again.

"What do we have to do to stop this guy?" Leo murmurs holding out his swords.

"I have asked myself that question many times." Shredder replies, stepping out of the smoke.

"That ploy might have worked against the lesser mechanoid, but as always, I'm one step ahead in my design work." Stockman said , standing up. "In addition to the central power nodules,  each component of my sidewalk armor has it's own internal backup power source."

Donnie walks over to the robot arm on the floor picking it up "So, what you're saying is, this arm should be fully functional, right?" He asks, smirking.

Stockman's eyes widen "Oh, no." He tried to hop away, to escape.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Donnie shouts loudly. He aims the missile shooting it at Stockman as he hops away. It collides with him and flies away, causing an explosion of fireworks.

"Now where were we?" Shredder said. Donnie and Raph sneaks up behind him. "Oh, yes." Shredder kicks them then leaps over to Mikey who was had his back turned as he was trying to get up. "Michelangelo, no!" Splinter shouts. He kicks Mikey away knocking him out of the way. Splinter lands on the floor and glares at the Shredder. In a flash, the Shredder charges at him and kicked Splinter before he could block it, sending him flying out the window, crashing out of it. Falling.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey yells.

"No!" Donnie shouts. Leo grabs his grappling hook and raced after him, jumping out. Leo reaches out and grabs Splinter by the hand. He throws his grappling hook and it looks onto a building. Leo swings it, holding onto Splinter and landed safely on top of a rooftop.

Shredder crashes out of his palace, as he was thrown, into a courtyard. He turned his head to see the three turtles glaring at him as they landed in front of him.

* * *

Leo set Master Splinter down "You're going to be okay, Master Splinter. We'll get you help. I'll get the others." He tells him. Splinter shakes his head.

"No, Leonardo. Worry not. This is no longer about me."

"Master Splinter, I..."

"You must return to the battle. Protect your brothers and Yuuki. Defeat the Shredder. I will be with you in spirit. Now go. Leave me."

"Master Splinter..."

"I know, you will lead your brothers and Yuuki, well. My son. My son..." Leo took his hand and handed Splinter his staff.

"It's going to be alright. We'll come back for you, I promise. Just hang on."  Leo tells him. He stood up. Leo sniffs and wipes his eyes as he tried to fight back tears. He turned his attention back towards the battle on the building. His brothers need him, Yuuki needs him. The Shredder is going to pay for all that he's done. Leo growls and clenched his fist.

* * *

Yuuki groaned as her slowly fluttered opened and she slowly sat up. "Yuuki!" Sarah exclaims. She yelped in pain and grabbed her leg to see it in a splint. Her eyes widen. She turned her head to see the three brothers and Shredder fighting outside. She struggled to stand up, putting weight on her other leg as she did. "I have to help!" Sarah grabs her hand "Absolutely, not!"

"I have to!" Yuuki argues.

"No! We thought we'd lost you. We're not going to again." Sarah replies. "They're my family too, mom! And right now, they need me!" Yuuki bent down and picked up her Tessen. Sarah looked at her husband for some help "Michael, say something! Stop her! She is in no shape to fight!" Yuuki glances over at him, silently. Michael makes a small smile "Kick his ass, sweetie."

 "Michael!"

"Thanks dad." Yuuki replies softly, smiling.      

* * *

Raph leaps to kick Shredder but Shredder kicks him out of the way instead. He split kicks Mikey and Donnie. Leo quickly puts on the glove and pulls out the Sword of Tengu. The Shredder raises his gauntlet getting ready to slash Donnie who tried to defend it with his staff. He stops when he heard electricity sparks and turned to see Leo.

"Get away from them, Shredder!" Leo shouts as electricity circled around him. He glared and sends a blast of electricity. It hits Shredder and he is knocked into a bridge sending him into the water. He emerges from the small pool "This can not be happening! I can not lose!" He glances over at a post and reaches over and pressed a button. A panel opens from a skyscraper and ninjas flew out of it, riding glider vehicles. 

"Can you guys hear me? I've got a dozen unidentified flying objects headed your way!" April reports as she sees dots on her computer screen.

" We see 'em April. Problem is, they see us, too!" Donnie answers and a ninja fires lasers at the turtles. They scattered as they tried to dodge them.

A ninja fires a missile at Leo and he tried to dodge it, making him drop the Sword of Tengu and the protective glove. Raph jumps off and lands on the ninja knocked him off and steals the vehicle "Come to papa!" He soars above Leo and chases after an ninja and fires lasers at them, causing an explosion. 

 "Ye haw, I'm starting to get the hang of this!" The ninja uses a parachute to escape the explosion as he jumped off the skyscraper. Raph chases another ninja until he dodges lasers and missiles being fired at him from behind. He jumps out of his vehicle and hijacks another one.

Shredder inches closer towards the Sword of Tengu. Leo jumps in front of him, swords out  "Ah, Leonardo. It is unfortunate that you did not join me when I offered you a chance. You both could've served me well."

"We'd rather fall in battle with honor than serve you! You're going to pay for what you did to Yuuki, for Master Splinter, and Master Yoshi!" Leo declares baring his swords at him, angrily.

"So, be it! Elite ninjas to me!" Smoke appears behind Shredder and the Elite guards stepped forward. Shredder crosses his arms "Finish this."

Raph dodges lasers from behind. He growls when he is hit. A stray laser hits the ninja and they fall. Raph sees another one approaching but they were hit by a missile this time. He looks back, smiling and giving a thumbs up

"Yo, Donnie!"

Donnie waves with Stockman's arm in front of him "Don't thank me, thank Stockman!"

Leo fights with the Elite until he is kicked to the ground and pinned. An Elite charges towards him until he is kicked away. The Elite pinning him down was punched out of the way as well, knocking them back. Leo looks up stunned "Yuuki?!" She smirks helping him up "Lying down on the job are we, fearless leader?" She teased. Leo sees a staff aiming at her from behind. He pushes her down, making her duck "Look out!" He kicks the Elite knocking them back. Yuuki grabs his hand and Leo swings her around, at an Elite. She kicks them with her other foot as she held on to Leo's hand.

Shredder walks towards the Sword but a voice shouts from above  "Geronimooo!" Raph jumps off from his vehicle. Shredder jumps out of the way, as it came crashing down on top of the sword.

Raph lands near Leo and Yuuki "Hey, save some for me, guys."

"We can finish this Raph." Leo tells him. " I know." Raph blocks a hit thrown bar him by an Elite and punches them " "But, where's the fun in that guys?"

Donnie kicks one away "We're family. "

"We finish this together! Besides the cable's out in the lair anyways." Mikey answers.

Mikey sees Yuuki "Yo, Yuuki! 'bout time you got here!" He replies. "Hey, you try walking with a busted up leg." She answers.

Raph kicks down an Elite. Leo slices off a weapon off one. Yuuki blocks one with her Tessen and punches them. Another Elite clashes with Raph and he kicked them away the same time as Donnie did with his, sending them both crashing into each other. Leo jumps into the air swinging his katanas knocking the last one on top of the pile.

They stared down at the defeated Elite at their feets. Shredder searched and scoured the piles of rubble for the Sword of Tengu in the fire. "The sword! I must have it!"

Leo steps towards him "It's over, Shredder!"

He laughs "You are fools! This is my fortress, my stronghold. Did you really believe you can defeat me here?" He turns an orb on a dragon statue. A trap door opens up, revealing more ninjas.

"Aw, give me a break." 

"Would you all stop moving! I think I've counted one of you twice!" Yuuki shouted.

"No one said it was going to be easy." Raph murmurs as he held up his sais.

Suddenly, the guardian jumps down in front of them "Easy, no. But perhaps, we can offer you a little assistance." "We?" Leo asks. More guardians jumped down, pulling out their swords.

"Hurry! We must keep the Shredder from the Sword of Tengu!" The guardian said, turning towards Leo.

" I'll -"

"We'll take care of the Shredder." Leo answers. 

"Guardians, go!" The guardians fight the ninjas.  The brothers and Yuuki glared at the Shredder as he continued digging  "The sword, the sword!"

He finds the sword name pulls it out from the rubble. Energy of electricity engulfs him "Ah, power. I have almost forgotten the Sword of Tengu. The Sword which I used to waste rock castles to the ground, vanquished armies, the sword I used to conquer Japan!" The turtles and Yuuki stared at him shocked "And the help give power to the Tokugawa clan! It is mine again!" Shredder lifts the sword and sends a shock wave sending them knocking them all back.

The shockwave scatters them away from each other. Donnie lands near the protective glove. He grabs it.

Yuuki groaned as she tried to sit up and sees a shadow towering in front of her and quickly turned her head to see the Shredder. She struggled to stand, only to fall down, still feeling stunned by the shock wave "I'll be damned, if I'd let you win!" Yuuki growls. Shredder raises his sword the Sword of Tengu above Yuuki's head "You shall die first!" Yuuki glared at him.

Shredder brings it down as electricity came closer towards her face. "NO!" The blast was quickly directed away as Leo used his swords. He struggles against the Shredder's strength as the Sword of Tengu lowers towards his head "Leo!" Yuuki shouts. Raph jumps in and knocks it way. Donnie and Mikey joined in and all five of them quickly ducked as the Shredder swings the sword.

"Get in close! It's the only way!" Leo tells them, quickly rolling out of the way from a blast. They all jumped to strike him and Leo kicked Shredder back. Shredder sends another blast and they jumped out of the way. Leo and Raph clashes with him. Shredder knocks Leo's katanas out of his hands and Raph knocks the Sword of Tengu out of his and kicks him.

"Leo, catch!" Donnie calls out, throwing the glove. Leo catches the glove and puts it on the jumps into the air and caught the Sword of Tengu. He jumps towards the Shredder and swings it but Shredder dodges.Shredder grabs Leo's swords and the two faced, glaring and narrowing their eyes at each other. They gripped the swords tightly in their hands. Neither moving an inch, waiting for one to make a move. Shredder leaps into the air and Leo does as well.

They tell as they got closer and a slicing sound is heard as they landed. Leo turns his head and Yuuki and the three brothers gasp as they saw Shredders head fall off his body. The body falls to the ground dropping Leo's swords. Leo walks over and picks them up, sheathing them. Everyone stares down silently, exhausted and in relief.

The Shredder is no more.

The ninjas groaned in pain as the guardians put away their weapons "They've done it. They've defeated the Shredder. Incredible."

"They did it! They did it!" April shouts happily and hugs Casey.

"Wahoo!" Casey exclaims.

"Hey, Leo."

Leo turned his head and was met with a pair of lips against his. Leo wrapped his arms around Yuuki's waist and leaned in deepening the kiss. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey, watched them.  "Hey, where's our victory kiss?" Mikey asks, sarcastically. He was met with a smack in the back of his head "Ow!"

 "Ahem!" Someone coughs out, clearing their throat. 

Yuuki and Leo stopped looked to see Sarah and Michael. They immediately broke away from each other, blushing. "Mom! Dad?!" Yuuki shouts, embarrassed. Sarah walks straight up to Leo looking at him dead in the eyes "You better keep it in your shell if you know what's good for you." Sarah warns. Yuuki's and Leo's mouth drops slightly. Leo stared at her speechless, blushing. Yuuki's face turns completely red, she wanted to crawl under a rock. "Mom, please! Stop!" She groaned. Michael walks up and wraps an arm around Sarah's shoulder. "We approve." He smiled.

Donnie looks over Stockman's arm "Just one thing left to do."

"Make sure the foot can never use this building for anything ever again." Raph confirms. Donnie pulls out a part from the arm.

"Stockman's radium power cells coupled with the Sword of Tengu should fry most of the tech in this building! Let her rip guys!"

Leo held out the glove "Yuuki, you should do it. Finish this." She looks at it then shakes her head "Let's do it together." Leo puts on the glove and Yuuki places her hand on top of his. They aimed the sword over the arm and plunged it into the arm. Electricity sparked from it causing it to fry the building everywhere.  

"Let's get Master Splinter and go home. " Leo replied.

* * *

As they returned to where Splinter was. They found no one there. His staff laid on the ground. Leo walks over and picks it up. "Hey, wait a minute! I don't understand. I left him right here. He was in no shape to move." He said, confused. The brothers and Yuuki looked down in worry. 

"How could he be gone?" Mikey asks. They hear the fire department and police cars coming towards the building. 

"Guys, we can't stay here. We have to go." Donnie explains.

"Donnie the helicopter."

Donnie runs towards it to start it up. Raph and Mikey climbed inside. "Leo?" Yuuki notices that he hadn't moved an inch. She walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. 

"We'll find him. We'll get him back and bring him home."


	25. Raphael Meets His Match

Raph kicks and swings a moving practice dummy. As he trains, he blocks a wooden block as it spins around at him. He stops it and pants, wiping the sweat of of his face. He then lets out a loud yell in frustration and spins the dummy around. "You okay, Raph?" Leo asks. Raph growls "How can you sit around talking, when he's out there somewhere? Maybe hurt, bad..." He clenches his fists. "Like I said, we have to organize a search, look at everything we know." Leo explains.

Yuuki in the chair with her leg now in a cast. She grabbed her crutch and stood up and walks over to the table where Leo and the others were, was who was looking at a map of the entire city. "But, where do we start looking? We don't know-" She was cut off by an angry yell, making her nearly lose her balance as she jumped. Leo quickly grabbed her shoulders. She blushes and he sat her down in a chair. "Thank's Leo." She replies. 

"We don't know anything!" Raph retorts. "Well, we know that Master Splinter took a major hit... for me" Mikey replies. "And when we looked for him after the fight, he just wasn't there." Donnie points out. "I've been scanning the police band for anything...like a giant rat sighting." April murmurs. "Nothing."

'"So we should be out there, looking for him!" Raph argues, storming away. Leo chases after him. "We have been, Raph, but Master Splinter could be anywhere. How do you search an entire city?" He asks. "One block at a time." Raph answers grabbing his sai "Raph, not a good time for the hot head thing." Mikey complains. "The Battle Shell's a couple hours away from being street ready. We could cover more ground." Donnie suggest. "It's okay. Go and blow off some steam, Raph. Maybe you'll find something out there." Leo replies.

Raph cracks his knuckles "Count on it." He answers, walking away.

* * *

Raph angrily leaps over the rooftops, panting as he ran. "Sit around talking all night." He mutters. Raph sees a moving van coming his way and he jumps down landing on top of it. He leaps off and lands in an alley. He looks up and gasps "Master Splinter?" He runs up to the silhouette, reaching out and touching it's shoulder. It falls part, revealing a pile of junk. Raph growls "MASTER SPLINTER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

Raph leaps at an roof until he stops as he hears noises below him. "Hello, what do we have here?" He murmurs.  He looks down to see  a group of men dressed in black suits and ties, wearing dark shades. They were holding flashlights, desperately searching for something. 

Raph jumps down quietly, listening closely as he got a better look. He took cover behind some trashcans. Raph peeks up and his eyes widen and he gasps at what he saw. Peeking out from a dumpster, was a green lizard girl with messy brown hair and icy blue eyes and freckles completely covered her cheeks. She and Raph quickly hid as flashlights shine their way towards them. Raph looked down at the ground in shock. He believe at what he'd just saw. "I thought we were the only mutants in town?" Raph murmurs to himself quietly. 

He peeks out again, to see the men in black coming closer. "Need I need to remind you what would happen if we failed to find our inquiry?" One of the replies. "She ain't here." Another one answers. "Then try the next alley!" The first one orders. As they started to walk away, Raph sees the girl lifting up the dumpster lid, peeking out "No! Stay down! Stay down!" He murmurs, but she was out of ears reach. As she opened the lid all the way, it knocks a lamp off shattering it on the ground with a loud crash. Her eyes widen and she quickly shut the lid back as footsteps came running back.

The men dressed in black see the shattered remains of the lamp "Come out come out.~ Wherever you are?~" The girl peeks out from the dumpster, again. She gasps as she saw lights being shined on her. "No! Stay down! Stay down!" Raph warns. One of the men steps forward, and smirks"Time to stop playing hide and seek."

Raph steps out from the trashcans and leaps in front of them, pulling out his sais "How about it's your turn to hide?" He asks. The girl opens the lid again and gasps at what she saw, a giant turtle, wearing a red mask wielding sais. The men backed away in fear and shock.  I'll give you three. One..." Raph warns.

"Whoa, wrong time of the year for Halloween, freak." One of the men replies.

"Two..." Raph growls, clenching his sai.

"Okay, boys take him out!" One orders and they surrounded Raph.

"Three!" Raph exclaims, jumping up. 

Raph kicks down a man before he could draw his gun. Then he jumps on top of another's shoulders and punches them in the face knocking them down. Another shoots at him but he quickly dodges as he slid under them. They turned around only to grunt in pain as Raph punched him in the stomach. Raph turns around twirling his sais making a smug smirk "Next?" The girl couldn't believe what she was seeing. This turtle just took out half, like they were nothing.

"Don't be shy boys there's plenty for everybody.~" Raph assures.

"What are you?" The leader stammers

"I am green vengeance.~" Raph declares. The girl shook her head and slapped her forehead.

"Green Vengeance? What?" The leader asks.

"Alright, never mind. Don't like green, huh? How about black and blue?~" Raph asks, spinning his sais.

 "Get him!" The leader orders. Raph ducks and kicks one down. He quickly opens a door, slamming it into another. Two men charges at him and he leaps off the wall and kicks them, knocking them back into it. They fall to the ground out cold. Raph turns around as he sees three more then looks up to see a sign above them. He throws his sai and it falls down. They quickly jump out of the way.  "Oh no! Let's book!" One of the men exclaims and they run away.

"C'mon, we were just getting started." Raph comments.

He looks back at the dumpster "Hey, you can come out they're gone." He calls out. No answer. Raph knocks on the lid "I'm one of the good guys, honest." He backs up as it slowly opened and the girl stands up glaring dangerously at him. Raph moves in closer and reaches out and picks her up, lifting her out "C'mon let's get you out of there." He was met with a pain in his shoulder as the girl bit him. He immediately drops her and she lands on her butt. He hissed as he grabbed his shoulder. Raph frowned as he looked at the girl who was giving him a death glare "Why do I always have to get the crazy ones?" He mutters, silently to himself .

Raph bit his cheek holding down the anger that was beginning to swirl in him. He forces out a smile "So what's your name?" The girl stared at him, frowning then shifted her gaze away from him. Raph leans in closer "Well?" He asks.  The girl raised her fist and threw a punch hitting his beak. He pulled back grabbing it with his hands in pain "Ow!" Raph lets out a soft irritated growl "Cute, real cute. Now just calm down-" She cuts him off with another punch to the nose "Ow!"  Raph backs up, holding his beak. He glared at the lizard girl. What is your problem, lady!? 

"Okay, we're past the scared part." He comments. She punched him again and he hissed in pain. The lizard girl pulled back getting ready to punch him again but this time he caught it "So far, we're lizard lady 3 and Raph 0, but that's going to even up real quick if you don't keep your hands to yourself." She flinches and winced in pain when Raph grasped her wrist. He noticed. Raph took a better look at her to see that she was covered in cuts and bruises and scars. He broke out of his thoughts as the girl tugged her arm back  

"What did you do to tick off those goons?"  Raph asks.

The lizard woman still stayed silent "What's the matter? Turtle got your tongue?~" Raph teases. She still didn't answer him. Raph raises an eye "Can you not talk?" He asks. She glared dangerously up at him and he reeled back "Whoa, okay, calm down. I guess that's a sore subject for you. Do you have a place to stay? A friend? Family?" He asks. The girl stares down at the ground, silently. There's no one. She looked at him in silence for a moment then shook her head "no." 

She rubs her arm and hisses as she rubs one of her cuts by accident. "You're injured. C'mon, I know someone who can get that treated." She tensed up as he picked her up "Name's Raphael." The girl stares at him with her big icy blue eyes. He climbed up the fire escape and ran leaping off  the rooftop, landing safely onto the next one. She felt the muscles of his biceps as he had a firm hold of her. His hold was different from "his" it was more gentler, not forcible. A feeling washes over her, something that she's never felt before.

She felt safe.

She felt protected. 

* * *

The doors to the lair opens up and Raph walks inside holding the girl. "Hey Donnie, we need your help." He calls out. Donnie and the others noticed them. Donnie gesture them towards the lab  "Bring her in here." The girl notices Yuuki and April and she quickly clings closer to Raph's plastron. As Raph carried her into the room, the she looks around wildly in fear and started to struggle and move in his arms. Raph sits her down on the table "Hey, it's okay." He assures. 

"She seems to be uncomfortable around labs." Donnie points out. He walked closer and gently took her arm but she pulls it back and begins to thrash around "She's moving around too much. Raph, distract her or something?" Donnie asks. Raph shrugs his hands "With what?" He asks. Donnie frowns "I don't know, talk to her. So, that I can disinfect her cuts and bandage them up." He replies. Raph stares at the girl awkwardly and she stared back. 

 "Um, you're kind of cute." Raph replies, nervously. Donnie pauses for a moment, he looks at Raph before continuing what he was doing. Mikey and Yuuki snickers covering their mouths. Outside the other room, Raph could hear Leo and April laugh as well. "Wow, Raph, even I could've thought of that." Mikey chuckles. Raph growls. Yuuki noticed a small smile appeared on the girls face before it vanished "Aw, you made her smile, Raph." Yuuki comments. Raph turned around to see the girl not smiling only staring at him. An thought entered his mind, a painting. "Mona Lisa." Raph murmurs.

The girls eyes widen curiously at the name. "I think she likes it, Raphie boy." Mikey points out. "It does seem to suit her." Yuuki replies as she ponders. "There finished." Donnie replies as he finishes. "Do you like that name?" Raph asks her. The girl looks at him surprised. She's never had a name before. She nods softly. Raph smirks then lifts her off of the table and walks her out.

"Welcome to our lair, Mona!" Mikey exclaims

As Raph was bout to walk out Donnie grabs him by the arm and pulls him back. He shuts the door leaving only them in the lab.

"What the shell, Donnie?!" Raph exclaimed. Donnie frowns as he crosses his arms "Where exactly did you find her Raph?" He asks. "She was hiding from some goons in a dumpster." Raph answers, wondering about his brother's sudden change in behavior.

 "Luckily, she didn't have a tracer on her. Or did you even bother to look?" Donnie softly murmurs to himself but Raph heard him. Raph eyed him suspiciously. He was taken back by Donnie's remark. 

He growls. "What's up with you, Donnie? She's completely harmless." Raph rolls his eyes as he retorts.

Donnie frowns at him "The safety of our location and our home, for starters. These men, what did they look like?" He presses. Raph was getting irritated. He rubs his head "Shell, I don't know. They were dressed in black, wearing dark ties and shades. Why do ask?" He asks.

"Those men you just described, they were with the government."

 Raph's eyes widen in surprise. 

The government?!

"The cuts on her, they're not normal. They're scalpel cuts and those bruises on her wrist and ankles it looks like she was tied down as well." Donnie explains.

"What are you saying Donnie?" Raph asks.

"She was experimented on."

Raph's mouth drops slightly. He was completely stunned as he tried to process the information. She was experimented on. She was tortured by some sick person. Who in their right mind would do that?! He remembered the men in black who were searching for her. Raph growls and clenches his fists. 

He's not going let them take her. Not if he had anything to say about it!


	26. The Search For Splinter Part One

Everyone gathered around looking at a map. It was of the city. "Okay, we've searched the Shredder's building and every other place the foot have encountered. We've scoured every sewer tunnel, back street, dark alley in the city, with only one area left. "

"The worst part is, we don't know if Master Splinter is still... " Donnie explains but trails off not wanting to say the worse case scenario.

"I don't even want to think about it." Mikey says as he twirls his nun chucks.

"Until we learn otherwise, he's alive and waiting our rescue." Leo says as he puts his swords in his sheaths.

Raph was punching his punching bag. He takes out his sai and slices it in anger "I'm tired coming home empty handed!" He growls in frustration  "We find Splinter tonight!" 

* * *

They split up to look again. Mikey in the sewers, Raph driving in the streets on his motorcycle, Donnie searched in the sky, April and Yuuki and Mona in the Battle Shell, Leo on foot.

Leo shell cell rings and he answers it "Please tell me someone found something? "

"Nada in the sewers." Mikey informs. 

"Nothing  on the rooftops, either. " Donnie says

"Or the junkyard." April replies "Lots of rats but none of them ours."

"Man, where is he?!" Raph asks angrily

" Keep it cool, Raph." Leo advises "We'll find him."

Raph stops for a second as he spots a purple dragon pulling a man out from his car " Hey that's my car! " The purple dragon drives off "Buddy, have you picked the wrong night!"

Raph chases after him, with some difficulty as the purple dragon tried to ram into stuff trying to lose Raph. Eventually causing a fire at a gas station. Raph growls as he manages to get out of the fire . Leo sees the chase and jumps down to the streets  "Oh, great. "

Raph evades some trash that was hit by the purple dragon.  "That would have to be garbage day." Raph drives up the stairs of a building trying to catch up. The purple dragon chuckles when he doesn't see Raph. The turtle suddenly crashes out from a boarded window and skids on top of the car. He  jumps on top of the hood and rammed his sais on the battery making the car  stop. He drags the purple dragon out.

 "You feel like taking what don't belong to ya punk? Huh?" Raph asks, about to punch him but his brothers show up.

   " Let him go, Raph. " Leo calls out. Raph lets the dragon go "Beat it." The purple dragon, runs off scared.

" Raph, this doesn't help anything. " Leo says.

"Helps more than you think!" Raph shouts, throwing his helmet down on the ground hard.

" Gotta admit, the dude knows how to blow off steam. " Mikey points out

"Maybe, but if we're going to find Master Splinter, we have to put a lid on it." Leo tells him

"Well, prowling around ain't cutting it anymore, Leo. We need something to go on." Raph said.

"What about the Guardians?"

The brothers looked at Donnie "If you think about it. Right after Splinter disappeared, they disappeared. "

"Yeah, hey, they could've taken him easy." Mikey answers. 

"Somehow, we need to hook up with one of those guys." Raph said.

"Raph, looks like we might have something to go on." Leo replies

They hear a clunking noise and look to see the Battle Shell driving up to them. April opens the door"Sorry, after your patch up job on this rig, even my grandma's tractor handles better." She says then a police siren getting closer. Mona covered her ears from the sound. "Come on, guys. Cops are combing the neighborhood."

"Maybe I should drive ?" Donnie suggests

"Nah, I think I'm getting the hang of it."  April assures.

* * *

 "Later, a guardian was looking over the city. He stops when he sees the foot symbol of the Shredder's skyscraper, blinking. He turned on his watch to alert the council.

"Guardian, what is so urgent?"

"The symbol upon the Shredder's  building has been reactivated."

"He has deceived us before." The guardian points out

"Investigate. "

The guardian sneaks into the building and sees the Shredder in his destroyed room. He lets out a gasp "The Shredder,...alive!"

"Hes...Alive?!" The guardian says. The Shredder was silent not moving. He pulled out his sword and attacks him only to find out that was a dummy filled with sand and a sign that said kick me. "What?!" He asks in disbelief. The guardian hears snickering and turns to attack. It was Mikey.

" Whoa, wait, wait, wait!" Mikey protests as the others jump down.

"Easy we're not here to fight." Leo assures trying to get the guardian to stand down.

"If you laid a trap for me, then be prepared to fight." He growls

"Our bad. Now, um, you suppose you can, maybe?" Mikey apologizes, pointing at the sword at his neck 

"We're looking for answers, that's all." Donnie explains

"Look elsewhere." The guardian tells them

"Cool, elsewhere it is. Now, how's about you out that sword elsewhere?" Mikey replies, placing a small tracker on the sword, while the guardian of wasn't looking.

"Our Master's  missing and we intend to find him." Raph explains putting his sais away. The puts his sword back into his coat and walks away

"I cannot help you."

"You've always helped us in the past. Why wont you now?" Yuuki asks

"When we met, you called yourself our ally. Allies are supposed to help. Can you at least tell us he's okay?" Leo asks as well

  "I'm sorry." The guardian uses a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Mikey." Leo asks, turning towards him

"One turtle tracker duly planted." Mikey confirms, clicking his teeth and winks.

* * *

The turtles and Yuuki and Mona chased after the guardian who was traveling at an very fast pace. "He's still on foot, passing for North and D." The guardian jumped over some rooftops, landing on a fire escape the then road. The six followed him from the rooftops to see him cut a corner quickly. "C'mon!"

They jumped down trying to catch their breath "Man this guy's fast. He's already made it to 12th!"

They look at an alley "This way!"

The guardian looked behind him as he hid. Can't shake the feeling that he was being followed.He runs off as the six chased after him only to find an empty alley. 

"He's not here." Leo says.

"It appears his signal disappeared across the street. " Donnie informs.

They walked down the alley, to see a building where the signal disappeared "it's just an office building." Leo says. 

"Shredders was office building, and nearly took us out." Raph replies.

"But why would he go in there?" Donnie questions.

" To have his taxes done? " Mikey joked.

Donnie sets his bag down and takes out a small shell device "Let's find out for sure." 

* * *

 In the building, the receptionist was looking over the security cameras, when he hears a small knock at the door. He opens it to find no one there. A small turtle like robot sneaks in while he is distracted.

The robot had a camera and was being controlled by Donnie "Now, let's see what's behind door number one." He says as he moved it towards one of the doors. The receptionist stands up moving his chair, and the robot begins to spin out of control. Donnie tries to regain control of it.

  "Whoa, I'm getting car sick." Mikey says.

The robot stops and points the camera up towards a logo. Donnie's eyes widen "Uh, guys here's a new wrinkle." he says.

Everyone looked at the sign it read: "Techno Cosmic Research Institute"

"I don't get it." Raph replies in confusion.

"Techno Cosmic Research Institute?" Donnie asks

"So?" Leo questions

" Yeah?" Raph murmurs 

"Huh?" Mikey asks

 Yuuki saw that Donnie was slightly shaking "Donnie what's wrong?" She asks concerned. She never seen him this worked up.

"Say the first letter of each word."  Donnie informs

"What? TCRI. Sorry, it's not ringing any..." Mikey stops in mid sentence when he finally figures it out "Bells." 

" TCRI" Raph says "That's the-the... "

"The-The... " Mikey stammers

"The what?!" April asks in frustration " Tell me! " 

"Guys, you're freaking us out!" Yuuki  yells

"TCRI was printed on the canister of ooze that mutated us into what we are." Leo explains

 "The secret to our origin could very well lie within the walls of that building." Donnie says.

"Well, just have to find out, won't we?" He replied as he moved the camera "Okay, let's snoop around."

As he tried to moved the robot he looks over to see everyone crowding around him " Um, guys you're sucking the oxygen right out of my personal space here. " He informs

"Sorry." Everyone replies, backing up. But they crowded around him again as he started to move the cam around until he finds a security room.

"Jackpot, the security control room. Their brains find security system."

"Can you look under the door to see what we're up against?" Leo asks.

"I think so."

When Donnie moved the camera under the door the first thing he sees is feet heading their way " Uh-oh. " The door swings open and the robot spirals out of control then stops, only to be crushed by a moving cart of canisters.

"Now, what." April asks.

" Master Splinter might be in there. Answers that we've been looking for our entire lives might be in there. So, that means, we're going in there. "  Leo says.

Donnie looked at the building determination. He just had to know.

Why were they made?

Why did they exist?

What was their purpose?

* * *

Everyone headed back to the lair to try and devise a plan.

"Now, what exactly have we found out about TCRI?" Leo questions and looks at the TV screens "April?"

"Okay." April replied as she looks up the TCRI building on the computer "TCRI is a highly successful new technology company that's been around for the past twenty-five years, and whose head of corporate liaison is a, Mr. Mortu. 

These are the blueprints submitted to the city planner's office when it was constructed." Leo says as some blueprint pop up.

"Looks as boring on the inside as it doesn't the out. " mikey comments as he hangs upside down on some rope between Donnie and Raph who were packing up for the mission.

"Here's what some of our cam shell recorded before it became roadkill." April explains and pulls up the camera of the front desk "Security cameras cover the perimeter and the roof. All laced with alarm sensors."

"So what we need is someone smart, capable, techno savvy, to get in, find the alarms and cut them off." Leo says. 

"Me!" Mikey exclaims as he hangs upside down between Leo.

" No. April. " Leo answers pointing to her.

"Me?!" April exclaims

" You'll sneak past the guard, enter the security control room, deactivate the cameras and alarms. "

"O...K?" She answers slowly

" Here's a schematic of some basic security systems you 'll likely find inside. " Donnie explains as he handed her a device.

"Once the alarms are off, you'll contact us on the Shell Cell and we'll gain access through the roof ventilation system." Leo informs.

" Makes total sense." April answers, unsure

"After we're in, you'll reset the alarm and surveillance cameras and sneak back outside unnoticed." Donnie finishes. "It all rests on your shoulders, girl." Mikey commented as he hangs upside down beside April "No pressure."

"Uh-huh, that's all good. There's a teeny tiny detail of that plan missing." April explains  "There's a guard sitting right there! "   

" We'll be employing an old ninja trick, the art of distraction." Leo answers.

The elevator doors open, revealing Casey. He walks out "Somebody call for a distraction? He calls out as he past his hand with his bat.

April lets out a sigh, putting her hands on her face " My life is in the hands of a lunatic. "

Mikey, suddenly line out of control from the ropes and gets tangled up "Somebody wanna help me out here?"

Yuuki let's out a small laugh and shakes her head "Mikey." She stood up and untangled him from the ropes and he plops to the ground.

Mona stared at everyone. These were very strange people she has ever seen.

Leo walks over Yuuki "I want you to keep on look out." He replies. "In case we need a quick get away." 

"Okay." She answers. Leo shot her a surprise look "You feeling alright?" 

She shrugs her shoulders "Yeah, why?" Yuuki said.

"Usually, you would argue." Leo points out.

"I can't exactly do much on account of a broken leg." Yuuki explains. "I'll just be slowing everyone down."

Raph answers "Why don't you be on the look out with Mona?" Mona tensed up as she looks at Yuuki. Mona shot Raph a frown but he ignored it.  Yuuki gave her a small comforting smile. Mona stared back at her with distrust. 

"It'll give you two some bonding time. "

* * *

As everyone was loading the equipment into the Battle Shell, Mona managed to sneak away, as they did. She walked into Raph's room and looked around. She saw a hammock in the corner, a couple of weights and barbells on the floor, some magazines. She walked over the books and picked one up and opened it.

Her eyes widened in shock and she felt her cheeks grew hot as she blushed. She quickly shut the magazine and threw it. Well, that is going to mentally scar her for life. She tried to shake the images out of her mind until she saw a picture frame sitting on the table. She picked up the picture. It was a rat with four of the turtles when they were little.

Mona traced her finger over the picture of the rat "He must be the Splinter person that everyone's been talking about." She set the photo down "He was their father."

The word felt weird as it etched in Mona's mind. What kind of person was he?

Her trailed away as something caught her eye and she walked over to it. She reached out to a pink scarf hanging on the bed frame and picked it up, admiring it.

   "There you are." A voice called out to her.

Mona looked looked over her shoulder to see Raph by the door as he entered into the room. He noticed the scarf in Mona's hand  "You can have that, if you want. Mikey messed up the laundry. Pink's not really my color."

Raph walked over to her helping her put it on "Here, I'll help." He tied the ends around her neck and stepped back  "There we go."

His eyes widen as he stared at the lizard girl. Her long brown hair was partially covering her face and her eyes. Raph grabbed a rubber band off of his table and tied Mona's hair up lifting it out of her eyes. Big blue icy eyes stared back into his. Raph felt an unusual emotion cloud his mind. He never felt this way before. Nothing this intense, it scared him. He felt his heart begin to beat fast and his hands began to feel sweaty. He quickly looked away as he felt his cheeks grew hot as he blushed.

 "You look nice." He mumbled.

Mona stared back at him then made a small smile.

 "C'mon the others are waiting for us. "  He gestures nervously.

 

* * *

They park the Battle Shell in an alley in front of the building. As the turtles and April stepped out from the van, Yuuki grabbed Leo by the shoulder "Wait, there's something that I want to give you."

" What is it? " Leo asks

"This." Yuuki smiles as she answered. She leaned and kissed him on the lips " For luck. " Mona stared at them, curious, then shot a glance towards the red masked turtle.

She climbed out of the Battle Shell and walked over to him. Raph's eyes widen in shock and he let out a surprised yell as he felt the tail ends of his mask being yanked as he was turned around In an instant, he felt lips pressed against his. 

The brothers went to the roof while April walked to the receptionist desk. "You can definitely do it, April!" Donnie assures her through the headset.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asks.

" Yes, I'm Dr. Vander Pepper of TMNT university. I'm here to see Mr. Mortu." April says.

"Uh, Mr. Mortu doesn't  take appointments."

"Listen, I've came a long way for this meeting, at his request! So, either get him on the phone or I'm gone!" April argues, crossing her arms. He gives her a look then picks up the phone. 

"Dr. Vander Pepper?" Mikey asks in disbelief and April shushes him.

Casey barges through the door, carrying a toaster "I want to the see the boss man right now!"

April and the receptionist looks at him as he puts the phone down. "Remember Casey, just distract him long enough for April to slip in and slip out." Leo informs him through the headset.

"Yeah, don't screw this up, bonehead." Raph tells him.

"If anyone's going to screw this up, it'll be you freak face!" Casey shouts loudly and cringes as he saw that the two had heard him. In the van, Yuuki slapped her forehead and shook her head. Mona looks at her.

 "Yes?" The receptionist asks.

" I gotta complain about one of your products. " Casey says, slamming the toaster on the desk.

  "TCRI, doesn't manufacture toasters, sir."  The man explains,April backs away from them silently, unnoticed.

"Oh, yeah? Says it right here. " Casey challenges pointing to the bottom of the toaster revealing a label.

"That says RITC. In crayon, sir." The man points out.

"Now, I wanna see the head geek or I'm gonna tear this place apart!" Casey starts to take out his bat and destroying the toaster. The receptionist presses a button and a guard runs out.  "Gimme a toaster or give me death!" Casey declared and tackles the two. He gives April a wink and she runs into a room that was the security room. She looks around in awe "Whoa." The room was very futuristic and filled with that she has never seen before. 

"Impressive...Okay, I'm looking for the splitter for the main junction box which should look like... absolutely nothing here."

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles walked across a tight rope. 

"Guys this isn't going to work." April says over the headset.

"What's the problem, April?" Donnie asks.

"I don't recognize the technology. Nothing makes sense in here. I can't turn off the roof alarm or the cameras." She explains.

"Um, anybody got a plan B?" Mikey questions.

"April, we'll handle the camera,just get the alarm turned off anyway you can." Donnie explains.

"Whatever don't come whining to me if we all get captured and tortured and stuff. " April mumbles as she looks around. She sees a panel and walks over to it "A floor plan would be nice?" She suggest sarcastically. Suddenly the panel lights up and a hologram appears in front of her, of the building.

"Cool!" She walks over to it " Now, how do I turn off the roof sensors?"

The door of the hologram lit up "Roof sensors off."

"Guys you're good to go." April reports.

Back with Casey, he swings around his bat and breaks a chair as it was thrown at him. The receptionist tries to snatch his bat his bat away while the security guard looks at the security system "What?"

A pigeon is flying in front of it. Donnie crunches down in front of the camera holding the pigeon, which was actually a puppet. "Hurry with that picture."

Leo takes a photo of the roof "Got it." He places the picture in front of the camera and Donnie moves out of the way.  They make their way towards ventilation. 

" I don't know what bothers more, that thing actually worked or that Donnie carries around a pigeon puppet." Mikey says.

Raph pride open the ventilation. He looks down to see nothing. "Hey, It's fake. It doesn't go anywhere." He murmurs "What kind of people would put a fake vent on the roof?"

"The kind that wants to make this place look normal." Donnie confirms.

"So, now what?" Mikey asks.

"We cut through the window. " Leo said.

They climbed to one of the window, wearing suction cups on their  hands and knees. Donnie pulls out a cutting tool but it doesn't work. The blades didn't even cut through the glass "Diamond edge blades." He replies removing the device "And they're not even scratching the surface. This is no ordinary glass."

"We better think of something, cause who knows how long that bat happy idiot in the lobby can it keep it up." Raph replies as the begin to scale the window.

Casey smacks the damaged computer system "What kinda customer service is this?!" He hits it again, swinging around his bat "I simply refuse to be treated this way! Attica! Attica!"

The security looks at the receptionist and their eyes began to glow a mysterious blue color. One of them presses a button and the doors began to bar themselves closed. Casey looks in surprise as the security guard grabs his bat, kicking him away. Casey falls to the floor. He looks up to see the guard breaking his bat in half.  "Uh, fellas, I've got news flash for ya. Things are not what they seem here."

"Just keep them busy, Casey. How tough can a couple of guards be?" Raph says. Casey sees the two strange people pull out sticks, giving off electricity.

"I'm about to find out." 

* * *

April walks around the hologram scanning  and looking over it "April, the roof and the windows are a no go."

 "You want another way in? No problem. This thing's a piece of cake." April answers, rubbing her hands "Okay, find me an entrance point." She orders.

She hears a beep and sees one of the windows glow "Exhaust cover currently active. "

"Here we go. There's some kind of exhaust opening on the west side,  9th floor." April explains.

"We'll check it out. Thanks." Leo answers.

"There's nothing here." Raph said.

"Hold on, so you hear that? " Leo questions, moving his hand in front of the window. He felt a small breeze from it. "Air's coming out. You can feel it too."

"Amazing. Maybe it's some kind of hologram."  Donnie replies, touching the window.

"Yeah, finally! A way in!" Mikey exclaims, moving his hand through the window.

"Mikey, wait!" Leo calls out.

Mikey peeks in with half of his body through the hologram window, looking inside. A giant blue electrical orb quickly shoots out at him. Mikey screams as he pulled back, wobbling as he did. The orb flies out of the window. Mikey loses his balance and he falls, smacking right into Donatello, causing him to fall as well. They were descending quickly down to the concrete street below them.

Yuuki and Mona's eyes widen in horror as they saw the two turtles fall.

"Mikey!" "Donnie!" Yuuki screamed out.


	27. The Search For Splinter Part Two

Donnie and Mikey fall towards the street getting closer to the ground. "Donnie!" "Mikey!" Mikey gets an idea as the street gets nearer. "Donnie, kick off of me quick!" He tells Donnie. Donnie pulls out his staff and kicks Mikey so he can stick to the side of the building. He reaches out his staff towards Mikey and Mikey pulls out his nunchucks and throws it onto the staff.

Donnie throws Mikey up, beside him. They both looked down to see that they were a few inches from being turtle pancakes. "Whoa, got any clean underwear in that goodie bag of yours?" Mikey comments "You goofball." Donnie replies as he chuckles. Yuuki let out a sigh and fell back into the seat holding her chest "You guys are going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" Mona watched as the two brothers climbed up towards Leo and Raph.

* * *

Back with Casey, he is thrown into the doors. He groans as he sits up.  " Uh-oh. " A guard charges at him with an electro stick, with glowing eyes. Casey rolls out of the way only to be cornered by the other guard. He grabs Casey by the sleeve.

"You know, you really gotta work on your customer relations. " Casey retorts before slipping his coat off.  The guards electrocute each other. Casey laughs and the guards turn to him, unaffected by the shocks. "Uh..." He looks down to see the sticks " Ah-ha! " He spins them in his hands but one of them shorts out "Aw, crud." He comments and a guard charges at Casey.  

"Goongala!" Casey exclaims, leaping.

* * *

April, unaware of the guard outside, examines the security system "Say that again?" She asks. " There's a booby-trapped hologram covering the ninth floor exhaust port. It's active and the only way inside. Can you shut it down?" Leo.explains. "Uh, stand by. Deactivate ninth street exhaust port." She orders. The hologram around the window lit up. "Plasma exhaust system deactivated." The hologram disappears revealing the entrance. The turtles climb inside. They run towards a vent. "We're in April." Donnie reports.  "That's great, guys. " She replies before the security system is shut off. 

She gasps and looks back to see the guard standing by the door, with glowing eyes. He inches towards her and she backs away.  The guard is suddenly shocked and he fumbles to the wall, revealing Casey. 

"I take it things got a little out of hand?" April asks nervously. Casey twirls the stick in his hand "These people mean business. Let's book!" She closes the door behind them.

"Huh.This baby's better than my baseball bat." He comments before the stick shorts out. He whines angrily.  "Let's get out of here!" April tells him and runs towards the door that Casey came from. " Hang on, you don't want to go in there. Believe me. " He warns her before placing the electro stick in between the handles, barring the door. "Back this way!" He says running towards the end of the hallway. Two more guards appear.

They looked back to see a guard and a man with short light purple hair, wearing glasses and a business suit. Mr. Mortu. "There they are Mr. Mortu!" April and Casey stopped in their tracks when they see they're surrounded.  "Think we can take them?" April asks. "Nope, we don't stand a chance. But at least can go down fighting! " Casey answered, cracking his knuckles.  "Goongala!" He exclaims, taking a fighting stance.

All four of their eyes glue blue as the started to advance towards April and Casey. Casey chuckles. "Bring it on corporate goons." He taunts. "WHAT?! NO! NO ONE'S BRINGING ON ANYTHING!" April argues. " We're getting out of here!" She says, seeing the scooter.

The guards pounded on the door , only to be knocked back with April and Casey riding on a scooter. April and Casey looked at each other before the front door appears. They scream and crashed through the door before riding up to the alley,  with the Battle Shell. They looked back to see Mr. Mortu and and two guards. Mortu looks around for them "This is unacceptable." He says as his eyes lit blue. They walked back into the building.

"Well that went better than expected." Casey comments. "Then your expectations are whacked! I'm pumping so much adrenaline I won't sleep for two weeks." April tells him.  "Anyway, mission accomplished. You did pretty good in there." Casey replied. She smiles at him. "So did you." "I did? Well, I guess I did." Casey says, leaning onto the scooter, which moves, sending him stumbling onto the ground.  April and Casey felt like they were being watched and turned to see Yuuki leaning out the window and Mona peeking out from behind her. "Do you two mind?" Casey asked.  "Oh no, continue. " Yuuki replied as she smirks.

"Hey are you guys safe?" Leo asks. "Barely. Listen guys there's more to this place than meets the eye." April explains. Suddenly everyone heard static. The signal was broken. "April?" Leo asks in concern. "Leo?!" He heard Yuuki called through his headset but then her voice scrambled turning to static "Yuuki?" Nothing. No response. "We lost them. " "My guess is there's some kind of signal dampener in here." Donnie replies.  "Guys, shh." Raph shushes them and they kneel in front of an air vent. They see a !man pushing a cart of canisters. The brothers jumped down and the man turned to see no one. He steps into a room and closes the door. The brothers followed behind.

Leo opens it to find three doors at each wall. they stepped inside cautiously and Mikey walked to one of the doors and opens it. It was the same as the room they were in. "Huh? Deja vu. It's just like this one. " He explains.  "Scout this floor then meet back here in five." Leo whispers. Donnie opens a door as well as Raph as Leo went through the one next to him. Mikey opens a door and Raph appears in the same room with him. They see each other and go through opposite doors. The turtles all opened the doors meeting each other in the same room.

"Okay, that was weird." Mikey comments " I feel like a lab rat looking for cheese. " Raph mutters. "It's like this is all designed just to keep people going in circles." Donnie explains. They hear whirring and stepped into a room. They peek out to see two workers wheeling a cart of canisters. "Just be glad we weren't on security detail tonight."

"Why?"

" They had some nutcase smashing up the lobby over a toaster. "

" Oh, that's why they're all reporting to decontamination. Poor slobs."

Raph opens a door and they all stepped out. "Mikey and I can check to see where this elevator goes." Donnie whispers. "Good. And Raph and I will go ghost those two." Leo suggests before running off with Raph. Donnie and Mikey ran to the elevator. Mikey pushes it open and Donnie runs inside. "Hmm...ten floors, 50 buttons. Let's see where... you take us." Mikey murmurs pressing an random button. The elevator takes them to the same hallway. "Try another floor?" He suggests in confusion. "Good idea."

But, when Mikey pressed an different button, it takes them to the same hallway. "Didn't we just do this?" Mikey asks, confused " They're all the same. Just like the rooms. " Donnie realizes.

Two workers walked into an hallway. Raph and Leo tailed them until they came to an dead end at the end of the hallway, to find the workers missing. "Where'd they go?" Raph asks. Leo steps up to the wall and phased his sword through it " Holographic,...but without the booby-trap." He explains. "Then let's do it."  Raph replies as they stepped into the wall.

Mikey and Donnie appeared into the same hallway, again. "Should we?" Mikey asks "Next." Donnie tells him. The door opens and they both about in surprise as they saw two guards heading towards the elevator "Mortu so overreacts. I didn't even touch that guy in the lobby. " One complains. "But you touched Newman and he touched that guy in the lobby." The other one retorts. "Newman." Donnie and Mikey were on the ceiling above them. One of the guards puts in a code "This suit is killing me. I cant wait to get out of it."

They stepped into a red room different from the others. Mikey and Donnie jumped down from the ceiling.  "What the?!" The guards stepped onto a platform and disappeared. "Did you see? " Mikey asks. "Uh-Huh." Donnie confirms. They walked closer and examined the room. " Myself and I would have fired the decorator." Mikey comments

"Just look at this place. It's like some kind of techno-organic fusion.  We're going down there." Donnie tells him. "Looks more like a stomach to me. Which means I don't even want to think about what's down there entrails and tails."

Raph and Leo stepped into a room, through a wall. They looked around to see the two workers that they were following. They quickly pressed their backs against the wall taking cover and peeked. "Okay decontamination lines have been refilled." One worker says. As they leave, Raph and Leo sneak in front of the pods.  "I hate to think what these clowns have done to Master Splinta." Raph mutters. "We don't even know if he's here." Leo tells him. "Oh, he's here alright. I can feel it. " Raph explains.

Donnie and Mikey slid down from the ropes. They see three guards standing in a line in front of an machine. A worker pops out from another tube and walks over to them and stands in line. The one in front takes off his face revealing to be a robot. Mikey shouts in surprise and Donnie quickly covered his mouth. He shushes him. 

"Can this freak show get even weirder?" Mikey asks, whispering. The skin is peeled off from the robot  to reveal a link alien inside it's body. Mikey quickly covered Donnie's mouth before he could say anything. They both stared in disbelief. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. This was something right out of a twilight zone episode.

The rest took off their skins, revealing to be aliens too. They out of their suits onto the platform. Robot arms take their robot suits placing them into an purple liquid. Then took the skins as well placing them into a pod.  "

"Decontamination commencing."

* * *

The guardian steps into a room as another waits by the door.

"My lords, you have summoned me?" He replies, bowing.

"Guardian, your report states that security have to remove a tracking device from you this evening.-"

"How did it get planted on you?-"

"Without you're knowledge?"

The guardian sighs. "The ninja turtles and Yoshi's daughter are resourceful." A button was pressed and the turtle cam appeared in front of them "We also found one of their damaged surveillance devices in the lobby." Another platform revealed the photo from the rooftops of the city. "And they have somehow overcome our own devices on the roof." The guardian turns towards the council.

"We are very troubled - "The council said at the same time.

"We Utroms have remained undetected for centuries-"

"And none of our domains have ever been infiltrated -"

" Until now. "

"Everything we have been working towards. Our chance to finally go home is at risk."

"The turtles and Yoshi's daughter don't know anything for certain. Their human friends didn't even get past the lower corridor." The guardian denies. A light appears from behind him and he quickly turned around to see Mr. Mortu. "However, their friends appear to have manipulated  our security system, interrupted our holo-shield, and seriously compromised our anonymity among humans." Mortu explains. "You're assessment?"

"There is no doubt in my mind: They are in the house." Mortu reports.

"Find them." 

* * *

 "Attention, this is an intruder alert. All search protocols are in effect." A voice reports.

" Uh-oh, I think we've been found out. " Donnie explains. "We have a breach." The Utroms were still being decontaminated. "More intruders? My skin can't take another scouring!" One of them exclaims.  "There they are!" Another exclaims as he saw Donnie and Mikey. " Uh-Oh. " Donnie murmurs. The aliens all scream.

"Up we go!" Mikey says, pressing a button. He and Donnie are lifted up. "After them! " They slid down a tube. When Donnie and Mikey climbed up to another floor, they see aliens flying towards them. They fired lasers.

"Follow me!" Donnie exclaims, running. They come across an orange colored tube, covered in slime and jumped in. They screamed as they flew inside the tube. Donnie and Mikey landed on the ground, covered in slime.  "Ugh! Okay, I am officially grossed out! "Mikey exclaims. More Utroms run towards them in robot suits, holding electro sticks. "Get them!" 

Mikey and Donnie gasps before they stood up and ran away with Utoms firing lasers behind them.

Raph and Leo were running in a hallway, when suddenly Utroms appeared behind them. They turned around as they heard them. "What the?!" Raph exclaims. "Uh-oh!" Leo comments. The Utroms starts firing lasers as the two ran off. Raph and Leo came across two tunnels at the end of the hallway, trying to decide on which on to take. 

" This way! " Leo shouts as he grabs Raph's hand leading him to the left tunnel, running. Raph closed the door behind them. The Utroms step into the room as they pried open the door, to find the room empty. Leo jumps down and tackles one. Raph jumps down and punches one before kicking another, holding a stick, away. Raph catches it. 

Leo jumps above two Utroms and kicks them, grabbing a stick. He tosses it to an Utrom, fighting Raph, shocking them. The brothers gasps as they saw the Utrom starting to get back up.

Leo jumps to him "We take 'em out but they keep coming!" Raph exclaims with disbelief. The two backed up, only to have a door open from behind them to reveal Mikey and Donnie.  "Hey, fancy meet you here." Mikey comments "This way!" Donnie tells them and they run as lasers fired, hitting the ground behind them. They run into a room and Mikey and Donnie pushed a structure near the door. It falls, causing an explosion. The door was blocked. Donnie and Mikey grinned and fist bumped each other before they look in shock.

The room was filled with structures which contained pods. "Matrix City!" Mikey exclaims. They see some of the aliens inside the pods. "What is this place? The morgue?" Raph asks. Leo sees something ahead "I hope not, because look!" He tells them, pointing to someone.

" M-Master Splinter!?"

They ran up to him. He was unresponsive. "Oh man , is he..is he..?"

"I don't think so. From what I can tell this looks like some kind of bio-suspension unit. He's probably in stasis." Donnie interrupts. Raph pull a out his sais angrily " Then let's cut him out! "  He declares but Leo stops him "Wait! We might do more harm than good." Leo points out. " Leo's right we don't understand this technology. " Donnie replies. "We can't just leave him in there. Don, figure something out!" Mikey said, worried.

 " Okay, just..uh..give me an minute to study this. " Donnie answers. They feel a rumble from behind. The turtles looked back to see the structure has been broken through. The Utroms step out "Careful with your weapons discharge. We cannot afford to damage the techno-organic equipment in this chamber." One of them presses and One fires a laser as they finished. The brothers quickly jumped out of the way and it a structure, damaging it. The Utrom shot a glare "What did I _just_ say?" He demanded . "Sorry." 

Raph and Leo pulled out their weapons. Mikey sees an Utrom coming for him and he dodges the lasers. He jumps and kicks the Utrom sending them spiraling out not control shooting lasers everywhere. A laser hits a structure and Raph ducks from another laser as it hit another Utrom. The Utrom quickly got of their suit and hops away just  before it explodes.

One laser miss fired and was now aiming directly at Splinter. "On no!" Donnie shouts before he jumps in front of the laser taking the blast instead. The impact sends him flying out of the room. He lands on his shell next to a strange machine. "Don!" Leo yells, running into the room as he tried to dodge some lasers. He cuts down an flying Utrom, sending them crashing into another. Mikey and Raph kick down an Utrom before following after Leo. Mortu runs into the chamber  and sees the damage.

"What have you done?!" He demanded as he glares at the Utoms. They stared at him with wide eyes then pointed to the room were the brothers ran into. "They went in there! Stop them!" 

The turtles ran over to Donnie. They carried and dragged him onto a platform. "Stop!" Mortu exclaims, urgently. "Listen to me! You must get off of there immediately!" He warns. The brothers gasp when they find that they couldn't move "I can't move my feet!" Mikey exclaims as he tried to move his feet. A light suddenly appears at one end of the machine. Mortu rushed over to the control panel.

"I can't stop it. It's too late." He murmurs, shaking his head, as the machine starts. A beam appears and the the turtles are engulfed in it. Suddenly, they are broken into bits and disappeared in a blinding light. Mort uncovers his eyes and he gasps when He sees the four of them are gone.   

"They're gone. "


	28. Turtles In Space Part One The Fugitoid

On a big red planet, in a city a metal robot was running in the alleys. The robot turns a corner quickly but trips and falls into a water puddle. He gets up and stumbles as he runs again. An squad stomps after him. He runs faster  until he is cornered in the alley. He turns around to see the army advancing on him.

   "Oh dear, oh dear!" He mutters. One of the soldiers presses a button on the side of their helmet.

"Bravo to team base, we've got that Fugitoid cornered in Sector 4." He informs. The soldiers readied their guns and the Fugitoid covered his face in fear.

"Roger, bag him and tag him. General Blanque wants it in one piece." The soldier said.

A blue light falls down from the sky landing inbetween the soldiers and the Fugitoid. All the soldiers and the robot stared at the light, bewildered. Fragments of four bodies starts to appear and form together into the turtles. The beam disappears and the brothers were able to move.

"That was unpleasant." Mikey says.

The soldiers gasp at the sight of the turtles.

 "Take cover! The Fugitoid's got some kind of secret weapon!" The leader exclaims as the Fugitoid backs away. "Believe me, this is not my doing!" The robot answers then hid and took cover within some some sheets next to him.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been turned inside out then back again. " Raph complains cracking his neck.

"That light, that strange lab...those weird alien robots!" Mikey exclaims fearfully "Where'd they go?!"

"You mean were'd we go?" Leo corrects him.

"Someplace, I don't think were supposed to be." Donnie answers. The brothers turned around to see the army aiming their guns at them. 

"Natives don't look too friendly." Mikey whispers to Leo.

 "I think our best defense might now be.." Leo replies

"Some serious butt-kicking ninja action!" Raph finishes, pulling out his sais. They all pull out their weapons and charged at the army forces.

"Fire at will!" The leader of the army orders and the all shoot. Raph jumps over a pipe while Mikey dodges from the floor. Leo stand from over a pipe. He took out his swords and jumped. He slices this time in half. Raph dodges shots from two soldiers then tackles one of them, knocking them against the wall. He throws one of his sais at the other soldier and it gets stuck within the barrel of the gun.

The gun beeps before overloading then explodes, making the soldier fall into a trash can. The sai flies away and it gets stuck against the wall. Another, two soldiers dodges the sai as Donnie charges to them and leaps with his staff, kicking one of the soldiers. The other one tries to aim their gun and Donnie, but he hits them with his staff, and the guy drops his gun.

"Coming back at you Raph!" Donnie says as he threw the sai back towards Raph. Raph catches it and stands behind another soldier, kicking them. Mikey lands in front of three soldiers.

"You're mine, alien freak!" One of the soldier said before aiming his gun at him.

"Not today, Chumley!" Mikey comments and slaps the gun away. Leo kicks another guy and he lands at the leader of the army's feet.

"Bravo to base, we need backup!" The leader calls out from his headset.

The Fugitoid peeked out from the sheets and stared in amazement. He couldn't believe what he was seeing these for terrapin creatures were batting no eye and effortlessly fighting against the forces no problem. He was also intrigued and confused as well. He thought that all of the turtleoid were wiped out. How were these creatures here?

"My word, those fellows are making short work of these troops." He mutters. The robot walks over to a garage door covered in planks. "But I still need a way out of here." He looks at his hands "One benefit of this robot body is its sheer strength." He pulls out a plank then punches it and kicks it open. He runs inside but peeks out looking at the fighting still going on.

"Oh I cant just run out on the guys, they've been ever so helpful."

Leo kicks the last remaining soldiers knocking them out.

"What the shell was that all about?" Raph asks.

"Whatever it is, its not over...Look!" Donnie warns, pointing at the far end of the alley. More army forces were coming towards them.

"Well guys, fight or flight?" Leo asks, unsheathing his katanas.

"I vote for fight." Raph murmurs. 

"You always vote for fight." Mikey said.

"Um excuse me?" A voice a called out from behind them. The turtles looked behind them to see the Fugitoid waving at them.

"Hello, Turtleoids?" The turtles looked at each other then back to the robot confused. "Yes you. Terrapin creatures, This way quickly!"

The troops were being to close in on them, more than before. They aimed their weapons at the turtles "Ready, aim, Fire!" They shoot and the four quickly dodge the bullets then jumped towards the Fugitoid in the building. 

"Ow!" Mikey said, as he lands harshly.

"Hurry, Hurry!" The robot said from the stairs "Those Federation troops wont give up a chase so easily."

The brothers followed him up to the roof but came to a dead end.

"Another dead end." Leo said looking over the edge. Below them was an interstate and it was a long drop.

"And here comes the unwelcome wagon." Mikey replies and looks back to see the troops catching up.

"Quick, into that truck!" Leo tells them as he points down to a moving garbage truck.

"No, I hate heights!" The robot objects.

"How do you feel about laser guns?" Leo questions.

Raph, Donnie and Leo jumped from the roof, leaving Mikey with the Fugitoid. Mikey grabs the robot by the arm and jumps "Down, down and away!" He shouts while the robot screamed in terror "I don't like this!"

Mikey grabs onto the truck then throws the robot on top of it. He climbs inside and the truck drives away with the four brothers and Fugitoid.

  "Alpha to base, um...we lost the Fugitoid."

A man dressed in military uniform, spoke with to the soldier on the hologram "You what?! Search the entire sector! Find THAT Fugitoid!"

* * *

The brothers look out to see the city. 

"Where are we?!" Leo questions.

"Something tells me this ain't Manhattan." Raph said.

"I'm not even sure were on Earth." Donnie replies.

The truck stops in a neighborhood and they took the opportunity to get out.

"Ah, Earth?" The robot said. "Is that your home planet? I don't believe its in this galaxy. At least, I've never heard of it. Are you the dominant species of your planet?"

"Where are we?!" Raph questions angrily.

"Your on the planet D'Hoonib in the citiom system, Federation territory."

"A different galaxy?" Donnie asks in shock.

"Master Splinter is so far away, so helpless." Leo said. "We have to help Master Splinter" His mind drifts thinking about Yuuki. She must be freaking out. 

"Well find a way, Leo." Raph replied. His thoughts eventually wandered, thinking about Mona. Wonder how she's doing right now?

"We don't even know how we got zapped here in the first place." Donnie said.

"That question has been vexing me." The robot replied.  "How did you materialize like that?" 

"Guys, you can compare theories later." Leo said and points down the street "We got company!"

They look down the street to see the Federation army coming their way.

"Urg, more of those bozos." Raph groans as he takes his sais out

"Don't look now. But those bozos brought a tank!" Donnie points out. 

"How come the bad guys get all the great toys? " Mikey whines. The tank was rolling closer to them.

As they are backing up, they hear a noise and looked to their right to see more troops blocking their way. They took cover and hid in a nearby stand.

"You're surrounded!" One of the soldiers said. "Come out with your appendages where we can see them!"

But, when the troops moves some of the crates they see, nobody there. "Fan out! Search the street!" The troops scale out not knowing that the five had taken refuge underground in a sewer. Leo and the Fugitoid slid down the tunnel towards the others. The robot comes out and lands roughly while Leo lands on his feet.

"Check out these fancy sewers!" Mikey exclaims as they looked around the clean tunnel "Clean enough to eat off of, if only we had something to eat."

He heard a noise not to far away, as the others moved forward. He saw a green turtle wearing a robe and four ninja rats wearing masks. One of them shouted "Cowabunga" in an alien language. Mikey slowly blinked. "Whoa" He murmurs and runs after the others "Bizzaro world."

"So, what is your story?" Donnie asks the robot "Why are those soldiers after you?"

"Hmm, yes I do owe you a full explanation. You see I am Professor Honeycutt, or at least, I used to be. I was the most brilliant scientist on D'Hoonib. I had just completed my mental wave helmet, a device for boosting mind powers, like telepathy and telekinesis, when I was rudely interrupted by General Blanque. Just because he is the head of the Federation military in this sector, he thinks he can call anytime he wants. You see, the "good" general wanted me to build my teleportal device, a device capable of transporting beings from planet to planet. I invented the teleportal as a way to promote peace, but General Blanque had other ideas.

He wanted to use it as a weapon for death and destruction. And that is why, even though he was funding my work, I could never build it for him. It was then I received a distress signal from my robot worker SAL. He had become entangled in some wires. An electrical storm was brewing and we were struck by lightning. The lightning must have triggered my mental wave helmet.

My body was destroyed, but my mind was transferred over to Sal's robotic shell. Apparently, the "good" general had been constantly spying on me and was well aware of my transfer into this robot body. He was overjoyed. You see robots have no rights. The general could do anything he liked with me now. The teleportal I wouldn't give him when I was human, he could take from me now that I became a robot. He sent his men after me, but with the help of some large hermit crab-like creatures, I was able to elude Blanque's soldiers, at least, until I came to the city. Which is where you came in."

* * *

"Guys" Leo said "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That an extra serving of kung pao chicken would be really good right now?" Mikey said, licking his lips, earning a glare from Leo, Raph and Donnie.

"The professors teleportal right?" Raph asks

"Right, if the professor here" Leo starts

"Can build his teleportal," Donnie continues

"Then we can use it," Raph said.

"To go home!" Mikey finishes.

"Home." Mikey sighs and shakes his head "Uh, don't get me wrong, Professor Roboto, these sewers on your planet are nice, but they don't have that same sewer stank like our sewers have."

"How do they keep these sewers so clean?" Raph questions.

"Probably something to do with that!" Donnie exclaims as he sees a large machine coming towards them with claws and gear-like teeth.

"Run!"

"Its gaining on us!" Mikey screams

"I don't think we can outrun it!" Donnie yells

"Then it looks like its time to rage against the machine!" Leo shouts as he draws his swords.

 "If you guys can slow it down, I think I can stop it!" Donnie said.

"I've got an idea!" Leo says as he slices a pipe above them.

"Mikey!" Raph shouts as he grabs one of the pipes "Think fast!"

Mikey, Raph and Leo used the pipes to hold back the machine "Hurry Donnie!" Donnie jumps to the side of the walls, blocking the machines claws and climbs on top of it. He pried open the panel.

"Raph, toss me a sai!" Donnie calls out.

Raph tosses his sai to him, but they lose their grip and fall back. The machine closes in on them. Donnie stabs at the wires managing to shut it down, before it grabs anyone.

"See piece of cake." Donnie sighs. Leo, Raph and Mikey shot him a glare.

* * *

A wanted poster of the Fugitoid was on screen. General Blanque stares at it "I cant believe with all of the Federation technology at our disposal, we cant find ONE blasted Fugitoid!" He grumbles.

"General Blanque" His assistant calls out "There's a disturbance in the sewers. Wait, we've got them sir Sector 8."

"General Blanque to all units! Corner off Sector 8! Destroy the four terrapin warriors, but the Fugitoid MUST be unharmed. I repeat the robot MUST be unharmed!"

"If you'll forgive my asking, sir. What is so important about this teleportal? Its useful transportation, but-"

"Its much more than that. It holds the key to the balance of power in our galaxy, if not, the universe. As a weapon, the teleportal, is unparalleled. It could be used to secretly transport our newest nuclear fusion bombs into the middle of enemy spacecraft. Into the center of unsuspecting enemy cities. Even to the center of an enemy planet. I could bring our enemy to their knees and raise the Federation flag across the entire galaxy!"

"But our enemies, if they knew about this technology, they would stop at nothing to get it." His assistant points out.

"Exactly, the teleportal MUST be ours. The Fugitoid MUST be captured."

* * *

The turtles and the Fugitoid entered a room filled with lava and some conveyor belts with trash falling into it. They hopped across some platforms and walked over to an elevator and rode it up. As they got off, they saw the Federation soldiers in front of them, aiming their guns at the turtles and the robot.

  "This is the end of the line for you Fugitoid. General Blanque, been waiting for you. And you aliens better not get any ideas." The Commander shouts. The turtles pulled out their weapons. They were starting to get weary and tired. They got into a fighting stance and stood their ground. Before the soldiers could advance towards them, a voice of laughter, booms and roars out.

**"HA Ha Ha, I see the Federation army is as incompetent as ever!"**

The brothers, and the Fugitoid and the soldiers looked around. They saw no one.

" Who goes there?!" The leader of the soldiers shouts. 

" **Do you really think you're a match for me? If so, that only further proves your incompetence."**

An man completely dressed in samurai armor and an Japanese symbol on his helmet mysteriously appears out of thin air behind the soldiers and began advancing towards them. The soldiers backed away, completely shocked and surprised, as well as the turtles and the Fugitoid, to see him.

"Why, It's...it's Slashuur!? Don't tell me you hired on with the Triceratons!?" The leader asks, shocked. "Get him! Fire, Fire!" The leader orders. The soldiers aimed their guns, firing directly at Slashuur. However, the bullets bounced off, not leaving a mark.

"A superconductor?" Donnie asks and he turns to the Fugitoid "What's that armor of his made out of? Professor, who is this guy?"

"If what the Federation commander says is true. He can only be, Slashuur. I've heard stories of him since I was a child. Whenever a battle arose in the universe, he was sure to be there. After surviving all of those battles, he's become known as the strongest mercenary in the universe."

The soldiers stops firing and they backed away in fear as they saw Slashuur still walking towards them, unscathed from their barrage of bullets. Slashuur stops and laughs darkly " **Those toys of yours didn't leave a scratch. Well, a job is a job, so be it.** " Slashuur holds his hand out and summons a scythe. Within a blink of an eye, one by one, the soldiers were lying on the ground at the turtles feet, not moving, as Slashuur sliced through them, as he teleported. 

The turtles held their weapons in front of them as Slashuur turns towards them and the robot, eyeing his next target " **Ah, Professor Honeycutt, this is our first meeting, but I've heard much about you. Unfortunately, my contract with my client, the Triceraton Republic specifies that I must escort you to them. Is that clear?"** The turtles got into a fighting stance. **"It seems you've hired some loyal and able bodyguards yourself."**

In a flash, the man was in front Michelangelo. Before any of the three brothers could react, Mikey was kicked away and was sent flying and crashed into Raph. They both tumbled on to the floor. The Fugitoid runs, taking cover. Donnie charges at Slashuur but he sides steps away from the turtle, dodging Donnie's staff as he swings it at him. Donnie gasps as he sees Slashuur lift his scythe and swing it down onto the turtle. 

Swords clashes against it as Leo blocked the attack. Slashuur narrows his eyes at the blue masked turtle then chuckles darkly. Leo's eyes widen and Slashuur kicks him and swings his scythe down on the turtle. Leo manages to roll out of the way but he also gets slashed as well by the scythe on his arm. The three brothers run over to him. Donnie knelt down to inspect it. He furrows his brows in confusion. There was no cut. 

"Leo, are You okay?" Mikey asks.

"My energy feels like it's been sapped." Leo groans as he tries to stand up.

 "Guys, don't let that weapon touch you. Somehow, it drains you of your energy." Donnie realizes as he warns them. 

"How can we stop this guy? We can't even land a hit on him!" Raph growls

 "Gain up on him! Before, he disappears again!" Leo orders.

The turtles charge towards the man. Suddenly, Raph and Mikey split up from Leo and Donnie, breaking away from them . Slashuur eyes widen "What?!" They went in an opposite direction running behind Slashuur. Donnie and Leo run towards him. Leo and Donnie leaped into the air and slashed at Slashuur with their weapons. Raph and Mikey swung theirs attacking Slashuur from behind. Mikey knocks Slashuur's weapon of his hands. Raph kicks him, knocking him back. The turtles continued their attack again, knocking Slashuur back but he just kept getting back up.

The fight was going nowhere. They were evenly matched. A stalemate.

Eventually, Slashuur falls to his knees panting, as well as the turtles as they tried to catch their breaths. They were drained and exhausted.  

"For someone who claims to be the best in the universe, you ain't all that!" Mikey taunts, as he grinned.

Slashuur chuckles. " **I'll let you off this time. The Triceratons won't like it. But I've never been the one to take jobs that don't pay anyway.** " He said as he stands up and gathers his scythe making it disappear into thin air. 

" **I have one question for you: What is your home planet? "** Slashuur asks.

"It's a planet called Earth, in the Milky Way. " Donnie answers.

" **Ah, Earth , I see. Then your Master must be,... _Hamato Yoshi_?" ** Slashuur asks. 

The turtles looked at him shocked. Their mouths slightly drops. They look at each other then turned towards the man. 

"How do you know Master Yoshi?" Leo questions

" **Save that question for Hamato Yoshi himself."** Slashuur replies, as he walks away. He turns around and faces the turtles.

" **I imagine we'll meet again. Until then, I leave you with your lives. Above all else, grow stronger. I await our next meeting. "** He disappears as he teleported away.

"What the shell was that all about?!" Mikey exclaims. 

"I'm just glad it's over." Donnie replies.

"C'mon we need to keep moving. " Leo said.

* * *

The turtles and the Fugitoid climbed out of the sewers. They see two Federation soldiers and hid just in time before they were spotted.

  "These soldiers are everywhere." Raph said as they came to an abandoned building.

"Indeed." The Fugitoid replies. 

"We've got to get out of the city fast. Raphael we need some transportation." Leo orders. 

"Back in two." Raph answers.

"Um, Ill keep an eye on him." Mikey said and follows after Raph.

Raph sneaks around some alleys and corners while Mikey trailed behind not even trying to catch up.

"Now, to find something to eat." Mikey said and walks in an different direction away from Raph.

Raph walks through the streets then quickly hid when he sees a Federation tank between some stalls and made his way over to it.

"Which sewer entrance are we suppose to be watching again?" The Federation soldier on top of the tank asks. Raph grabs him and throws the soldier out then jumps in walking towards the driver.

 "Yo pal." Raph calls out "Mind if I borrow your tank?" He punches the guy knocking him out.

Somewhere else, Mikey walks up to an stand and takes a bag, opening it up. When he was about to take a bite, he  hears a gun cocking behind him. He turns to see two Federation soldiers.

"Uh, hi guys!" Mikey said, nervously "Bye guys!" He throws the bag of chips at one of the soldiers, running off "Stupid, stupid, stupid ninja!"

Mikey turns a corner but runs into one of the tanks with the barrel being pointed directly at him. He tries to back away, but the two soldiers catch up to him, blocking his way out. "Sometimes I hate being me. " Mikey groans as the soldiers began to circle him "Well if I'm going down, at least I'm going down fighting!" Mikey says as he pulls out his nun chucks.

Before the soldiers could shoot, the barrel of the tank lowers inbetween Mikey and them. Mikey looks in confusion. It turns, knocking the soldiers into a stand. Raph came out at the top of the tank from the hatch "Quit fooling around, Mikey! We got to pick up the others!"

* * *

All of the turtles and the Fugitoid rode in the tank. "Nothing like riding in style!" Donnie exclaims.

"Couldn't you have at least boosted something a little less, I don't know, conspicuous? Something that might blend in better!" Leo scolds.

"Are you kidding? This puppys almost invisible, it blends so well." Raph replies turning to Leo

They continue through the streets but pass by some Federation as well. One of the soldiers look at it. "Hey, that's my tank! They stole my tank!"

They chased after them. "Yeah, real invisible." Leo says, crossing his arms and Raph smiled sheepishly.

The Federation opens fire on them and it rocks the tank, hard.

"D-Donnie return fire!" Leo shouts, as he hangs onto the railings.

"Uh, in a minute, my D'Hoonibian is a little rusty." Donnie answers as he looks for the weapons.

"Donnie, you better figure out how to fire this puppy or we're going to be smoked turtle meat in a can." Raph says.

"Perhaps I can be of some service?" The Fugitoid offers making his way over to Donnie "One of the perks of this robot body." He transforms his hand into an tool and plugs it into the tank. A beep goes off.  "Yes, I have weapons control."

As they turn another corner, another tank comes their way. 

"Tell me you're not playing chicken, Raph?" Leo questions.

"A turtle is never a chicken." Raph says. He quickly maneuvers to the side causing the tank to blast the other tank behind them. "Now, Doc!" The Fugitoid turns the tank cannon and shoots at the Federation tanks.

"We have another one on our tail!" Donnie exclaims.

"Not for long." Raph says and slides the tank into the side of the buildings causing it to crumble and crush the tank.

"There's one more up ahead." The Fugitoid informs.

"Fire!" Raph shouts and the robot shoots and destroys the tank.

As they move through the smoke, the turtles and the Fugitoid jump out of the tank in time when the soldiers in front of them shoot at them, destroying it. "Imbeciles! I thought I gave the order that the Fugitoid should not be harmed!" Blanque shouts.

" They're not here sir. They must have evacuated the vehicle before it exploded. "

 "Find them soldier!" 

The turtles and the Fugitoid were watching from the alley. They sneak off but the robot doesn't see them and looks around  "Now, where did those little fellas go?" Leo comes back and he sees him "Ah, how do you know all of those wonderful disappearing techniques?"

Leo places a hand on his mouth "Shh!" He pulls the Fugitoid away before any soldiers spot them.

"Deploy all units! Destroy anyone or anything that gets in your way! Hunt down that Fugitoid and bring it to me!"

* * *

Blanque's assistant walks through an alley and looks around before walking inside. A large silhouette appears. "Do you have the information you discussed?" 

"If you have the grease." She retorts

 "Check the box." 

She slowly opens it and a slight shimmer could be seen inside "Naughty and pleasure gems. Enough for a lifetime."  She reaches for it but an hand stops her

 "First things first my friend."  He lifts her to his face

 "My superiors are very interested in the teleportal. Tell me everything you know about this Fugitoid. Everything."


	29. Turtles In Space Part Two Trouble With the Triceratons

Back on Earth, April, Casey and Yuuki and Mona waited in the alley. "They've been gone, too long." Yuuki replies "We're going in there. " She stands up. Mona follows her. She agreed they have been gone for too long. Raph appeared in her mind. She hoped that he was alright.

"No, we're not. We stay put." April said

"Um , April. They're gone." Casey answers. April turns around to see the Battle shell empty.

"Am I the only sensible one around here?!" April shouts 

Yuuki and Mona sneaks into the building. They crawl though the ducts before climbing out and jumping down to the floor. Yuuki peeks around a corner to see two security guards "Okay, we need a plan to get past the guards. Any suggestions?" Yuuki looked behind her to see Mona not there.

"Mona?" She asks.

 She hears fighting and looked to see the guards lying on the ground with Mona standing over them. She drops a robot arm, that she tore off from one of the suits  "Or we could just do that." Yuuki comments.

She walks over to Mona "Nice work." Yuuki replies.

"Get them!" An Utrom calls out. They looked to see that they were surrounded. "Stop!" A voice shouts out. Yuuki and Mona looked over the Utroms to see Mortu walking towards them. Not wasting a second, Yuuki leaps over the Utroms and charges towards the man. Mortu backs away " Wait, we mean no-!" She throws a punch hitting him in the face "Where's Leo?!" She hisses and hisses back and grabs her hand in pain "What are you made out of, bricks?!" She exclaims.

 She felt arms wrapped around her as she was being hugged by Mortu. She felt uncomfortable. This strange man was hugging her and she had no clue who he was. She squirmed trying to get out of his hold on her. "Let go of me!" Yuuki shouts. 

Mortu laughs. He lets go of her. Yuuki backs away from him.

 "Is that any way to greet your godfather?" Mortu asks, smiling.

Yuuki stared at him like he had grown another head.

Godfather?!

 "I see you have wasted no time keeping yourself out of trouble." A voice said.

Yuuki and Mona turns and gasps.

* * *

An alien rummaged through the trash. He sees a vehicle approaching and runs away. A Federation ship searches. Soldiers look around with their flashlights. Leo looked from a corner. He comes to the others.

"That's the fifth patrol we've seen in the last hour." He murmurs. "Don't they have anything better to do than search for us?" Raph mutters.

"Yeah, like eat? I know, poor baby. You're hungry aren't you?" Mikey said, rubbing his stomach. "We got an entire alien army looking for us, and you're talking to your stomach?!"  Raph hissed with disbelief. "Well, its talking to me, its saying "food. foood" Mikey retorted, using his hands to mimic a mouth.

"More than food. We need an escape plan." Leo orders. "We need to get off of this planet quickly and quietly. And that means smugglers. I believe I know of one particularly sleazy inn where we just might obtain off world transport." The Fugitoid suggests. "Sounds like a plan. Lead on professor." Leo replies.

As they walked away, the turtles and the Fugitoid didn't notice a holographic picture of Mikey above them.

* * *

Blanque's assistant walks up to him "General Blanque, all squads are on full alert, sir. These images of the alien-life forms, and the Fugitoid have been posted all over the city." Pictures of the turtles and the Fugitoid on the screen in front of them. "We'll find them." She informs.

"We had better! Destroy those four aliens for all I care! Turn their shells into serving trays but bring me that Fugitoid!" He orders and she bows. 

"Yes, sir." His assistant said, walking away, smirking evilly.

Meanwhile, in a base, a dinosaur-like alien gets a cal!. He answers it "Speak." He demanded to Blanque's assistant.

"Still no sign of the Fugitoid, General Mozar. But, we'll find him. However, I'm afraid that the teleportal is worth much more than what you've paid me." She explains, smiling.

Mozar slams his fist down. "You're greed disgusts me. However, you will get whatever money you wish. The Triceraton Republic shall have the teleportal. It shall give us great victories. I must have that Fugitoid." 

* * *

In the city, the turtles look at the inn that the Fugitoid led them to.

"This doesn't exactly look like your kind of place, professor." Raph points out.

"Um, well, I'm very partial to the deep million spicy cheese disc they serve here, at least." The robot hits his stomach. "I used to be."

"Whoa, alien pizza. What a concept?" Mikey comments.

"We cant just walk in there." Leo said.

"On account that our Faces are everywhere thanks to the Federation." "Maybe its time for the ninjutsu art of disguise." Donnie suggests, pointing to a clothesline behind them.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie and the Fugitoid grabbed the robes off of it. Mikey grabs a pink dress. They put on the robes and pull the hood over their heads. 

"I cant wear this! I cant!" Mikey whines pointing at the dress. "What? It should fit just fine." Donnie tells him.

"These colors clash with my headband. Its a fashion nightmare!" Mikey complains. Donnie places his hand on Mikey's shoulder, pointing at the inn. "Mikey, there's food in there. Foood." He tells him. Mikey smiles at the thought of getting some real food. 

They walked towards the inn with their disguises on. Mikey looks down at the dress he's wearing "This had better be worth it." He mutters.

They looked around and saw wanted posters of them. Leo pulls his hood down further. 

Mikey sees a bar and beams. The cook flips over something pink in a frying pan. Mikey sits down and looks down at the menu. "Stomach, you and me are gonna party!" He chuckles, opening the menu. But, he couldn't understand a single thing written on it. It was in an alien language.

"Excuse me, garcon?" He asks, the cook turns to look at him, putting four hands on his hips. "Um, Ill have what hes having!" Mikey tells him, pointing to an alien beside him who was eating a pink slop with worms crawling in it. The cook places it in front of Mikey who gags at the sight.

Mikey looks to his left and gags at the alien enjoying the meal. "Delicious. Extraordinary account." He comments, and Mikey stands up, bumping into an alien. "Hey, beautiful, are you a library book? Cuz I'm checking you out." He said, putting a tentacle on Mikey, who shoves it away. Mikey chuckles in a high pitched voice "I'm not a library book." He denies. "You're new here. I like that in a woman. Whats your vis screen number?"

"Um...555 kick in the head!" Mikey exclaims as he back flips, kicking the alien away. When he lands his hood had fallen off as well. The cook sees him and looks at the wanted poster. Mikey quickly covers himself with the hood, pulling it back over his head. 

The cook pull a out a phone "Hello, I'm calling about those shell-wearing green skin life forms and the Fugitoid." He whispers.

A soldier runs up to the General "General, sir, the Fugitoid and the off-worlders have been spotted." He reports, saluting.

"Well, finally. Have all units in that sector move in." Blanque orders and the soldier nods before running off. Blanque's assistant presses a button from a communicator device and leans in "Commander Mozar, they have been located."

The Fugitoid steps up to the three turtles "I do believe these fine gentlemen can help us." He whispers, pointing to a blue large creature and a purple man with red hair.  "We can do better." Leo and Raph looked at each other. They said at the same time before they hear screaming. Federation soldiers, rush in aiming their weapons "Everybody freeze in the name of the Federation!" Everyone gathers around, the turtles and the Fugitoid staying in the back.

"Man, they'll let anybody in this place." Raph murmurs about to pull out his sai. Leo moved his hand away. The Federation soldiers surround them.

"How did they even know we were here?!" Donnie mutters in disbelief. The soldiers ordered everyone to move out of the way. They were getting closer. Leo looks behind to see an unguarded door. "Back door. Come on." He orders and they slowly back away to it.

Suddenly, a soldier points his gun at Mikey's back. He holds his hands up. "You, get back in there." The soldier orders. "You couldn't possibly hit a lady." Mikey said in an high-pitched voice, batting his eyes. "But, you know, a lady could hit you!" He finishes as his voice returns to normal, jumping up and hitting the soldier. "You go girl!" A waitress comments and more soldiers came in. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Mikey said. Leo rolls his eyes. "Troopers, attack!" A soldier orders and they pull off their disguises. They jump into the air.

Raph s.smacks a soldier with his sai. Two soldiers fire lasers at Mikey, who jumps over them. He is knocked back by a laser and sees the food he ordered. Four soldiers point their guns at him. "I hear the food here is extraordinary picante." Mikey said, throwing the food at the soldiers before kicking them all in one swoop. Donnie hits soldiers with his staff. He takes a gun from one of them "Fascinating. Shouldn't be too hard to find an on-switch." He murmurs and the soldiers fire lasers at them. Donnie, Leo and the Fugitoid backed away.

"Oh dear, they've got us surrounded." The Fugitoid comments. "Take up this alien trash but don't target the Fugitoid! On my order!" A soldier orders as they point their guns at them. Suddenly, an explosion knocks them back. From the smoke, reveals three dinosaur-like aliens. "Find the Fugitoid! Destroy the rest! To victory!" Mozar exclaims. The Triceratons fire their lasers and the Fugitoid runs, overwhelmed  "Oh my. Oh my."

Leo picks him up and they hide behind the bar. Raph was already there.

"Man, who invited the dinosaurs?" Raph asks sarcastically. "Triceratons. A ruthless war-like race. They're the sworn enemies of the Federation. I simply cant imagine what they're doing here." The Fugitoid explained. Mozar appears behind them. Raph punches him in the face, knocking him back.

The Federation and the Triceraton fight against each other. "General, we are under attack by Triceratons. Repeat, we are under attack by Triceratons!"

 "Triceratons?! On a Federation planet?! They've gone too far! Take them all out!"  Blanque exclaims, clenching his fist. "Yes, sir! We're trying, sir!" The soldier orders.

Mikey flips over the lasers before kicking a Triceraton. The dinosaurs fire lasers at him but hit a pole instead. "We need away out of here!" Mikey calls out dodging the lasers. Donnie was hiding under a table, tinkering with the gun he took. "Finally, I'm on it." He said hitting the table. "Hmm...structurally sound."

 He presses a button and the gun beeps. Donnie wedges it underneath the table and jumps onto it. "All aboard the turtles express!" Donnie calls out. Raph and Mikey jumps on. Meanwhile, Leo and the Fugitoid were running towards the table. The Fugitoid hand slipped from Leo and before he could go get him, lasers blocked his path. Mozar grabs the robot. He throws him to the dino soldiers.

The Federation fire lasers at Leo. He jumps onto the table with his brothers. The gun overheats exploding. The four scream as they are launched out of the inn and into the street. They slid until the table hits stairs and they tumbled onto the ground. Leo rubs his head. "Hey, get your hands off of me!" The brothers hear. They turned to see the Fugitoid being put into a ship. "Let me go!"

"Guys, Look!" Leo exclaims, pointing to the ship. The robot screams as the ship takes off. They all watched helplessly as he was taken away. "Help! I'm being robo-napped!" He screams.

The Federation runs out of the inn and sees the ship flying in the sky. "General the Triceratons are escaping with the Fugitoid!" Blanque's mouth flies open as it drops in shock "If the Triceratons get their hands on the teleportal, it-it'll be the end of everything. Scramble the troops, full pursuit. We have to get that Fugitoid back! Ready my commando squad. I'm leading this one personally." He declares.

* * *

Mikey runs after the ship "Come on they're getting away!" He shouts pointing to the sky. Donnie sees something "Hey, guys, check this out!" He runs to an run down ship. "That bucket of bolts?" Raph asks in disbelief. "Oh ye of little faith." Donnie teases. He popped open the hood. Leo and Raph stare. Raph looks back at Leo, who shrugs. Suddenly, the ship starts up and Donnie jumps into the drivers seat.

 "I'm so good." He brags before smoke appears from the hood. He coughs and laughs nervously. "Sidecar! I get Sidecar!" Mikey calls out, jumping into the car that was attached. "Warp nine, monsieur, take us a la port." He said as the others jump in as well. "Hey Don, you want me to drive? " Raph asks. "Its all under control." Donnie assures, pushing a button. The ship lifts up into the air. Raph gasps before they fly away, as the ship stumbles and weaves out of control.

They scream and aliens rushed out of their way. Raph, crosses his arms and glares at Donnie. "I meant to do that." Donnie said nervously. They scream again as they see two buildings with a small gap inbetween. Donnie moves the ship to the side and as soon as they get out they crash. They scream again, while Mikey in excitement rather than in fear. Raph glances at Mikey with his mouth open widely. Leo looks like he was about to throw up.

They followed the ship that the Fugitoid was on.

 "Mozar to base, we're being followed." Mozar reports "Destroy them!" He finishes and three Triceratons fly up to the four in jet packs. " Affirmative commander. " The Dinosaurs trailed the ship and fired lasers at them. "We have company!" Leo exclaims. Raph slams his fist. "Man I wish this flying bathtub had some weapons. We're sitting ducks!" He growls as he dodges lasers.

"Turtles, actually." Mikey points out as Donnie flies up. " Whatever! " Raph exclaims. "This is gonna take some extreme flying." Donnie tells them. " I was afraid you were going to way that." Raph comments as they fly into a forest. Donnie sped past trees and dodges lasers. He scowls at the Triceratons and speeds towards a tree. They all scream before Donnie turns making a Triceraton crash into the tree.

They look back at the explosion. "Oh, yeah. These bozos may be tough, but Donnie here learned how to drive in New York City." Raph comments, putting his brother's shoulder. The other two Triceratons fire lasers. "We gotta have some weapons in here" Mikey said. "Like Master Splinter says, anything can be a weapon in the right hands." Leo explains. He stands up and cuts the seat out. "You guys look tired. Have a seat!" He calls out, throwing the seat, hitting a Triceraton. The dino falls into the forest.

Mikey giggles, pressing the buttons "Uh, leave the shiny buttons alone, Mikey." Donnie tells him. "But it might be something really good!" Mikey replies pressing a button. They hear a crank. "Or not."

Suddenly, the sidecar detached itself from the ship. Mikey looks at Raph before making a girlish scream saving his arms. "Mikey!" Donnie shouts as the sidecar flies around. Mikey still screaming. A Triceraton hits the back of the ship. "We're hit!" Donnie exclaims. The sidecar flies above the ship and Mikey jumps down. Leo catches him. He pants heavily "I'm saved! I'm saved! "

The Triceraton lands in front of the ship and rips open the hood and pulls out the engine. "we're going down!" Donnie shouts "We're doomed! We're doomed! " Mikey tells in fear and they all scream as they fall into the forest.

They scream as they crashed into trees. "The brakes! Hit the brakes!" Mikey tells Donnie. The ship lands on the ground and slides before turning on its side. They all groan as they fall out. "Nice landing, bro." Raph said sarcastically, pointing a finger at Donnie "Could have been worse. " Donnie retorts.

"I don't think so. We lost the professor. We'll never find him now Which means... we'll never get home. We failed ourselves. We failed... Master Splinter. " Leo said sadly, covering his face as he leans against a tree. Raph looks at Leo. Sheesh, what a drama queen. "Lighten up, Leo. We'll find a way." He assures Leo, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We always do." Mikey pointed out.

 "Well I took the liberty of attaching a turtle tracker on our little metal friend." Donnie explains, pulling out a tracker.  "Nice work Donnie!" Leo tells him and they suddenly hear lasers not too far off. "What was that?! " Raph asks. "Fighting. Nearby. Come on!" Leo said and they ran.

Mikey whines. "Just once I wish we were running away from explosions." He complains.

* * *

Two Triceratons hold the Fugitoid while firing their blasters. Lasers were being fired everywhere. Federation troops charged into battle. The turtles peeked out from the bushes "What have we stepped into this time?" Mikey asks reluctantly. They look up to see a Federation ship flying above them. Donnie Looks at his tracker. "Guys, the Fugitoid's in there somewhere." He tells them, pointing to a bunker "It's rescue time." Raph declares, pulling out his sais. The rest pull out their weapons and charged.

They run past lasers dodging them. In a Federation ship that was firing lasers above, General Blanque looks down at the Battlefield "Stinking Triceratons. I want them obliterated. All units for attack! " He orders. Mozar shakes his fist as he growls. "The Federation shall fall. We shall hatch our brood!  In the ruins of their cities!" He declares before riding a laser at the ship that Blanque was on. Mozar runs back into the bunker. A Triceraton runs up behind him as he fended off the Federation.

"Commander, we have the Fugitoid secured inside." He reports. "Excellent.  All troops call back and prepare for dust off!" Mozar orders and they run inside the bunker. Raph sees the door closing "The horn heads are booking! Come on!" He said, grabbing a blaster running towards the bunker. He jumps inside and immediately gets attacked. Raph dodges the lasers and fires at the Triceratons, sending them running.

Raph chuckles. "These blasters are way cool!" He comments. He slams the button opening the door. The three brothers jump in and Raph closes the door. They step into a cargo bay. "I don't understand. Why would a bunker have a cargo bay?" Leo said, confused. 

Suddenly, the ground starts to rumble.

"Maybe because it's not a bunker!" Donnie replies. The bunker starts to rise revealing to be a ship.

A Federation ship bumps into it. "That Triceraton ship must not be allowed to leave the planet!" Blanque declares. "Planetary defense, ready the tractor beams." 

Meanwhile, in the ship, Mozar sits in the control room. "Commander, the Federation ships are powering up the tractor beams." A soldier reports. Mozar growls. "Activate the ion burn." He orders. "But that will use up all of our fuel!"The soldier explains. "It is the only way! Do it!" Mozar orders.

The soldier pulls down a lever and the ship rises up. The turtles started floating towards the ceiling, screaming. Mikey face rises, showing his teeth. The ship flies into space and the turtles float in the air. Donnie floats towards a window, looking out "Guys, check this out." He tells them. Mikey looks out of it "We're in SPACE?!" Mikey exclaims in surprise.

The cargo bay begins to creak. Leo and Raph look up to see a window cracking. "Get away from there guys." Donnie warns them. The window breaks and air began to suck out into space. Cargo starts to fly towards the window. A box hits Raph. Donnie and Mikey used a large box to wedge into the window. The others help them and the box is sucked into the window, sealing it.

Then suddenly, they find that they couldn't breath.

"We don't have any..." Mikey starts before putting his hands around his neck

"Air!" Raph finishes

"Save... your breath!" Leo tells Mikey

"But, how do we..."

 "Save...your breath!" Everyone tells him.


End file.
